<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Human... Again. by MelMalalune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018057">Being Human... Again.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMalalune/pseuds/MelMalalune'>MelMalalune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Take That (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Boyband, Crack Treated Seriously, Demons, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Mind Control, References to Depression, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:36:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMalalune/pseuds/MelMalalune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A horrid accident on a farm in 1724 brought all sorts of trouble for a young Christian boy with a pure soul. It meant he was cursed and bound for hell, living as a demon amongst monsters and devils.</p>
<p>When given an opportunity to return to earth 266 years later, to finally be free of his torment he leaps at the opportunity. He's given a singular mission and a year to complete that task... only things don't quite go as smoothly as he'd hoped.</p>
<p>After all, while he may (sort of) look like one physically, deep down Mark Owen - the boy with the pure soul was no demon...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Howard Donald/Jason Orange, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark finds his way to earth, meets new strangers he unfortunately can't afford to befriend and accidentally joins in on an audition for a boyband, despite not knowing what one is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was there in that suspicious alley way in Manchester, 1989, that Mark took in the first sights of the planet he once lived on two hundred and sixty six years ago. The light was blinding for him, the blue sky contrasting from the dark caves and temples he was used to down below, but he'd take that blinding light over the dark any day - Mark was rather afraid of the dark and what lurked within after all.</p><p>Mark had been tasked with a fine duty, one that he had a year to take care of: to make one person's life a misery. He would pick the first person that caught his attention and do whatever it took to make them miserable, and if he could do that Mark would be given the chance to cross over into his proper place in the afterlife... after all, he was no demon despite his appearances.</p><p>An afterlife of over two hundred years in Hell would be enough to drive anyone who didn't belong there insane, but not Mark. He held himself strong and kept out of the way of the creatures down there, keeping to himself for all those long and lonely years. All except for the last year, that is.</p><p>Demons don't take too kindly to those who don't belong in Hell, they torture those kinds of people for fun after all. Yet Mark was different. Mark was a demon in all respects, transformed into a rather sorry looking one at their own hands; he wasn't as big and strong like the others however. Mark lacked the height the others had, all of them at least twelve foot whilst Mark stood at a rather pitiful five foot four. They all also had grey skin, hardened slightly like stone, with clawed hands and snarling jaws... all Mark had the same pale, soft flesh he had as a human with pointed, blackened nails. Only his canine teeth were sharply pointed and they weren't as intimidating as they should be, he just looked rather silly in fact.</p><p>They all also had strongly build bodies with black feathered wings, whilst Mark did have wings (appearing only when he needed to use them) he was rather... let's just say he was svelte to be polite. His devil-like tail was slender too, tipped with a pointy red end and he had horns to match, deep red in colour and could be smaller and stubby or long and sharp if he needed them to be; Mark much preferred the shorter, subtle look. Other than that, Mark looked very much still human - although his red eyes were a dead give away.</p><p>The problem with Mark being in the underworld wasn't his appearance however... it was his pure soul.</p><p>He'd been told to say (if asked about his appearance) that 'it was just what he was into', although he didn't really understand what that meant; he was still getting used to modern English. He'd overcome the first, tedious learning period of getting the basics down but he still couldn't read a single word, nor write for that matter. He was going to struggle in modern society, he was aware of that but he didn't really know how badly he was going to struggle until he stepped foot out of the alley.</p><p>He was met with a busy city: Manchester at peak times... it was a sight that shook him to his very core. Back in the eighteenth century there weren't massive cities like this, or if there were Mark knew very little about them. Mark grew up on a farm, a little business that grew crops for the nearby village; they mostly grew vegetables but they did supply meat too, having a paddock of both cows and bulls, as well as a nearby field of sheep. The nearby village consisted of a row of market stalls and several houses, and that was the busiest Mark had ever seen the world; seeing Manchester was a real eye opener for him.</p><p>What shocked him the most was the fast moving metal machines that dominated the roads, Mark looking at them with a slightly slacked jaw as he noticed they had people inside of them. Long gone were the horse and cart it seemed, Mark was rather disappointed about that. He loved horse riding, and nothing was more relaxing than taking the cart filled with produce out to the village, the road quiet and filled with nature.</p><p>There was no nature that Mark could see. No trees, no bushes, not even a single speck of grass. There were just tall buildings surrounding him, some with neon signs on them, others with more traditional signs on them, painted and made from wood. There was some sort of modern tavern on a street corner with people yelling and cheering at something happening on the inside, all of them in matching t-shirts with symbols and various numbers on the back.</p><p>Mark started to back away from the city and retreat into the alley again, completely overwhelmed by the sounds and sights he was seeing however he was interrupted on the way there. Someone bumped into him as he was walking back, Mark turning towards whoever it was to find a rather tall yet young boy.</p><p>He had darker hair than Mark's mousy brown hair, yet it wasn't quite black, and his eyes were a stunning, pale shade of green. He was slightly pale too, but not quite as pale as Mark due to having actual running blood pumping through his veins; he was slightly better built than him too, although that wasn't very hard to achieve.</p><p>"Um... sorry." Mark started, his mind settling on the thought that this was the person he'd have to make miserable. The boy looked too nice to have to curse and abuse, Mark figured it might be best to reconsider. Living forever on his own wasn't <em>that</em> bad... well, it was horrendous, but that was <em>his</em> life, not someone else's. He didn't want someone to feel remotely like he felt for the past two hundred years, especially not through his own doing.</p><p>"Uh... yeah, sure." The boy looked Mark up and down with a slightly surprised expression on his face. Mark wasn't surprised. He would never look perfectly human, more like some sort of circus freak instead. He had accepted that a long time ago, but that was in the company of monsters and devils; now that he was in the company of humans he wasn't so sure that he was above his insecurities as he thought he was.</p><p>Without saying another word the boy walked off, Mark wanting to call after him to try and make his life easier by getting to know him but he was, quite frankly, useless at socialising. He'd only just managed to get the basics mastered of modern English, he had no hope of keeping up a proper conversation with a stranger.</p><p>He instead decided it was best to follow him, keeping a suitable distance from him so he didn't look suspicious. He followed him and paid attention to the conversation he was having with the woman he was with: his mother.</p><p>"Come on, mum! Leave it now!" He spoke in a slightly hushed tone, almost as if he was embarrassed of her being there. Mark wasn't sure how much people had changed over the years but he wasn't a fan of how disrespectful the youth had become towards their parents. "It's only on the corner, I can go in by myself!"</p><p>Mark looked forward to the building he was referring to, the building with various signs on it, one describing it as a 'club'. Mark wasn't quite sure what a club was, only knowing the term to describe something he used to carry around with him on longer journeys, just in case there were any bandits looking for a spare scrap of money during desperate times. Mark had actually been mugged several times before, although he usually ended up striking up with the bandits whilst giving them any money he had on him... it made him quite a well known and easy target.</p><p>Mark decided to sneak ahead of the boy and made it past the club, hiding around the corner for a moment and plotting how he was going to get to know the boy, to keep himself involved in his life for a whole year. Then he had a plan: whatever the boy was doing, he would copy it.</p><p>With that in mind, Mark conjured up a copy of his mother - after making sure no one could see him of course. He saw her stood in front of him, a wave of sadness flowing through him as he looked at her blank expression. Mark was back home now that he was on Earth in a certain way... but it was so, so different to what he remembered. So many things he knew so well in his old life were gone, the most important thing to him being his family. Mark may be free from the underworld for now, but he was in no way free from the torment.</p><p>He put his torments behind him and hoped he could pull off the ruse, pretending to have the same argument with his mother. It caught the boy's attention at least, and he even smiled as he approached Mark.</p><p>"Hello again." He said, frowning at an after thought he had. "How did you get round here so quickly?" Mark wasn't sure what 'round here' meant, he needed to work on understanding slang and abbreviations the most.</p><p>"Um... I walked very quickly." Mark made up, giving a nervous smile.</p><p>"Oh... well, anyways, I'm Rob - or Robbie, or... or whatever you want to call me." He seemed nervous about something, Mark hoped it wasn't because of him. He wasn't used to being the intimidating one, although he had a feeling he still wasn't.</p><p>"I'm Mark. It's nice to meet you!" Mark mentally cringed at what he just said. He shouldn't be so kind to him, he was trying to make his life a misery!</p><p>"Mark, right..." He looked him up and down similarly to how he did to their first, brief meeting. "Well, mum, I've found a friend like you were worried I weren't gonna, so you can go now, yeah?" He turned back to his mother who was giving Mark a strange look.</p><p>"Oh, okay then... good luck sweetheart." She kissed Robbie's cheek and ruffled up his hair in an attempt to embarrass him in front of his new friend. She gave a nod to the duplicate of Mark's mother before taking her leave.</p><p>"Um, you can go too." Mark instructed his mother, the mindless duplicate placing her hand on Mark's shoulder and smiling before leaving. Mark's heart dropped as he watched her walk around the corner, using his power to make her disappear once she was out of Robbie's sight.</p><p>"So, um, should we go inside?" Robbie asked, Mark looking back to him with a somewhat glum look on his face. "What's up?"</p><p>"Up?" Mark looked up now, frowning at the sky. He was unsure if he had missed some sort of reference or joke, maybe he'd missed something that had physically happened. "Nothing, aside from the sky. Did I miss something?"</p><p>"Good one!" Robbie chuckled, Mark trying for a brief second to make sense of what he had said that made it a 'good one', although he decided it was best to move on after a moment or so and not draw too much attention to it. "You nervous for the audition or something?"</p><p>"Audition?" Mark had no idea what the word meant.</p><p>"Yeah... oh, aren't you here for that? I just assumed you were since we both were headed in the same direction and stopped outside the club." Robbie looked rather awkward now, hoping he hadn't embarrassed himself too much.</p><p>"Oh, I am. Yes, the audition... sorry, I'm just not too good with, um... hearing! Yes, I'm a little hard of hearing, so is the term... or so they say, I can't remember which one... there was something about a coin and a glaze - no, a phrase! There's that one too..." Mark realised he was rambling. "But yes, I'm not a good hear... hear-er?" Mark had made sure he remembered that solid bit of advice one of the more tolerable monsters had given him: 'if you're having trouble understanding, just pretend you didn't hear them'.</p><p>"Ah, right. Well just say if you don't hear me and I'll speak up a little, okay?" Mark nodded. "Great, well, shall we head inside?" He looked over to the club doors, Mark following Robbie as he took the first step towards them.</p><p>"So, this audition then, what are we doing?" Mark asked, hoping it wasn't a silly question.</p><p>"I assume singing and dancing since it's for a boy band, they probably won't make us do much else today." It was apparently a passable question; Mark just had to keep that up for the rest of the year and Robbie would never know any different.</p><p>"Right, yes that makes sense." Mark lied, he had no clue what Robbie meant by 'boy band'.</p><p>"Also, sorry, I've got to ask: what's with the get up?" Robbie questioned as they stepped foot into the entry hallway. Mark looked around briefly, impressed by the interior as it was nothing like the buildings he was used to.</p><p>"Get up?" Mark didn't know what that meant.</p><p>"Yeah, your weird outfit." Mark's heart dropped at that. He'd done well to study the fashion of the current generation, and he had blended in well, opting for a grey striped jumped with some sort of black and white circle on it but he knew Robbie wasn't referring to that. "Like the collar and the spiked cuff... and the horns - and the red contacts too! Where did you even get those? Your eyes are so red, it's crazy! Although they are pretty dark now that we're inside..."</p><p>"Um... I'd rather not talk about it." Mark subconsciously moved his hand to his collar, avoiding eye contact with Robbie as he did.</p><p>"Oh... so it's a kink thing? Got it." Robbie teased him, but his joke went completely over Mark's head. Mark didn't respond which just made Robbie chuckle, thinking he was right when really he couldn't be further from the truth. "Well, anyway, where are we supposed to go? Do we just wait here or will someone come get us?"</p><p>"I don't know." There didn't appear to be anyone there except for them, although Mark could hear the faintest of voices coming from a separate room. "I hear someone, can you hear them too?"</p><p>Robbie stayed quiet for a moment, concentrating on his hearing. "No, you must be hearing things." He said, looking around at the posters of various events going on in the club soon. This place wasn't really Robbie's scene, so he hoped he wouldn't see anyone he knew at the audition.</p><p>"Yes, I <em>am</em> hearing things..." Mark was confused again, Robbie turned back to him with a curious expression.</p><p>"I thought you said you were hard of hearing?" Mark paused at that, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make him seem like a liar.</p><p>"I am! I... I suppose I didn't hear anything then. I must be imagining things, I do that on occasion." Mark tried to sound like he was making some sort of joke, but Robbie was more interested in something else.</p><p>"Woah... your ears are really pointy! How'd you do that? Is it - no, there's no line where the plastic is attached... huh... that's really weird!" Mark moved his hands to his ears now, unable to properly feel the shape of them however, Mark lacked the sensation of touch and had done for the past two hundred years. He'd forgotten what it felt like to feel.</p><p>"Pointy?" Mark didn't know what he meant by that.</p><p>"Yeah, like ears aren't supposed to be like that! They're supposed to be round!" Robbie stopped himself after saying that, noticing a flicker of a hurt expression on Mark's face. "But I guess there's nothing wrong with that! They're kinda cool looking actually! Sorry... I've only known you like a minute and I've already insulted you, good one Rob, you idiot!" He muttered that last part to himself, sounding rather annoyed with himself.</p><p>"It's fine, I get insults far worse all the time back at... um, at <em>home</em>." Mark didn't like referring to the underworld as his home as it was far from it, he'd never belonged there. He hoped for what could be the final year of his torment he'd find a place he could actually call home. "I know you didn't mean any offence." Mark gave him a smile, trying to focus on Robbie rather than his thoughts.</p><p>"I'll tone it back then, uh... sorry I forgot your name."</p><p>"Mark." He reminded him, Robbie nodded.</p><p>"Mark... well Mark don't you listen to me, you look great in that little get up!" He smiled back before walking further into the building. He was certainly a strange one, Mark thought with a smile, but he soon wiped it off his face as another thought crossed his mind. He was making friends with him! He wasn't supposed to do that! This was very not allowed! Mark tried his best to toughen up and be more cold towards him, but the moment Robbie turned back to him again he smiled up at him like a small child would looking up at a jar of sweets. There was something about him that Mark liked, although he couldn't understand what it was... he had no choice but to be friends with him to figure that out. For research purposes and for no other reason, of course!</p><p>"Oh, hello there!" A voice greeted them, coming from a door to the right. "I thought I heard voices!" A man stepped down the stairs, staying at the bottom and signalling for them to come over. "You're here for the audition?" Mark and Robbie both nodded. "Good, head on upstairs then. We're waiting until eleven and then we'll start."</p><p>Robbie and Mark both followed the man upstairs, being lead down a corridor to an office at the end of it. "I'm Nigel by the way, and you two are?" He turned back to them just before he opened the door.</p><p>"Robbie, or Rob whichever you prefer." Robbie greeted him the same way he had Mark, receiving a firm handshake which caused Robbie to nurse his hand and wince once Nigel's back was turned to him.</p><p>"And I'm Mark." Mark also held out his hand, noticing the strange look Nigel was giving him. He would have to get used to that.</p><p>"Good, we've got two others inside so go mingle. I'm going to go set up where we'll do the auditions, I'll call you once I'm ready." With that he wondered off, leaving Mark and Robbie alone for all but five seconds. The second he opened the door they were greeted by a boy slightly taller than Mark stood at the other side, as though he was listening in.</p><p>"Um... hi?" He turned bright red as he looked to the two boys, his eyes lingering on Mark for longer than they should have before he held out his hand for yet another handshake. "I'm Gary, Gary Barlow. Rob and Mark, was it?" Both boys shook his hand before Gary backed up to let them into the office.</p><p>"And I'm Jason." A much taller, older looking boy smiled to them from behind Gary, looking rather shy and uncomfortable in the situation. He still gave them both a handshake but decided not to say much more than his greeting and let Gary take over.</p><p>"Are you guys nervous too? Jay's terrified if you couldn't tell." Jason gave Gary a glare from behind, Mark smiling at it which caught Jason's eye, the taller boy smiling back. Mark liked him already, he was the first person who hadn't gave him a strange look the first time they laid eyes on him.</p><p>"I'm nervous, but at the same time I'm kinda excited!" Robbie responded, "I'm a bit worried about the dancing but as far as singing goes I'm not too worried." Gary raised his eyebrow at that.</p><p>"I'd say that's the same for me, I'm shitting myself when it comes to the dancing... but Nigel's already heard my voice so I've got nothing to be worried about." He shrugged, he certainly seemed confident. Mark wished some of that confidence would rub off on him. "I've already got all me songs with me too! Look, I'll show you some!" He lead Robbie towards a small briefcase, Gary unlocking it and pulling out a hefty number of notebooks and odd pieces of paper. Mark would have been interested but he could only speak modern English... he certainly couldn't read it - in fact he couldn't even read the language from the era he was used to! Mark worked on his parents farm from the age of five: he didn't have an education.</p><p>"You're quiet." Jason commented now, Mark turning to him and giving him a smile. "You're nervous too, I can see it in your eyes." He commented, Mark was glad <em>that</em> was the comment about his eyes he chose to make and not one about their colour. "Have you done much singing or dancing before?"</p><p>"No... well, yes and no." Mark started. "I like to sing when I'm on my own to pass the time, but I've never done it in front of any one before." Mark didn't know any modern music which was what he was afraid of the most; especially considering the fact that he wouldn't be able to read any of the lyrics. "As for dancing... well..." Mark wasn't very good at dancing either and his style would no doubt be <em>very</em> outdated by now. People didn't really make a big fuss about dancing back in his day, or if they did Mark had never come across it aside from at special occasions for the royals. He didn't leave the farm very often unless it was for work so had no idea if common folk also had such celebrations.</p><p>"I think everyone's nervous about the dancing by the looks of things... for me, though that's probably the only thing I'm confident in. I do dancing on a TV programme, so I'd say that means I'm pretty decent at it!" Mark could tell Jason had pride in his dancing but didn't want to seem over confident or arrogant about it.</p><p>"TV programme?" Mark didn't know what that was.</p><p>"Yeah, Hitman and Her, you heard of it?" Mark had no idea what he was talking about and it was clear on his face, Jason smiling at it. "It's alright if you haven't. I'd feel a bit embarrassed if someone recognised me, I think." He smiled, his cheeks slightly rosy.</p><p>"I haven't sorry. I don't really... I don't know much when it comes to 'TV programme'" Mark awkwardly responded, hoping he'd not said anything silly.</p><p>"Ah, fair enough. I don't really watch much TV either if I'm honest." Jason didn't appear to be one to judge, Mark glad to know that.</p><p>"You two don't watch TV?" Robbie turned back around to them, taking a distraction from Gary's overwhelming number of songs. "Man, you're gonna be fun on tour!"</p><p>"It's not that I don't watch it... I just don't have 'TV'." Mark was hoping he was making sense, he couldn't believe how stressful having conversations with people could be.</p><p>"You don't have a TV?! Wow, that's crazy! I thought that pretty much everyone had a TV by this point." Just as Mark was inexperienced with the modern world, Robbie seemed inexperienced - or at the very least uneducated when it came to other walks of life</p><p>"Where are you from, Mark?" Gary asked him out of curiosity. "Your accent is kinda similar to a Manchester accent, but at the same time it's really not."</p><p>"Um, I grew up on my parents farm." Mark couldn't remember the name of the nearby village, he barely remembered how his own farm was structured, or how the house he lived in looked like. He did remember the name of the farm however, and could use that to his advantage. "Um, it's called Oldham."</p><p>"Oh, Oldham! Yeah, I know that!" Gary had heard of the farm, Mark's eyes lighting up at it. It gave him hope that the farm was still there, in all its glory, and that maybe - just maybe, his family descendants still lived there and he wasn't completely alone in the world. "It's such a little town though, I didn't know there was a farm there!"</p><p>"Yes, it's quite small." Mark assumed there had probably been some development since he was last there, but he liked to hope that it was still somewhat familiar.</p><p>"Still, you don't sound like you're from Oldham." Gary looked at Mark thoughtfully for a moment, Mark wishing he could just back out of the room and run as far as he could. He had no idea how to interact with people when they questioned him.</p><p>"I quite like his accent!" Robbie intervened, taking some of the pressure off of Mark. "I saw something about boy bands having a more exotic member, that could be you!"</p><p>"You sound like you're from Stoke though, at least Mark lives closer to Manchester!" Gary teased him, Robbie pausing for a moment before laughing and agreeing with him.</p><p>"Seems you lot are getting along already." Nigel's voice spoke from outside the room. "Everything's sorted if you wanted to come down, I'm tired of waiting for the others. The opportunity is gone for them." Nigel showed off a slightly more impatient side.</p><p>The boys followed Nigel back downstairs, Mark's eyes widening as he saw how the main area was set out. There were lights shining down in different colours, making patterns on the floor and there was music playing from somewhere, sounding as though it was coming from the walls themselves although Mark doubted that was the case.</p><p>"Right, stand in a line let me look at you properly." The boys did as they were told, Mark standing in between Robbie and Jason and feeling incredibly short - although, compared to what he was used to Jason and Robbie weren't that tall at all. They were about half the size of the demons and monsters he was used to, which was a reassuring thought.</p><p>"Yeah... this could work, you're all not bad looking. We've got the cheeky chappy, the cute one, the tall, sensitive one and... and you Gary." Robbie laughed at that under his breath. "Let's hear you then. You can all just do the same verse, just so I can compare you to each other and see your strengths and weaknesses." Nigel turned down the music for a moment. "Gary, you start, then you Rob, then Mark, then you Jason." Mark was glad he wasn't first and that he was going to be doing the same as the others. All he had to do was figure out what they were singing and what the lyrics were and repeat them.</p><p>But then Gary started singing...</p><p>His voice was incredible. Mark's mouth dropping open slightly and he looked over at him, Robbie glancing to him too and looking forward with a nervous look on his now pale face. Mark gave a look to Jason who was looking down to the ground with his mouth pulled into a thin line. He looked just as nervous as Mark felt.</p><p>In terms of singing, their talent slowly decreased as they made their way down the line. Mark felt like he could have done better if he had more time to learn the lyrics, but he didn't think he was that terrible. He was impressed with Robbie too, but he could tell Jason wasn't confident in his singing at all - although his voice wasn't by any means bad. His voice was shaky and wasn't as strong as Gary's, but there was promise there and Mark could tell.</p><p>"Okay... well there's definitely work to do for some of you, but I think we can work with this." Nigel didn't let any emotion waver his voice, not letting any of the boys know if they had impressed him or not. "Now you're gonna show me your dancing. Do it in the same order-"</p><p>"Hello?" A new voice spoke from the front door of the club. "Sorry I'm late, I had to try and get some time off work!" Mark looked at the boy who was now walking into the club, being slightly older looking than the others and was just as tall as Jason. Mark was also surprised at how good looking he was, the dorky demon staring at him with a slightly slacked jaw.</p><p>"You're... Howard, right?" Nigel had received a call from him an hour or so before the auditions had started, informing him that he would be late and he had even tried to be patient for him. He'd lost that patience and just tried to get on with the band audition, although upon looking at Howard and his good looks and well build body... well, Nigel was willing to forgive his tardiness.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry... am I too late?" He looked worried, yet had a hopeful look in his eye. Mark hoped he would be allowed to be a part of the band, he wanted to make as many friends in his time as possible - although he wasn't ready to admit that.</p><p>"Erm, no. I'll give you a chance, I suppose." Nigel looked thoughtful for a moment, Howard taking the opportunity to give a smile to the other boys although it faltered when he looked at Jason, a look of recognition flickering on his face. Maybe he recognised him from that TV programme he mentioned. "You said you were a dancer, right? Show me what you got and maybe I'll give you a chance." Howard nodded and stood centre stage as the music picked up in volume again.</p><p>Mark's eyes widened as he watched Howard move, spinning around on his head and throwing his body around in such a controlled and fluid manner that Mark was convinced he was born into a family of spinning tops. Nigel stopped him after a minute or so, a pleased look on his face.</p><p>"You'll do just nicely, I'll have to hear your voice a bit later though.. although I don't think with your skill level it's an absolute necessity." He spoke, Howard's body visibly relaxing at the words. "Right, Jason you're up next." Jason stepped forward now and danced in the same way as Howard, although he was equally as good. Whilst Howard seemed to have a lot of power in his moves and confidence in the way he performed, Jason seemed to be much more flexible and made everything seem like perfect, natural motion.</p><p>He was stopped after a while, Nigel clearly trying to hide the look of surprise on his face as Jason stepped back into line. "You can tell you were on the Hitman and Her." He commented, Jason blushing slightly at the comment and he tried to hide his smile. "Mark, your turn."</p><p>Mark nervously stepped into the spotlight, hoping he had memorised enough of Jason and Howard's movements to make dancing possible. He didn't do too terribly, but he also didn't do particularly great either. He was able to use his superhuman strength to help with his movements, as well as his flexibility, however he tripped over his own foot right at the end which Nigel didn't seem too pleased about.</p><p>Mark thought there and then that he'd lost his opportunity and that he'd have to find some other way to stalk Robbie, but Nigel surprised him. "You've got some work to do, but there's potential. You're in." Mark smiled at that and stood up again, dusting himself off as he stepped back into line.</p><p>Robbie was up next and his skill level in dancing was probably on par with Mark's maybe slightly clunkier, although that was probably because Robbie didn't have supernatural strength driving him... the same couldn't be said for Gary however. Whilst his singing was superb, his dancing was very below the bar.</p><p>"You can sing but your dancing is going to need a lot of rehearsing, Gary." Gary seemed slightly embarrassed to hear that as he stepped back in line, giving a nervous smile to Robbie. Nigel looked up and down the line now, Mark feeling his gaze piercing his soul. He found himself standing with a straighter back, trying to hold himself in a more presentable posture just to try and impress a man he'd never met before. "You know what, boys? This might just be crazy enough to work. Before we do anything though we need to get you in shape... although you're pretty much there already, Howard, you too Jason even though you're rather slender. You lot have a lot of catching up to do." Mark dreaded to think what he meant by 'in shape'.</p><p>His body didn't change anymore no thanks to the fact that he was more a spirit than living being, although if Nigel was referring to his physique he was pretty well built thanks to some of the heavy lifting he had to do on the farm... even if he was rather svelte.</p><p>But was Mark really prepared to join in a boyband? He still had no idea what it was, and he had proved he wasn't the best suited to it in his audition... yet there was already a sort of kinship he felt with the three lads, and perhaps even Howard once Mark got to know him better, even though he was very much aware that he wouldn't get the chance to know the boys for very long.</p><p>Surely it wouldn't be so bad to participate in human activities? Making friends had always been something he wanted to do whilst he was alive and now he finally had the opportunity... what could go wrong?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark discoveres the un-dead don't need to eat, is very awkward at conversation and bumbles his way into moving in with someone he had met that very day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Nigel had seen all he needed to see he turned off the music and lights before hurrying upstairs to fetch something, he said once he returned they could all go out for lunch together and have a proper talk about the future and what the plan would be. Meanwhile the lads all took the opportunity to get to know each other a little bit better - or mainly Mark took the opportunity to listen in to Howard and Jason's conversation as he was too shy to properly say hello. He was rather intimidated by his good looks.</p><p>"You were in the other dance group to me, weren't you? I don't want to be a traitor to me mates, but you're an amazing dancer!" Jason blushed at Howard's words. "You're dead good man, I'm looking forward to working with you, I could learn a few things!"</p><p>"Same for me, you're not half bad yourself Howard... and you Mark, even though you fell right at the end there." Jason had noticed Mark was listening in and brought him into the conversation, the small demon not too excited about that; it was far less stressful to just listen in and not have to try his very best to make sense every time he opened his mouth. "You can really move for such a little fella!"</p><p>"Um, thank you." Mark was clearly very shy around them, but not quite as shy as Howard who was looking as though he wanted to ask a question but was too nervous too. "You two are really good too! I would love for you to teach me how to do it properly one day." He did his best to keep up the conversation, knowing Howard was shy and Jason was nervous. Robbie and Gary didn't seem to be having much of an issue however and were happily nattering away about their singing experiences; Mark had no idea what 'Dodger' was but Robbie seemed proud to say he'd done a good performance of it... modern life was so confusing.</p><p>"Jason's probably the one to ask for that." Howard finally spoke up, "He was in the better dance group, after all." Jason was clearly struggling with the compliments he was receiving.</p><p>"Well, I don't know... I mean, sure, I can teach you I guess, but you've already got the basics mastered by the looks of things - aside from your little slip up." Mark was surprised to hear that. He wasn't used to getting things right.</p><p>"Right you lot, let's get a move on." Nigel returned now, heading over to the door. The boys all following him back outside into the busy streets of Manchester. Mark stayed as close as he could to the group, trying his best not to get lost as he knew there was no way he'd ever find them again. From what he had seen of the modern planet the only area he knew was one street; he had no hope of getting around on his own.</p><p>They headed inside a shop selling items Mark had never seen or heard of before. They were healing items apparently, or at least that's what he gathered from Gary recommending a brand to Robbie that did wonders for a sore throat. He was used to market stalls, not buildings with rows upon rows of merchandise. He followed the boys and Nigel all the way to the back of the store where there was a small cafe, Mark looking at the food with an unsure look on his face.</p><p>Mark no longer needed to eat to survive - in fact he hadn't had a bite to eat since the day he died. He wasn't sure if eating was going to have any consequences on him, or even if he <em>could</em> eat anything. His body may be walking around and he may be conscious, but he was still dead. It didn't function like it should anymore. He hoped eating wouldn't cause him to explode or something of the like... although Mark was sure that was just his paranoia, not what was actually going to happen.</p><p>He turned his attention from Nigel (who was generously saying he would buy them all their lunch) and instead focused his eyes on the small box in the corner of the cafe. It had a tiny man inside it stood beside a rather bland looking map with a few simply drawn rain clouds on it and an occasional sun. He had no idea what that was, but it had caught his interest nonetheless. He had no idea how humanity had managed to make mini people inside of boxes for what seemed to be entertainment purposes - although with the fast moving machines on the streets and the metal bird he spotted that could fly as high as he could he didn't really doubt anything anymore.</p><p>"Earth to Mark? Hello?" Robbie called Mark, nudging him slightly. Mark could only feel the nudge as though he was surrounded by a thick layer of cotton wool, everything was almost entirely numbed for him, although the call in his ear was enough to startle him and drag his attention back to the group.</p><p>"Sorry, I um, was just thinking about... things." He made up, Robbie taking his word for it, even though he was making himself seem a little suspicious.</p><p>"Sure, what do you want to eat?" Robbie asked him, Mark nervously looking at the selection of food in the small fridge, a verity of sandwiches and pasta pots lining the shelves. He couldn't read the small labels on them to figure out what any of them were so he just took a guess and picked up one of the smaller pots of pasta, hoping it wasn't a strange choice. Apparently not.</p><p>They made their way over to a small booth and sat down, all cramped up next to each other. Mark was sandwiched between Gary and Howard, watching as they all started to tuck into their food. It wasn't that Mark found the food unappealing, in fact it looked quite delicious compared to the foods he was used to; bland meals with very little excitement to them... from what he remembered at least. Mealtimes weren't lasting memories that Mark desperately tried to hang on to.</p><p>"Aren't you hungry?" Jason quietly asked him, sitting opposite him and noticing the somewhat worried look on his face. Mark just gave him a somewhat weak smile and pulled the lid off the plastic pot. He chewed up and swallowed the pasta, the lack of taste making the process no easier. He couldn't feel any effects from the pasta so assumed he would be fine, however a dull ache began to settle in his stomach after a few mouthfuls. He was glad he only picked up a small pot, managing to grind through the whole of it.</p><p>It wasn't necessarily painful for him, Mark didn't feel the sensation of pain anymore after all, but it was certainly uncomfortable for him. He spent the rest of the time there in silence, trying not to seem like he was massively effected by such a strange feeling after what felt like an eternity of nothing.</p><p>Once again Mark had managed to space out, his mind wondering off and thinking of how often he'd have to undergo this torture in the next year. When he was nudged again, Gary being the one to bring him back to Earth this time he felt slightly embarrassed to see them all staring at him.</p><p>"You're definitely going to have to work on your listening skills, Mark." Nigel didn't seemed very amused, Robbie picking up on his annoyed tone and decided to defend his new friend.</p><p>"He's a bit deaf, he was telling me earlier when we first met." He spoke up, Nigel looking between Robbie an Mark for a second to try and detect a lie, he couldn't find one however.</p><p>"Oh, sorry for that." Nigel seemed a little worried he'd offended Mark. "Well, I was saying since you're going to be the cute one I'm expecting you to be the most polite out of the others. You have to be sweet one, alright? Most like the polite young boy next door." Mark nodded, even if that complicated his mission slightly. He wasn't supposed to be <em>sweet</em>, he was supposed to be menacing, a threat, the embodiment of all things evil... although, he'd never been too good at that.</p><p>"He is a cute little one isn't he?" Robbie commented. "How old are you anyway Mark? You look about twelve because you're such a  tiny little thing!" He laughed, Mark frowning at him and giving him a slightly offended look. He was half tempted to tell him there and then that he was actually a whopping two hundred and eighty three years old, but he settled on the age he died at instead, knowing that would receive less attention - that and Mark had quite frankly lost track of time, of days and years. He had no idea just how old he was anymore.</p><p>"I'm seventeen actually." He wouldn't let the comment about his height get to him either, even though it had always been an insecurity of his.</p><p>"Really?!" Robbie seemed surprised to hear that. "Then you're actually older than me! That's crazy! I'm almost sixteen though, so I'm not too far behind you!" Being almost sixteen should have given Mark an obvious clue as to how old Robbie was, but it took him much longer than it should have done for him to figure out that Robbie was fifteen... it took him exactly as long as it took Howard to exclaim 'you're only fifteen' in fact.</p><p>"Well, you two won't be much fun for the first few years then, you can't even drink!" Gary confused Mark. Of course Mark couldn't drink or at least he assumed he couldn't, but how did Gary know that? Unless he meant something else by drink... this world was so confusing.</p><p>It turned out that Gary was a year older than Mark - or would have been if Mark wasn't an immortal being, Jason was two years older than him and Howard was four years older. As they were talking about ages Mark was a little bit glad that he only had a year with them, given that he wasn't exactly going to age any time soon; they would no doubt start to suspect him if he didn't age for, say, thirty years for example.</p><p>The conversation soon moved on to the band and what sort of show they were going to be putting on. It would involve a lot of dancing, would be high energy and try it's best to be heavy in entertainment. They would start off doing small gigs with covers of songs, then slowly start to integrate their own songs - which Gary would be in charge of writing. As Mark listened to the planning Nigel had thought out he was started to get rather inspired to be a part of it, even if he would have to cut the fun short.</p><p>He still didn't have much of an idea of what they meant by putting on a show, although the term had been passed around a few times. Mark assumed the singing and dancing he had to do in the audition were to be part of some sort of theatre show, something only the elites of society would attend back in Mark's day. Mark assumed that meant he was basically going to be working for royalty. He hoped they paid like royalty too, as Mark didn't have any money at all. He was glad Nigel brought them food, even though it didn't really matter to him, but it still took away some unwanted attention from him.</p><p>Mark was grateful for the food, but he couldn't help but wonder what it tasted like. He missed his sensations, even though he was used to a life (or rather an afterlife) without it. He kept thinking about the small interactions he had with people in such a short amount of time and what they should have felt like. The handshake he had received from Nigel earlier should have been firm and strong, but it felt like nothing but a breeze against his skin. He hoped, when it came to dancing, that he wouldn't have to have many movements involving the others as he knew he would most certainly butcher the choreography without the sensation of touch.</p><p>After talking a little more about the band and what roles each of them would do, Nigel devised a plan to get them used to being in a boy band. He told them that their first rehearsal would be tomorrow at noon in a dance studio not too far from the club they auditioned in. He gave them all a small card with some writing on it, Nigel pointing out the address on it but Mark had no idea what it meant. </p><p>He had no idea what a post code meant and so knew he had no hope of finding the place on his own. Unless he could miraculously learn how to read he'd have no hope of even using a map to find it... leaving him with only one option: he'd have to stick to one of the others like glue until and hope they guide him to it in the morning.</p><p>They were all dismissed soon after, Nigel heading off back to the club while the boys all stood around awkwardly. Mark decided it was best to put his plan into action. "Do you guys want to do a thing? We can get to know each other a bit better?"</p><p>"Do a thing?" Robbie had an amused smile on his face meaning Mark had made a mistake in his wording. "Sure! Why not? I thought this whole thing would last way longer so me mum's not coming to pick me up for at least another hour yet." He looked down at a small bracelet on his wrist, Mark recognising a clock face on it. He was impressed that they had managed to shrink down clocks so that you could always carry one with you, he was looking forward to other discoveries more than anything else.</p><p>"Yeah, I've got time to kill too." Gary chimed in, "How about you two?"</p><p>"I got the rest of the day off of work so I'm good to go." Howard smiled.</p><p>"Well... guess I've gotta stay then, I don't want to be the odd one out." Jason seemed slightly reluctant, Mark curious as to why. He knew Jason was slightly shy around the others so perhaps he was just nervous to hang around with them?</p><p>Mark followed them into the city, in awe of what he was seeing. He was glad to pass a few market stalls on the way to wherever they were headed, meaning that not everything was completely different to what he was used to. The largest building seemed to be like an indoor market, just on a grander scale, and it was precisely where they were headed. They entered the building and Mark felt completely claustrophobic. There were people everywhere!</p><p>Howard noticed this and gave him a subtle look of confusion. He wasn't quite sure why Mark was looking so overwhelmed as he assumed Mark had been in such a place before, but he still made sure to drop back from the others slightly to stand closer to Mark so they could talk privately.</p><p>"Hey, um... are you alright?" He asked, Mark nodding and focusing on the three familiar people in front of him and not everyone else swarming around him. "You sure? You look a bit scared of something."</p><p>"It's not a big... it's not... I don't know what the term is but it isn't greatly effecting me." Mark had given up trying to be subtle. "I'm sorry if I keep messing up my sentences. It's a lot of pressure for me, I haven't ever spoke around people like this." Howard wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, assuming he meant he was just from somewhere that spoke another language and this was the first time he'd been around English speakers... it wasn't too far off the truth in a way.</p><p>"Aren't you very good at speaking English?" He asked, Mark pausing for a moment and sighing, eventually shaking his head. "That's okay. You've done a really good job so far from what I've heard from you!" Mark gave a smile at that, looking up to Howard.</p><p>"Thank you... I've said this before but you're a very good dancer." Mark hoped to change the subject to make things a little less awkward. "Have you always been a dancer?"</p><p>"Pretty much, I used to dance a lot as a kid, but as I got older I joined a street dance group."  He explained. "Jay's in our rival group, so we kinda know each other a little bit already." Mark wondered what that feeling was like: to be familiar with someone, to have someone they recognised and could relate too. He hoped his friendship with the boys grew in the time he had, maybe he could even visit from time to time if his mission went successful... although he wasn't too sure if he was successful he would be able to show his face around them anymore - especially Robbie.</p><p>"What's a street dance group?" Mark asked curiously.</p><p>"Well, the type of dancing we did in the club is called break-dancing, but it's mostly referred to as street dance. A street dance group is just a group of people who all dance together in that style." He informed him, Mark nodding in understanding. He was glad Howard was the type of person who would take the time to explain things to him and wasn't going to judge him, he felt more confident around him already.</p><p>They walked around the shopping centre for a while, heading in a few shops and looking around at various things but none of them ended up buying anything. As time went on the five of them began to grow a lot more comfortable around each other and it wasn't long before they started having a laugh and a joke with each other.</p><p>Robbie was incredibly funny and had all of them in stitches, (all of them but Mark who didn't understand any of the jokes) as well as Jason. Jason's humour wasn't his jokes however, rather the fact that he started laughing before he'd reached the punchline. Mark could even laugh at those sort of jokes as they required very little understanding. Howard was the funniest however, his humour very basic and had the others in complete hysterics. Howard would also subtly explain the jokes to Mark afterwards so he too could have a slight giggle at them.</p><p>Eventually they decided to call it a day, which worried Mark immensely. They made their way outside, Robbie and Gary heading off together to find their mums whilst Howard offered to give Mark and Jason a lift back home.</p><p>Mark was watching Robbie as he was just setting off, deciding to take the opportunity to try a bit of magic on him, to maybe put a downer on his day. All he was going to do was use his magic to cause him to trip up, maybe causing an ache that would make rehearsing a bother for him in the morning... but instead all Robbie managed to do was stumble slightly and spot a twenty pound note on the floor. He seemed pleased with the result, even if Mark wasn't. Mark still waved them off with a smile however then took to following Howard towards to his car.</p><p>"You heading all the way back to Oldham, Mark?" Jason made conversation on their journey. Mark slowed down his walking for a moment as he had the crushing realisation that he had no where to go. His home most likely didn't exist anymore and he had no family he could stay with, none that would believe a strange looking semi-demon was their distant relative anyway. "What's the matter?"</p><p>"Um... nothing." Mark couldn't bring himself to ask either one of them for help, even though they were his last chance. It was glaringly obvious that there was something on Mark's mind however, and the two boys were determined to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>"You sure are a mysterious little one, aren't you?" Howard pondered as he looked down at Mark with a smile, Mark couldn't return that smile however, he was instead terrified. He would get lost on his own for sure. He'd never find Robbie and so his whole mission would go to waste.</p><p>"Is it something to do with going home?" Jason asked, Mark hesitating at his words. The split second glance he gave Jason told him all he needed to know, he knew precisely what he needed to do. "Do... do you want to come back with me for a bit if you're worried about going home?"</p><p>Mark looked up at Jason now as though he was a gift from the heavens. Jason knew that expression meant he'd said the right thing, and that there was definitely something wrong with Mark's home-life... if only he knew. The pure relief on his face did worry Jason however, and Howard, both of them beginning to suspect that there was something seriously wrong.</p><p>"You'd let me come back with you? I don't want to be a bother-"</p><p>"Don't worry about it." Jason interrupted him, moving his arm around his shoulder and throwing a glance to Howard who was looking as equally as worried as Jason was. "You'll have to sleep on the sofa though, it's only got one bedroom."</p><p>"That's fine!" Mark was quick to respond, he didn't need to sleep so wasn't really fussed about not having a bed. "Anything's better than what I'm used to!" Mark didn't mean anything by that, but it certainly raised the concerns of Jason and Howard. Mark's place of rest had been a dark cave, his bed a somewhat lumpy rock and his only source of entertainment was creating shadow puppets on the walls. Staying in a small apartment with someone was a ginormous step up - he might as well have been told he was about to be staying in a five star hotel.</p><p>"Do you need to fetch some clothes or anything?" Howard asked, Mark looking down to his already clothed body.</p><p>"I'm wearing clothes." He responded, missing the point of the question.</p><p>"No, I mean, a change of clothes." Howard rephrased the question.</p><p>"These are the only ones I have." Mark only ever wore the torn up, tatty old rags he had died in back in the underworld. He was taught how to craft clothing with his magic before he begun his mission however, so he didn't need to worry about walking around half naked the entire time.</p><p>"Right..." Jason and Howard looked in agreement of something. "Well, my car's only here, come on then. Jay if you wanna sit in the front with me and give directions?" Howard asked, Jason nodding and waited for Howard to unlock the doors.</p><p>Mark looked the machine up and down, entirely unsure about sitting inside. "What's up?" Mark received the same question Robbie had asked him earlier. Mark looked up again and frowned.</p><p>"Robbie asked me that earlier, I don't know what it means." He felt like he could be a little more honest around the two of them.</p><p>"It's another way of saying what's wrong." Howard was thinking about Mark's accent now, how it was undeniably close to a Manchester accent... it just appeared his language was all off. He wondered if Mark had much of an education, or if he was kept somewhere his whole life with little communication with people. It had only been a few hours but already cracks had begun to show in Mark's false image... although he was fairly confident none of them would believe him even if he told them what he really was, so there was no chance any of them would figure it out.</p><p>"Oh, nothing's wrong. I've just never... um, this..." Mark gestured towards the car. "Is it safe?" He didn't know why he was asking that, he was an immortal being for crying out loud, he should't be scared of a little road accident that wouldn't even cause a scratch on his body.</p><p>"I'll drive nice and steady." Howard assured him, "Don't worry." Mark nodded at that and climbed onto the backseat, Jason pushing the front seat back and trapped him inside. Howard sat on the seat next to him, starting up the car with a rumble that startled Mark.</p><p>"Wait... did you mean you've never been in a car before?" Howard looked at him from the reflection in the mirror.</p><p>"No, well, yes... I meant I've never been in a car before." Mark confessed, Howard and Jason giving another look between them.</p><p>"Well, alright. It's not that bad." Jason assured him now, "My place is only about fifteen minutes away by car. Howard'll drive nice and safe for you." Mark thanked Howard for that, but stayed mostly quiet in the back of the car, able to see he was coming across as rather suspicious.</p><p>Mark was glad he'd finally managed to get a place to stay however, and with someone who made him feel very comfortable no less... however Mark wasn't a complete idiot. While there may have been somewhat of a language barrier he could still tell from their suspicious looks and tone of voice that something was wrong - 'up', as they say now, apparently.</p><p>Just how long could Mark last without being discovered? He could only tell so many lies without tripping over them, and already they were beginning to come undone.</p><p>Maybe he wasn't cut out for this mission after all... he could only hope time would prove him wrong, as his very sanity depended on it. Mark had to succeed, no matter the cost, no matter how many lies must be told... he simply had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So Many Questions, So Little Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark discovers what a car is, Howard subtly gets Jason's number and Jason accidentally walks in on his new roommate naked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark watched as Howard and Jason strapped themselves to the chair with some sort of black, sturdy fabric. He also had a strip of this fabric beside him, Mark clipping it into the red buckle at the other side of him. He felt very trapped sat in the back like that, unable to stand or move about without being restricted. He'd take a horse and cart any day of the week.</p><p>It was rather strange for Mark to be moving so quickly without having to expend any effort, yet travelling in a car wasn't as free feeling as flying with his wings was. He watched the city zooming past him yet he wasn't even moving; he was just strapped to that chair in the back of Howard's car whilst Jason and Howard had a very subtle conversation of whispers in the front.</p><p>"What do you think his problem is? You reckon he's escaped from somewhere or something?" Howard asked, his voice very low so Mark couldn't hear him.</p><p>"I don't know. He looks too... <em>clean</em>, to have been held somewhere against his will for so long." Jason was very sceptical of the boy he was about to let into his home.</p><p>"Maybe they sent him out to do... something?" Howard pondered but it didn't feel right. "He's thin too, too thin. I really think we should call the police here." Howard was worried for Mark's safety.</p><p>"He's well built though, just a bit underfed - turn left here." Jason was juggling the conversation as well as giving him directions to his apartment. "Maybe he does work for whoever's keeping him?" That was looking a likely possibility in Jason's eyes.</p><p>"You think he's... being kept?" Howard paused as he glanced back at Mark in the mirror again. "I mean, that would explain the collar."</p><p>"You think he's being forced to wear all that stuff?" He did have to admit: it made sense.</p><p>"Well yeah, he's shy too. I wouldn't think he'd have the confidence to be in public looking like that. Mark seems like a pretty decent guy, he doesn't seem like... he's not someone who's gonna be into that demon stuff at all, not like some, I don't know... some kind of <em>cosplayer</em>." Howard couldn't see Mark as the type of person to walk around in an outfit all the time.</p><p>"Maybe... I'll question him about it when we're at mine. I'll decide what's best to do then." Jason decided. "Can I have your number? I'll let you know if - turn right at these traffic lights... erm, I'll let you know if I find out anything or end up calling the police."</p><p>"Right, I'll write it down somewhere when we get to your place." Howard hadn't picked up on Jason's very subtle and smooth way of getting his number. "Man... this is gonna be so embarrassing if it turns out we're completely wrong about this!" He lightened up the conversation a little.</p><p>"Maybe... but if we're right we're moving our profession to detectives!" Jason spoke with a laugh. "Go straight on down here."</p><p>Jason directed Howard for the rest of the journey. Due to the traffic that was starting to build up it took them about half an hour to get to the apartment, but Mark wasn't complaining. After he had adjusted to the ride he began to quite enjoy it, it was nice to be able to watch the world go by without the fear of getting either mugged by bandits or attacked by monsters.</p><p>Mark watched Jason carefully as he unbuckled the seat belt by pushing down on the red part. He copied him, relieved to see that it worked and he was no longer strapped to the chair. He climbed out of the car and stood at the side of the road whilst Howard said his goodbyes.</p><p>"Thanks for the lift Howard." Jason seemed very grateful to have been strapped to a chair and forced through the city at high speeds - or at least speeds Mark wasn't used to moving without expending any effort.</p><p>"Yes, thank you!" Mark also thanked him, he supposed he should be grateful... without the opportunity to have those last few seconds with Howard and Jason he never would have been given the opportunity to stay at Jason's home. His whole mission could continue because of him.</p><p>"No problem... I'll see you both in the morning. Do you want a lift there? It's not out the way for me, don't worry."</p><p>"If you wouldn't mind." Jason took the offer with a smile.</p><p>"Oh!" Howard searched around in his car for something. "Here," He began scribbling something down on a small scrap of paper. "My number. I'll call you just before I'm setting out." He gave Jason a subtle wink, letting him know the real reason he was giving him his number was to discuss the mysterious boy stood beside them.</p><p>"Great, thanks again, How." Jason stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket. "See you tomorrow."</p><p>"Bye Howard." Mark chirped up, Howard giving him a warm smile, but Mark noted there was something off about it. He hoped he hadn't made himself seem too suspicious.</p><p>With that Howard started up his car again and drove off, sounding his horn twice as he pulled off the kerb which made Mark jump. Making his way down the street until he was out of view. Mark wondered if he'd be able to drive on of those 'car' things... he was rather good at handling a horse and cart so he didn't see how different it could be; all he was missing was the horse.</p><p>"Can you drive, Jason?" Mark asked him, Jason nodding.</p><p>"Yeah, but I can't afford to run a car and have a place to live at the same time... hopefully the band'll pay enough for me to save up enough to at least tax the thing." Mark didn't really know what taxes were but that wasn't what he focused on.</p><p>"Are you having money troubles?" He would feel guilty for staying in someone's home if they couldn't afford to house just themselves.</p><p>"Nah, I can afford what I've got right now. I just have to make a few cutbacks every now and then." Jason shrugged and looked down the street to where Howard had driven off to. "Hopefully with a bit of extra money coming in we can all afford to go out places."</p><p>"Like where? Places you have to pay to go?" Mark wasn't very familiar with the concept of a 'day out'. He'd worked every day since he was old enough and hadn't had a day off until the day he died.</p><p>"Yeah, like museums and stuff... surely you know all about those, right?" Mark shook his head. "Oh... well, I'll take you to a proper nice museum once we've got enough saved up, deal?" Jason hoped he wouldn't have to break that promise by ending up calling the police and having him sent off to some protection centre where they'd keep him safe from whatever bastard had been holding him captive.</p><p>"That would be nice!" Mark now just needed to figure out what a museum was and maybe he'd be more excited about it.</p><p>"Right then, come on you." Jason placed his hand on Mark's back and pushed him along, guiding him inside the large building and up a flight of stairs. He stopped in front of a door and fished around in his pocket for a second, pulling out a key and unlocking the door. "In we go." Mark stepped inside, looking around at the simplistic and neat decor on the grey, painted walls. There was a few small canvas paintings hanging up on the left side of the hallway and a framed family portrait hanging up on the right side, Mark recognising Jason as one of the members.</p><p>Mark gasped and looked in complete awe at it. "Wow! Did you paint that? Whoever made this is an incredible artist!" He looked over the details, noting that is was slightly glossy and not like the paintings he had seen in his own time. They must have invented some new sort of paint. "There's no signature on it! Whoever made it should be proud of their work! This is amazing!"</p><p>"Painted it? No, that's just a photograph." Jason laughed lightly at Mark's mistake, just until Mark asked a simple question.</p><p>"What's a photograph?" Jason waited a moment for the punchline until he realised there wasn't one: Mark genuinely didn't know what a photograph was. There weren't cameras in his day, not even the most beta of designs. Any family portraits people had in his day were hand painted and very, <em>very</em> expensive - granted you could find an artist talented enough to do it. There weren't any artists near Mark's home from what he could remember, so he never got to see such beautiful art in person. He was experiencing one of his life's ambitions... too bad his wish to see one only came true after he died.</p><p>"It's... just a photo. Taken with a camera... you've never heard of that?" Jason couldn't believe Mark hadn't ever come across a camera... although if what he had Howard had discussed was actually true it made a <em>lot</em> of sense.</p><p>Mark shook his head and looked back to the photo. "I don't know what that is, nor a camera, but it's very impressive!" Mark was always one to find beauty in the littlest of things, so seeing such a high quality portrait had really set him in a high mood. He stepped foot into the living room, finding it to be bright and spotless - nothing like what he vaguely remembered of his home; his home was dark and almost falling apart. The roof used to leak right above his head in bed, which was always an annoyance. His father had fixed the roof on multiple occasions but water always seemed to find it's way in.</p><p>"Um, so this is the living room, the kitchen is through here, over there is the bedroom, I've got a little study room through there and in that door is the bathroom." Jason pointed out each door, Mark nodding although he wasn't sure what a bathroom was. Perhaps the days of bathing with cold water and a bucket outside where it was freezing were long gone... now you could do all that but <em>inside</em>!</p><p>Jason watched as Mark looked around the room with a look in his eye like a child at Christmas. Nigel was right: he was cute. He didn't mind him staying with him, but he had to get to the bottom of things first: he needed to make sure he was safe.</p><p>"So, Mark... are you sure you don't need to fetch anything from home? Maybe you should at least let your parents know where you are. They're gonna be worried about you if you don't tell them where you are." Mark froze up at that, trying to think of an excuse up that would work.</p><p>"Um, I don't... I, uh..." He bit his lip and hoped a brainwave would come to him and give him the answer he needed. "My parents are probably dead by now." He mentally face palmed at what he said, especially when he saw Jason's eyes bulge. "Uh, th-that is to say... I mean, thou - er, you don't... uhm... oh gosh, I'm making such a mess of this!" Mark was stressing himself out, he couldn't think of any words to say.</p><p>"Thou?" Jason picked up on that slight slip up. "You a fan of Shakespeare or something?" He tried to change the conversation quickly to de-stress Mark.</p><p>"Shakespeare?" Mark was confused at that. The name was familiar but he didn't know where he had heard it from.</p><p>"Yeah, the Playwrite?" Jason was shocked that Mark hadn't heard of him, <em>everyone</em> had. "Surely you must have studied one of his plays at school. Romeo and Juliet at least! They're pretty funny some of them, some completely bonkers and a lot of them are tragedies."</p><p>"I didn't go to school." Mark didn't think saying that out loud was such a big deal, as not attending school wasn't in his day, but it only made Jason look even more surprised.</p><p>"You didn't... but isn't that illegal?" Mark realised at that moment he was probably best keeping his personal information to himself. A <em>lot</em> had changed in two hundred years. It was rather common for poor folk like Mark not to go to school, but now apparently you <em>had</em> to go. It must be rather expensive for everyone, Mark thought, he wondered how they managed to find a way to allow everyone to earn enough money to send their children to school... he very much doubted the possibility.</p><p>"Illegal?" Mark needed to think of something quickly. "Well, I was working on the farm so that makes up for it, right?" His excuse wasn't good enough.</p><p>"But you're <em>required</em> to go to school, Mark. Even if you're working as a kid - which, really, you shouldn't be, you still have to go to school." Jason informed him, Mark starting to think it would probably be best to risk getting lost in the city than stay there and be questioned.</p><p>"Oh..." Mark was stuck now. Jason was very quickly piecing together (his idea) of Mark's confusing life. He believed he hadn't had a good upbringing, that he was being kept at that farm and forced to work, not being let out and being kept as prisoner. All he needed to figure out now was how Mark managed to get out and end up at an audition for a boy band. He wanted to help.</p><p>"What's really going on at home, Mark?" Jason decided he was just going to be blunt and ask. The sooner he managed to get to the bottom of things and got him help the better. There was clearly something Mark was hiding from Jason, if only he knew what. "Only you're so thin and... I'm just a bit concerned. What's the real reason you don't want to go home? I just want to help, Mark. I can keep you safe if someone's been treating you wrong."</p><p>Mark didn't know what to say. He had no idea Jason has painted him out to be some sort of abuse victim so couldn't either go along with it or deny the whole thing. After spending far too long looking completely stressed out Jason sighed and stepped forward, placing his hand on Mark's shoulder and used his other to tilt Mark's head up so that he was looking up at him.</p><p>"Okay, you don't have to say anything." He spoke in a soothing tone, "Just as long as you promise to tell me if you're ever in trouble, okay? I promise I can help you." Mark wasn't in trouble, per say, but he couldn't exactly tell Jason that he was an immortal being sent to Earth to make Robbie's life a misery for a year.</p><p>"I... I will, thank you Jason." Mark was grateful for the offer for help, and the roof over his head he had given him.</p><p>Jason moved his hands to Mark's now, the small boy looking down to his hand and wished he could feel it. He wondered if Jason's hands were warm, they looked it. He wondered just how comforting it was to be touched by someone like that. He couldn't remember what the sensation of a hug felt like, being starved of them as a child since he was mostly working rather than socialising, he hoped somehow he would be able to figure out the feeling whilst being on Earth again.</p><p>"Listen, you can stay here as long as you need to, okay?" Mark nodded. "Do you have any income?"</p><p>"What's that?" Back in his day any income they had was just pay for their produce on the market, he'd never even heard the word income before.</p><p>"That's a no then... okay, it doesn't matter. We'll be paid soon for working in the band... hopefully. You can just use some of the wages from that to help me with the bills, alright?" Mark agreed, not quite understanding what he was agreeing to, but he was on the right lines when he assumed he was going to help Jason stay out of debt. "You can help with the gas and electric and I can get us some food in and pay the rent." Jason made a plan.</p><p>"What's gas and electric?" Mark dumbly didn't think about the consequences and asked the question. Jason gave him a strange look now, his eyes quickly travelling up and down Mark's thin frame.</p><p>"So... you didn't go to school, I get that, but just how educated are you?" He asked, Mark shrugging. He had no idea how to measure his level of 'educated'. He'd never been taught a proper academic lesson in his life. In fact the only thing he knew how to do was give change for produce, which was usually just pennies. He hadn't needed maths or English desperately in his life before... not until he ventured back to this confusing world at least.</p><p>"Well, I can work my way around manual labour and the farm any day with no issues whatsoever... but when it comes to book smarts?" Mark, again, wasn't sure if he should admit to this, "I can't read, or even write that well actually. I wasn't taught how because I didn't need to when all I was going to be doing in life was working." Jason's jaw was slightly slacked and he had to blink a few times to wrap his head around the situation - as if that actually helped him in any way.</p><p>He looked down to the collar around Mark's neck now, noticing scarring just above it despite it being slightly hidden. Jason had the right mind to call the police there and then, now fully convinced Mark grew up in some sort of labour camp and had been treated like dirt there. He was far too thin, far too pale and had clearly been seriously hurt before now.</p><p>"What's with the collar, Mark? Why do you wear that?" Mark looked away sheepishly, thinking that Jason was above asking him questions on his appearance, not unlike Robbie who had asked him every question under the sun and accidentally offended him in the process.</p><p>"I... I can't take it off." Mark told the truth, he had tried many times in the past but it was useless. "I'm sorry, I'd rather not be asked questions about it - nor anything else you find strange about my appearance. I'm not allowed to explain it - I don't think, but I can't change anything about it either... I feel pressured when talking about it." Jason felt guilty for asking him now and it showed on his face. "It's fine, don't worry about it!" Mark assured but Jason wasn't so convinced that everything was 'fine'.</p><p>Jason instead moved his hand to Mark's neck, moving his finger delicately across the scar. Mark freaked out at the motion, pushing Jason back and moving his own hand to cover up the scar. That scar was the reason he died, it was where he... Mark shook the thought from his head and looked over to Jason. He had only meant to push him back a few paces but he managed to knock him all the way against the wall where he fell onto his backside.</p><p>Jason was surprised at the strength Mark had, noting his expression showing that he was almost in a state of shock. He came back to his senses after a moment, feeling immense guilt for pushing Jason over. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"</p><p>"It's fine!" Jason insisted as he stood up again, dusting off his jeans. "I overstepped a boundary... it wont happen again." He thought quickly to try and break the awkward vibe in the room. "Why don't you get yourself a bit more comfortable in staying here? You can have a shower if you want and settle into some of my old clothes, they should be small enough for you - although I haven't been as short as you since I was about thirteen or so."</p><p>Mark nodded and followed him into the bathroom, watching as Jason found out some shampoo and conditioner as well as some body gel and a spare toothbrush. Mark had no idea what they were for, minus the toothbrush of course, however it was quite more colourful than he remembered them being. Jason then took out a towel from the airing cupboard, folding them over the railing above the radiator and giving Mark a smile.</p><p>"Right, I'll leave you to it. The taps are a bit wonky, but if you move the left one to just the right spot it should work just fine." Mark nodded, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.</p><p>Jason closed the door now, Mark standing dumbly in the bathroom for a moment and looking at the shower in confusion. He had no idea how any of it worked. He assumed it was for cleaning himself, but didn't know how. He always hated bath time when he was alive, hating the freezing cold water being thrown over him constantly. It was humiliating for him, especially when his brother wanted to have a bath too and would wait around whilst Mark was shivering and naked - he almost always got teased for it.</p><p>Mark eventually managed to figure out the taps and got the water running. He was concentrating on trying to turn the taps, only realising he was getting wet when the water ran down his face and made him jump. He stood back up and stripped off the clothes he had materialised for himself, deciding not to let them just disappear from existence just yet. He didn't want to keep borrowing all of Jason's clothes, he'd have to slip in his own clothes every now and then.</p><p>Just as he was turning back towards the shower Mark noticed the mirror just above the sink, Mark jumping at the sight of his own, naked reflection. He had never seen his face in that much detail before, only ever seeing himself in reflections of water and glass, but other than that? Nothing. He looked his body up and down, sighing as he thought over what Jason had said. Was he really too thin? Was Robbie right when he said he was short for his age? Did his red eyes look human enough? Was his collar really ridiculous looking?</p><p>
  <em>Did he look like he needed help?</em>
</p><p>He looked to the horns on his head, smaller than they usually were but they were still visible. He then looked to the collar on his neck, next to his pointed, claw-like nails, then finally down to the sleek, long devil tail he had been hiding in his jeans the whole day. He really was a circus freak.</p><p>He wouldn't be able to his his secret forever, that he was sure of. Maybe it would just be better to tell Jason the truth now and get it over with? If he had someone he could trust maybe it would make understanding the crazy world he was now in just that little bit easier... but telling him wouldn't be so easy.</p><p>Mark looked to the scarring in on his neck and chest, sighing as he thought over what happened to cause such a scar. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts however there was a knock on the door. Mark frolicked to find the towel Jason had got out, wanting to say to 'stay there' but instead he ended up saying a strangled string of vowels that Jason misheard for 'come in'.</p><p>He opened the door just as Mark took the towel from the radiator, holding it in front of his waist. Jason blushed and backed away a little bit, his face soon dropping completely as his eyes fixated on something behind Mark... or rather: Mark's behind.</p><p>He'd forgotten that the mirror was right behind him which exposed his naked butt to Jason but that wasn't all... Jason was also staring directly at Mark's tail.</p><p>His secret was apparently going to come out way before he was ready for it...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truths and Theories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason is paranoid he's about to be murdered, Howard is already protective over his new adopted demon son and Mark denies that he is short - everyone is just taller than him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark gave an extremely nervous smile to Jason as he stared at the reflection for a moment, then looked Mark in the eye. His <em>red</em> eyes. Suddenly the horns were making much more sense, and the pointy teeth and the sharp nails... well, the sharp nails could just be a fashion statement but Jason didn't think that was the case. Everything made sense to him now, as though his eyes had been opened.</p>
<p>Mark didn't know what to do, he was confused as to why Jason was staring behind him with such a scared expression. Mark glanced back to where Jason was looking, gasping as he realised his tail was exposed thanks to the mirror. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and secured it in place.</p>
<p>"Jason, this isn't what it looks like!" Mark started, "Well, actually this is <em>exactly</em> what it looks like, but it's... oh dear, I've made a mess of this!"</p>
<p>"What... the... what is this?" Jason's confusion took over, Mark sighing and looking away as he tried to think of an excuse. Jason was worried to think of what he was seeing meant for him. "Oh, I get it!" Jason had seen the subtle look of terror on Mark's face, he knew how stressed he got when he questioned him... Jason was going to play along. He'd do it mostly out of fear however, he had no idea what a demon like Mark was capable of after all, he didn't want to end up dead. "So, you dress up? Like as a costume for fun? I think Howard called it cosplay earlier?"</p>
<p>Mark stayed still for a moment, letting those thoughts settling in for a moment before he was able to respond. "Uh... yes? This is, what did thou - you, why do I keep slipping up with that? Uh, yeah, dress up? Dress up. Yes. This is dress up. That is a true statement." Mark felt like he sold that lie pretty well despite not knowing what 'dress up' meant, but all it did was confirm to Jason that Mark really was a monster.</p>
<p>"So is that why you don't take those off? You wear those silly things for fun?" Mark felt offended by that, embarrassed that Jason had called the very real parts of his body 'silly'.</p>
<p>"No, I mean... when when I said I can't take them off I wasn't lying... they're... I can't talk about it." Jason bit his lip as he tried to figure out a way of the situation. "It's not because of... it's complicated. I would if I could, but I just can't tell you." And now Jason knew why. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Well... that's fine. I'm asking questions again, sorry." He backed up slightly, Mark tightening the towel around his waist as he did. "I brought you some clothes, here." He placed them on the washing basket lid.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry if I made things - how do you say... um, embarrassed? No, that's not right... um..." Mark had studied the modern language before he started his mission but he still had a long way to go before he had mastery over it. "Awesome! That's it!" Mark was relieved to have to word, even if it was't quite right.</p>
<p>"You mean awkward?" Jason corrected him, although he did it in such a tone that didn't make Mark feel patronised. "You must have had a real rough upbringing, huh?" Jason now knew why, or at least assumed so. If Mark had grown up in the underworld (like Jason assumed he had) then he must have been surrounded by all sorts of monstrosities and tortures. He was a surprisingly nice guy to say he was a demon however. That fact was mostly because Mark's upbringing had been fine, it was the fact that he was an immortal being who was constantly being tortured and bullied that was the problem; he wouldn't let that get to him though, he wouldn't let it change him as a person.</p>
<p>Mark had taken the first opportunity he was given to get away from that place, his mission allowing him to stay on Earth for a year, but it also had consequences based on if he succeeded or if he failed. Either way this went he would be free from torment. He just wanted to be free.</p>
<p>"Was that not what I said?" Mark was slightly confused, wondering if he messed up the pronunciation.</p>
<p>"I don't want to offend you, Mark, you can say no if you want... but I can help teach you - if you want that is! I can teach you to read and-"</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes, oh please!" Mark didn't even give Jason a chance to finish. "That would be wonderful! Thank you so much!" Mark may be un-dead but his eyes still lit up at the thought of Jason being willing to teach him the basics of the English language - and even to read too! He was excited about the reading the most, always wanting to be sophisticated and sit down with a long book in a cosy armchair next to a fire place, maybe a dog or two lying by his feet and a cat on his lap, rain dripping down the window pane beside him and the wind rustling the autumn leaves in the trees... Mark was getting carried away with his daydream, but the sentiment was still there. He had always wanted to learn how to read, even as a child.</p>
<p>The times Mark had attempted to learn to read in his old life had always ended in failure. Neither of his parents could read and his Grandmother scared him too much so he didn't want to ask her to help him. He never understood the squiggles on the pages and didn't know what symbols made what sounds so could never read out loud.</p>
<p>"Can we start right now!? It's something I've always wanted to learn, especially since the English is always changing!" That made Jason understand why he was slipping up with his words, why his accent was familiar yet so different. Mark must have been familiar with Old English, but not the current language. Everything made sense now... but at the same time nothing made sense. What was a demon of all creatures doing stood completely naked in Jason's bathroom?</p>
<p>"Um, maybe you should have your shower first?" Jason held his hands up to try and get the excited Mark to back up a little, he was still naked under the loosely tied towel after all.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, sorry." Mark did as he was told and stepped back. "I got carried... somewhere? No that's not right... I aught to stop attempting all these say things." He chuckled, Jason finding his laughter quite contagious. He had to wonder if Mark was just charming him into a friendship for a second - charming him to let his guard down where he would then strike, but Mark didn't seem like the type of person to do that... or at least Jason hoped he wasn't.</p>
<p>"I'll teach you all about it later, okay? I'll whip us up some snacks while we're at it too!" Mark's excitement faded slightly at the mention of food. "I'll make up something healthy though, not like those sandwiches and heavily processed pastas that Nigel brought for us - er, sorry, you probably don't know what processed foods are, do you?" Mark shook his head, the remains of his lunch were still sitting heavily in his stomach. He really didn't want to eat any more food for the rest of the year.</p>
<p>Jason left Mark alone now, wanting more than anything to have a bit of time to think things through first. Did he really want to share his home with a demon - the embodiment of pure evil? Mark really didn't seem evil however... he just didn't know what to think. Maybe he had gotten it all wrong? Maybe he was just really into cosplay? Maybe it was like he originally thought and someone had just forced him into dressing that way, that it was part of some sort of weird kink or ownership complex? Jason couldn't convince himself of that however, he had seen Mark's tail moving of it's own accord when he noticed Jason was staring at him. It was an actual part of his body.</p>
<p>Things were certainly about to get much weirder.</p>
<p>Mark finished up in the shower very quickly, using the shampoo and conditioner in the wrong order but he managed to at least get the body wash right. He dried himself off and put on the clothes Jason left out for him, then headed into the living room to try and find where he had gotten off to.</p>
<p>In the living room Mark found a table with a pile of books and a few sheets of paper on it, Jason clearly prepared to teach Mark how to read. He distracted himself from his task of finding Jason and wandered over to the books, picking one up and looking at the front cover. There was a title written on it, that was for sure, but even so Mark had no idea what the book was called.</p>
<p>Jason stepped out of the kitchen now, carrying a bowl of assorted seeds and nuts. He froze when he saw Mark stood there, holding a book upside down but still trying to make sense of it. He looked down to Mark's tail that wasn't being hidden away anymore. He wasn't necessarily uncomfortable around it, but he wasn't exactly comfortable either. He would have to get used to to his strange revelation, that was for sure.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry." Mark noticed Jason staring. "I just thought that... well, you saw it already so... I'll hide it again, sorry-"</p>
<p>"No, no, you don't have to!" Jason stopped him, not wanting to put Mark out. "You just do whatever feels comfortable for you." He didn't dare tell an evil being that they were creeping him out, they'd only want to do it more. "Should we get started?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please!" Jason approached Mark and sat down on the small dining table he had set out in the corner of the room, the two sitting next to each other as Mark opened the book he was holding. "How do you know what means what?"</p>
<p>"Well, for starters: you're holding it upside down!" Jason took the book from him and turned it the right way up, then he cast it aside and picked up a piece of paper.</p>
<p>"There's no words on that!" Mark pointed out the obvious.</p>
<p>"There's gonna be." Jason gave him a smile as Mark grew more interested. "We'll start with the alphabet." He then proceeded to start writing out the alphabet.</p>
<p>"What's the alphapet?" Mark asked Jason's smile growing just a little bigger.</p>
<p>"Alpha<em>bet, </em>with a 'b'" Mark nodded, then thought about what he'd just been told.</p>
<p>"What's a 'b'? As in the little yellow and black fellas that used to fly around back by the farm?" It was at that point that Jason realised it was going to be much harder than he thought.</p>
<p>"No, b as in the letter b. The alphabet is made up of letters, the letters all make sounds that make up how you say words. Does that make sense?" Jason hoped he was doing a good job at teaching Mark.</p>
<p>"Kind of... so those little squiggles are called letters?" Jason nodded, "And the alphabet is... just all the letters?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's it. It's the order that they go in!" Jason was glad it was starting to sink in. "Look, this is the order and they all sound like this:" He started going over each letter as Mark listened intently and repeated back what he was being taught. Mark looked at the paper as it was slid his way along with a pencil. "Now copy it out and read the letters back to me as you go, okay? Don't worry if you get one wrong or forget any, that's what I'm here for."</p>
<p>Mark nodded and looked down to the paper, picking up the pencil before pausing. "Um, how do I hold this?" He asked, holding the pencil in his fist akin to a dagger.</p>
<p>"You'll poke someone's eye out if you hold it like that! Here," He demonstrated the correct way. "If you hold it like that it'll be easier to write, but as long as the end you write with is facing the paper you can hold it however you feel comfortable." He explained, Mark nodding and adjusting his grip on the pencil.</p>
<p>"Like that?" He asked, holding it the correct way.</p>
<p>"That's right, now let's see what you remembered from the alphabet." Mark began to write out the letter A, his writing sloppy and looking like something a two year old would do. Jason withheld any judgement however, knowing it was Mark's first time ever writing. He tried to forget that Mark was a monster for a moment and instead tried to play along with the theory he and Howard had about Mark's mysterious look. He was just a struggling boy who needed their help.</p>
<p>That's when Jason remembered he was supposed to call Howard and tell him he hadn't called the police. Yet what was Jason supposed to tell him? 'Oh, don't worry, person I've known for little over two hours, the guy we thought was working in a labour camp isn't actually oppressed like that at all! No, instead he's just a demon sent from the underworld to learn the alphabet and how to read, it's no bother at all!' ... it was a surefire way to land Jason in the loony bin.</p>
<p>"How do you make your writing so good?" Mark asked after his fourth attempt at getting the lower case 'k' correct. "This is way harder than it looks!"</p>
<p>"Don't fuss about making it neat for now, just focus on getting it right." Jason gave some solid advice. Mark bobbed his tongue out slightly as he concentrated, moving through the alphabet quite quickly until he got to 'r'. Mark found he couldn't quite pronounce it right, no matter how hard he tried although Jason told him not to worry about it, some people just couldn't do that, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of. Mark knew he wasn't able to pronounce some words right, but never knew why; he was glad to finally understand what the problem was.</p>
<p>Jason was impressed he had managed to remember the majority of the sounds though. Mark was able to speak sentences already however, so it shouldn't be too difficult for him to understand the sounds, he just needed the practice. So once Mark had finished going over the alphabet a few times, Jason quizzed him on various letters just to see if Mark remembered what the sounds were. He did confuse 'p' and 'q' at first, but he knew they were the same shapes, just that one was backwards. He managed to get it right eventually, cheering as he did.</p>
<p>Jason had to admit it was adorable watching Mark get so excited about getting the alphabet right, although he knew that was the easy part. Reading sentences was going to be much more difficult.</p>
<p>"Okay, so next we're gonna try reading a few words okay?" Mark nodded and watched as Jason flicked through the book Mark was holding earlier to find some words. "Here, now try piecing together some of the letters and see if you can figure out how the word is pronounced. Try this word here." He pointed out a simple word 'and'.</p>
<p>"A... n... d... and?" He pronounced each letter individually a few times, sounding like 'ah-nuh-duh' before it clicked. "Oh! That's and! As in you want to do this <em>and</em> that!" He pronounced it correctly now, seeming very pleased with his result. "So that's what it looks like..." He looked around the book, spying it multiple times in various sentences. "Give me another word!"</p>
<p>"Okay, um... this one!" Jason gave him another common word 'is'. Mark mistook it for 'eyes' for a second through pronouncing the I differently, but he managed to get it after Jason gave him a hint about his mistaken pronunciation. Teaching him like he was made him feel like a proud father. "Now, now this one's a bit more tricky, what's this?" He pointed to 'the'.</p>
<p>"T-he... tea? As in the liquid! That's an easy one, although it doesn't quite sound right." Mark had a feeling he was wrong with that one.</p>
<p>"You'd be right to think it doesn't sound right." Jason started, "You see, when a t and an h are next to each other they make the 'th' sound." He demonstrated, Mark copying him before trying again with the word.</p>
<p>"Th-e... thee?" It sounded similar to a word Mark knew from his past, but he had to quickly translate it to modern speak. "The!" Mark seemed pleased with his realisation.</p>
<p>"There you go! You're getting it now!" They went over a few more words before Jason found out a simple, short sentence for Mark to try and read. He read it very slowly but he managed it, the small demon looking as proud as he felt.</p>
<p>"I can read!" While it was only the basics and long words were sure to give Mark trouble, he was so pleased to be able to do it. "Oh, thank you Jason!" Mark lunged forward and hugged Jason now, the taller of the two freezing up and halting his breath. He wasn't necessarily scared of Mark, how could he be? He was adorable! Yet knowing that he was a supernatural being still ran a cold shiver of fear down his spine when he saw him rapidly approaching him, his smile showing those pointed teeth which could easily cause some major damage if he wanted them to.</p>
<p>He looked down to Mark, unsure of what to think as he tightly gripped him. The end of his tail curled upwards in happiness so he assumed Mark meant no harm. There must have been something in his coffee that morning, that was all. He was just tripping and it would all just go back to normal soon. Maybe he could make the most of it and have a nice chat with his sofa too, maybe the walls would start singing to him soon?</p>
<p>"Erm, sorry. Was that too tight?" Mark noticed Jason uncomfortable look and pulled back. "I don't really... I can't feel that good, so I don't know how much pressure I use most of the time. Did I hurt you?"</p>
<p>"You can't feel? What do you mean?" Jason asked, curious as to what that meant.</p>
<p>"Uh... well, it happened a while ago." Mark thought up a quick lie... well, he just left out a few major details from the truth. "I had an accident... ever since then I just lost the ability to touch properly." Mark's little 'accident' was more than that, it was the whole reason he was stuck in the mess he was currently in.</p>
<p>"So is it a thing with your nerves or something?" He was genuinely curious.</p>
<p>"What are nerves?" Mark didn't know much about human anatomy, especially since he didn't have much need to know what functions did what - they no longer did any of those functions. That, and science wasn't very advanced back in his day, not to the point where information reached the far ends of the globe, there was no way a country bumpkin like Mark would even know what science was.</p>
<p>"They're... they're all in your body and they're what make you feel and have sensations." Mark nodded even though he didn't really understand. "What happened to you to cause that then? That's pretty serious!" Jason wasn't sure if it was because he was a demon or not, assuming Mark didn't need sensations like that.</p>
<p>"Um..." Mark didn't like to think about it and it was evident on his face. "I was - and it, and then there was - then that and... yeah... it wasn't nice." Jason made no sense of what Mark was getting at, other than he was pointing to the back of his neck and miming a line.</p>
<p>"Right... well, I'm sorry to hear that?" Jason sounded more confused than sincere.</p>
<p>"I don't really like talking about it. Sorry if I made no sense..." Mark had picked up that Jason looked puzzled, but he couldn't bare to think of what happened. He'd put it behind him and refused to go back to constantly feeling emotions over that dreaded day. </p>
<p>"I didn't mean to - oh look at us! We're making a massive mess of this whole socialising thing!" Jason tried to change the tone of conversation. "We're gonna have to stop making things awkward if we're gonna be living together!"</p>
<p>"Honestly it's fine. I should be able to answer your questions, I've just depressed them." Mark had a bit of miscommunication again.</p>
<p>"Depressed them?"</p>
<p>"Is that not right? It means to not think about them - I think." Mark was curious to find that he knew a word Jason had never heard of.</p>
<p>"You mean <em>repressed</em>?" Or maybe not.</p>
<p>"Yes that's probably right." Mark laughed now, looking down to the book in front of him with a thoughtful look. "Can I try reading again? I want to try and get through a whole page!" Mark decided to go back to the reading, Jason eager to get back to that rather than making Mark uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Sure... hold on, let me get something that's a bit easier to read to start off." He shuffled around the pile for a particular book, fishing out a children's book he had never thrown out or sent off to a charity shop. "Try this one." He handed it to Mark who looked rather excited when he opened it to the first page.</p>
<p>"This has pictures in it!" He exclaimed, "This is great! Now I'll know what the words mean even easier... or know what they mean... uh... oh, whatever, I'll have an easier time with it is what I'm trying to say!" Mark was well aware that Jason knew he struggled with talking and so he didn't bother trying to correct himself too much, he'd understand what he was trying to say and wouldn't judge him for not being able to get the words right or in the correct order at times.</p>
<p>Mark managed to make a lot more sense out of reading once he'd gotten through the short, children's book, although he was still getting the grasp of putting together longer words as some of them made no sense to him at all. He was learning however, and that was all that mattered to him.</p>
<p>As the evening progressed Jason began to grow tired, he was losing focus of Mark's interesting story of a teddy bear going grocery shopping. Mark noticed after a while that Jason was sat with his eyes closed, although he didn't quite understand why. His face was relaxed and his breathing slightly louder than it had been previously, Mark was scared Jason was unwell so shook him lightly to try and get his attention.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" He asked, Jason opening his eyes and looking slightly embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I'm just tired." He stretched out and looked at Mark's finished book. "Did I sleep the whole way through your book? Sorry." Mark shook his head, trying not to look disappointed. He didn't need to sleep, so had to try and re-programme his brain into forgiving a mortal for needing to recover their energy.</p>
<p>"No, it's fine." Mark closed the book now and placed it down on his table. "I think I was getting most of it right anyway."</p>
<p>"You were doing really well, Mark. You're a quick learner!" He complimented him, Mark smiling and looking down to his feet. He was rather shy when it came to taking compliments, not used to them at all.</p>
<p>"Thank you, you're a good teacher too!" Mark returned the compliment, Jason blushing slightly. "I could feel myself getting better and better at it... just until the light went, now I can't really see the writing clearly."</p>
<p>"Oh... well, turn the lamp on then." Jason reached over despite Mark's semi-confused expression and clicked on the small table lamp, Mark's eyes widening as the light filtered into the room.</p>
<p>"Woah!" He stood up and leaned over, looking directly into the bright bulb. "How did you do that!?"</p>
<p>"It's... just a light." Jason assumed he would now have to explain what a light bulb was to the small demon, although he should have seen it coming in hindsight - Mark didn't know what gas and electric were when Jason mentioned them earlier. "You don't have these back home?"</p>
<p>"No, everything's always dark... and we certainly didn't have them back at home either - er, not to say where I was staying wasn't my home, it was just where I ended up after... well, I... yeah." Jason shook his head at Mark now, glad he no longer believed him to be a prisoner in his own home; what Mark had just said would have probably tipped Jason off and he would have definitely been calling the police the second he put Mark to bed.</p>
<p>"Oh, we never ate these." Jason changed the conversation and picked up the bowl of seeds and nuts. "Want some?" He moved the bowl closer to Mark after taking a handful himself.</p>
<p>"Um, no thanks." Mark couldn't think of an excuse quick enough, but Jason didn't question him. He saw Mark's nervous look about the food from the cafe earlier and he wore the same expression now, he knew then that Mark didn't eat food like people had to... although he did have to wonder if there was an alternative. He was suddenly worried he was going to be eaten in his sleep.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should go to bed if you're tired." The timing of that sentence didn't put Jason at ease in any way.</p>
<p>"Yeah... well, I'll go grab you some blankets and pillows." Jason stood up, heading off as Mark watched him curiously. He took the time whilst Jason was out of the room to take in more details of the room, noting it looked new, un-lived in. Mark assumed Jason spent a lot of his time away, his home not getting much use at all. It was rather cosy either way though; it was small and inviting and (above all else in Mark's eyes) clean. He could see himself staying there for the rest of the year... just as long as Jason didn't get too sick of him.</p>
<p>"You sure you're alright with the sofa, Mark?" Jason asked as he walked back in the room, Mark nodding and taking the two pillows off him so that he could see where he was going.</p>
<p>"Anything's better than what I'm used to, don't worry." Mark made a small fly away comment, Jason wondering what he meant. A few hours ago he would have thought that meant Mark was being forced to sleep on a bed of nails but... well, actually, he still assumed that could very well be the case.</p>
<p>"Well alright then, I'll make it up for you." He took to neatly placing the blanket down and stuffing the pillows at one end of the sofa. "It's a good job you're only a tiny thing, you'd be much more uncomfortable if you were my height."</p>
<p>"I'm not short!" Mark protested, Jason giving a small chuckle and patting his head, Mark not taking in the action as he was facing away from him with his arms folded. "Everyone else is just taller than me!"</p>
<p>"Yeah... well, anyways, good night." Jason backed up now. "If you need anything in the night don't be afraid to wake me up... I've got to make a quick call before I sleep so just ignore any talking you hear, alright?" Mark nodded and curled up on the sofa, lying underneath the blanket. It looked rather soft, he just wished he could feel the texture of it.</p>
<p>"Good night, Jason." Mark closed his eyes as Jason walked off, pretending to be asleep. He had no idea how long he would have to wait until Jason woke up in the morning but he had a feeling he'd get rather bored quickly. For now, he would just have to wait it out... once he knew his way around the city more he would surely take himself out for evening flights.</p>
<p>Jason made his way into the hallway and picked up the phone on the wall, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the number Howard wrote down for him. It rang for a few seconds before he picked up, Jason glancing back into the living room to make sure Mark wasn't listening in, then moving the phone as far away as the chord would allow him.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Howard sounded just as tired as Jason.</p>
<p>"Howard? It's Jason." He hoped he hadn't woken him up.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey, how's it going?" Howard sounded much more awake all of a sudden. "Is everything okay? I've been waiting for this call all day." It was now that Jason realised he didn't actually plan what he was going to say to Howard. Did he lie to him? Did he tell him the truth? There was no way he would believe what was really going on, but he didn't want to make things difficult for Mark, he wasn't good with questioning after all.</p>
<p>"Well, I've not got much out of him to be honest." He started, "He's sleeping on me sofa now, he seems alright. I've not called any authorities or anything, I still can't prove anything." He'd make sure to stick to Mark like glue until this whole thing had blown over or he had come up with a better excuse.</p>
<p>"Is he safe? Didn't he tell you <em>anything</em>?" Howard seemed slightly disappointed with the lack of information.</p>
<p>"He'll be safe staying here with me... he did mention a few things that I thought were a bit off. He never went to school, I spent the whole afternoon teaching him how to read and write hence why I've only just called - sorry if it's late, I just thought you had a right to know, y'know."</p>
<p>"It's fine, just as long as you promise to make it a habit of talking me to sleep every night." Howard joked, Jason glad it was over the phone because his cheeks had flushed red. "I'm just joking!" Howard added with a laugh after thinking over what he had said. "So anyways, he never went to school? Isn't that illegal?"</p>
<p>"That's what I thought... it's just a weird situation. I don't know what to do." If only Howard knew how weird things really were. "He's just... the dress up thing? Those horns and contacts aren't the only thing he's got."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Howard was curious at that.</p>
<p>"Well, I let him in the shower and - well, I accidentally ended up seeing him half naked. I didn't mean to, mind you, but the point is he's got a tail too! It's like it's stitched in, there's nothing holding it up and it was on his skin too... he can even move it on it's own!" He figured it would be best to tell Howard that now, just to prepare him for when they would have to get dressed for shows or shower and share locker rooms after sweaty rehearsal sessions.</p>
<p>"A <em>what</em>?!" Jason had a feeling he would gain that sort of reaction. "What sick bastard has done this to him!?" Howard seemed more angry than shocked. "He's so sweet from what I saw of him, wouldn't hurt a fly! Poor bastard..."</p>
<p>"I know. He doesn't like talking about it." Jason figured he should mention that too, just to deter Howard from asking Mark too many questions... he really hoped he wasn't making the situation worse. "He sort of just shuts down, he proper freaked out when I went to touch the scarring on his neck-"</p>
<p>"Scarring? What scarring?" Shit, Jason thought. He probably shouldn't have mentioned that one.</p>
<p>"Well, it's mostly hidden by the collar but it looks like... he must have been hurt at some point, but it's completely healed, it's not recent. There's one the same on his chest going up to his shoulder too. I'm not sure what happened but they must have been at the same time. Looking over him he doesn't have any recent injuries, although he did mention an accident - if it was an accident, I'm getting the feeling it wasn't based on how freaked out about it he was... but after whatever happened to him he lost the ability to feel, like touch things."</p>
<p>"It's not about them being recent though, is it? It's that they're there in the first place." Howard had a point. Jason wondered what had happened to Mark over the time he had spent in the underworld, about who had hurt him and why. Perhaps that scar was from then? Perhaps it wasn't. Jason couldn't say for sure, all he knew was that he had great pity for Mark.</p>
<p>"Yeah... I guess." Jason stepped forward to look at Mark again, his eyes still closed even though he clearly wasn't asleep. "We'll get to the bottom of it eventually. For now I think it's best we just keep a close eye on him and be slow with him. He doesn't understand much, he didn't even know what a bloody light bulb was until ten minutes ago!"</p>
<p>"He must have been locked up somewhere dark then-"</p>
<p>"We don't know that for sure." Jason interrupted before Howard could get riled up again. "We need to earn his trust properly... if we do he'll have an easier time opening up to us. He's warming up to me pretty quickly, although I've got the feeling it's because for now he doesn't really have anyone to turn to."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're probably right..." Howard sighed, silence falling over the two. "Well, I suppose I'll see you in the morning then, yeah? We can talk a bit more about it then." Jason was glad the stressful phone call was coming to an end.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess... goodnight How." Jason put the phone down now and checked on Mark one last time (who was doing a very good job of pretending to be asleep) before heading to bed himself.</p>
<p>He stared up at the ceiling for a long time, trying to think over everything that had gone on. The whole day was a whirlwind of emotions for him, from getting into the band, to meeting the others, to finding out he was now going to share his home with a demon. Jason had to wonder what he had done in life to wind up in these circumstances.</p>
<p>He eventually managed to get some sleep however, nervous for what was about to come in the near future.</p>
<p>He really hoped he wasn't about to wake up to find he was being murdered by the sweet innocent demon he so willingly let into his home...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blending In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark sees the beauty in urban life, Howard explains the universe and Gary is disgusted by the sight of an idiot demon eating a cigarette.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was slow and painfully boring for Mark. He spent the whole time either staring up at the ceiling or looking out the window at the streetlamps off in the distance, looking like a blanket of stars on the ground. He watched the sun rising in the early morning, curious as to how he would let himself forget such a beautiful sight. He'd forgotten the way the rising sun turned the sky a wondrous blend of pastel blues, yellows and pinks, he was now eager for sunset so he could remember what colours the sky turned then, hoping it would be just as beautiful.</p>
<p>Jason was awake rather early in the morning, out of bed by six and stumbling his way still half asleep into the bathroom. Mark would have tried to cook him breakfast but he didn't remember how, nor would he have known how to work an oven. Besides, he knew Jason was into 'healthy foods' but he had no idea what would classify as that... that and he felt rude for raiding his food supply. In his eyes it would make him no better than a thief or bandit trying to steal his goods and profits on his way home from running the market stall.</p>
<p>Mark instead sat back down on the sofa and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, trying to make it seem like he had just woken up and hadn't spent the whole night making fake constellations in the street lamps as a hope to guide him when he took himself for flights.</p>
<p>Jason walked into the room now, stopping when he saw Mark sat there, stretching out with a yawn. He'd managed to convince himself during the night that the demon that was sleeping on his sofa was no more than a figment of his imagination, or that he'd just dreamed the whole thing up. So seeing Mark there, fake-yawning and exposing those sharp teeth ran a shiver of fear down his spine.</p>
<p>He really was living with a monster... but at least that monster was courteous enough to not eat or kill him whilst he was sleeping.</p>
<p>"Morning Mark." He greeted, yawning himself now. "Did you sleep okay?"</p>
<p>"Very well, thank you." He made up, "Did you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, thanks... you're awake early though, aren't you?" Mark raised his eyebrow at that, given that it was perfectly logical for a being who didn't need to sleep to be awake so early.</p>
<p>"I could say the same thing to you." Jason had to agree with that logic.</p>
<p>"I'm always up at this time... well, usually a little bit later, but I like to get a head-start on my day." He explained, Mark nodding and looking back out the window.</p>
<p>"You have a great view." He stated, smiling as he thought about the rising sun and the man-made stars.</p>
<p>"You think so? It's pretty average to be honest." Jason couldn't see the wonders of the modern world like Mark could, not that he liked to take them for granted either. He'd grown up in that world and so he was used to it's views, yet Mark had never even seen the concrete that made up the streets before, it was very easy for him to be more engrossed in every little detail. "There's not a lot of greenery which is what I really wanted, but I suppose I don't have to live here forever. Who knows, in a few years time we could be rich and famous living it up in some mansion!"</p>
<p>"What does famous mean?" Mark asked, even if he wouldn't experience that in a few years time given his deadline.</p>
<p>"It means everyone likes you, wants to take pictures with you like the ones I've got in my hallway. You get treated like royalty in some cases, depending on how famous you are!" Mark didn't quite get it, Jason sighing as he deemed it too early try and teach Mark the ways of the world.</p>
<p>"Ah... so how do you get famous?" Mark asked the question most people wanted to know, Jason shrugging.</p>
<p>"You just get lucky, I guess. Hard work... and a little bit of talent. There's all sorts of different things you can do. Like how we're gonna be in a band. Lots of people do music, some do acting, some do art... there's all sorts of celebrities these days." Jason didn't sound like he was too into the whole idea of a celebrity.</p>
<p>"You think we could get famous?" Mark asked, Jason thinking about it for a moment.</p>
<p>"Maybe... maybe not, who knows. Nigel certainly thinks so." Mark wished he had paid a bit more attention to the conversation in the cafe now. "He thinks we're gonna land thousands of girls screaming outside hotels and following us wherever we go."</p>
<p>"Why would they want to do that?" Mark couldn't imagine the concept at all.</p>
<p>"Because they like us. Nigel purposely picked us because of our looks as well as our talents." Jason seemed to have an underlying resentment for their new manager. "It's clear our faces are gonna be one of the most important things - only second to the songs Gary writes."</p>
<p>"You don't sound nearly as excited about this as everyone else is." Mark had picked up on that.</p>
<p>"No, I am, I just... I like my alone time as everyone else does... I'm not sure about losing all my privacy." He seemed to be having second thoughts.</p>
<p>"Then why audition?" Mark asked, curious about his logic in applying for something he didn't want.</p>
<p>"I don't know." He laughed at that. "Guess I'll find out why, I'm not going to question it." He shrugged, Mark very confused. "Oh well, it's too early for deep conversations like these. Want any breakfast? You're gonna need your energy for rehearsing later."</p>
<p>"Um..." Mark didn't enjoy eating at all, the dull ache in his stomach only just fading so he didn't want to renew that uncomfortable feeling. "I'll pass, thank you for offering though."</p>
<p>"You sure? I<em> can</em> cook you know!" Jason laughed lightly, Mark only smiling. There was a short pause between the two before Jason cleared his throat and said he would sort himself out some food, Mark was welcome to change his mind and get some food for himself but he didn't take up that offer.</p>
<p>The two of them sat around for most the morning, Mark getting to know Jason a little more in the time they had before they had to get ready. He learnt that Jason actually had a twin brother and as well as that he actually had seven other siblings! Mark was impressed at the amount of siblings he had but he couldn't help but be reminded of his own two siblings. He hoped they both had lived fulfilled lives with no regrets and they had been able to cope on the farm without their big brother. He wished he could have gone back to see them... even if it was just once.</p>
<p>Jason told Mark all about his brothers and sisters, listing a fact for each and scaling them in order of annoying to least annoying, the small demon finding that quite amusing. Mark told Jason about his own brother and sister, how they were both hard working but both childish at the same time. They loved annoying their big brother, his sister especially; her speciality was winding Mark up with terrible jokes about his height - or rather lack of.</p>
<p>Jason couldn't help but notice that Mark spoke about his siblings in past tense. That coupled with the slip up about his parents 'probably being dead' during a conversation the day before Jason was starting to think perhaps Mark wasn't quite a demon. He had to wonder if Mark did, once upon a time, have a family of his own but something happened and he became separated from them somehow? He wasn't aware that demons even had families... although he couldn't say he was exactly an expert on the subject and he couldn't exactly just ask Mark; it was clear he was uncomfortable when it came to talking about personal subjects. Jason wouldn't pressure him into any answers, although he had a feeling the others in the band wouldn't be as easy on him - not at first at least.</p>
<p>After the two had gotten themselves ready for they day, Mark loaning some more of Jason's clothing, they waited around for Howard to call and pick them up for their first day of rehearsing. Howard called them not long after they had sat down to wait and he was soon pulling up outside the apartment complex, Mark and Jason rushing down the stairs to meet him.</p>
<p>"Morning Howard!" Mark greeted him as he was the first to approach.</p>
<p>"Hey there Mark," He smiled back at him, noting how he was in a very good mood. "Did Jay look after you properly last night?"</p>
<p>"He taught me how to read and write!" Mark was proud to admit they were two things he could now do. Howard had almost forgotten that Jason told him he'd taught him that, so tried to not seem disgusted that someone (to what he believed) would lock Mark up all his life and never teach him such basic skills. "He's a very good teacher! I hope he can teach me as well as he did for dancing too!"</p>
<p>"That's great! Glad you settled in alright... come round this side and climb in the back seat like you did yesterday." Mark did as he was told, buckling himself into the slightly cramped seat at the back as Jason sat in the seat in front of him.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking of getting him a few more books after rehearsing today, just ones that'll be easier reads rather than the long books I have about the meanings of the universe and all that." Jason spoke as he strapped on his seat-belt. He looked to Howard who was pulling out onto the road, a glance being exchanged between the two of them. "They'll just go over your head I think, Mark."</p>
<p>"Universe?" Mark had never heard of that. In his time people had discovered they weren't the only planet in the universe, but Mark had never come across the concept. He was raised in a strong Christian family, all believing that the Earth was created by their almighty God and that was all there was to the universe. Mark had always believed that too... no doubt he was going to have his mind blown when he found out there were more planets than just Earth.</p>
<p>"Yeah, like space and stuff... surely you know about that?" Howard was still getting used to Mark, he was constantly surprised, and at the same time angered by his lack of knowledge. Mark should know all that, he should have grown up having a normal life... he had a point, albeit just under slightly different circumstances and time periods.</p>
<p>"Space?"</p>
<p>"Jesus..." Howard whispered under his breath, Jason giving him a warning look not to say or do anything brash. The last thing they needed was to send a clueless demon to the police, that would spell all kinds of trouble for all three of them.</p>
<p>"Where the stars are at night, you know about stars right?" Mark at least knew about those, "Well, stars are actually just like the sun, just very far away from the planet." Mark frowned at that.</p>
<p>"So there's more than one sun?"</p>
<p>"There's way more than one sun, Mark, there's millions out there. And pretty much every sun has their own solar system. That means there's different planets out there too!" Mark's jaw dropped slightly.</p>
<p>"So... there's... wait, what? So there's millions of planets just like ours floating around in this universe thing?" Mark was trying to wrap his head around it. He had no issues believing that an afterlife existed, given that he was un-dead himself, but for some reason he couldn't quite comprehend the grand scale of the universe.</p>
<p>"That's about right, yeah." Howard glanced to him in the mirror then to Jason. "Man, you know, twenty four hours ago I never thought I'd end up adopting a kid with an old dance rival of mine and end up teaching him about the universe, but here we are."</p>
<p>"You've adopted a kid? What's that mean?"</p>
<p>"This is going to be a long car journey." Jason muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>After about a billion questions asked by Mark from almost every sentence Jason and Howard casually uttered from their lips they finally arrived at the dance studio where they would be rehearsing. They made their way inside, finding Gary already there and talking with Nigel and some man none of them had seen before.</p>
<p>"Ah, morning boys." Nigel greeted them. "This is Kim, he's going to be in charge of your rehearsals, choreography and getting you lot in proper shape." Kim gave them all a smile as they approached him, each giving out a handshake. Mark would have to get used to the strange looks he received, that was for sure.</p>
<p>"Sorry! I'm not late am I?" Another voice spoke from the doorway behind them, the boys all turning around to find Robbie rushing into the room.</p>
<p>Nigel looked down to his gold watch, "Just on time, actually... but don't make it a habit of being late." He warned him, Robbie nodding and walking over to the others. Mark gave him a smile to say hello, standing close to him; he'd try another simple curse on him during their time in the dance studio. Hopefully he'd succeed in making Robbie just a little bit miserable.</p>
<p>"Line up then, the lot of you." Nigel ordered, the five lads doing as they were told. "Right Kim, I'll leave you to it then." With that Nigel walked over to the far end of the room and sat down in a chair, watching with his arms folded and an intimidating look on his face.</p>
<p>"Okay then, all of you, we're going to start with getting you into shape before any dancing or singing!" Kim started, "We're gonna have a sort of bootcamp mentality, so I need everyone to cooperate."</p>
<p>It started off easy, just ten sit ups, all of the boys able to do that with ease. Then came ten push ups, Gary and Robbie struggling a bit but Mark, Jason and Howard had no problems with that. Howard and Jason were already pretty fit from dancing, more so Howard as he had more strength, but Mark had an advantage none of them had. He could no longer get tired. Being a dead-boy-turned-demon did have some advantages to it after all... but they were certainly outweighed by the disadvantages; Mark wanted nothing more than to be able to sleep like the other's could, to rest properly and take some time away from an unending consciousness. He'd take getting tired over push ups any day if it meant he could be normal.</p>
<p>"Not bad... I'm not going to lie you've surprised me a little, um, what did you say your name was again?" Kim asked after they'd been asked to now do twenty of each warm up. Even Howard and Jason had begun to tire slightly, yet Mark hadn't even broken a sweat.</p>
<p>"Mark." He informed him, noticing Howard, Gary and Robbie were all looking at him in awe. Jason was impressed too, but given that he had pieced together why Mark was so good it was hard to be as stunned.</p>
<p>"For such a scrawny looking thing he's got quite a lot of potential." Nigel spoke from across the room, Mark almost forgetting he was there. "Not bad... keep this up and you'll be ready in no time. Gary, Robbie, you two could do with a bit of work." He called them out, the two looking at each other with a sheepish look on their faces. "Jason and Howard you two are keeping up nicely though, good job."</p>
<p>Mark found all the exercises easy after that, impressing both Kim and Nigel and making the other's slightly jealous. After an hour they were sent for a break, giving them time to discuss Mark's amazing feats of strength as they made their way outside for some fresh air.</p>
<p>"You're not even - he's not even sweating guys! Look at this! This guy's a machine!" Robbie pointed out as they stepped into the back alley behind the dance studio. "What the hell are you!?"</p>
<p>"Um..." Mark shied away from that question, Jason butting in to try and take some pressure off him.</p>
<p>"He stayed at mine last night, we were talking about where he grew up and all that. He does work on a farm so you're used to using a bit of muscle, aren't you Mark?" Mark picked up that Jason was trying to save him from an awkward situation and gave him an appreciative smile.</p>
<p>"Yes, precisely that." Mark played along with the little lie.</p>
<p>"So... about this farm then, what exactly do you do?" It was Howard that asked a question now.</p>
<p>"Farm stuff... you know, tending to animals, picking produce... that sort of thing." Mark recalled his duties from over two hundred years ago. "I used to go out to the markets and sell whatever crops we had... but, um, well... I haven't done it in a while."</p>
<p>"What sort of animals have you got?" Robbie seemed the most interested in the farm. Howard had a dark expression on his face when he mentioned the farm Mark noted as he looked around. He noticed all eyes were on him, Gary and Jason both looking at him with intrigued expressions, both for different reasons: Gary was interested to know what went on at the farm and Jason was trying to figure out if Mark was telling the truth or not... maybe the underworld had farms? Mark was just some sort of... farmer demon? That didn't quite seem right however.</p>
<p>"Mostly sheep - we had a lot of them in fact." Jason also noticed he said 'had' rather than 'have'. At first he thought it was just Mark making a grammar error (as that wasn't uncommon) but then he recalled how he used past tense to describe his family too... he was definitely curious as to what secrets lay in Mark's past. He was correct in thinking that while Mark looked about his age, maybe a bit younger due to his short height, he was probably much, much older than that. Jason was trying to wrap his head around the whole idea of him being an immortal being, that he had lived for multiple millennia and was the last survivor of his family of farmer demons. He just wished Mark would tell him the truth and stop all the confusion.</p>
<p>"We had pigs too, cows and a... and a bull who wasn't too friendly..." Mark quietened slightly as he mentioned the bull, the four boys curious as to why. "We were always told to stay away from him."</p>
<p>"It's crazy to think you're some farmer boy, Mark. You really don't look it." Gary commented, "You look more like... I don't know, a cult follower or something." He laughed although Mark didn't find that very funny. He didn't know much about specific cults, but being from a religious family he certainly knew they weren't a good thing. In his time, there were rumours going around that women who were believed to be in cults had started to be killed for witchcraft.</p>
<p>"Aw, you leave him alone, Gaz!" Robbie defended Mark now, slinging his arm around his shoulder. Mark looked at it, how it was touching his body but he barely felt a thing. He just wished he could feel the comfort of touch, it was so lonely without it. "He looks dead cute!"</p>
<p>"Can we discuss something else please?" Mark's voice was quiet, Gary realising he had offended Mark instantly.</p>
<p>"Sure, anyone want a smoke?" Robbie pulled out a small packet from his pocket now, opening it up to reveal some sort of... sticks? Mark wasn't entirely sure what they were. Howard accepted one but Gary and Jason turned down the offer. Curiosity got the better of Mark however and he also accepted one, although he had no idea what to do with it.</p>
<p>"Have you got a lighter?" Howard asked as he put it in between his lips, holding it in place. Mark assumed it was some sort of snack, Mark putting it in his mouth and chewing on it. He was beginning to regret asking for one... the last thing he needed whilst doing exercise was a stomachache. He couldn't taste the vile innards of the cigarette but he certainly received a stunned look from both Gary and Jason who were watching Mark rather than Robbie trying to find his lighter.</p>
<p>"Did you just chew on that thing?" Gary wore an expressive mix of disgust and horror on his face.</p>
<p>"Is... um... is that not what this is for?" Mark took the slightly chewed cigarette out of his mouth now, looking at it with curiosity. "I've never seen one of these before, I wasn't sure how it worked."</p>
<p>"You... oh my god." Gary shook his head and started laughing at Mark now, Howard and Robbie turning their attention to him too, just after Howard lit up his cigarette. Robbie lit his own and demonstrated to Mark what he was supposed to do. Taking the chewed up and now unusable cigarette and throwing it towards the gutter. He took another one out the packet and lit it up handing it to Mark who proceeded to place the now burning end in his mouth, once again stunning the others - although it was more shock that he hadn't managed to recoil from the burn.</p>
<p>"What's wrong? Did I not do it right?" Mark had noticed the strange looks he was given, although he was more interested at the smoke that came from his mouth when he spoke.</p>
<p>"You're a weird fuckin' kid, Mark." Robbie turned the cigarette around and gave it back to him, "Put it in between your lips, suck in, then blow the smoke out." Mark did as he was instructed, watching the smoke come from his lips again and smiling.</p>
<p>"This is fun!" He was always impressed with the little things in life. He was too preoccupied with getting through the cigarette to take in the strange looks he was receiving, especially from Jason.</p>
<p>After they'd finished their smokes Robbie showed Mark how to put it out then they all went back inside. Kim and Nigel weren't in the room so they assumed they still had some time before they'd get back to their bootcamp session. Mark sat down against the mirrored wall after spending a few moments studying himself in the reflection, glancing over to Robbie and deciding to try some more magic on him whilst he was just sat there doing nothing.</p>
<p>He was just about to try something when Gary came and sat beside him, Mark sitting straighter and pretending he wasn't doing anything, giving him a nervous smile.</p>
<p>"What's up?" Gary asked the question Mark had been asked the day before, he was well prepared this time and knew the answer wasn't going to be either 'the ceiling' or 'the sky'. "Don't tell me you're actually tired from the work outs after all?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm just, um... sitting. I'm just sitting here. Not doing anything. Nothing at all." Mark wasn't about to admit he was 'just cursing Robbie'.</p>
<p>"Okay, weirdo... you're pretty funny, Mark." Gary smiled, Mark returning the expression.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Mark wasn't trying to be funny, he hadn't even tried to make a single joke. It was nice to know he found Mark struggling to blend into society hilarious.</p>
<p>"So, do you have any experience with music? Ever been in a band or done singing before?" He asked, trying to make conversation and hoped the two could relate that way. After all, he assumed someone who applied to be in a boy band would have previous experience with music.</p>
<p>"Yes, I do actually!" Mark was glad he could finally discuss something and know what he was talking about. "I used to be a choir boy at my local church. We used to sing hymns and sometimes we would put on small gatherings with the church in the market square and sing for crowds." Mark always remembered those experiences. He was forced into being a choir boy by his grandmother, but he was glad she had pushed him to do it. He was nervous with singing in public, but it helped boost his confidence a lot, helping him with the market stall too. He didn't mind talking with complete strangers so much after he had entertained them the day before.</p>
<p>"You're kidding?" Gary raised his eyebrow slightly. "<em>You're</em> religious?!" He looked at the devil horns on Mark's head. "<em>Seriously</em>?!"</p>
<p>"Maybe... once upon a time." Mark shrugged, not maintaining eye contact anymore. "It's hard to stay faithful when so much has happened... I can't really explain what, but it's been rough. It's enough to shake anyone's faith." If there was a god, he had never helped Mark out when he needed him the most, he'd given up on praying for his own safety hundreds of years ago and turned his back on those he used to worship. He moved on and accepted his new life with a heavy heart; if his god wanted him to suffer then so be it, he would suffer, but he wouldn't be willing to search for forgiveness if he managed to break free of the torment... that and he'd been around some rather bad influences for a long, long time.</p>
<p>"Weird <em>and</em> confusing. You're sure painting a mysterious little backstory for yourself." Gary was, like Jason and Howard had been doing, trying to piece together Mark's past. He wasn't as far into theories as Howard was, nor blessed - or rather cursed with the truth like Jason... or even completely ignorant like Robbie was, but he was curious enough, that was for sure. "So you're a farmer and a choir boy... anything else?"</p>
<p>"Um... no, that's about it." Mark couldn't exactly tell him anything else about himself without giving his identity away. "How about yourself?" He tried to take the focus of the conversation away from himself and direct it unto Gary.</p>
<p>"Well, I've been writing songs for a long time and playing piano for years! My parents bought me my first keyboard when I was young and there's been no stopping me ever since!" Gary seemed proud of his musical talents. "I would play at this bar near my place on weekends, I was pretty popular too. Then I met Nigel and showed him one of the songs I wrote, it's called 'A Million Love Songs', we'll probably be performing it some time in the future!" Mark was trying his best to keep up with his fast pace.</p>
<p>Gary was usually quite a slow talker, Mark had noticed, but when he was excited about something he was speaking at about a million miles per second. "Wow, how do you write songs?" Mark wasn't quite sure why he asked that. He wasn't too interested in writing his own - besides, he'd only just learnt how to write in general, there was no way he'd be able to write his own music.</p>
<p>"Well, it just sorta comes to you really. I always get these melodies in me head and write them down or record them so I don't forget. Lyrics come last usually, although sometimes I have had whole songs just come to me out of nowhere." It seemed like writing songs was second nature to him. "Have you ever tried writing a song?"</p>
<p>"Erm, no... I wouldn't even know where to begin. You've probably guessed this but I'm not the best speaker or understand... understand-er? Whatever the term is I'm not that great at it." Gary couldn't help but smile at the way Mark spoke at times. "If I tried writing a song it probably wouldn't make a whole lot of sense."</p>
<p>"Well, I'll probably be doing most of the writing anyway, but you're always welcome to come sit by me piano when I'm working and see how it all comes along." He offered, Mark thinking that over for a moment. There were certainly plenty of opportunities for him to get sidetracked from his mission... although he supposed he did have a lot of time to make Robbie miserable. Would it be so bad if he took a few days to build relationships with people?</p>
<p>"That would be nice, thank you." Mark accepted that offer, Gary's smile growing even bigger.</p>
<p>Mark had changed his mind about making friends with the boys, not seeing it as inconvenient as before. He didn't see these people as distractions anymore but rather as real people, people who were willing to get to know him, to help him adjust to the world and have a laugh with him all at the same time.</p>
<p>He'd never had any friends back in his old life, nor in the underworld, so to finally have something he had been lacking gave him emotions he didn't quite understand. Happiness, but not the type he was used to. He always assumed being happy meant being content with existing, but he was beginning to realise that wasn't the case at all. Happiness wasn't just being content with life, it was being glad to have it.</p>
<p>And while Mark was technically dead, he was looking forward to spending a 'what-could-have-been' life with his new friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Telling The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robbie teases Mark about cereal, Jason takes his adopted demon son on a shopping trip and Mark admits he's been keeping secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After rehearsals the five boys were allowed to go home and rest, being told that they would be in the same time tomorrow for more rigorous training. Gary, Robbie, Howard and Jason all wanted to shower before they left however, sweating and drained of all energy. Mark hadn't leaked a single drop so hung back and kept up his disguise a little bit longer.</p>
<p>He decided to wait outside for Jason, wanting to take in how the city worked and what sorts of sights and sounds he would see. Of course, to Mark, waiting outside actually meant he would leave through the back entrance and fly up to the tall dance studio's roof to get some sort of map in his head. He'd need to know where he could go to find someone he knew if he ever ended up getting lost.</p>
<p>He perched himself at the edge of the building, looking down at the city below him in awe. People seemed so small from way up high. Cars didn't seem so fast. The sounds weren't as loud and obnoxious in his ears. It was peaceful. He could get used to the city if he kept above it at all times, but he knew he wouldn't get away with flying around everywhere during the day... someone was bound to notice him.</p>
<p>He looked out into the far distance now, unable to see much greenery and instead could only spy rows upon rows of buildings, stores and then eventually housing estates. Even the streets were much longer than they were in Mark's time. He did spot a small park not too far from one of the housing estates, noticing some sort of play area built upon it. He was curious what that was, not having parks back in his day, the only swings they had were made of planks of wood tied to trees in gardens. He wasn't sure what the slides were either, nor the monkey bars, although in his defence he was quite a while away from it and couldn't make out all the details of what they were. </p>
<p>He did have to wonder if he'd ever have time to investigate the world he was now a part of again. He did want to take some time to have some personal endeavours, to do things he never got to do the first time around. He could check off 'heading to the big city' for a start, as well as 'make some friends', but there were a lot of things he wanted to do that would take much more effort than just going with the flow.</p>
<p>As he was sat there he glanced back down to the ground, spotting his new friends standing outside looking around, presumably for Mark. He quickly stood up and ran over to the side of the building he had scaled, jumping down and softening his landing just before he made contact. He rushed around the side of the building and smiled as he approached the rest of them, Gary being the first to notice him.</p>
<p>"Oh, here he is!" He confirmed that they were in fact looking for him. "Where'd you get to?"</p>
<p>"Um, over there?" Mark wasn't quite sure what he was talking about, pointing over to the alleyway he'd just emerged from.</p>
<p>"What you doing hanging out in alley ways on your own? You're supposed to be the cute one, not the dodgy-could-probably-be-a-serial-killer one!" Robbie nudged him in the ribs, having a somewhat goofy smile on his face.</p>
<p>"A serial killer? What's that? Someone who murders breakfast?" Mark had never heard that term before, England not having that many notorious killers around and so rumours and gossip of the subject had never actually reached Mark's ears. He was aware of thieves and bandits and all sorts of crooks - he'd had a fair few run-ins with them in his short life after all, but he had never met a murderer... or at least not one that hadn't spared his life after he'd gone and talked their ears off whilst handing over all his valuables and profits.</p>
<p>"No, you're thinking of cereal." Robbie was deliberately winding him up with the homophone.</p>
<p>"That's what I said? So.. they do murder breakfast?" Mark was completely lost now, Jason stepping in and nudging Robbie with a rather serious glare in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Don't tease him like that, Rob!" He warned him, Robbie just waved him off with an expression that showed he clearly didn't appreciate being told off. "No, serial means something that happens more than once, as in someone kills someone then goes about and does it again and again."</p>
<p>"Oh... so there's no eggs and bacon involved?" Mark was so innocent and adorable, all four of the boys thought simultaneously.</p>
<p>"No, Mark, there's no eggs and bacon involved." Jason wondered just how much of the modern world and language he would have to teach him; he'd certainly be adding teacher to his CV after this.</p>
<p>Howard, Gary and Robbie all began to make their way home, although Jason lead Mark into the city for a few things first. He followed him around for a while until they stopped in front of a book store. Mark had never seen such a thing before so he was rather in awe about it, although he was paying more attention to Jason so that he didn't get lost.</p>
<p>"Right, I've got a plan to help you learn easier. There's a few things we're gonna need from here, then we're gonna head to a few other shops to get you some clothes. You can't keep borrowing mine." Jason lead Mark inside, heading to the children's section of the store. "Picture books were easier for you, right?" Mark nodded. "Then let's take a couple more of these for you,and maybe a few light reads without pictures."</p>
<p>Jason observed which books would be best for Mark as for his wallet, piling them up in Mark's grip. "It's incredible how many books there are!" Mark was in awe. "They're all different too, right? As in, each story is different? I'm so anticipated!"</p>
<p>"I think the word you're looking for is excited, but anticipated is close... sort of." Jason corrected him. "Anticpated would be when you sort of predict something. As in someone walked through the door and you expected them to, so you anticipated their arrival, get it?"</p>
<p>"Um... sort of. So I'm excited, that's the word?" Jason nodded and looked around the store for a second.</p>
<p>"Here. This is perfect for you!" He picked up another, rather thick yet smaller sized book and added it to the pile, Mark looking down to the title and frowning as he tried to read it.</p>
<p>"Dis-ton-ary?" Mark incorrectly pronounced. "What's that?"</p>
<p>"Its pronounced Dictionary and it's basically a book of every single word with the meaning right next to it!" Mark's eyes lit up at that.</p>
<p>"That's perfect for me! If I can read all these words in here I'll never have problems communication again!" Jason would miss his adorable little slip ups, although he was sure he wouldn't miss having to correct him every three seconds. "Thank you so much Jason!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. Come on, let's pay for these." He led Mark over to the tills, Mark placing them on the counter as the lady scanned the barcodes.</p>
<p>"What's that thing?" Mark asked, never seeing the more technical side of the world before now, nothing aside from the lighting in the club and the TV in the cafe at least.</p>
<p>"It looks at the striped thing on the back and then knows exactly what book it is and how much it costs, it then adds up the prices on that computer there - I'll explain a computer later - and tells you how much you need to pay. It's very clever."</p>
<p>"Wow! We didn't have this back in my day... we just had - oh, um, I mean back where I'm from! We never had things like this! Nope, not over in that place, you know, the one I mentioned before!" In Mark's panic about his little slip up he had forgotten what name he had told them for where he was from. He was certain he had said Oldham, based off of his farm but he couldn't be too sure.</p>
<p>Jason was exceedingly curious about Mark saying 'back in my day', managing to bust any previous theories he had. Instead, Jason was now starting to gain a more accurate understanding of Mark's enigma: he was born in another time and had some how found his way to the 90s with no clue about the events in between. Maybe something had happened to him and he was stranded there, or maybe the last time he was on earth haunting the place and doing whatever it was demons do it was a long, long time ago.</p>
<p>"Dont worry about little slip ups, Mark. With your Dictionary they wont happen again - well, after you pick up on the language more." Jason had noticed the woman giving the two of them a strange glance before looking to the screen and reading out the total: £20.89.</p>
<p>Jason cringed at the price, knowing he still had to get Mark a few changes of clothes as well as pay his bills that were due just next week. Mark didn't notice it but his mouth had dropped open slightly, and he looked to Jason in awe as he handed over the exact amount of change.</p>
<p>"Come on, you, we've still got about four more shops to go to." He thanked the cashier and walked off, Mark following him and still looking just as stunned.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Jay." He eventually spoke, halting in his tracks as they left the store.</p>
<p>"For what?" He noticed he stressed he looked.</p>
<p>"Twenty pounds for five books?! That's more than I ever earned in a month!" Had Jason not come to any previous revelations that probably would have stunned him, but instead it just made him even more curious. "Please, don't do this for me, that's so much money to waste on me!"</p>
<p>"Chill out, Mark... look, I'm not gonna pretend to have figured out what's going on with you but money is far less daunting these days. Whatever may have seemed like a load for you would probably just be a few hours work for people now."</p>
<p>"Um... you've figured out?" Mark seemed even more nervous about that, worried he was about to have to reveal his identity.</p>
<p>"Not at all, you're a confusing little guy, Mark, I'll give you that... but you don't have to worry about hiding things, you know? Not around me at least, I'm fully accepting of it... whatever <em>it</em> is." He told him, Mark biting his lip and looking down.</p>
<p>"I..." He looked around at all the people around him. "I will tell you, if you want me to. Just not here."</p>
<p>"You dont have to feel pressured into it. When you're ready, okay?" Mark nodded at that. "Alright, come on then let's get you some new clothes."</p>
<p>Mark followed Jason again, being lead into a large shop with all sorts of clothing on the walls and on tables set around the store. Jason monitored him as he picked out various clothing items for himself. Liking hooded jumpers a lot since there was no such thing back when he was living. Then again, all clothing he had back then he had made himself.</p>
<p>He absolutely fell in love with a pastel pink jumper with a white rabbit and carrot stitched into the front, mostly because the hood had bunny ears attached onto it. Jason couldn't help but laugh as he picked it out with wide eyes and asked like a four year old if he could get it over and over.</p>
<p>Mark ended up gaining quite a selection from the sale section of the shop, much to Jason's subtle relief too. He knew he would be paying him back but things would certainly be tight for the next month or so. Bags in hand the two made their way back to Jason's house, catching the bus which was a confusing experience for Mark. It blew his mind that the transport modern people used was capable of being so big it could carry about thirty people. There was nothing like it back in his day.</p>
<p>It was clear to Jason that Mark was uncomfortable on the bus, shrinking down in his seat slightly when new passengers got on and made eye contact with him. It saddened him that he was uncomfortable under people's gazes, he just hoped in time he could learn to accept himself and rise above the stares people gave him.</p>
<p>After getting off the bus Jason lead Mark through the streets towards his home, Mark looking around a lot to try and get his bearings. As Jason was opening the door to his apartment complex Mark stood with his back to him, looking out at the large oval shape in the middle of the road, grass covering it and children playing on the area. Mark was surprised to see children playing in such way, especially given that he didn't have much experience with playing as a child. He was a little worker bee from the day he was old enough to pick up a shovel and had never once complained about it. It was observations like those that made Mark realise how much times had changed, and not with just advancements in technology. Society was nothing like he remembered it.</p>
<p>"Mark, you coming?" Jason caught his attention, Mark snapping out of his thought track and giving him a smile, following him inside.</p>
<p>Jason lead him up to his apartment and unlocked the door, proceeding to place the bags of clothes and books down on the dining table. Mark sighed at the sight of all the things he had bought for him, wishing in a way that it was Jason who he had first laid eyes on. It would be so much easier to make his life a misery than Robbie, after all he was already bleeding him dry money wise.</p>
<p>"Okay, so I'll put all your new clothes in my room in my wardrobe. I dont have that many clothes myself see, so theres plenty of space. We can divide it in two and share, okay?" Mark nodded, watching as Jason gathered up the clothes and wandered off to his bedroom. Mark stayed back and picked up the dictionary Jason had bought him, opening it up to a random page but felt rather overwhelmed at the sheer amount of words on the page. He couldn't even focus on one word in particular, his eyes instead jolting around the page to try and find a word he recognised, managing to find a few words in what he assumed was the definition part but there was nothing that distinctly stood out to him other than that.</p>
<p>"Right. Your stuff is all on the right side of the wardrobe." Jason informed as he walked back into the room. "I think it's about time for dinner, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>"You must be starved too! You didn't have any breakfast." Jason hadn't forgotten that fact and was amazed Mark hadn't faded slightly as the day went on through hunger, especially after that training regime. "You want to help me prepare it? I'm thinking of just a simple chicken dinner with some vegetables."</p>
<p>"Um, sure." Mark didn't mind preparing the dinner but wasn't sure if he was going to eat it or not. He didn't want that pain in his stomach again. Either way, he was rather curious to see how cooking had changed over the years... that and he wanted to learn how to work the appliances so he could at least make Jason food.</p>
<p>Jason was impressed at how good Mark was at peeling potatoes, Mark saying that was his main job when helping his family with the cooking, he was certain that was the only thing he would do right however. He chopped up the rest of the vegetables and watched as Jason added various seasoning to the chicken to give it more flavour.</p>
<p>The flavour didn't matter much to Mark, given that he wasn't able to taste anything, but his mood was soured a little when he realised he wasnt able to taste the efforts Jason was putting in for him. He felt like he should have just said from the beginning that he couldn't eat and would have saved him the effort.</p>
<p>After the food had all been cooked, Jason dished up the two plates and carried them over to the table. Mark sat down in front of his plate and picked up his fork but was rather hesitant to do anything else.</p>
<p>He eventually took his first bite, feeling that familiar heavy feeling and slight growth of pain in his stomach. He wondered just how long he would be able to keep up his charade.</p>
<p>"You alright, Mark?" Jason asked, Mark looking up to him rather than giving unsure expressions to his meal.</p>
<p>"Um..."</p>
<p>"Don't you like it?"</p>
<p>"No, no it's not that. I'm sure it's great but... actually, that thing I was going to tell with you about - tell you... talk with you? Whichever it is, I need to tell you before this goes too far." Mark took a brave first step, although he wasn't sure if telling Jason what had happened to him over the past two hundred years was such a good idea.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay." Jason hadn't expected to have this conversation so soon.</p>
<p>"Well... I dont exactly know where I should start really... um... I guess I should start with the fact that I'm not an seventeen year old boy from Oldham... well, I am, but it's more complicated than that. I'm from a little farm called Oldham that my parents used to own... over two hundred years ago."</p>
<p>Jason was floored to hear that, but at the same time he almost could believe what he was hearing. He wasn't sure how to take in the information, so he took to listening to him explain everything instead.</p>
<p>"You see, something happened not so long after I had a pretty serious argument with my grandmother, she died not long after that but her last words to me were from that argument. She told me I would make up for my tardiness in hell, since she was angry at me for always being late to meets and places, but being late to church was a huge sin in her eyes... then, um, something else happened and I found myself being dragged down into the underworld. I was turned into this... and there's nothing I can do about it. I dont want to be a demon like this, but... well, here I am."</p>
<p>"So... you're a <em>demon</em>?" Jason had to get that out the way first.</p>
<p>"Sort of." Mark had never really considered himself a demon, he'd never be one of them. "Its because I was cursed by my grandmother, I'm sure if not then I would have ended up in heaven."</p>
<p>"So... your grandmother cursed you and now you're a... half demon?"</p>
<p>"I'm supposing so, yes." Mark confirmed, looking somewhat relieved now that he had gotten it off his chest. "Here, let me show you." Mark stood up now, letting his disguise fade away and revealed his slightly larger horns and his somewhat see through black feathered wings.</p>
<p>Jason's jaw dropped open at the sight, his eyes widening as everything began to properly sink in. He really was living with a monster. His fork dropped from his hand in the shock, splashing the gravy over the tablecloth. Mark was worried about that reaction hoping showing him was the right thing to do.</p>
<p>Jason soon recovered however, picking up his fork again and trying to seem as unphased as possible. "Are you okay with this? I can leave if you're worried about being near something like me."</p>
<p>"You don't have to leave. It's okay Mark." Jason didn't feel that threatened by Mark, even if he was the very embodiment of evil... or at least half the embodiment of evil. "Besides, you dont exactly act or even seem like you'd be a demon or evil or anything like that. You're far too nice of a person to be that."</p>
<p>"That's the problem." Mark huffed, returning to his somewhat disguised look and dropping back down on the chair, his arms folded which showed Jason that saying that had offended him slightly. "You see, they say I have a pure soul, that's why I don't look or act like the rest of them. They're all mad at me because that stupid soul of mine never changed over all these years... apparently I'm untainted or something and they don't like that very much. Because of this I've been all but tortured at every turn down there by all sorts of monsters." Jason felt sorry for him at that.</p>
<p>"So... were you human before this? Back on the farm with your family? Before you were cursed and turned into... <em>that</em>, you were human?" Mark didn't respond for a moment, a frown on his face as he thought of his response.</p>
<p>"I think I was... but I don't remember much about my old life and... and I don't like to talking much about it." Jason respected that he didn't want to talk about it and nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright. I wont question you on it." Mark gave a small smile at that. "But I do have to ask: what the hell is an immortal being doing in a boyband in Manchester?"</p>
<p>"I didn't actually mean to do the joining." He admitted, "But I can't tell you why I did... just that it has something to do with that opportunity I mentioned and one of the members of the band."</p>
<p>"Right... so, me?" Jason naturally assumed it was him given that Mark had managed to stay with him and had stayed close to him wherever they went.</p>
<p>"It would be much easier if it was you." Mark scoffed. "But no, don't worry it's not you."</p>
<p>"Why would <em>I</em> make it easier?"</p>
<p>"I've already been a burden on you, the way this is going I would be done and free in a matter of weeks." He spoke with a lace of guilt in his tone.</p>
<p>"Right..." Jason was beginning to piece together Mark's mission slowly, "What are you going to get out of all this anyway?" Jason was curious as to what Mark's endgame was. Mark didn't respond to that and instead subconsciously moved his hand to the collar around his neck, chewing on the inside of his lip. He wanted to tell Jason what had happened to him all those years ago but deemed it a little too dark, he didn't need to know how bad things were for him.</p>
<p>Jason was able to take the hint however, given that he and Howard had already deduced that the collar was a symbol of him being owned by someone. He assumed that Mark was being held in that underworld against his own will by someone.</p>
<p>"So completing whatever mission you have to do will set you free?" Mark looked up in shock at that.</p>
<p>"What sort of magic did you just use?! How did you know?!" Mark was baffled by Jason's observations.</p>
<p>"Psychology." He responded, Mark had never heard of the term however and so just looked even more confused. Before he could respond Jason spoke up again: "Well... alright, whatever it is, I'll help - granted I'm not about to help you kill anyone or get some sort of criminal record."</p>
<p>That was what gave Mark the biggest shock. "You'll... you'll help me?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but you're gonna have to be a lot more open about what it is you're up to." Mark seemed hesitant to admit it.</p>
<p>"I have to make Robbie's life a misery. I've got a year to do so if not... well, we can face that obstacle when it comes." Jason wished he wouldn't be so cryptic all the time, but figured he was very stressed and didn't quite grasp the concept of sharing and receiving help. His surprised expression certainly gave away that he hadn't much experience with help over the past couple of centuries.</p>
<p>"Why Robbie?" Jason questioned, Mark sighing at that.</p>
<p>"I dont want it to be him... but he was the first person I laid eyes on. That was the agreement." Jason nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay. So a year to make Robbie miserable." It wasn't what he expected to be doing when he first signed up to be in a boyband but Jason was never one to shy from a challenge. "How hard could it be?"</p>
<p>Mark dreaded the answer to that... after all, he was sort of hoping he'd be able to live out on earth once all this was done. He wasn't sure fading away and being able to finally rest was what he truly wanted anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Magic and Misery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark is ashamed to be bad at being bad, Jason rides Mark like a rollercoaster and the reality of going home 266 years after you last stepped foot there finally hits Mark.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So... what exactly can you do?" Jason asked as they finished washing up the plates from dinner and sat down in the living room. "You're not like us, that much is obvious... do you have powers of some sort?" He was exceedingly curious about what sort of things Mark could do.</p>
<p>"Well... I can do all the sorts of... the things?" Mark tried to think of what to show off first, his excitement over someone showing interest in his power overpowering his need to get his wording right.</p>
<p>"Let me think... demons are known for curses and dark magic and fire, all sorts of things, can you do stuff like that?" Jason hoped he hadn't just given Mark permission to burn his apartment down.</p>
<p>"I can make fire! Watch!" Mark faced Jason's fireplace, holding his hand out towards it. A second later a blue flame appeared around Mark's hand, shooting onto the fire. Jason looked on in awe as the blue glow filled the room, even more impressed when Mark doused the flames with a click of his fingers. There wasn't even a mark on the wood.</p>
<p>"Woah!" Jason felt the wood, surprised at how cold it was. "Is your fire not hot?"</p>
<p>"It is sometimes... but I can never burn anything with it." Mark shrugged, "That's not all I can do though! Watch, I can do magic too!" He made his way to Jason's kitchen window, looking out at the small shared garden the apartment had. Jason had a small allocated space that Mark managed to fill with lush grass and beautiful flowers by simply closing his eyes and concentrating.</p>
<p>"It's crazy that a demon of all things can bring life to the world like that, you would have thought you'd only be able to take it." He commented, Mark's joyous look faltering for a second. "Did I say something to upset you?"</p>
<p>"No, no, it's fine." Mark insisted. "It's just... I'm not like the others down there, and so my powers are not similar either." He said that as though it was a bad thing, Jason certainly didn't think it was such a bad thing to be the opposite of the literal embodiment of evil. "I can bring life, but I can never take it... that's what annoyed them the most. I used to help people down there, those that didn't deserve to be there like me. I'd free them and heal their wounds, create places for them to live out of reach and out of harm until their sentences passed and their souls were freed."</p>
<p>"Wow, so you're like a little hero down there then?" Jason had certainly gained a lot of respect for Mark. He only wanted to help people... such a shame he was stuck trying to make someone's life a misery, it must be awful for him.</p>
<p>"I suppose, if by 'hero' you mean public enemy to all who live down there." Mark had endured his fair share of tortures for many years, having escaped that and managing to hide in safety was a huge relief, but it was never enough for him. He had to help everyone who was going through what he was going through too. "I wasn't very popular and had to spent the whole time hiding away. I was scared when they found me again, but they only wanted to stop me from doing what I was doing... it was selfish of me but I took the first chance to get out of there that I could. I just wished I could help the people that end up there because they had been stealing to help their starving children or soldiers who had killed in wars to save others."</p>
<p>"It's not selfish Mark. You've been helping all those people, it's only fair you got to help yourself in the end." Jason insisted, Mark sighing and looking out to the night sky.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go flying?" He asked spontaneously, Jason's attempt to hide his shock and excitement from the question failing miserably.</p>
<p>"Flying?" He had a feeling Mark didn't know about things such as helicopters or planes, it would spell no end of trouble if they were spotted. "If someone saw us flying around we'd probably get shot down and taken to some government place... do you know about the government?"</p>
<p>"I don't know much about them, I'm assuming they're the leaders of the United Kingdom? Well, not the leaders as there's the king and all, although I'm assuming he's probably passed by now, so there's another king? Or is there no king?" Jason was almost sorry he asked.</p>
<p>"Well, there's the queen right now, but that's not important." Jason didn't know enough about the royal family to educate the clueless demon. "We probably would get caught if we went flying, even at-" Jason stopped as Mark disappeared before his very eyes.</p>
<p>"Getting caught isn't possible for me." Mark spoke from nowhere. "I learned this magic to avoid all the monsters, and I can make you not visible too." Mark reappeared again now, a smile on his face and his hand reaching out to Jason. "What do you say? Want to join me? I don't want to get lost..."</p>
<p>Jason took Mark's hand and returned his smile, "Of course I'll come with you!" Mark seemed very ecstatic at that. "But I won't be too heavy for you, will I?"</p>
<p>"I have strength far higher than when I was living, I could carry you around all night without getting tired... besides, I have no feelings in my body anymore. I wouldn't be effected by you in the slightest." Mark explained, "But... you don't have to if you don't want-"</p>
<p>"I want to!" Jason cut him off, Mark relieved to hear it. He approached the window now and pushed it open, climbing out and stretching out his wings. He flew out for a few seconds, taking in the evening air before instructing Jason to climb onto his back. Jason wasn't so sure he trusted that Mark knew what he was doing, given that if he was on his back the movement of his wings would be restricted but he was shocked to find that his hands went straight through them.</p>
<p>"Hold on tight, okay?" Mark made sure that Jason was as secure as he could be before he moved anywhere. Mark closed his eyes for a moment, Jason gasping as an aura surrounded the two of them. "There, now you're not visible! Okay, let's go!"</p>
<p>He flew directly upwards first, Jason looking down to the ground and suddenly feeling very mortal. He gripped onto Mark even tighter and took a deep breath. "Could you take things slowly at first, Mark? I'm not scared or anything but it is a bit... this is pretty high." Jason definitely sounded scared.</p>
<p>"Of course." Mark agreed as he slowly began to fly across the skyline, getting closer and closer to the city. "Those lights in the distance look very beautiful from all the way up here." He commented, Jason's eyes lit up at the sight of the streetlights too.</p>
<p>"It's quiet up here too... peaceful." Jason added, moving his arms slightly tighter around Mark, resting his head on his shoulder. He was glad Mark had somehow managed to blunder his way into a boyband, glad he was able to live an experience such as this because of him.</p>
<p>"I've never felt so calm on a flight before... it's nice not having to rush everywhere in fear that monsters would catch me." Mark looked to Jason's face, his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He looked away pretty quickly, fearful that his eyes would open at any second and he would catch him staring at him. Instead Mark decided to fly a little faster, getting higher so that he was just below a thick cloud. "Hey, Jay, look up!"</p>
<p>Jason opened his eyes now and did as instructed, his face lighting up at the sight of the cloud reflecting the evening light mere inches from him. He reached out for it, but found he was unable to touch it, the feeling as though he was just reaching his hand through a thick fog yet it was slightly damp from the water vapour inside it.</p>
<p>"This is incredible!" He sounded like an excited child on Christmas morning. "You can just do this like it's no big deal... it's amazing, Mark!"</p>
<p>"I suppose it is... but getting used to flying certainly wasn't easy." Mark laughed as he recalled the memories of lying straight into walls and roofs. "You know, I wasn't always completely numb, my feelings disappeared gradually over time as I slowly adjusted to being like this... my wings really hurt when I first got them, flying was horrible! Each little movement was as though my back was breaking open. I can still remember feelings like that." Jason took back his statement about it being no big deal for him, it was clearly something that had taken a long time to come to terms with.</p>
<p>"So, was it a slow thing? Did things start going numb bit by bit or was it all over but slowly getting more intense?" Jason was genuinely curious about that, hoping Mark was willing to talk about it.</p>
<p>"The second one." Mark couldn't really pin point exactly where he was when he first noticed his body losing its senses, he just knew that one day it had engulfed him entirely and those feelings had never returned. "It's weird, I can barely remember things like feelings anymore. The only ones I can really remember are the painful ones. Ones like when they turned me into a monster or when Cane attacked me."</p>
<p>"Cane?" Mark tensed up at his little slip up.</p>
<p>"Um, it's nothing! I don't like talking about that! I didn't mean to bring it up... sometimes I just think about it and... it's not a good memory." Jason nodded, deciding it was best to try and change the subject from Mark's attacker. He had a feeling that 'accident' Mark kept bringing up was a little more than that and had something to do with this 'Cane' person.</p>
<p>"That's alright. So, you can't feel, but you still have other senses, right?" Mark nodded at that.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I can see and hear still... but that's about it really. I can smell things some times, but not all the time. I'm worried one day I'm going to go deaf and blind like my grandmother did, although if anything after becoming a monster my hearing has gotten so much louder." Jason would certainly make sure not to invite any lovers around over night if Mark had good hearing. "It's a weird thing, changing like I did. It was very slow, as though being down in... I don't like saying Hell, but I guess it is, as scary as that is to admit I'm from there." Mark sighed at that, losing his thought track for a second.</p>
<p>"Just 'cause you've lived down there for two hundred years doesn't mean you belong down there, you know? You said it yourself, if it wasn't for that curse you would have ended up in heaven."</p>
<p>"I know that... well, I try to know that." He shook the thoughts from his head. "I'm not a bad person, but there are many reason's someone can be a sinner... I think I was destined to go there even before I was cursed."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Mark stayed quiet, indicating he wasn't comfortable about talking about it. "Well... in my humble opinion that whole thing is a load of bullshit! You're not a bad person so there's no reason for you-"</p>
<p>"I am." Mark interrupted him. "I just try to make up for it by helping those in need." He looked up now, up to the stars above them, wishing to just concentrate on the view. He had waited so long to get back to Earth, but he was very quickly being reminded that, quite frankly, he was better off down in hell. While the planet had changed quite a lot over the years Mark knew he was still someone who would be judged, that would never change about him.</p>
<p>Jason didn't know what to say in response to Mark's negativity, unable to piece together what he was suggesting about himself.</p>
<p>Mark instead going back to his previous topic. "Well, you see when... a certain thing happened I was dragged down by a couple of demons who put these on me." He pointed to the collar around his neck and the cuff around his wrist. "With these on it meant that I couldn't get back out without given permission. There are a great many - er, lots of demons up here on earth disguised as humans on missions. No one would ever tell since they can perfectly disguise themselves - unlike me... I don't look a lot like them so it's hard for me to alter my appearance, just like how my magic isn't the same as everyone else's. Over time I started to look like them piece by piece though, and it really hurt too... I'm sure it still would but I don't really feel it anymore."</p>
<p>"You're a real tragic case aren't you?" Jason spoke the understatement of the decade. "So what does a full demon look like?"</p>
<p>"They're huge! They're at least two of you stacked on top of each other and they're really strong too! They've got these big bulky bodies with a dark grey skin, massive horns, way bigger than mine even when they're longer! Um... sharp pointy teeth, but all their teeth, not just the back ones and the already pointy ones like mine." Jason was sure one day the anatomy of teeth would be a topic he would have to teach Mark. "Oh! They also have these massive black claws instead of fingers!" That explains the black pointy fingernails, Jason thought.</p>
<p>"Pointy ears too?" Jason questioned, pulling lightly on Mark's ears but he paid it no mind, Jason realising only afterwards that Mark couldn't feel it.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, but much longer than mine... red eyes too but they're completely red, unlike mine which have white still." Mark thought back to looking at himself in the mirror in Jason's bathroom. He was quite stunned to see his own face in such detail for the first time - in fact it was the first time he had seen his face in over two hundred years. It was a surreal experience to say the least.</p>
<p>"And those things are just walking amongst us?" Jason was rather unsettled by that thought. "Can <em>you</em> tell? Like would you sense if one was nearby?"</p>
<p>"No... I don't know actually. I haven't sensed anyone yet, but then again senses aren't really a strong... um, a strong part of me." That didn't help soothe Jason's nerves at all, although he had faith that if Mark knew one was nearby he'd let him know in some way. "Oh well, is there anywhere you want to go? I can take you anywhere! How about to one of those other suns in the sky?"</p>
<p>"They're a bit far away for a night flight, Mark. It would take a very long time to get to them... besides we can't breathe in space, although I don't think that matters to you. Do you still breathe?" Jason asked a question that had a seemingly simple answer, in fact the second he asked it he felt pretty stupid for asking a dead guy if he still needed to breathe.</p>
<p>"I don't... I mean, I can! Look!" Mark demonstrated, "But I don't need to. It's weird. It's like a habit I had from being alive that I can't get rid of. I could hold my breath for a million years if I needed to though."</p>
<p>"Ah..." Jason expected as much, "Well, I don't really have anywhere I want to go, to be honest. Maybe London, or Scotland even but they're a bit too far... How about you? Do you have anywhere you want to go?" That question threw Mark a little as he was still trying to try and remember if he had ever heard of Scotland.</p>
<p>"Where<em> I</em> want to go?" He had been absent from the world for the past few centuries, he would love to see all of it and see all of it's advances, but knew that wasn't really an answer. Besides he didn't want to get them lost.</p>
<p>Then he remembered something.</p>
<p>"I want to see how my old farm is doing." All Mark really wanted to do was to go home. He wasn't deluded enough to think going back there meant seeing his family again and having a happy reunion with them, but he at least wanted to see if the farm had held up over all those years.</p>
<p>"Your farm?" Jason wasn't too sure how to find it, although he did have a bit of an idea. "You said it was called Oldham, right?" Mark nodded. "Okay, fly down lower." He hoped to be able to use street signs to guide them, although he did know roughly how to get to Oldham from Manchester.</p>
<p>Jason guided Mark through the skies, following the street signs all the way to the town centre, Mark landing in the main square, looking around at the tall buildings that certainly weren't that refurbished when he was living.</p>
<p>"Wait..." Mark looked over to the familiar looking area. "This was where I used to sell products! My stall was right here! I used to put it right across from the best baker in town, his pies were the best in the world, he always used to shout that!" Mark was excited from his nostalgia, Jason watching him look around in wonder with a smile on a face. "These big lamps weren't there before though." He pointed up to the lamppost. "We didn't have bright lights like these, just oil lamps which people used to light every evening. When they lit them I knew it was time to pack up and go home for dinner with any left overs I didn't manage to sell."</p>
<p>"What was your stall like?" Jason was curious about that, wondering if markets had changed much in the past two centuries.</p>
<p>"Well, really it was just a table with boxes of product on top, but I did have this really nice red cloth I used to put on that table." It wasn't very fancy, but it was something Mark was proud of. "Towards winter the church used to lend me this really nice one with snowflakes on it and this cross with - Oh hey! Look! Do you think the baker managed to get a store here?" Mark pointed over to a bakery, Jason pondering that too. The sign above the window looked very old fashioned so it was likely that it had been there a good many years.</p>
<p>"Maybe, it's an old building so it's possible." Mark seemed to lose interest in the building however and started to pay attention to the floor of all things.</p>
<p>"This wasn't like this back in my day! Back then there were bricks on the floor but it was mostly just dirt pathways everywhere." He followed the main path now, Jason hurrying to keep up with him. The last thing he needed was to be lost and alone in Oldham whilst being completely invisible - he'd left his kitchen window open too, he didn't want to risk a break in by staying out too long. "Down this way was where I used to travel to go home. It's not that far really, come on, I'll show you the farm!" Mark took flight again, taking hold of Jason and holding him tight.</p>
<p>In his excitement at recognising the town centre it had slipped Mark's mind that the possibility of his farm being gone was a very likely one. So when he started to find the road slowly becoming more and more unfamiliar his hopes became more and more crushed.</p>
<p>"It should be right here! The big tree is still here and everything!" All Mark could see was row upon row of brick houses. "But... but it should be here!" Mark was confused, not able to understand how so many houses could have been built over his family's livelihood. That was his home! His farm! How was it now gone!?</p>
<p>Jason could feel the upset slowly creep into Mark's system as he came to a slow realisation that everything he once knew was truly gone. Jason could imagine that the farm had been bought out by someone to build council houses over it; it had helped hundreds of people have homing but to Mark that meant nothing.</p>
<p>"This is my fault..." Mark spoke his thoughts out loud, sounding very monotonous as he was lost in thought.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"We were running low on funds... the market street we were on was the whole town really, there weren't enough people around to make enough to get by. We were living on scraps as it was." That explained why Mark was so thin despite being quite well built. Jason's pity for him suddenly went through the roof. "I was trying to get that last scrap to fill our quota to sell on the market but..." Mark paused, Jason expecting Mark to start crying there and then, but no tears escaped from his sad puppy eyes. "They wouldn't have lasted much longer without me, they must have been forced to sell the farm."</p>
<p>"What happened Mark?" Mark shook his head, it clearly struggling with the painful memory. Jason didn't pressure him any further, trying to keep to his promise not to pry too much into his past.</p>
<p>"It was probably a bad idea to travel out here... I'm sorry for wasting your time." Mark sounded thoroughly devastated, not giving Jason any time to prepare as he flew off at high speeds the way they came.</p>
<p>Jason directed Mark using the street signs again, just until they made it back to places that seemed familiar and Jason could give him a general direction to fly in. In the time it took to travel back, Mark didn't utter a single word. Eventually they made it back to his apartment, Mark helping Jason climb inside but he didn't follow him. Instead, Mark sat down on the windowsill, swinging his legs back and forth against the building.</p>
<p>"Are you gonna be alright, Mark? I know this can't be easy for you." Jason placed his hand on his shoulder, wishing Mark could somehow feel the comfort in it. Mark looked down to it before shrugging it off and sighing.</p>
<p>"Sorry... I want to have time to myself." Jason respected his wishes on that and backed off slightly.</p>
<p>"Thanks for taking me flying, Mark... all things considered." He at least wanted to let him know he was grateful for the experience, even if it had ended in misery. "Being up there like that felt... it was a really wonderful feeling." Mark only wished he knew what it felt like, what the wind felt like, the cold of the night or warmth of holding onto each other high up sky.</p>
<p>He really wished he hadn't offered to take him flying.</p>
<p>"Mmm..." Was all Mark responded with.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you alone, alright?" He was pretty tired from the thrills of flying around, but he didn't dare go to bed just yet; he wanted to make sure Mark would be okay. He had taken quite a strange paternal role towards Mark and wanted to make things better for him, but he simply had no idea how.</p>
<p>Jason sat on the sofa despite his tiredness and sat waiting for him to come back into the living room... although he had underestimated just how tired he was. He fell asleep not long after, sitting uncomfortably slumped over until Mark made his way back into the room. He picked up Jason carefully and carried him to his bed, tucking him in and making sure he was comfortable.</p>
<p>He then left him alone to sleep, lying down on the sofa and burying himself under the covers, wishing he could fall asleep just like Jason had. Things would be so much better if he could just take a break from his thoughts, especially now that he truly felt alone in the world. His family home was gone, any chance of finding any surviving relatives were gone.</p>
<p>Mark felt like he might as well just give up his mission now, he didn't want Robbie to feel the misery he felt, he didn't want anyone else to feel the way he did, but at least he had him as a friend. He had Jason to live with too, Howard and Gary to share laughs with... he was grateful for all of them.</p>
<p>Yet the sorrow he was feeling over his family far outweighed that gratitude and he had a feeling shaking it was going to be no easy feat... hopefully he would be able to inspire himself to continue with his mission. After all, if he couldn't do that then coming to such a crushing realisation would have been an unnecessary torture - he could have stayed in the underworld for that!</p>
<p>In fact, Mark was starting to think that maybe, just maybe he was better off staying down there... </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason finds a demon burrito, Mark makes a fashion statement and Howard nearly has a heart attack.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason woke up early in the morning, as per usual, although he was surprised to find that he was in bed. He climbed out of bed, heading towards the living room and peering his head around the corner. There he found Mark lying wrapped up like a burrito staring up at the ceiling, completely lost in thought.</p>
<p>"Morning, Mark." He greeted him, Mark glancing over and giving a quick smile before his eyes settled back on the ceiling. He was clearly still upset, Jason unsure about what to do; it wasn't every day you had to comfort someone for returning to earth two hundred years after they died only to find everything they once knew was gone. "Um, thanks for putting me in bed last night."</p>
<p>Mark only gave another smile at that, rolling onto his side so it was easier to converse with Jason, although both of them knew there wouldn't be much conversation going on between them. "Um, well, I'm going to make some breakfast, do you - oh yeah, you can't eat. Never mind... do you at least want something to drink?"</p>
<p>"I'll be fine." Mark didn't take him up on the offer, he didn't want to chance drinking anything in case he had more stomach pains from it.</p>
<p>Jason decided to give him a bit of peace from the barrage of questions and made his way into the kitchen, preparing some oats to give him some energy for the day. He made his way back into the living room, noting that Mark was now sat up although he was still wrapped up in the blanket.</p>
<p>"Hey, we have a day off on Friday! We can go that museum I mentioned if you wanted to?" Jason tried to surge his own energy to try and boost Mark's. "We can bring Robbie along with us and get started on our little plan!"</p>
<p>Mark shook his head at that, resting his head against his knees as he pulled them up to his chest. "I wouldn't want to ruin Robbie's day out... I'm sorry, I just don't feel like it. I don't..." Mark didn't voice the rest of his thoughts, instead just sighing and closing his eyes for a moment before announcing he was going to get ready for the day.</p>
<p>He didn't want to be there anymore. He just wanted to back to a home that no longer existed.</p>
<p>Jason didn't stop him and instead finished up his breakfast. Mark returned after a while, dressed in some of the clothes Jason had bought for him; donning the pink bunny hoodie and distressed black denim shorts, reaching just above his knees. He also wore some pink converse (but not the name brand versions as Jason couldn't afford that) and some black and white striped socks that peeked just out from his shoes.</p>
<p>Jason smiled at him as he made his way back to the sofa. "You look cute in that outfit." Mark smiled but didn't make a comment on it. "Are you going to try and do something to Rob today?" Mark just shrugged at the question, Jason watching on with pity for a moment before deciding to bite the bullet and just ask him how he was coping.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling this morning?" Mark looked down at that, clasping his hands together and frowning.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to do." He admitted, sounding timid and reclusive. "I feel so alone... I've wanted to go home for such a long time and now that's been taken from me. Why did the everything have to change so much?"</p>
<p>"That's just how the world works, Mark. Things move on with or without you... and that's okay. I understand you're lonely, Mark, it's only natural that you would be. You're lonely, but you're not alone." Mark looked up at that. "I'm here for you. You're not alone and you don't have to be."</p>
<p>Mark's shoulders dipped at that, his body reacting in a way he wasn't used to anymore: shock. He could feel the sorrow in his body, in the very core of his bones, yet he could also feel the relief that washed over him as Jason had told him he was there for him.</p>
<p>"I'll be with you for the whole time you're here. The whole time you've got to do your mission." Jason promised him that, determined to never break that promise. "You'll make better friends with the others in the band too, I've got no doubt that in time you'll start to feel like you've got a new family here... and once you're done, you can finally go and be with your old one."</p>
<p>There were no words Mark could say to express how much he appreciated hearing that. "Thank you." Were words that felt insignificant. "But are you sure you're okay with a monster like me staying around here?"</p>
<p>"You're not a monster, Mark." Jason had thought he was at one point, but after getting to know him he found he wasn't really truly a monster: he was instead a tragedy. "But I won't lie, it is a bit... <em>strange </em>for me. I was a little bit scared at first when I figured out what you were - before you even told me."</p>
<p>"You knew before I told you?" Mark was surprised to hear that.</p>
<p>"The tail was a dead give away." Jason couldn't help but smile when he thought back on it. It was obvious now that he thought about it, but it must have been the first time Mark had shown his true self to a human. He looked nervous, shy, ashamed, yet he had trusted Jason straight away and was comfortable enough not to hide who he was after that moment.</p>
<p>"Are you still afraid of me?"</p>
<p>"Well, it's hard to be scared of a tiny fella dressed in a pink bunny outfit... I have more of a curiosity than fear." Jason was certainly intrigued to learn what he could do, more than playing mother nature and invisible night flights. "Well, aside from what you showed me last night what exactly can you do? What are your... superpowers?"</p>
<p>"Superpowers?"</p>
<p>"I suppose superheroes didn't really exist back in your day, did they? Basically someone with unnatural abilities." Jason needed to remind himself not to make modern references with the poor demon, he never had any idea what was going in majority of the time, he didn't need the one person who understood his needs and secrets confusing him too. "So what other sorts of magic can you use? If you're alright with showing me that is."</p>
<p>"I am 'alright' with it." That seemed like something Mark wasn't quite used to saying just yet. "As for what I can do... let's see... well. I can much prettily do anything except for the things I'm supposed to be able to do." While Jason was sure Mark's understanding of the modern language would get better he couldn't help but smile at him when he messed up.</p>
<p>"You didn't really explain it last night but what are demons supposed to do?" Jason was curious about that, given that he was living with one; albeit a somewhat defective demon... he didn't want his more intimidating neighbours coming along and cursing him to have spiders for eyes or something.</p>
<p>"They can do lots of things. They're mostly for... pains. They can cause people's skin to burn and blister at the click of their fingers... it isn't a pleasant." Mark didn't seem to proud of his fellow demons, although that was hardly a surprise to Jason. "All I can manage to do is heal people. I can't cause blisters, burns or anything of the sort, but if someone has a scrape or a cut I can heal it as though it was never there to begin with. I can mend broken bones, heal diseases... they would have loved my magic back at home, our village was always having an outbreak of some sort of illness."</p>
<p>"So you're basically a nurse?" Jason concluded.</p>
<p>"What's a nurse?"</p>
<p>"You... surely you had nurses back then? People who helped those who were sick? Cared for people in hospital?"</p>
<p>"Oh! Right, I think we had those... I have forgetting many things about life here." Mark shrugged it off. "Anyways, that isn't all I can do! I can do transformation magic on people... if I really focus at least! I used to do it on people so they could sneak out of prisons back down below.</p>
<p>"Transformation? Like what?" That had really piqued his interest now.</p>
<p>Mark raised his outstretched towards Jason now, who was about to ask if giving the example on him was strictly necessary but before he could get the words out Mark's eyes began glowing a brighter shade of red as he concentrated on his magic. Jason felt a tingle for a sliver of a second which was all it took for him to tense up and close his eyes shut. He waited for a second, feeling a little bit strange but felt no pain or sickness so he opened his eyes, widening them further when he realised he was almost half of Mark's size.</p>
<p>"What did you do?!" His voice was different, higher pitched and child-like. He looked down to his hands, they were small, much smaller than they had been for many years and his clothing hung off of him.</p>
<p>"I gave you an example." Mark stated the obvious. He crouched down to Jason's level and smiled like an excited child on Christmas. "You're exactly like a five year old now! I was going to make you into a little pendant like I used to do to sneak people out of prisons but I figured you would want to be animate to be able to really see the effect."</p>
<p>"Woah... and you can turn me back, right? I mean, Howard's gonna turn up soon and I don't think we can pass off me turning into a child as easy as we can you looking like a half demon." Mark raised his hand out again, his eyes glowing once more and before Jason knew it he was back to normal as if nothing had ever happened. "That's... incredible! Hey, maybe you can use it on yourself to make yourself taller - or even human again!" It was a good thought, Mark had to admit, but it was fruitless.</p>
<p>"I can't use my magic on myself. I can perform cloaking tricks, but that's more to do with the space around me than it is my own body." He explained, Jason nodding in understanding.</p>
<p>"That doesn't seem very fair."</p>
<p>"I know, but I came to terms with it a long time ago... besides, I do like helping people."</p>
<p>Jason couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You know, in a thousand years there's probably going be a fable written about you as some reincarnation of a saint - maybe even Jesus!" Mark shook his head at that</p>
<p>"I think that would be blasphemous... besides someone like me isn't worthy to be put in the same category as someone like that."</p>
<p>"Why's that?" He was curious to see if Mark had some sort of dark secret that was the real reason he was a demon, not what he had told him... although if he was honest he had no real reason to doubt him anymore.</p>
<p>Mark tapped one of the horns on his head now, "It's rather obvious."</p>
<p>"Don't judge a book by its cover." Jason took Mark off guard with that answer. "I bet half of those saints had some shady backgrounds, but that doesn't matter. What matters is what they do." Mark thought about that for a moment, hopeful for a second, but soon faded away.</p>
<p>"Maybe... but my existence is a disgrace to any church. In fact, I'm sure I'd probably suffer if I ever went near one now." Jason pondered that for a second.</p>
<p>"Maybe we could get you exorcised?" Mark gave him a blank look, clearly not knowing what he was talking about. "It's a ritual sort of thing that removes evil spirits from a person's body." That certainly caught Mark's attention.</p>
<p>"I'd be willing to give the ex... the... the thing a go, but I very much doubt someone anyone would take me serious enough to do it. I didn't really know how you would react. I thought you would think I'm crazy let alone someone who doesn't know me." That wasn't true, in fact Jason hadn't known Mark all that long so he was no different to anyone else.</p>
<p>"Why can't you just show people your magic? They'd believe you then!" Mark was very against that from the way his eyes widened when he shook his head.</p>
<p>"I don't want the church on my back. The last thing I need when I'm trying to lay curses on Robbie is their watchful eye... it was bad enough with my Grandma."</p>
<p>"Well I suppose we could always do a D.I.Y version of it." Before Mark could even open his mouth Jason explained himself, "D.I.Y just stands for do it yourself."</p>
<p>"Ah." Mark looked Jason up and down now. "It might work but you don't seem very holy."</p>
<p>"We can cross that bridge when the time comes." Jason was sure they'd find someone ordained and willing in the yellow pages somewhere.</p>
<p>"Cross what bridge?" Came the inevitable misunderstanding of sayings. Jason had a feeling he'd never get around to explaining all of Mark's endless questions about the world in the year they had together.</p>
<p>But he would at least try...</p>
<p>An hour later the sound of a horn beeping alerted them that Howard had arrived, Mark jumping up and heading out first, Jason locking up his apartment and hurrying to keep up with him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Markie... what are you wearing?" He was rather baffled by Mark's outfit choice, worried that it would attract unnecessary attention to him that he didn't need. Howard was worried that if his theory of him escaping enslavement was true (which it wasn't) dressing so vibrantly would get him caught by those whom he had escaped from.</p>
<p>"Look!" Mark put the hood up and showed off the bunny ears with such a wide smile Howard couldn't help but melt to it. He looked adorable.</p>
<p>"You are quite possibly the cutest little guy I've ever met." Howard smiled endearingly at him. "Come on then, get in." Mark did as he was told, climbing in the car and buckling his seatbelt. He liked to think he was getting used to cars by now.</p>
<p>"Jason bought me loads of new clothes because I didn't really have any before!" Mark gave context to his new look, Howard nodding and looking to Jason as he pulled the seat back so he could sit down, careful not to push it back too much so it wasn't crushing Mark's legs - not that he would feel it anyway. "I really like this one though! I never knew they made clothing like this!"</p>
<p>Howard felt the familiar pang of pity within him when Mark innocently explained his naivety to the world. Whilst off base with the context: he was right when he thought that it must have been a dark life Mark had lead up until that point if a simple hoodie was bringing him such joy.</p>
<p>"Well, you do have that nice ying yang jumper." Jason spoke up, recalling the outfit Mark had worn on the day they met.</p>
<p>"What's a yang yang jumper?" Howard started up his car again and pulled away as Mark asked the question. It was strange to him that he was getting used to Mark asking all sorts of questions like those.</p>
<p>"<em>Ying</em> and yang, not yang yang." Jason corrected him. "Its that black and white circle that's on the jumper you wore for the audition."</p>
<p>"There's a circle on it?" Mark thought back to the design now. "Now that I think about it there was... so that's a yang and yang?"</p>
<p>"Ying." Jason corrected him again.</p>
<p>"A ying..." Mark stayed thoughtfully quiet for a second or so. "So what is a ying and ying? Is it just a pattern like how it also had stripes on it?"</p>
<p>"Ying and yang, Mark." Howard joined in on the correction. "First part is ying, then its yang... it means balance or something, I don't know. It's Chinese."</p>
<p>"Chinese?" They both knew an inevitable question was coming. "What's a Chinese? Is that a pattern too?"</p>
<p>"It's a country called China, like how we live in England, and we're English; people who live in China are Chinese. So anything that's made there or designed there is called Chinese too, like clothing patterns, or food." Jason decided to keep it simple and not bring in proverbs... he knew that was a whole other question he'd have to answer after all.</p>
<p>"I see..." Mark looked down to the bunny stitching on his clothing. "Still, it's fascinating how detailed clothing is now. I'm used to rags compared to these! In fact, I think back home I had about two different outfits, one for work and home, the other for Church on a Sunday!"</p>
<p>"Two?" Howard glanced at him in the mirror. "Didn't the people looking after you ever buy you more?" Jason bit his lip now, hoping Mark wouldn't give anything away with his answer but also didn't say anything that would cause Howard to turn his car around and drive to the police station.</p>
<p>"I never needed any. Besides we all had the bare minimum, none of us really had anymore than two or three different outfits."</p>
<p>"Us?" Howard's grip on the steering wheel grew a little bit tighter. "You mean there was more of you?"</p>
<p>"Well there was my mother and father, my brother and sister... I had other relatives but they didn't live on the farm I don't think. I'm not too sure now that I think about it, I don't really remember." Mark explained as he looked out the window, watching the houses roll past. "But that's all gone now..." He sighed at his afterthought. "I can't ever go back."</p>
<p>Howard stopped in a queue of traffic, pulling the handbrake on and taking the car out of gear. He then turned around to Mark and looked him up and down, Mark taking his eyes off the window and over to his friend, smiling nervously as he didn't understand why Howard was now observing him in such a manner.</p>
<p>Howard opened his mouth to speak, hoping to finally just be blunt about everything and get Mark out of trouble but Jason spoke up first.</p>
<p>"Howard, the lights changed." He kept his eyes on Mark for a moment longer before turning around and pulling away again. "He's okay, you know? He just needs a bit of time to adjust."</p>
<p>"That's not the point, Jay." Howard glanced to Mark in the mirror who was still looking at him nervously. He would get to the bottom of things eventually, he knew that for certain.</p>
<p>They arrived at the studio half an hour later, all piling out the car and heading over. Mark walking in between the two men and feeling some sort of tension in the air, unable to place where it was coming from.</p>
<p>"We're twenty minutes early... mind if I talk to Mark out here privately, Jay?" Howard caught Mark's arm and held him back before he could follow Jason inside. Jason turned around and looked between Mark and Howard for a second.</p>
<p>"Okay... just remember what I said though." Jason knew it would be suspicious if he refused Howard his request. He closed the door now and headed off to the rehearsal space, hoping when the two came to join him everything would be okay and no police would be called.</p>
<p>"So um... I've been meaning to ask you something." Howard seemed very awkward and shy all of a sudden, Mark picking up on it instantly. "It's about... well, actually... um..."</p>
<p>"Are you having trouble with the words like I have?" Mark was rather confused about Howard's sudden lack of articulation.</p>
<p>Howard stayed quiet now and looked down to Mark, looking into his eyes for what seemed like an awfully long time, but really it was about ten seconds of silence.</p>
<p>"You need to tell me the truth, Mark." Howard bravely took his first step, Mark giving him a nervous look; he had many secrets he had to hide from people, he couldn't name just one. "You're living with Jay... if you put him in trouble it's only going to make things worse for you."</p>
<p>"Trouble?" Mark didn't understand what he was talking about.</p>
<p>"Okay I'm just going to be blunt: I figured it out." Both Howard and Mark had different ideas as to what he had 'figured out'. "We can help you, if you need us to help."</p>
<p>"Jason is already helping me." Mark informed him. While it would be nice for Howard to help with his mission too Mark deemed it an unnecessary hassle for him; Howard was better off not getting involved.</p>
<p>"Then why hasn't he called the police? Why hasn't he got you some sort of protection?" He challenged him, Mark pausing with his mouth open slightly to try and figure out what the correct thing to say was. "Look at what they did to you, Mark. These." He tapped Mark's horns. "This!" He pointed to the collar. "That!" He traced the scarring on Mark's neck, the young - well, young looking demon backing away slightly. "And he told me what you're hiding right now in your jeans. A tail... those people are lunatics! They need locking up!"</p>
<p>"You know about that?" Mark bit his lip now. "You can't tell anyone, please."</p>
<p>"Are you in danger?" Howard ignored Mark's request.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Are you in danger?" He repeated, closing the gap that Mark had tried to create when he backed off. "Is anyone going to come looking for you?"</p>
<p>"They know I'm gone." Howard was expecting as much, although he didn't expect the next thing out of Mark's mouth: "They're everywhere... some are keeping watching from a distance. I don't know who they are though, or where... I can't tell."</p>
<p>"They're watching?" Howard felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "Even right now?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. I don't know their faces."</p>
<p>"So they always wore masks?" He could imagine the scene in his head right now, it was something that belonged in a horror movie.</p>
<p>"Not always. The demons are very proud of who they are, but sometimes it is a necessary." Mark was simply giving the truth but the more he spoke the more he terrified Howard.</p>
<p>"The demons?" He shook his head, "Is that what they called themselves?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"And did they act like demons too? Was that their whole... act?"</p>
<p>"Well, yes." Mark didn't understand why Howard had to ask if demons acted like demons; of course they did!</p>
<p>"Did they... did they torture you?" Howard didn't want to hear the answer to that.</p>
<p>"Many times at the first... but then I managed to hide from them for lots of time." Mark didn't like thinking back on those first twenty years or so he had spent in the cells, being taken for initiation, being transformed, spending years wondering when it was that he lost his mind to what he was; that was probably the worst of it. Not the pain of curses, not the name calling and whipping to 'build character'... it was the feeling always in the pit of his stomach. The one that told him he deserved it. The one that told him it was meant to be. The one that told him it was only a matter of time before he lost his thoughts, lost his name and his memories, and through that loss: he would have no other choice to cling to the only thing he knew; that he was a monster.</p>
<p>"Mark?" Howard clicked in front of his face, Mark coming back to reality as his mind eased off his painful memories. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I don't like thinking about that." Howard could completely understand that.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... but I need to know what else they did to you." Howard didn't like to pressure the poor boy, but he felt like he had no choice.</p>
<p>"Oh... um, hang on a second." Mark looked around the street and deemed it inappropriate to reveal his true self in front of people. So instead what he did was create a cloaking shield around him and Howard which surprised the taller boy to say the very least.</p>
<p>"What the..." He widened his eyes when Mark revealed his wings and longer horns. "Fuck?"</p>
<p>"I have these too!" Mark smiled, that smile dropping when he noticed Howard was looking pale and was sweating slightly.</p>
<p>"What the fuck!?" He panicked and backed away but couldn't get past the cloak Mark had created. "What are you!?"</p>
<p>"Oh... I thought you said you had figured it out... have we been miscommunication?" Mark very quickly realised he had made a mistake. "This is embarrassing. Okay, let's pretend like we didn't see that, okay?" His disguise faded back in and he was back to looking like the weird cosplayer Howard had first mistaken him for.</p>
<p>"What are you!?"</p>
<p>"I'm a demon - well, half demon. I wasn't always like this." Mark explained, looking up to Howard in silence for a moment, the fear in his eyes upsetting Mark a little. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you're worried about. My magic can only heal. I can't hurt you at all, even if I wanted to."</p>
<p>"<em>Wanted</em> to?!" Howard pressed himself further into the barricade Mark had sealed them in. "Wait... did you put a spell on Jason?" Howard asked out of the blue, Mark completley lost in the conversation.</p>
<p>"Um, no? Why?" There was a silence as Howard looked Mark up and down, analysing him and making him feel self conscious.</p>
<p>"Then how did you do it?" He eventually spoke.</p>
<p>"Do what?" Mark's head tilted to the side slightly as he tried to figure out what Howard was talking about.</p>
<p>"Swoop in on Jay like that! I've been trying to do it for years and I've only just gotten his number! You've known him, what? Two days? Two days and you're <em>living</em> with him!" It was safe to assume Mark had absolutely no idea what Howard was talking about, his confession going right over the little demon's head.</p>
<p>"Well, it was mostly lucky really. I needed a place to stay so I wouldn't get lost getting to the studio for rehearsals - I've never been to this place before and had no where to stay since I've recently learned that my old home has been built over... Jason is a really kind person to let me stay, even after knowing what I am."</p>
<p>"Do you like him?" Howard folded his arms now.</p>
<p>"Yes. He's very nice." Mark wasn't lying but he didn't realise he had just confessed to love in Howard's head.</p>
<p>"I don't believe this..." Howard shook his head and paced around for a moment before looking back to Mark who still had a rather puzzled expression worn on his face.</p>
<p>"Do <em>you</em> like Jason?" Mark innocently asked.</p>
<p>"Are you serious? Isn't that obvious?!" Howard seemed angry at him, Mark shrinking back slightly. "I finally thought this band was a chance to get to know him propely and maybe even get to a point where I could ask him out but you... he's just <em>obsessed</em> with you! I thought he was just doing you a favour but maybe he's got some sort of kink? Maybe he's into the devil look?"</p>
<p>"Well I did show him a rather good time last night." Mark was referring to taking him flying and showing him magic, however Howard's jaw dropped open and his eye even twitched from the shock in his body.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?!" Howard ran his fingers through his hair as he let the mistaken message sink in. "And to think confronting you about what's going on with that farm of your's was going to be difficult."</p>
<p>"Well, Jason's very welcoming and I know he likes you a lot too... maybe you could join us one time?"</p>
<p>There was silence now, Howard staring at Mark as if he'd just asked him for a threesome... which in his mind was exactly what he had just asked him to do.</p>
<p>"Uh..." Howard thought about it for a moment, "Okay?"</p>
<p>"That's great! I'll go let Jason know!" Mark let down the barrier and stepped inside the building but Howard yanked him back.</p>
<p>"You don't tell him about any of this! He can't know that I like him!" He warned, Mark looking down to Howard's tight grip on his arm and wondering what it felt like. "You can tell him that I know what you are... but for gods sake don't you dare tell him that I like him!"</p>
<p>"Like who?" Gary spoke up from behind Howard who had turned a shade of bright red.</p>
<p>"Uh..." No witty response came to his head.</p>
<p>"Not that it really matters to me. You do you and all that. Anyways, should we go in? I think Rob's on his way too. Is Jason with you guys?" Gary was rather nonchalant about the situation which Howard couldn't be more glad about.</p>
<p>"Jason is inside." Mark finally managed to get inside the building without being pulled back by Howard. "He said something about meeting us in the studio."</p>
<p>"Right... so you two were talking about Jason then. Got it." Gary had pieced the snippets of their conversation together rather quickly.</p>
<p>"Please don't say anything." Howard sighed as though he was in a losing battle.</p>
<p>"I won't, don't worry. I wouldn't tell Rob though. He'd tease you, no doubt."</p>
<p>"Tease him about what?" Robbie spoke from behind him.</p>
<p>"Oh for gods sake!" Howard muttered under his breath.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Gary kept to his promise.</p>
<p>"Aw, come on! Everyone knows about this but not me! We're a band now! A team!" Robbie complained, much like a three year old who wasn't getting their way. "This isn't fair."</p>
<p>"Howard had a boner the whole time we were training yesterday." Gary blurted out, taking the suspicion off of Howard's crush but it wasn't exactly a better alternative - especially if he found out the real secret. He could almost guarantee Robbie would put the two together and assume it was over the thought of Jason getting all hot and sweaty.</p>
<p>"Oh my god, no way!" Robbie burst out laughing. "You get off to my sweet muscles, did you?"</p>
<p>"Oh come off it, there's nothing to you. It was already up before I walked in - well, half up... it wasn't that bad." Howard waved it off, hurrying up to get to the rehearsal room so the conversation would end sooner. He opened the door to find Jason stretching on the floor, the younger boy smiling over to him as he shook himself loose and stood up.</p>
<p>"Hey, you guys talk- oh, you're all here." Jason was hoping to find out what Howard had said but he supposed he'd have to wait a little while longer. "Morning guys!"</p>
<p>"Howard had a boner yesterday!" Robbie opened up with, Howard holding his head in his hand and sighing.</p>
<p>"What?" Jason was completely lost.</p>
<p>"I'll explain later. Can we just warm up please?" Howard was desperate to just get started.</p>
<p>The five of them warmed up for a while before Kim and Nigel showed up. All of them having conversations in moderation. Mark wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be doing so spent that time copying Jason, although he couldn't help but notice Jason was looking at Howard a lot as he worked. He wasn't quite sure why that was but he didn't want to point it out, after all Howard knew his secret too now so could easily just spill the beans and get him in trouble.</p>
<p>Kim arrived not too long after they'd all gotten themselves ready for the work out. He organised them into a straight line and had them doing push ups and sit ups like the day before, adding jumping jacks later on as well as jogging on the spot whilst holding a note to strengthen their stamina as well as control over their voices.</p>
<p>Once they were allowed a break Jason pulled Mark aside and asked him what Howard had spoken to him about. Mark knew he couldn't say anything about Howard liking him so just decided to skip out on a few details.</p>
<p>"He figured out what I am... well, he didn't seem very confident in that. He told me he knew and when I gave in and showed him he started to panic a little bit." Jason looked over to Howard and sighed.</p>
<p>"At least he knows... I reckon you gave him a bloody heart attack though!" Jason could picture the scene in his head quite clearly.</p>
<p>"I can't attack people, I thought I made that clear." Mark had no idea what a heart attack was.</p>
<p>"It's just an expression. I don't think he had it as figured out as he thought he did... he must have been scared when he saw what you are."</p>
<p>"Am I really that scary?" Jason looked Mark up and down. His mostly pink outfit and shorts was probably the least intimidating outfit he could have chosen.</p>
<p>"No... but you have to understand people don't see demons on a day to day basis - well, maybe they do but they don't realise it. Seeing you being not human must have been a shock." He explained it so that Mark wouldn't ask many more questions.</p>
<p>"I see..." Mark didn't like the idea of people being scared of him in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Anyway, I've got an idea for what to do with Robbie!" Jason changed the subject, Mark biting his lip at that. "What's the matter."</p>
<p>"It's not right, having to do this... it's not fair on him." Mark was entirely unsure as to whether he would go through with his mission or not.</p>
<p>"You have to do this Mark. What happens if you don't?"</p>
<p>"If I don't?" He looked down to the ground. "Then... well, either way I've only got a year left. I think I want to spend it making as many happy memories as I can."</p>
<p>"Mark." Jason tilted his head up to him. "What's going to happen if you don't do your mission?" He asked again in a more serious tone.</p>
<p>There was a pause, Jason clearly seeing Mark struggling with wanting to tell him or not.</p>
<p>"If I don't then... I'll cease to exist entirely." Jason's eyes widened at that. "But it's not... I've been around for a long, long time... I don't mind."</p>
<p>A silence filled the air now, Mark backing away from Jason slightly but the taller boy simply pulled him into a hug and held him tight. "At least try, Mark... you can be with your real family again... but if you don't want to, or change your mind. I'm here for you. I'll look after you this next year, I promise."</p>
<p>"Thank you Jason." Mark returned the hug, even though he couldn't feel it. He wanted to let Jason know that he appreciated the sentiment at the very least. He was grateful for him and needed him to know that.</p>
<p>After all, Jason was a part of his new family now. He wasn't going to push them away if he wouldn't have long to spend with them.</p>
<p>Mark's new mission was to keep them happy and that was exactly what he intended to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Medicine of Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gary wonders why Mark won't get naked, Jason doesn't explain what a radio is and Mark has a chat to thin air.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right you lot! I'm overseeing your rehearsals today so chop chop!" Nigel organised the band into a line with the clap of his hands. "Today we're going to be focusing on singing before Kim gets here for your work out." He announced, Gary and Robbie seeming excited about the news however Jason and Howard weren't too pleased. They knew it was part of the job, but they also knew the would prefer doing the dancing any day of the week. Mark was happy to move on to more things in the band, but at the same time he was nervous about his singing. He didn't know modern music, so if he was asked to sing any lyrics off the top of his head he would probably be stuck. He was still leaning how to read after all, words that were unfamiliar to him were bound to stun him.</p>
<p>"I want to see how well you can harmonise with each other. Gary, if you want to start just holding a note, everyone else can join in when I say so. Let me see how well you do on your own first. I need to see your natural talents." Mark didn't even know what harmonies were. He looked to Jason who gave him a small smile and mimed to take a deep breath. Mark had learned that it meant to calm down so he did his best to do so. Getting stressed out would only make him look suspicious in front of Robbie and the last thing he needed was him figuring out his secrets.</p>
<p>"Okay, Gary. Begin." Nigel ordered, Gary holding a note per instructed. "Rob, let's hear you." Robbie held a note too, sounding very close to Gary's but not quite the same. It still sounded good though, Mark was impressed by him. "Jason." Jason did the same, his voice shaking a little when he held the note but overall he fit in with the other two vocals. "Mark." Mark attempted to do what the others were doing, fitting in with pure luck at his side. "And Howard."</p>
<p>Howard was different. While the others matched Gary's tone just with similar notes in the key Howard managed to go an octave higher. This impressed Nigel who tried to hide his surprised expression and smile.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's enough... Howard. Good job." Howard nodded with a smile on his face as a way of saying thanks, feeling proud of himself for doing well at something he was nervous about. "Everyone else we need a bit more from you. Mark, can you get your voice lower than that?"</p>
<p>"Lower?" Mark had no idea about pitch and tone so instead thought he was talking about getting his voice closer to the ground.</p>
<p>Before he could crouch down to demonstrate what he assumed Nigel meant Jason saved his embarrassment. "You did the other night when we were practicing remember. You got your voice all the way down like this." He demonstrated, Mark confused at first as he knew he hadn't been practicing any singing with Jason but as soon as he made his voice lower it clicked in his mind what he needed to do.</p>
<p>"Oh, right!" Mark looked back to Nigel. "Like this?" Mark managed to improvise and get his voice lower, Nigel nodding and seemed impressed.</p>
<p>"That'll do just nicely although I might change it around in the future, we'll have to see. Jason... your harmony was decent but you need to work on the strength of your voice. That's going to be your homework over the week." Jason nodded and ducked his head down. "As for you Rob, don't try and get your voice to be the loudest and you'll be fine." Robbie blushed and ducked his head down also, Nigel looking between the line as he thought over his plannings for them.</p>
<p>"Okay, from the top let's try again. Gary, start up please." The band managed their harmonies again, all doing much better that time after Nigel's guidance.</p>
<p>Half an hour later Kim showed up, Nigel then taking a backseat as the boys began their bootcamp style work out. Two hours of that and they were free to go, the five of them heading to the locker rooms first so they could wash away the sweat of a hard work out... well, all apart from Mark who didn't have the ability to sweat and so just sat by on the benches and waited for them.</p>
<p>Gary was done first, coming out of one of the shower cubicles with a towel wrapped around his waist. He eyed up Mark who was sat there trying not to stare and narrowed his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"How come you never get sweaty like us?" He asked him, Mark unsure how to respond without giving everything away. "I've never even seen you slightly out of breath before!"</p>
<p>"Um... well, I just-"</p>
<p>"He's pretty fit from all the farm work, even though he doesn't look it." Jason emerged from his shower now, hurrying in time to rescue Mark from Gary's questioning.</p>
<p>"I was asking Mark." Gary had also noticed Jason was always the one who answered questions about Mark's personal life. He found it suspicious today that Jason risked being told to be quiet by Nigel to talk about their singing habits at night. "You never get undressed or anything around us either... is there a reason?"</p>
<p>"Um..." Mark wasn't about to confess he was hiding a demon tail to the rest of the lads, nor would he openly show the scarring on his chest that was bound to bring about more questions. "Well I... um..."</p>
<p>"Leave him be, Gaz." Howard approached the scene now, starting to get dressed as he spoke. "People are gonna start to talk if you're asking about seeing Mark naked." He played it off like a joke, Gary blushing when he thought about what it was he was asking of Mark.</p>
<p>"It's not like that!" He was looking akin to a tomato. "I was just-"</p>
<p>"Little Markie doesn't have to justify not wanting to get naked in front of four near-strangers, do you buddy?" Robbie had overheard the whole thing and had come to Mark's defence too. "If he doesn't feel comfortable he doesn't have to. You don't know what people have got going on, y'know... its rude to just blurt out questions like that."</p>
<p>"Yeah... guess you're right." Gary wasn't satisfied with the lack of information he'd gathered. "Sorry Mark." He'd get to the bottom of it eventually, of that he was sure.</p>
<p>The boys all left the rehearsal space, filtering out onto the street and preparing to head home. Mark, Jason and Howard all headed over to Howard's car while Gary waited with Robbie for his mum to come and pick him up before Gary drove himself home.</p>
<p>As Mark climbed into Howard's car he breathed a sigh of relief, Jason getting in after him and doing the same.</p>
<p>"Gary's getting proper suspicious of you now, Mark." He commented, Mark humming in agreement as he buckled his seatbelt.</p>
<p>"I know... I might just tell him what I am and be done with it - was that the right say thing?" Mark looked out the window towards Gary and Robbie, noticing they were both looking over in his direction so he shrunk down in his seat a little. Mark was certainly getting used to the stares he received for his appearance but that didn't mean he was comfortable with them, especially not from the people he knew.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that was right... but I don't know if that's a good idea. Can Gary keep a secret?" Jason was unsure.</p>
<p>"I reckon he can." Howard piped up as he closed his car door. He knew Gary hadn't said anything about him liking Jason, even though he <em>definitely</em> knew - or at least knew Howard was into guys. He did want to know just how much of their conversation Gary had overheard, but for now knew his secret was safe with him.</p>
<p>"So I <em>should</em> tell him then?" Mark just wanted all the questioning to stop. It could complicate his mission if Gary knew but it would certainly make his day to day life less stressful if he didn't have to answer a barrage of questions every day.</p>
<p>"Not right now." Jason didn't think the timing was right. "He's very suspicious of you at the moment. I think you need to spend a bit more time getting to know him before surprising him with the fact you're a demon."</p>
<p>"Yeah... it's quite the surprise." Howard could still feel the utter dread he felt run down his spine when Mark first exposed what he was to him. "Maybe in a few weeks or something."</p>
<p>"Okay... I'll have to think of reasons for us to hang out then. That was the right say thing too, wasn't it? Hang out. It's such a silly way of saying spending time with someone." Getting used to phrases certainly didn't mean understanding them.</p>
<p>"We'll think of something later. Right now I'm shattered, let's go home." Jason was too tired to be plotting play dates for what he was dubbing his 'adopted demon son'. The work outs took his energy rather quickly at the moment, although he knew in time he would be able to do them without any problems. For now he was happy to go home and relax, do absolutely nothing until he was feeling full of energy again... then maybe go on an evening flight with Mark.</p>
<p>"Yeah me too." Howard piped up, "I've got to go out tonight with my family too. I'm bloody knackered! I'd like to just spend the next two weeks in bed, not taking my tribe out for a meal."</p>
<p>"Tribe? Like those fake people at the museum?"</p>
<p>"That's just a way of describing my big family. They're not mannequins although sometimes I wish they were." He joked, even if he knew Mark didn't know what mannequin meant. "We're a big group - your family are too, aren't they Jay?"</p>
<p>"Tell me about it... I'm dreading telling them about Mark living with me." Jason had visited his mum over the two weeks Mark had been staying but didn't dare mention him. He knew he would be asked a million questions about him and decided it just wasn't worth it. Mark was getting used to using his cloaking magic every time someone knocked on the door anyway, even if it was usually just salespeople.</p>
<p>"My mum would kick off if she found out I was letting someone live in my house rent free." Howard could hear the arguments in his head already.</p>
<p>"He's gonna give me some money when we start earning enough to get by with the band." Jason didn't really mind Mark living with him. He didn't use any food and Jason hadn't properly introduced him to television yet so he didn't use up much electric. All he really did when he was sat at home was practice reading and writing. Every now and then he would draw Jason or some type of animal looking creature that lived down in the underworld. Mark used to keep them as pets until they started bringing in all their little friends and his cave became overrun with them. He had to move to a different cave after that but he liked to visit them every now and then and play with them.</p>
<p>"I help cook the dinner and clean the high up places Jason can't reach... although there's not many." Admittedly Mark had only cleaned the top of the wardrobe once but he still felt proud and helpful for doing so, even if it wasn't a task that desperately needed doing. "And I get to take him to places!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, you being you is payment enough... for now." He muttered that last part. Jason struggled enough with the bills as it was. "I just hope the band is gonna pay well." Jason voiced his concerns.</p>
<p>"I've still got my job as a vehicle painter and I do DJing on the nights so if you're ever in trouble let me-"</p>
<p>"I'm not going to ask you to bail me out of trouble, Howard." Jason wasn't the type of person to concern other people with his problems. "Thanks for the offer though, but I don't want to scrounge money off you."</p>
<p>"Sorry." Howard felt like he'd stepped out of place a little. It was in that moment that he realised that while the two had been getting much closer they still hardly knew each other. They didn't know what boundaries they could cross.</p>
<p>"It's alright. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that... I'm just tired." Jason felt terrible for the way he spoke to him. He really liked Howard, he didn't want to cause a rift between them so early on.</p>
<p>"Yeah, me too..." Howard sighed, glancing in the mirror to Mark who seemed rather awkward sat watching the two have a little lover's tiff.</p>
<p>The car journey was mostly silent until Howard pulled up outside Jason's apartment complex. The two thanked Howard for the ride and made their way inside and out of the rain that had started to pour.</p>
<p>"Today's been right shit, I'm glad we don't have to do anything for the rest of the night." Mark was going to offer Jason a flight out to relax him a little but could clearly see he was tired, even if it was only mid afternoon.</p>
<p>"I found today quite stressful too. I don't know the words to many of the songs in today's world. If they gave me a paper of the words I probably wouldn't be able to read them fast enough either." Mark voiced his concerns.</p>
<p>"Well, stick the radio on then." Jason plonked himself down on the sofa and didn't intend to move for the rest of the day. "That little square thing on the shelf there, see? Press the circle shaped button on the side." Mark did as instructed, jumping slightly in surprise when music burst from the speakers.</p>
<p>"Woah!" As always he was impressed by the world's advances in technology. "How does it do that?!"</p>
<p>"Uh..." Jason didn't have the effort to explain signals and wireless connections as he knew for someone who wasn't even aware of the very concept would ask about a billion questions about each little detail. "Magic, I guess?"</p>
<p>"It can use magic too?" Mark believed him. "Wow! It's very impressive! I wish I could make music like that... hey, wait! Isn't that what we're going to be doing? Making music?"</p>
<p>"I guess so." Jason had his eyes closed by this point, Mark having his back turned to him so couldn't quite notice just how tired Jason really was.</p>
<p>"I can't wait!" Mark stayed quiet now to listen to the rest of the song, applauding it afterwards. "That was very good. It sounded nothing like the music we had back in my day... back then all we had... well, not a lot really. Every now and then travellers would come by with a little stick looking thing with metal on it and they'd make sounds from it. It looks a lot like that wooden thing you have in your room."</p>
<p>"My guitar?" Jason opened one eye, looking over to Mark as he still stood with his face almost pressing into the radio, waiting for another song to play after the advertisements. He closed his eye again and yawned, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Yes, that! I never played one before, I don't really know how music works at all to be honest with you." Mark was very eager to learn many things in his time on earth, music was no exception.</p>
<p>"I'd say Gaz is the one to ask for that."</p>
<p>"You're right! He was showing me his briefcase of music the other day... although none of it made any sense." Mark recalled, "It was written in dots and lines, but not the dots and lines that make up letters... is he writing in a different language?"</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>"Jason?" Mark turned around now and found Jason to be sleeping on the sofa, his head dipped and his breathing soft. Mark hesitantly approached him, not wanting to wake him up but also not wanting to spend the whole evening on his own. "If you're tired I'll take you to bed, okay?"</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>"Okay, hang on let me just..." Mark cast a spell on Jason so he wouldn't wake up when he picked him up and carried him off into the bedroom. He placed him down gently in bed and pulled the blankets over him, tucking him in neatly before removing his spell so he would sleep peacefully and actually wake up at some point.</p>
<p>After that Mark made his way back to the living room, pacing around for a while deciding what to do. He conversed with his little dinosaur for a while, asking it what he should do and went over some ideas with him. He was thankful Jason had let him buy it - or rather bought it for him, it certainly helped take some of the loneliness away. He soon settled on an evening flight, writing a note in his sloppy handwriting for Jason for if he wasn't back by the time he woke up, just to let him know where he was. Mark didn't really intend to be back late however.</p>
<p>He cast his cloaking spell over him and climbed out the window, stretching his wings before pulling the window shut, just not all the way. He didn't want Jason to be burgled, even if he lived on the second floor and had no way of climbing up to his kitchen window, but at the same time he still wanted to get back inside.</p>
<p>Mark wasn't quite sure where he was going, although he was getting used to finding his way around the city by now. He wouldn't go too far as he didn't have the compass or map with him but at the same time he didn't feel like just flying around aimlessly in circles.</p>
<p>Instead Mark flew down low, a plan in mind that would hopefully bring a bit of peace and closure to him. He followed the road signs, much like he and Jason had done on their first flight and even managed to take himself all the way home to... well, Oldham wasn't really his home anymore. He landed in the town centre again, looking around at the market square, the church, the old tree he always used to sit under in the summer. It was all still here in some way or another, but the one thing he had hoped for was not.</p>
<p>Even though he knew it was gone, Mark checked again to see if his farm was still there, perhaps just further down the trail than he remembered it being... no such luck. He just found the same stupid housing estate in similar winding paths to the ones that lead to the different paddocks. It was definitely the right location.</p>
<p>Mark sighed and looked around the area from above, getting a map of the streets to properly compare it with his own memory when he spotted a cemetery off to the side of the estate. Mark didn't even hesitate before rushing over to it, landing down at one end and hoping his ability to read would get him far enough to find a name that was familiar to him.</p>
<p>What he found was an old grave, moss covered and looking as old as Mark was. There were a few like it, but only one had his parents, grandparents and his siblings' names engraved onto the side like the one in front of him did.</p>
<p>His family: they were all there.</p>
<p>Mark didn't quite know what to do when he read the names, feeling ashamed to even stand near where his family had been buried in the state his body was in. Yet that didn't stop him from crouching down and crafting some flowers from his magic, laying them down and placing his hand on the gravestone.</p>
<p>"Hello, mother... father... everyone." He started, his mouth agape but no words came out for a moment or so. "It's me, it's Mark." He didn't know what to say to them, even though he had been planning this conversation for well over two hundred years. "I... I'm sorry for what happened all those years ago. I really am."</p>
<p>Mark sat down properly now, playing with a piece of grass. "I'm sorry, I thought I would have more to say to you... although times have changed a lot with speech and language, haven't they? I bet you can barely understand me anymore." He gave a melancholic laugh at that. "Are you proud of me though? I found you all by myself! I've learned how to read since being here, a nice boy named Jason is teaching me. I think you'd like him... he's very pleasant."</p>
<p>Another pause.</p>
<p>"I suppose it's hard to be proud of me though... just look at me." Mark sighed, "I never asked for this, I swear. Grandmother, I'm sorry... you always said I would end up here like this, even before I was late for church." Mark gathered the grass in his fist, trying to focus all his emotions there rather than in his wavering voice. "I guess, in the end, I brought this on myself."</p>
<p>He didn't know what else to say to them, struggling to battle his emotions for control of his thoughts. "Is the farm gone because of me?" His thoughts settled on, "Everything is gone now... it's all my fault isn't it?"</p>
<p>Mark stood up now, deciding he needed to leave and collect his thoughts before coming back. "I don't know if you can hear me but... I hope you're at peace. I hope you managed to move on without me and that, maybe, just maybe... you can forgive me?" Mark spread his wings out now. "I'll come visit again, I promise."</p>
<p>He flew off without even looking back, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. He followed the road signs back to Jason's opening up the window and climbing in, closing it shut and standing in the kitchen, resting his hands against the counter as he tried to gather himself.</p>
<p>"Mark?" Jason's voice spooked him. Mark gasped and upon reflex threw fire in Jason's direction. Jason yelped and quickly tried to put out the flames, although he calmed down a little when he realised they were colder than the night air. Mark stood there with wide eyes and his hands over his mouth, in shock he had just lashed out at his friend like that.</p>
<p>"I'm... I didn't mean - I-"</p>
<p>"It's okay." Jason stopped him before he became too stressed. He managed to put the flames out now and stepped closer to Mark, brushing his hair to the side so it was a bit neater, no thanks to the winds. "Are <em>you</em> okay, though? You look like you've just seen a ghost."</p>
<p>"I'm glad I didn't..." He sighed, "Sorry. I really didn't mean to do that."</p>
<p>"It's okay, honestly." Jason patted his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "But seriously, did something happen out there? You look a bit shaken."</p>
<p>"I've not been shaken." Mark didn't quite understand the saying. "I just... I went back to Oldham, just for curiosity... um, stake?"</p>
<p>"Sake." Jason corrected him. "Did you find anything there?" Mark nodded.</p>
<p>"I found my family's grave." Jason physically felt the pity in his heart when Mark spoke those words. "I didn't know what to say to them. I made them some flowers but..."</p>
<p>"They're not going to judge you for what you are. They're your family, Mark. They'll love you no matter what." The small demon wished that was true.</p>
<p>"Maybe..." He had hoped coming back would take his mind off of things, but he had a feeling talking about it would just make things worse. "Can we talk about not this? Please?"</p>
<p>"Sure... well, I've just finished putting everything away from dinner time and I've had a bit of a nap so I'm up for doing something." Jason lead Mark into the living room, trying to think of what he could do to pass the time. "Want to start getting used to today's music? I can teach you the lyrics to the songs I know!"</p>
<p>"What are lyrics?" Mark would have to quickly adjust to the terms and phrases of music.</p>
<p>"The name for the words in a song." Jason explained turning on his radio to find a song he didn't quite recognise, only knowing it was just starting its first verse. "Oh... well this only came out about two months ago so I don't really know the lyrics that well to this." Jason had a feeling he was going to be useless at helping Mark with music. "Although being in a boyband with dance routines I don't quite think we're going to be singing things like this. They're going to have a bit more... <em>energy</em> I think."</p>
<p>"This sounds very pretty. Can music be pretty? I don't know why, it doesn't have a shape or face but it sounds beautiful." Jason smiled at Mark's description. "This is much different to the other song that was on the, um, thing that makes music earlier."</p>
<p>"It's called a radio." Jason looked at his CD collection, regretting finding them to be ambience collections for his meditation sessions instead of songs. "Hmm... you know, I really do think Gary will be best for this. I'm better at the dancing side of things."</p>
<p>"You could teach me that!" Mark's eyes lit up. "You were really good! I was watching you on the first day we met, you move like... I don't even know! You're naturally!"</p>
<p>"Naturally what?"</p>
<p>"Naturally... you know, really good at things?" Mark thought he knew a saying Jason didn't - although he had a hunch that he was just wrong in what he had said.</p>
<p>"Oh right, it's just natural. Not naturally." Mark had seen that one coming. "But I don't think my apartment is that great for dancing, buddy. We've not got a lot of room."</p>
<p>"Well, you have five rooms, is that not many?" Mark had to double check them in his head before saying that out loud.</p>
<p>"No, no, I mean space."</p>
<p>"The thing you and Howard were talking about with the stars and the sun and other earths?" Jason rolled his eyes playfully and ruffled Mark's hair up.</p>
<p>"Not that either, but I'm glad you remembered it." Mark seemed entirely lost. "How about we just focus on the singing? Do you remember what Nigel asked you to work on?"</p>
<p>"Har... knees?" He was close enough.</p>
<p>"Harmonies, that's right! He wanted you to make your voice lower for it."</p>
<p>Mark recalled the conversation, frowning at the thought. "I don't really get it."</p>
<p>"Do you remember how you copied me? You made your voice sound like <em>this</em>?" He demonstrated, Mark nodding and copying him. "How about I teach you the basics of singing? Although, once again, Gary is probably the one to ask for this."</p>
<p>"There's more than just a talent behind singing?" Mark would have a massive shock when he saw the theory that went behind music such as scores and techniques.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah. Anyone can sing, but not everyone can <em>sing</em>." Jason poorly explained.</p>
<p>"You just said the same word twice." Mark pointed out the obvious. "Is there two different types of singing like there's two different types of cereal?" Mark still hadn't forgotten that confusing exchange he had about serial killers.</p>
<p>"No, no... what I mean is any old idiot can sing, but not everyone can do it well. Take me and Gary for example: he can hold a note and his voice doesn't move up and down, like it just stayed the same. You can actually do that quite well too, to be honest. For me, my voice shakes a little. I need to get better control over that."</p>
<p>"Oh, maybe I can use my magic to help you-"</p>
<p>"No." Jason stopped him immediately. "I want to do this by myself. I don't want to end up in a band that's wildly famous knowing any talent I had came from a magic spell. I'd feel like I didn't deserve it... that is if the band even gets famous; we don't even have a name yet."</p>
<p>"I understand. Sorry." Mark shrugged his hands into the pouch pocket of his bunny hoodie, a favourite of his next to the t-shirt he had that had a cartoon alien on it. He had no idea what an alien was but he thought it looked cool so added it to his collection. "I won't use magic on you unless you're okay with it, I promise."</p>
<p>"I know you won't." Jason ruffled his hair up, "Anyways, let's see. There's got to be something I know on one of these channels." He stopped when he found 'I Think We're Alone Now' by Tiffany. "Oh, this one is quite popular."</p>
<p>"It's very different to the other two... is all music different?" Jason had noticed Mark was nodding his head slightly to the beat.</p>
<p>"Some of it sounds the same, but no two songs are exactly alike." Jason wanted to turn the radio up a little but was afraid he would get a noise complaint from his neighbours. It was already getting late.</p>
<p>"I'd love to learn how to write this properly." Mark was gripped into the idea of learning a new skill that he could never have dreamed of back on the farm.</p>
<p>"That's it!" An idea suddenly clicked in Jason's mind. "That's your excuse for getting to know Gary better! You can ask him for song writing lessons!" Mark's eyes lit up at the suggestion.</p>
<p>"That's a great idea!" Mark couldn't wait. "Once he's gotten to know me better I can even tell him that I'm not human!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's the whole idea..." Jason was a bit worried that Mark was getting caught up in the whole song writing process, but he wasn't going to judge him. If he only had a year left to live he would want to spend it doing new things and learning as much as he could about the world.</p>
<p>"I can hardly wait! I'll ask him straight away!" He was certainly cute when he was excited. "Maybe he could teach me how to write those things he does on the lined paper. You know, the dots and lines he's always showing people?"</p>
<p>"Yeah that's the same... never mind." He'd let Mark figure out for himself that those 'dots and lines' were actually a way of writing out music. He just hoped Gary was prepared for Mark's enthusiasm for learning.</p>
<p>The two spent most of the night listening to the radio, some repeats of songs coming on which Mark was then able to hum to. Jason even taught him a few small dances to some of the songs that had well known routines too. He was a fast learner, but there was a lot of history to catch up on... yet Mark didn't let that discourage him. Instead it simply inspired him.</p>
<p>By the time Jason had gone to bed Mark was teeming with ideas for his own songs that he had no idea how to write, over complicating the idea of writing songs in his head and thinking it was more than just having a melody in his head and then recreating it on an instrument.</p>
<p>He spent the night humming away to those tunes in his head, some from the radio and some entirely new ideas, completely occupied from his rather depressing experience in the graveyard earlier that evening.</p>
<p>In fact, despite it always being in the back of his mind, Mark barely even thought about it at all throughout the night. Instead he focused on the distraction of the morning to come, eager and willing to see what new lessons the day would bring.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gary accepts a teaching job, Mark discovers the un-dead can apparently drink boiling hot liquids and the small demon does a pretty big oopsie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You... you want me to teach you how to write songs?" Gary was confused to say the least when Mark approached him bright and early to ask him if he would tutor him. "I don't know... there's not much that can be taught. Like, I just sorta do it... it comes naturally."</p>
<p>"There's many things I wanted to know though! You said you can play piano, right? I would love to learn that too!" Mark had been mulling things over all night, about what he wanted to learn and even ranking them on how excited to learn them he was. "I don't know very much - in fact I've never actually played a piano so-"</p>
<p>"Deal." Gary barely even hesitated.</p>
<p>"Deal? You mean you'll help teach me!?" Mark could hardly believe it.</p>
<p>"I've always wanted to teach someone from scratch. I've only ever tutored one person before and they already knew all the basics so when I came at them with techniques and stuff they thought they knew better and it was a nightmare to get them to play in a way that would benefit them." He looked Mark up and down. "You're a bit older than that kid so it might be a bit harder to pick up things, since you learn a lot easier when you're younger but I guess we won't know until we try, right?"</p>
<p>"Oh, thank you Gary! You've crossed a bucket!" Mark butchered his sentence, Gary stood there quietly for a moment as he tried to figure out what he meant, not getting very far.</p>
<p>"I've... crossed a bucket?" He was completely lost.</p>
<p>"Yes... oh, there might be a list involved too. You've, um, crossed my list of buckets! That's it... I think."</p>
<p>"I've crossed something off your bucket list?" He was starting to understand Mark's rambled way of explaining what he was trying to say.</p>
<p>"That's the one!" The small demon had learned it was better not to get flustered when he forgot sentences or was struggling with modern language, that would only make things awkward or draw suspicion to him. "I'm glad you're helping me though. I was talking to Jason about it last night, he said you were probably the best person to ask for a lot of things in music... so here I am, asking you about a lot of things in music."</p>
<p>"Well, he's probably right about that." Gary looked over to Jason who was stood enjoying his break with Howard. They were stood close together talking quietly, Gary smirking when he thought about overhearing who Howard said he liked. "We can start tomorrow, you can come round my place if you'd like? I've got a tonne of pedals and stuff for my keyboard - although they're a bit advanced so it might take a while before we get to those."</p>
<p>"Sure! I'll let Jay know later." Mark had something else to look forward to now, something he was slowly getting used to having. Life was certainly much more exciting up on the surface than it was in the underworld and he didn't really remember if he ever had anything exciting to do back in his old life, things felt much slower back then. "Although I think he said he was doing something with Howard over the weekend so I'm sure he won't mind."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't think he will." Gary looked over to Robbie who was approaching them now.</p>
<p>"Hey guys, turns out the corner shop is completely out of lighters... such a shame." He had gone in there in a quest to get more cigarettes and a lighter but came out empty handed. "I thought the owner was alright as well."</p>
<p>"You got ID'd?" Gary teased him.</p>
<p>"No!" Robbie did in fact get asked for his age. "I just... he didn't have any like I said. I'm not gonna buy a lighter and not get any smokes. I've still got a few left anyway."</p>
<p>"I can light them for you, if you want?" Mark spoke without even thinking.</p>
<p>"<em>You've</em> got a lighter?" Robbie found that strange considering Mark barely even knew how to smoke a cigarette.</p>
<p>"Well, no, but um..." Mark suddenly realised what he was about to do, trying to figure out a way to make it seem like he didn't have supernatural powers. Then his mind settled on an idea that would most definitely work. "I'm a magic man!" He had been watching a show about magicians with Howard one night when Jason was sleeping, the idea had engrossed him and even inspired him in some way.</p>
<p>"Okay, so you've just got a lighter hidden up your sleeve." Gary was quick to try and deduce whatever magic trick Mark was about to pull, unaware that the type of magic Mark knew was genuine.</p>
<p>"Or up your butt." Robbie chirped up.</p>
<p>"No, and very much no." Mark rolled up his sleeves to show he had no lighter. "I won't be showing you my butt though, if that's alright with you." He didn't want to expose his tail and freak them out. "Robert, your cigarette, if you will?" He even put on a posh voice.</p>
<p>"Okay, weirdo." Robbie chuckled, putting the cigarette between his lips, ready to be lit. Mark waved his hands about in a sort of fanfare before clicking his fingers beneath the cigarette and lighting it up with his fire.</p>
<p>"<em>Woah</em>!" Neither Gary nor Robbie had expected his magic to actually work, let alone be that impressive.</p>
<p>"How did you do that!?" Robbie took the cigarette out of his mouth and inspected it before taking a drag from it. His trick had definitely worked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, how <em>did</em> you do that?" Gary's suspicions about Mark rose ten-fold. He remembered Mark saying he made fire in the museum, trying to piece together his theories whilst also trying to convince himself he wasn't just being paranoid.</p>
<p>"Slight of hand and a distraction." Mark remembered one of Howard's explanations for how the magician performed one of his tricks. "I'd show you... but, well, then I'd have to... um."</p>
<p>"Kill us?" Robbie raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk on his face. "I can't imagine your scrawny ass doing that."</p>
<p>"Are you kidding me? This guy is a machine! He never even sweats at our intense workouts!" Gary could very well imagine Mark doing that, even if he was dressed in a pastel blue t-shirt with a cartoon rainbow on it, a face on the rainbow and clouds at each end.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't do that." Mark sounded a little too serious, deciding to make a joke to make it seem less like he meant it. "Or would I?"</p>
<p>"You're such a little dork." Robbie rolled his eyes at him, taking one last puff of his smoke before dropping it and stubbing it out. "Come on, we should probably head back inside. Nigel gets pretty pissed off when we're late."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I hope he eases up on us a little soon." Gary was close with Nigel after he had took the time to listen to his music and gave him a chance, but even he had to admit he was a little bit too strict at times.</p>
<p>"He's not so bad, I don't think." Mark was used to much, much worse. Nigel was tame compared to the demons down in hell.</p>
<p>"Yeah, cos you're the only one he hasn't properly yelled at yet!" Robbie scoffed, looking over to Howard and Jason who were lost in conversation. "Come on, love birds! You can canoodle later!"</p>
<p>"Shut up, Rob." Jason grumbled, following the three of them inside, Howard close behind him with a slight tint of red in his cheeks.</p>
<p>One intense dance rehearsal later followed by half an hour of stamina tests by Nigel the group were sent home for the weekend. They first congregated in the locker room, the four humans of the group all showering briefly to wash away the signs of their hard work whilst Mark waited for them patiently. Then, they all headed home where Mark would begin his long wait for the next day to come.</p>
<p>Mark was quite excited when Jason finally woke up, signalling to Mark that it was officially morning. He helped him with breakfast before heading off to get himself ready for the day, Jason amused by just how excitable a nearly three hundred year old being could get. He expected someone so old to be cranky and more like a typical bitter lonely old man but Mark wasn't old at heart at all, he was more like a five year old than anything. By the time Gary called to say they could meet up at the small cafe near the rehearsal studios in an hour Mark was practically bouncing off the walls with anticipation.</p>
<p>"You're really excited for this, aren't you." Jason stated the obvious.</p>
<p>"He's going to teach me piano!" Mark had already explained the lessons Gary would be teaching him seven times that morning, but Jason nodded and tried to seem just as interested as the first seven times he heard it.</p>
<p>"Is he really? Wow, that's gonna be fun. Try not to forget you're supposed to be getting to know him better to tell him what you are though." Jason reminded him of his little side quest.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm going to be dropping subtle hints every now and then so it's not such a big shock." Jason had a feeling either Mark's hints were going to be so subtle not even Sherlock Holmes would pick up on them or they'd be so obvious a blind man could see them.</p>
<p>"Alright, just be careful though. It's a pretty big shock to find out what you are, you don't want to scare him off." He warned him, Mark hardly paying much attention to it.</p>
<p>"I know, anyways, I'm going to head out now so I've got time to find my way if I get lost." Mark was going to fly there, hoping he knew the way to the studio well enough by that point to not land himself half way across the world by accident.</p>
<p>"Alright... just be careful though, Mark." Jason gave him one last warning.</p>
<p>"I will... bye!" And with that Mark had cloaked himself so he couldn't be seen, Jason only knowing where he was because his window was opening seemingly on it's own. He shook his head and closed the window once he was sure Mark was gone, sitting down on the sofa and sighing. Mark wasn't <em>that</em> much of a handful, but it was times like these where he was reminded just how careful he had to be sharing a home with a supernatural being. If Gary took the news about what he was the wrong way all sorts of trouble could come running his way.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Mark managed to guide himself to the rehearsal studio after a few wrong turns and re-directions. He landed in the alleyway behind the studio and made sure no one was around before disguising his wings and removing the cloaking magic. He stepped out onto the busy Saturday street, looking around to find the cafe when he realised something.</p>
<p>Mark had never been on his own in such a busy environment before.</p>
<p>When he first arrived he spotted Robbie almost immediately and was able to use tracking him as a way to distract his mind, but now that he was alone with all these people he suddenly felt very claustrophobic.</p>
<p>He frantically looked around for the cafe, unable to even focus on where he was looking as people were crossing his line of sight every few seconds. He found himself backing away and pressing himself against the wall of the studio, closing his eyes and keeping his head down as a way to try and calm himself down. Even though he knew he didn't need to do it to survive he took a few deep breaths to attempt to calm his nerves although it didn't do him much good.</p>
<p>"Mark?" He heard a call for his name, his eyes snapping open and he looked up quickly, finding Gary was holding his hand and trying to get him to face him. Mark looked down to his hand holding his, unable to feel a thing. "Are you alright?" Mark opened his mouth to speak but his eyes kept directing to the crowd that were just getting on with their day behind him. He felt frozen, not quite knowing what was happening to him.</p>
<p>"Come on." Gary had picked up on Mark's anxious stares and pulled him back into the alleyway, taking his focus on the crowd and instead onto him. "Deep breaths..." He sat him down, Mark doing as he was told until he found he was able to think properly again, finally able to speak.</p>
<p>"Sorry... I don't know what was happening to me. I've never felt like that before." He explained, Gary nodding and crouching down beside him, his one hand on Mark's back and the other holding his hand for comfort.</p>
<p>"You know, I noticed this when we went shopping on the first day we met, remember? All of us going to that shopping centre together? You were with Howard toward the back but you looked terrified... you're not good with big crowds, are you?" Mark paused as he thought it over before eventually shaking his head head and looking down in shame. "It's alright, nothing to be ashamed of. We've all got something we're afraid of. For me, I'm shit scared of heights. I only have to look down on an escalator and I go all weak at the knees."</p>
<p>"I didn't know I was afraid like that... it seems silly given that I'm..." He looked to Gary, deciding now wasn't the right time to tell him his secret. "Well, I'm not... I've been through worse things in life. It seems silly of me to be afraid of being around a lot of people." Gary nodded and looked out to the crowd walking by.</p>
<p>"It is pretty busy today... I thought Jay would have brought you down, hence why I asked we meet here. I should have just came to meet you somewhere not right in the middle of the city, or just brought my things over to Jay's house." Gary had no idea Mark was going to react to a crowd like that, even so he felt incredibly guilty. "Hey, I know! I've got a spare keyboard at home, you can loan it if you want? That way you won't have to come all the way out into crowds like this to learn with me. I could come to yours! You wouldn't even have to leave the house!"</p>
<p>"That sounds better... I don't mind being out here though. I need to get used to this." Mark seemed determined despite his fear. "If I'm with someone it's not so bad. Just don't walk too far ahead of me."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? Are you going to be okay?" Gary was genuinely concerned about someone he was awfully suspicious of. He had to admit now it was more of a curiosity that was slowly being settled, but he did have many questions for Mark he hoped would get answered one day. For now he was happy to accept the idea that Mark's secrecy was because of his shyness and anxiety around people.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Mark stood up now, dusting himself off and taking a brave first step towards the crowd again. "Did you still want to go to the cafe?"</p>
<p>"Only if you want to. We can go get a drink and wind down a bit if you want to, or would you rather me just walk you back to my place - well, I'll drive you because it's pretty far from here." Mark didn't want to ruin Gary's plans for the day, given that he knew that Gary could have just driven to Jason's (even if he didn't ask for directions) so probably had planned to spend a bit more time with Mark than they would have if he just gone straight in with learning music. He felt quite flattered over that, as well as glad; it gave him a lot more time for Gary to warm up with him before he sprang his big secret upon him.</p>
<p>"That sounds nice." Gary placed his hand on Mark's back as the two stepped out the alleyway, Mark shuffling so he was a little bit closer to Gary. He knew he couldn't feel him, but being so close in his presence was a huge comfort for him.</p>
<p>The two of them made their way to the cafe on the corner of the street, Gary opening the door for them and letting Mark step in first. The cafe was slightly run down and to those who weren't regulars looked quite unappealing so it was never that busy, much to Mark's relief. Although he was nervous about ordering food as he had no idea what half the products on the menu were.</p>
<p>"What are you getting? I'll order for us." Gary volunteered, Mark looking over the menu and reading out the first word he recognised.</p>
<p>"Hot."</p>
<p>"Hot?" Gary looked at the menu, "Hot chocolate?" Mark nodded, hoping it wasn't a strange choice. "Okay, do you want anything to eat?"</p>
<p>"Um, no thanks, I ate just before I came out." Mark made up, Gary not picking up on anything suspicious and instead went over to the counter to order, saying he'd pay for Mark's too as long as he got the next one. In the meantime Mark was instructed to find them a table to sit at, Mark choosing the booth in the corner that was out of the way from the three other people in the cafe.</p>
<p>Gary brought his drink over, setting it down in front of him before sitting opposite with his own drink and a sandwich. Mark sipped at the drink, worried about feeling that unsettled feeling in his stomach that he had the last time he was in a cafe but it never came, confusing him slightly. He knew he couldn't eat anything anymore and so assumed drinking would be the same thing, but when he thought about it: he hadn't had anything to drink since he'd been on earth.</p>
<p>It took him only a minute to finish his steaming hot drink, Gary watching on impressed. "I'm surprised you didn't burn your tongue. My coffee is boiling!" He commented Mark thinking up an excuse.</p>
<p>"It was hot, but I have a very strong willpower." Gary laughed at it, Mark hoping that meant he bought his excuse.</p>
<p>"You're so funny, Mark." He laughed, "I don't even think you mean to be half the time, but you really are."</p>
<p>"Um, thank you." Mark smiled, looking down at the empty cup in front of him before looking around the cafe. It was unlike anything he had back in his day. They had a tavern in Oldham but that was a place drunks and ruffians liked to gather, he'd never even been inside one before. "This is a nice place."</p>
<p>"It is, isn't it?" Gary also looked around the room, chewing on his sandwich which Mark could tell he was enjoying quite a lot based on the ketchup he had around his mouth. He would have pointed it out but Gary wiped it off with the back of his hand before he could get there. "It's always nice and quiet in here. I don't like noisy places that much. When I'm sat in places like these on my own I like to think up melodies or write lyrics and it's hard to do with loads of people talking in your ear."</p>
<p>"Do you do that often?" Mark was curious as to what people who weren't Jason got up to in their day to day lives.</p>
<p>"Yeah, most days actually." Gary spoke with his mouth half full. "I usually stay at home to write, but when you need that extra bit of inspiration from the world around you there's no better place to come than a cafe and just soak in all the people and stories around you, you know?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, but you seem very wise about this." Mark was honest about his lack of understanding to writing songs. "So writing them is like writing a story? Is it just a very short book?"</p>
<p>"Er, sort of. It's like a story that rhymes." Mark nodded, although Gary could sense another question was coming, even if he was baffled by what that was.</p>
<p>"What's a rhymes?" It was an innocent enough question in Mark's eyes, although to Gary it was a bit of a shock, he sat waiting for a punchline to the joke but there wasn't one.</p>
<p>"You're serious? You don't know what rhyming is?" Mark shook his head. "And you've joined a boyband?" Mark nodded at that one. "Jesus..." He took another bite of his sandwich, finishing it off before explaining rhyming to Mark who looked like he sort of understood what it was but at the same time didn't get it.</p>
<p>Gary decided in the end it was easier to show Mark physically and before they knew it they were in Gary's room sat in front of his keyboard. Gary walked Mark through all the basics: key signatures, which notes were which on the keyboard (although that one was something Mark was bound to forget at first) and some basic scales. Mark seemed content with just messing around making noises on the keyboard at first, Gary unaware that Mark was really just having fun doing something that was a completely new concept to him.</p>
<p>It wasn't until Gary showed him some of the songs he had written that Mark truly began to grow inspired to write however. He watched in awe as Gary played the backing music whilst singing the lyrics at the same time, not missing a single note in either his voice or on the keys. He wanted to learn how to do that, but found it was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. He would certainly need a lot of practice... and practice he would get.</p>
<p>Over the next few weeks Mark and Gary made it a habit to visit each other's homes (well, in Gary's case he was visiting Jason's home) and having jam sessions on the keyboard. Mark had loaned out the spare one Gary had lying around in his attic and even Jason had tried to get involved in their sessions by playing guitar to accompany the keyboard. Gary had to admit: Mark was a very quick learner. He could see something happen and quite easily replicate it, even if he didn't have as much skill or understanding behind it, but he was learning in his own way and that was what was important.</p>
<p>It wasn't long before Gary started bringing a bag filled with different effects pedals over so they could try new things. From there Mark's slowly broadening knowledge had a little bit of a confidence shake but after he started to get used to them he managed to feel like he was truly getting better at the modern world's activities. He felt like he could master anything!</p>
<p>"You know Mark, you've probably been the best student I've ever had - well, I've only ever had one other student before you but you're definitely a better listener than he was." Gary commented one evening, impressed by Mark managing to not only read entire page with only scores on it, but also play the melody it read without making too many mistakes. Even Jason who was watching from his armchair had to admit he was impressed with him too. He had definitely taken up a fatherly role with Mark and so felt like a proud parent seeing their child succeed at something.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Mark was proud of his skills.</p>
<p>"I think from tomorrow I'm gonna get you singing a few simple songs as you play them." Mark's excitement dipped at that. Despite evening radio sessions with Jason he still didn't know that many songs or lyrics. "Nigel will be happy with that too if you're working on your voice. You can join in too if you want to, Jay?"</p>
<p>"I'd appreciate that. Me and Mark have been working on our voices - Howard too, but I think we've got a lot of work to do if we want to catch up to you." Gary blushed at that.</p>
<p>"Thanks, you guys aren't that bad to be fair, you just need the practice. It's all naturally there, it just needs some fine tuning." Gary had to admit he was impressed with the talents all the boys had and was excited to work with them in the future. He did have a secret hope that Howard and Jason would help teach him with the dancing, but he was far too shy to ask for their help.</p>
<p>"I wonder when we're gonna get our first show." Jason pondered. "I know it's not going to be any time soon, and to be honest I hope it's not because I'm not all that confident yet but... it would be nice."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know Nige owns his own nightclub so we'll probably just start with that and do little shows there, then once we've got our name out a bit we can spread out from Manchester more and more." Gary seemed to have the whole course of the band planned out in his head. "We'll need to start getting demos and stuff ready for songs if we're gonna be taken seriously too. Starting off with covers will be fine and all, but it's not going to get us far in the industry."</p>
<p>"You've written loads of songs though, right?" Mark had seen and heard quite a few in Gary's collection. "The one you were singing yesterday was really pretty." Mark liked using that word to describe songs.</p>
<p>"That's the one that got me noticed by Nigel too! I really hope we can use it as our first single, or maybe not the first but an early release." Gary was proud of all of his songs, but he was most proud of that one given that it had gave him the opportunity that it had. "I'd play it for you, Jay, but I've got to head off now else my mum will be wondering where I've gone off to."</p>
<p>"I'll walk you to your car." Mark offered, Gary appreciating the offer as he gently placed his pedals back into his bag one by one, making sure none of them would get damaged.</p>
<p>"See you tomorrow, Gaz." Jason waved him off as he made his way out the apartment, Mark close behind him.</p>
<p>"Bye Jay, thanks for having me over!"</p>
<p>There was a car park for people who lived in the apartments but you needed a pass to get past the gate. It was a good security measure to make sure no one's cars got stolen or broken in but it was a huge inconvenience for Gary who would have to walk five minutes to the mini mart where he usually parked his car.</p>
<p>"You've made really good progress today, Mark." Gary made idle chitchat as they walked through the thin passageway between the apartment complex and multi-storey car park. "I'm glad you're learning from me. If I'm honest, I thought I wouldn't do any good at teaching you... either that or you were just having me on."</p>
<p>"Having you on?" Mark wasn't sure if he'd heard that phrase before. "On what?"</p>
<p>"Like pulling my leg." Gary attempted a different expression.</p>
<p>"I haven't pulled your leg."</p>
<p>"No... you're just winding me up now, aren't you?" Before Mark could even attempt to defend himself someone approached the two of them and grabbed Gary's bag, attempting to pull it off his shoulders. Mark tried to move to stop them but someone was holding him around his waist, yanking him back and separating the two.</p>
<p>Gary gasped in pain and was threw to the floor, scraping his back against the brick wall of the multi-storey car park for the apartment complex, Mark being pushed down beside him a moment after. Mark checked to make sure Gary was okay before anything else, his eyes widening when he noticed blood on his arm.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Gary whimpered through gritted teeth, clutching his arm where he had been stabbed. The men were rifling through his bag looking through the pedals and sizing them up, muttering about selling them for good money. Mark didn't even hesitate in moving Gary's hand, holding his own over the stab wound and using his magic to heal it. Gary's pained expression changed from anguish to shock horror when he realised what just happened. He looked at Mark with wide eyes, not know what just happened but he knew it wasn't normal.</p>
<p>"Give that back." Mark spoke in a deadly serious tone, standing up and bravely squaring up to the thieves. Without their knowledge he put up a barrier that would stop them from running off with Gary's belongings.</p>
<p>"Sit back down mate." One of them approached him, attempting to shove him back but Mark held firm. The man (who was a well built, over six foot tall man) was shocked that someone so small would be totally unaffected by his force despite being pushed down a minute prior. "Sit back down, freak!"</p>
<p>"Give that back." Mark repeated, ignoring the tall man in front of him and instead focusing on the one who was holding Gary's bag. He moved to get closer to him, intending to get the bag back but found the man closer to him had plunged a knife into his shoulder. Mark looked down to it, unable to feel a thing before looking back up to the man, a glare in his eyes. The man, clearly starting to freak out, pulled out the knife and tried it again, Mark just staying still and taking it with no expression on his face. He was stabbed multiple times in the chest and stomach, the man yelling as he tried to do some damage to him but it was no use. He couldn't feel it anyway and he was already dead. The only fear he had of the bandits back in his day couldn't hurt him anymore.</p>
<p>Now he had the power to fight back.</p>
<p>Mark took the knife out of his chest now, throwing it to the ground where they couldn't reach it. He smiled at them, eyes glowing red as his disguise faded away; his horns becoming longer, wings on show. He sprouted fire from his hands, whipping it around the men to intimidate them, the one holding the bag dropping it on the ground and running off, however he only managed to get a few steps away before he ran straight into the barrier Mark had created. He stood there in shock banging on it as his friend joined him and did the same, almost screaming in terror as Mark threw more fire in their direction.</p>
<p>As one last way of intimidating them Mark did something he had never done before, an instinct kicking in that he was unfamiliar with. He let out a roar, guttural and earsplitting that even cracked the ground he was stood on, car alarms from the multi-storey being set off from the sound-waves alone.</p>
<p>Mark let down the barrier now and let them run away as he calmed himself down, clearing his throat from the impact of the roar. He had no idea he could even do that. He picked up Gary's bag making sure the contents were okay before turning around to him in his disguised from with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>Only to find Gary was no where to be seen...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Healing Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason needs to buy some plasters, a slow heartbeat seems impossible and Mark has pretty bad PTSD.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Gary?" Mark called out to his friend who was no where to be seen. "Gary!? It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you... I know that was scary but I won't - I <em>can't </em>hurt you... oh, this is just great." He was gone, there was no point in Mark trying to convince him he was harmless after what he had just witnessed. Mark had cracked the earth beneath him by just raising his voice after all. Despite this he at least wanted to try and find him and assure him he was safe, or to make sure he got home safely. He didn't want him driving if he was in such a shaken state; the last thing he needed was Gary to crash because of him and get injured or worse.</p><p>Mark hurried off in the direction Gary must have run off in, looking either way down the street but couldn't see him. That was when Mark noticed something was off. His vision seemed to be tinted dark and moving about on its own accord, swirling about and disorientating him. He felt weak all of a sudden, staggering to the side and gripping onto the wall to try and steady himself.</p><p>Mark didn't know what to do. He'd gone from terrifying criminals to being terrified himself. All he could think of was getting back to Jason: he always knew what to do; or at least what he <em>should </em>do. It took him a while to get back to the apartment however, the small demon stumbling into a few walls and even almost collapsing at one point. He made it however, as clumsily as his journey was.</p><p>"Jason?" Mark called out, pushing the front door open and stumbling inside. He closed the door behind him, gripping the wall to try and keep himself on his feet.</p><p>"Mark, is that you?" Jason appeared in the hallway, curious as to why Mark sounded so timid when he called out to him. "Mark?" He noticed immediately that something wasn't right. "You alright?"</p><p>"I don't feel well!" He whimpered, stepping forward before promptly collapsing into Jason's arms, dropping Gary's bag of pedals on the way down.</p><p>"Mark!?" Jason was already panicking. "What happened!?" He lowered himself down so that Mark wasn't just slumped against him and instead resting on the floor slightly. "Answer me, buddy, are you-" That was when Jason noticed the blood.</p><p>"Oh my god!" He felt his blood run cold as he tried to move Mark so he was lying down comfortably, his head resting against his thigh. He took Mark's t-shirt off quickly and revealed nine wounds over his body, all of which were bleeding - something Jason didn't even think Mark was capable of doing. If he hadn't already shown Jason his magic he probably would have completely thrown the concept of him being a demon out the window and called an ambulance there and then.</p><p>But Mark wasn't human.</p><p>He had horns, a tail, pointy teeth and dorky pointed ears. Not to mention those stunning deep red eyes.</p><p>Sending him to a hospital was a guaranteed way to ensure he was never seen again.</p><p>"What the hell happened?!" Jason placed his hands over some of the wounds, unable to cover them all which made him feel helpless. Mark didn't respond to him, his eyes closed and he wore a pained expression. "Mark, buddy, come on. You've got to stay with me here! Come on!"</p><p>"I'll be okay." Mark managed to croak out. "Had... worse."</p><p>"Worse? Someone's done <em>worse</em> to you!?" Jason was disgusted to hear that.</p><p>"Mmm... I heal... I'll be fine. Used to happen 'n I'd go back... to cave 'n would heal..." Mark didn't sound very convincing. "I jus'... n-need rest." Jason knew that Mark knew better, he'd been living in those conditions for a long time. He had to trust him, he knew that, but seeing him lying there with blood coming from all over and his eyes closed as though he was dead... well, trusting that he would be fine without any action was certainly hard to believe.</p><p>"Okay... okay." Jason took a deep breath to soothe his nerves. "But you're bleeding all over the place, let me clean you up a bit. I'll run you a bath." Jason picked Mark up and carried him into the bathroom, slumping him down on the closed toilet lid, Mark resting his head against the wall and groaning in discomfort.</p><p>Jason turned the taps on, getting the water to the right temperature before taking off Mark's jeans and underwear, picking him up again and placing him down gently in the bath. He'd seen Mark naked before but even so the situation helped to completely remove any awkwardness that may have been there otherwise.</p><p>The water was turned a rusted red almost immediately, Jason feeling sick at the sight of it. He gently dabbed at some of the wounds with a wash cloth, staining it instantly too. "Who did this to you?" Jason was terrified to find out, knowing Mark was only gone for at most ten minutes. They couldn't reside far from him.</p><p>"Some men tried to steal Gary's pedals." He explained, his eyes still closed.</p><p>"I wondered why you had his bag... where's Gary now? Is he okay?" Jason was concerned for his safety too, knowing he didn't have supernatural healing properties like Mark did.</p><p>"I healed him... but he ran away when I scared off those men."</p><p>"You scared them off?" Jason connected the dots of what Mark was saying. "So he knows what you really are?"</p><p>"He does... I prob'ly terrified him." Mark regretted his actions now, even if scaring them off felt incredibly satisfying after years of not being able to fight back in his own time.</p><p>"Shit..." Jason couldn't even imagine what Mark had done that had caused Gary to run off. "You didn't hurt them, did you?"</p><p>"Can't do tha'." Mark mumbled, "Magic doesn't do hurt." It was easy to forget that the embodiment of all things evil could only use magic that healed people or created pretty flowers from thin air.</p><p>"Right... and you can't heal yourself either?" Mark weakly shook his head. "Okay, well I'll look after you until you're feeling better." It was the least Jason could do for all the amazing experiences he had because of Mark. "I'll let Nigel know tomorrow and hopefully I'll see Gary at rehearsals too and talk him round."</p><p>"Thanks..." Mark gave a weak smile at that, Jason returning the expression even if Mark was struggling to keep his eyes open. Jason instead decided to keep quiet and focus on his current task to help Mark relax, the only sounds coming from the room was the sound of the water swirling around as Jason cleaned out Mark's wounds.</p><p>As he was working curiosity got the better of him and he leaned forward slightly, inspecting the scarring that was on Mark's chest and neck. Mark never let him get so close to them. He had to wonder what could cause such wounds, even running his hand over the scar on his chest lightly... but that was when he felt something that took him off guard.</p><p>"Mark..." Jason could barely comprehend what he had felt, given all that he knew about Mark's condition. Mark opened his eyes weakly, leaning his head in Jason's direction so that it was easier for him to look at him. "You have a heartbeat."</p><p>"No I don't... 'm dead." He mumbled, closing his eyes again. Jason frowned and felt over where Mark's heart would be. Sure enough he felt it again: way too slow for someone who functioned as a normal human being, barely even ten bpm...<em> but it was there</em>.</p><p>"Mark. <em>You have a heartbeat</em>." Jason repeated in a more serious tone, Mark opening his eyes again. He moved his hand weakly over his chest, frowning and trying to feel for his supposed sign of life.</p><p>"I don't feel anything."</p><p>"You<em> can't</em> feel anything." Jason reminded him, "I don't understand how - are you sure you died all those years ago? Well, I mean you must have because you haven't aged since then but I mean, you-"</p><p>"I died. I <em>know</em> I did." Mark insisted. "I must have... must 'ave." Even he sounded like he was doubting his own memory. "I remember it... I was lyin' and my mother was there and... a-and..." Mark groaned, squeezing his eyes shut even tighter as he was unable to even finish his sentence.</p><p>"You alright?" Mark nodded despite looking incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>"I feel terrible." He justly complained, he had been stabbed nine times in the chest after all. "I've gone from not feelin' anythin' to... wha'ever this is. I feel like... like a stone." A stone was the best way he could describe it: heavy and cold; lifeless.</p><p>"You'll feel better soon. How long does this last?" Mark shrugged much to Jason's dread. He hoped it wasn't going to be the whole year.</p><p>"Sometimes a day or two, sometimes a few weeks... could be longer, but not by much." That was reassuring to know. "I just have to wait it out."</p><p>"Okay... well, I'm glad to know you're going to be okay in the end." Jason could hardly believe he was saying that to someone with such injuries. "I should probably get these bandaged up to stop you from bleeding out everywhere... that might be part of the reason you feel so ill, maybe you're still sort of living?" He theorised, Mark not making much of a response.</p><p>Jason left him to rest, rummaging around in his cupboards for bandages but could only find plasters that wouldn't do much good covering a paper cut on a finger let alone nine stab wounds. He sighed, knowing he would have to go out and get some, relaying this information to Mark who simply gripped hold of Jason's arm and didn't let him go.</p><p>"Come on Mark, I can't have you staining my apartment with blood. If my landlord sees he'll kick me out!" Mark didn't loosen his grip. "Mark, please."</p><p>"They migh' still be out there..." Mark was more concerned for Jason's safety than he was his own healing. It was noble, Jason had to admit, even if he was being stubborn.</p><p>"I know, but if it helps you-"</p><p>"I don't need help like that... wha'ever a plaster is I don't need it." He mumbled, Jason sighing and picking up the box of little ones. If he was going to be stubborn these would have to do.</p><p>"How do you know it's not going to make you feel better if you don't know what it is?" Jason challenged, Mark staying quiet for a moment or so before huffing and quietly mumbling his acceptance for help. Jason cleaned out the blood some more before starting to apply the plasters one by one. It took a while to cover them all, Jason having to use more than one plaster over some of the wounds to properly cover them. He was glad Mark would eventually be okay, but he had to wonder what would have happened if Mark wasn't a supernatural being. By now it was most likely he would be dead.</p><p>After securing the wounds and making sure he wasn't bleeding out anymore Jason helped Mark out of the rusty red water, wrapped a towel around him as he sat on the toilet lid again and began to dry him off gently. Soon after that Jason picked Mark up again, carrying him close to his chest and bringing him to his bedroom.</p><p>"This is your room." Mark pointed out the obvious.</p><p>"Well I'm not leaving you alone to just lie on the sofa awake all night, am I?" Jason scoffed, "You're gonna stay in here with me where I can keep an eye on you." Jason very much doubted that after all that had happened he would get much sleep; after all, it was already nearly ten at night and he had to clean his bathroom and hallway of the blood Mark had leaked everywhere so that it wouldn't stain. He only hoped letting Mark sleep in his bed wasn't going to stain his sheets and mattress although he wasn't that hopeful. He didn't mind in the grand scheme of things - or at least that's what he told himself. Mark didn't ask to get stabbed after all, and he was almost flattered Mark's first thought after something not being right was to come straight to him.</p><p>It was times like these where he really did feel strangely like Mark's adopted father.</p><p>"Thank you for looking after me, Jason." Mark's voice was weak sounding, as though he had been at a concert screaming the lyrics at the top of his lungs and his voice hadn't quite recovered the morning after. "I haven't had someone... someone like you in my life for an awfully long time."</p><p>"Don't mention it, buddy. I'm just glad you trust me enough to let me look after you like this." Jason pulled the covers over Mark now, tucking him in gently and brushing his fingers through his hair. "You get some rest now, I'm just going to mop up your blood, I don't want it to stain."</p><p>"Don't worry about it, I can do it." Mark raised his hand, a faint blue glow wavering for a moment or so before his hand fell back down as though it was being held up by a string that had just been cut. "I... I can... I can do it. Jus' give me a second..." He sounded even weaker.</p><p>"Don't try and use your magic to clean up, Mark." Jason couldn't really scold him at a time like this, but he didn't want him insisting to try and end up making things worse for himself. "We've got loads of cleaning products these days, remember? Like that thing you sprayed all over the top of my wardrobes?"</p><p>"Oh... okay." Mark didn't sound too disappointed after being told not to help out, in fact he almost sounded relieved. Jason couldn't really blame him however, he was clearly struggling to stay awake and the worst part was he couldn't even fall asleep.</p><p>"I'll be back once I'm done, you just try and keep yourself comfy." Jason hurried off, getting out his carpet cleaner and scrubbing out the blood before it properly dried into the fabric. Luckily he managed to get the majority of it out, only leaving the faintest of traces that was barely noticeable unless you knew where to look. The bathroom was far easier to clean much to Jason's relief and only took him about twenty minutes, although he did have a shower himself after he was done just to wash away the blood that was on his hands; seeing it made him feel queasy every time he caught it in his peripheral vision.</p><p>Feeling clean and a bit calmer than he was an hour and a half ago Jason made his way back to the bedroom, finding Mark in the exact same position he was in before he left; eyes closed and looking incredibly uncomfortable.</p><p>Jason was quiet as he approached the bed, climbing in it and pulling the covers over him slowly, Mark barely reacting to him. He opened his eyes a little, glancing over at him before closing them again.</p><p>"Sorry about the mess." Mark murmured, Jason rolling his eyes and shuffling so that he was lying on his side so that he was facing him properly.</p><p>"Don't be, it's okay... just as long as you promise not to go out and get yourself stabbed like this again." Jason said it in a joking manner, even getting a slight smile out of Mark.</p><p>"Promise." Mark shuffled a little bit closer to Jason, clearly struggling to do so. Seeing his struggle Jason decided to meet him half way, pressing a kiss to the side of his head before snuggling down so he was more comfortable, closing his eyes and resting his head delicately against Mark's shoulder.</p><p>"You really scared me, you know?" Jason confessed. "For a minute I'd almost forgotten what you are... I thought I was about to lose you." He placed his hand on Mark's chest gently as to not disturb any of the wounds under the abundance of plasters. He could still feel a faint trace of a heartbeat deep within Mark's chest, a concept he couldn't wrap his head around.</p><p>"I don't think I can die twice..." Mark mumbled, Jason opening his eyes and looking up to Mark, inspecting the scarring on his neck then the one on his chest.</p><p>"How soon was it you lost the ability to feel?" He asked, knowing deep down Mark wouldn't really be up for answering the questions he was throwing his way.</p><p>"I don't know..." Mark opened his eyes and lifted up his hand, rubbing his thumb over his skin yet couldn't feel a thing. "You can't tell how long... how... day and night... it doesn't... yeah." He'd given up with trying to explain his point, Jason understanding somewhat purely based off of previous conversations.</p><p>"Do you think it was soon after you arrived or was it much later than that?" Mark looked down to Jason now, noticing his hand on his chest and trying to move it away. He didn't really have the strength to push his hand off of his scar but Jason could sense the discomfort coming from him and moved his hand immediately.</p><p>"Don't... please."</p><p>"What happened to you, Mark? What caused these scars?" Mark shook his head, looking up to the ceiling and appearing as though his mind was somewhere else entirely.</p><p>Just the pure thought of what happened to him, coupled with his current position of lying flat on the ground sent Mark back to that view. The sky grey and clouded, fading in and out of his sight. There was a storm coming, the wind whirling around him and chilling him to the bone, rain starting to drip onto his body. Yet he couldn't get up to go inside: he couldn't move.</p><p>He didn't know how long he had been there, his family were preoccupied with more important things that day. They didn't have enough produce to earn enough money to last them the month; bandits had been sighted stealing from their farm not so long back so they knew the cause... but that wasn't their only problem. Someone had set loose all the animals, letting them roam wherever. Pigs were eating the vegetables, sheep were out in the street and nearing the village by now... that bull Mark was always warned not to go near was on the loose.</p><p>Mark didn't know about <em>him</em>. He was busy trying to get some scraps of produce they could take to the market to sell: he didn't realise the chaos going on around him. If he did maybe he wouldn't have been stood in that field at the wrong place at the wrong time. If only he had known...</p><p>"Mother..." Mark could see her blurry figure above him, crouched down and holding her hands over Mark's neck. He didn't know why, but he remembered that it hurt and was trying to get her to stop, trying to move his hand up to hers and pull it aside but he couldn't do it.</p><p>"Mark?" Jason was worried when he heard Mark's faint whimper for his mother.</p><p>His father came into view next, his hands over Mark's chest which seemed to hurt even more. Mark could remember he was trying not to cry, trying to put on a brave face... only to be met with yelling, arguing from his parents over what to do. His mother was distraught, his father seeming to be the same yet he was more angry than anything. Mark didn't know why his father was angry, to this day he doesn't understand it, but he hoped that it wasn't over him. He was just trying to make everything better.</p><p>But in trying to save his farm, Mark knew in retrospect he had managed to doom it.</p><p>The sky turned darker, grey clouds becoming the dimly lit roof of a cave. It flickered in and out: the sky, the cave, Jason's ceiling, the sky, the cave, the ceiling. It made Mark dizzy. He shook his head, trying to shake away the sights. He wanted it to stop but didn't know how.</p><p>"Mark?" Jason sat up now, leaning over him so that he was in his line of vision, precisely where his mother was. Mark looked to him and tried to concentrate on him instead - focus on reality. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked around the room to make sure he definitely wasn't in the places that haunted his memories. "Are you alright? What just happened?" Jason's caring tone was a complete contrast to the echoed memories of his mother's sobbing, his father's yelling; the sounds of the damned screaming out in the cave.</p><p>Mark turned his head away from Jason, trying to get his mind off of the horrors that wouldn't leave him alone. "I can't talk about that... I can't <em>think</em> about it, please... please don't make me think about it!" He was clearly distressed, Jason likening it back to the day they met, when he tried to get answers about the scars back then only to be met with Mark reacting in a similar manner.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I promised I wouldn't ask questions but... I'm sorry Mark." Jason's guilt far outweighed his curiosity. "You've been through some right shit, haven't you?" Mark was quiet, his eyes squeezed closed. If he was feeling any stronger in himself he probably would have been tensed up too.</p><p>Jason sighed and sat back slightly, his hand on Mark's shoulder, his thumb rubbing delicately across his skin. He knew he couldn't feel anything, but he at least wanted him to know he was there for him. By now it was apparent to him that Mark had been putting on a brave face this whole time, in fact he wouldn't be surprised if he was suffering from PTSD. He can't imagine someone could live down in hell and be chased by monsters on a regular basis and not be effected by it mentally; it had to have taken a toll on him.</p><p>"Are you gonna be okay?" He asked, Mark still staying quiet, a few deep breaths breaking the silence. "Do you want me to just keep talking to help take your mind off of things?" Mark was silent once more, but eventually he did nod his head - or just barely anyway.</p><p>"Okay... um... well, for once I've got nothing to say." Jason chuckled, "Uh... let me think..." Jason's mind was drawing blank.</p><p>"Are you tired?" Mark finally spoke up.</p><p>"No... well, yeah, a little... but I'm fine with staying up to talk to you. I said I was going to look after you." Jason knew what Mark was going to say already before the words even came out of his lips.</p><p>"If you're tired then go to sleep. I'll be fine..." Jason wasn't about to just leave him alone after what he had just seen, but he also knew Mark liked his alone time when he was feeling down.</p><p>"Okay. I'll just talk to you until I fall asleep then. Deal?" Jason lay down again, Mark turning to face him, rolling onto his side slowly with a somewhat pained expression.</p><p>"Deal." Mark smiled, trying his best to get comfortable.</p><p>Jason wrapped his arms around him and rested his head atop Mark's, his chin settling between his horns. Mark conformed to the hold, moving his heavy feeling arm around Jason's waist and closing his eyes again.</p><p>"I hope Gary got home safe..." Mark murmured, his breath warm against Jason's chest.</p><p>"Yeah, me too... I can't really be mad at him for running away from you but... he just left you after you were hurt like that." Jason couldn't blame Gary for running away from a monster, but he knew that monster, and knew he Mark was no such thing on the inside.</p><p>"I didn't feel hurt. I <em>don't</em> feel hurt... just weak." Mark explained, "I didn't feel like anything was wrong until I noticed Gary was gone."</p><p>"It's hard to say what I would have done I guess... but I still wouldn't have left you if you'd been stabbed. He did see that happen, right?"</p><p>"Mmm...."</p><p>"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow... if he even shows up to rehearsals. I bet he's dreading seeing you." Jason just hoped Gary hadn't run straight to the police. "I'll talk him round, I'm sure of it."</p><p>"Round?" Mark mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, like talk them into it. Convince them." Jason explained, Mark uttering a small hum of understanding. "Could you do it with magic? Convince him you're not dangerous? Like mind control - well maybe not control but-"</p><p>"I can't do that... well... I don't know if I can or can't do that 'cause one: I'm not really sure what it is, and two: it doesn't sound very nice." Mark innocently denied Jason's suggestion. "Control over someone isn't ever a good thing."</p><p>"Honestly you're such a bloody saint, Mark." Jason scoffed, hugging him a bit tighter but received no response from the small demon. "You really don't think that, do you?"</p><p>"You still don't know me, Jason..." Mark had many secrets, but possibly the one Jason wanted to know the most was why Mark could see himself as what he was physically. There was no way someone like him could be the embodiment of evil; it was impossible!</p><p>"I could get to know you if you just told me. I'm not going to judge you... we all have a past. We've all done things we've done we're not proud of." Jason just wished Mark would open up to him, he knew it would help him get the weight off his chest, but at the same time he knew opening up to someone wasn't an easy task.</p><p>"I'll tell you one day..." Was as close to an answer as Jason got.</p><p>After he accepted his defeat eventually Jason fell asleep, cuddling the small (and entirely naked but he tried not to think about that) demon who lay there wondering how long he would spend feeling as dreadful as he did.</p><p>Morning had rolled around before he knew it, Jason still snoozing when there was a knock at the door. It woke Jason straight away who looked at the alarm clock only to find he most definitely wasn't late for rehearsals.</p><p>"Who is that?" Mark asked, shuffling so he was sitting up slightly. Jason noted Mark still looked quite weak but already he didn't look as bad as he did the night before.</p><p>"Might be Howard? I did try and call him last night and left a voicemail but he never responded." Jason hoped it was Howard and not the police. "Wait here, I'll go see." Jason slid on some lounge shorts and stumbled his way towards the door, opening it with the latch still on just in case it was someone unfriendly.</p><p>Turns out it was Gary... Jason had yet to decide whether he was unfriendly or not.</p><p>"Are you okay? I could barely sleep last night I was so worried about you!" He sounded distressed to say the least.</p><p>"Yeah. It's not me you should be worried about." Jason was still a little mad at Gary for just leaving Mark after he had been stabbed. Sure, it must have been terrifying to see what he saw, but Mark said he had healed his wound. Someone who was going to hurt him wouldn't do that.</p><p>"You... you don't know about him, do you?" Gary wrongly assumed Jason was clueless.</p><p>He opened the door properly now, picking up Gary's bag of pedals that was left in the hallway and handing it to him. "Would a dangerous monster not only save your ass last night but also keep your belongings safe?" He dropped the bag in Gary's hands who looked down to it with a furrowed brow, his thoughts moving a mile a minute.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Let me see your arm." Mark had explained what happened, so he knew Gary must either have some sort of scar from where he had been stabbed or nothing whatsoever.</p><p>"My arm?"</p><p>"Yeah. He used his healing magic on you, didn't he?" Gary looked down to his bicep, biting his lip.</p><p>"I... I guess."</p><p>"He's not dangerous, Gaz. His fire can't even burn people... trust me on that one." Jason had a first hand encounter with Mark's fire so he knew it couldn't hurt anyone, even if Mark had clearly lashed out at him with the intent of doing so... in his defence he was having a hell of a rough night. Jason couldn't be mad at him for that.</p><p>"Jay he cracked the ground by just yelling at them - well, he wasn't even yelling it was more like growling - like a roar even!" Jason's eyes widened at that.</p><p>"He what?" He thought Mark couldn't do any magic that could hurt things. He assumed cracking the ground fell under the category of hurting something - or at least hurting an inanimate surface that couldn't really feel it.</p><p>"Yeah! Exactly! I hid in the multi-storey and was watching him. He let those men run off and tried to come for me next. I didn't know what to do. I just stayed quiet then he started staggering all over the place and nearly collapsed but I didn't know what to do! He went off back to your apartment and I booked it for my car... I didn't even think about you and what danger you were in."</p><p>"I wouldn't hurt him, or you...or anyone." Mark had managed to drag himself out of bed and was gripping the door frame to the bedroom tightly to help keep himself stood up.</p><p>Although Mark had completely forgotten the fact that he was still naked from his bath the night before. Jason just wanted him to rest so hadn't bothered to fit him into underwear.</p><p>Gary wasn't sure which was more of a shock: seeing Mark completely naked or seeing his tail, multitude of plasters and scarring.</p><p>"Woah! Um, you should be in bed!" Jason approached Mark, taking his arm and moving it around his shoulders so that Mark could use him for support instead. "Gaz, come in." He needed to get Mark back to bed but didn't want to leave Gary just stood outside in the foyer.</p><p>"I'm okay, Jason. Honest... I might be able to go to rehearsals!" Mark tried to convince him but it was a losing battle.</p><p>"You can barely stand, much less dance. Get back in bed you big lump, come on. At least save your modesty!" He lead Mark over to the bed, setting him down gently and tucking him back in.</p><p>"I watched you take getting stabbed like it was nothing... why are you so weak all of a sudden?" Gary had a thousand questions which was fair.</p><p>"Jason thinks I'm not dead." Mark mumbled, rolling onto his side so he could face the two of them.</p><p>"Your heart is still beating, Mark. It's way too slow to be a normal heart rate but... doesn't that mean you're still living in some way?" It was the only explanation he could think of. "You losing all that blood had an effect on you. If your body was completely dead you'd be fine right now."</p><p>"You're dead?" Gary's eyes were wide. "But I thought... what the hell are you?"</p><p>"He's a demon... or at the very least a very lousy one." Jason sat down on the edge of the bed and fluffed up Mark's hair.</p><p>"I don't have lice!" Mark protested Jason's joke, not understanding it at all.</p><p>"No, lousy can mean bad at something too." Jason informed him, "But my point still stands. He's not some sort of monster, Gaz. He's just a kid with real shit luck."</p><p>"So let's say you are harmless... what are you doing here?" Gary was willing to accept that Mark wasn't entirely dangerous, he did save his life after all, but he wasn't going to let his guard down until he knew everything.</p><p>"He's got a-"</p><p>"I want to hear it from him." Gary interrupted Jason. "Although it does make sense why you've been covering for him all the time." He was glad that he finally had an answer to that.</p><p>"I um... I'm here on a mission." Mark had practically given up on his mission by this point, even if it had only been almost a month. "I have to make one person entirely miserable within a year."</p><p>"So... Jay?" Gary assumed what everyone else had.</p><p>"No... I'm just staying with him because of a misscommunicationing. He thought I was a... what was it? A kid cap?"</p><p>"I thought you'd been kidnapped at a young age... it doesn't matter it was a stupid theory anyway." He was a little embarrassed about how wrong he was about something he believed in one hundred percent. "He just said so many things that added up to him being kept by people..."</p><p>"I see... so you thought he was some sort of escaped labourer and brought him here?" Gary was quite intelligent when it came to piecing things together, Jason was right to have been wary of his scepticism. "And you <em>didn't</em> call the police?"</p><p>"Well, I did figure out what he really was pretty quickly." It only took accidentally walking in on Mark naked in the bathroom to figure it out. "He told me everything not long after."</p><p>"Right..." Gary looked lost in thought.</p><p>"I'm sorry if I scared you, I really am." Mark still felt dreadful over what had happened. "Honestly, I wouldn't have hurt you... I <em>can't</em> hurt you. Please believe me!"</p><p>"Well... you did save my life." Gary bit his lip. "But it's still... well, this is kinda cool isn't it?" The fear he seemed to have when Jason first opened the door was seemingly gone all of a sudden and he seemed rather giddy like a kid on Christmas. "An actual demon! Living under your roof! We're <em>friends</em> with him!"</p><p>"Friends?" Mark perked up at that. This was the first time in his life he'd ever heard someone call him their friend. "Yeah... yeah! We're all friends! I wouldn't hurt a friend either - but again I've already said that I can't hurt you anyway." Mark shared his excitement, Jason looking between the two entirely confused.</p><p>"So what can you do other than break floors and make fire?" Gary asked, stepping further into the bedroom. "Oh, and heal people too!"</p><p>"Um, a few things. Watch this!" Mark raised his hand and attempted to make a flower, a blue glow coming from his hand but he couldn't create anything. Before he knew it he was struggling to keep his eyes open again.</p><p>"Don't push yourself!" Jason warned him, "You can show Gary at a later time. You still need to rest."</p><p>"Sorry... m'okay." Mark mumbled, his eyes closed and a frown on his face.</p><p>"You don't look okay." Gary scoffed, saying aloud Jason's thoughts. "Is this because you were hurt last night?"</p><p>"Just... need to rest." Gary looked to Jason for confirmation but to be honest he was just as clueless as Gary. While it was true he had seen a bit of an improvement with Mark before he had attempted to stand and use magic he couldn't say the same now; he was back to square one.</p><p>"If you say so... maybe we should take him to a hospital?" Gary suggested, Jason shutting him down immediately.</p><p>"No! You know what he is! If someone sees him in a professional environment like that he'd be taken for tests and never seen again! I can't do that to him, he's been through enough..."</p><p>"I can imagine you've been through a lot..." Gary wondered what Mark's life was like, surviving down in the underworld.</p><p>"Mostly jus' sittin' and flyin' into rocks... dark down there..." Mark mumbled, Jason stroking his hair gently to give him some form of comfort. He just hoped Mark could feel it.</p><p>"You really are from hell... but you died? So that means you were human before?" Gary caught on quick.</p><p>"Mmm..."</p><p>"He died back on earth... nearly three hundred years ago." Gary's eyes almost popped out their sockets.</p><p>"<em>What</em>!?" When he thought about it, Mark's fountain of knowledge at the museum made so much sense. "But then that makes you... how old are you?"</p><p>"Two hundred and... um..."</p><p>"Eighty three." Jason finished for him.</p><p>"Eighty three..." Mark mumbled to finish his sentence properly, hoping to get the number engraved in his memory better by saying it out loud.</p><p>"<em>Two hundred and eighty three</em>?!" Gary looked at Mark. "You don't look it! What's your skin care routine?" He made a small joke, Jason rolling his eyes but smiling all the same.</p><p>"What's a skin care routine?"</p><p>"Never mind..." It all made sense to Gary now. "You really had people fooled by doing nothing at all... all but me anyway. I knew something was up with you since day one!"</p><p>"I was going... to tell you, I swear." Mark attempted to sit up again, Jason resisting the urge to push him back down so that he would relax and instead moved so he could support Mark as he leaned against his chest. He did almost poke Jason's eye out with one of his horns, but once he was settled he stopped fidgeting.</p><p>"You know you'd be a lot better off if you bloody stayed still!" Jason spoke in a joking manner but he meant his point wholeheartedly. "You'd be feeling much better."</p><p>"Nah, m'fine... a-okay as they say... whomever 'they' are - whoever? Whomever? I don't really care..." Mark rambled, closing his eyes and relaxing against Jason. "I'm glad to see you're okay and alive though... I had regret to leave you."</p><p>"Same goes for you." Gary was surprised that he actually meant that. Twelve hours ago he was terrified of Mark's very existence, now he was saying he was glad he was okay.</p><p>"Do you want to stay for breakfast? I can make you some oats! I'm very good at making them!" Mark suggested, Jason nudging him.</p><p>"You're not making anything, you're staying in bed!"</p><p>"I'll be fine... can I come to rehearsals?" Mark tried his best to get out of lying in bed all day doing nothing but thinking.</p><p>"No, Mark." Jason sighed, feeling like a tired mother. "Maybe in a few days when you're up on your feet properly." Mark just groaned under his breath.</p><p>"Speaking of rehearsals I should probably start getting ready, Howard will be here soon." Jason moved Mark so he was lying down. "Actually... first I 'aught to stick some pants on you so you don't show the next person who walks in here your- uh, Gaz, you might want to step out the room for a second."</p><p>"Oh, right." Gary awkwardly backed out of the bedroom and closed the door, an equally awkward expression on his face.</p><p>Jason dressed Mark into his pyjamas, featuring an alien on the t-shirt and little flying saucers on the bottoms. Mark stayed mostly quiet, but Jason knew there was something on his mind.</p><p>"Are you gonna be okay on your own today?" He did feel guilty leaving him behind because he knew Mark couldn't just sleep away his loneliness. "You haven't been alone for that long on your before... well, not here on Earth anyway."</p><p>"I'll be fine, Jay..." Mark waved it off like it was nothing, even if Jason could tell deep down Mark didn't want to be alone anymore. "I've been around a long time... one day's'no problem."</p><p>"Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want? It's not too late to call Howard and tell him not to pick me up." Jason at least wanted to give Mark the option, but he should have known he was too thoughtful to put his own feelings first.</p><p>"No, no... I don't want you to miss out." He curled up and snuggled down into bed now. "I'll be okay, I promise."</p><p>"Okay." Jason eventually gave up, "I'll be straight back after we're done, I promise." Mark only hummed in response, his eyes closed and his face looking somewhat relaxed, there was even a faint smile on his lips. "You get some proper rest now, okay. I'm just gonna get dressed and make Gaz a brew."</p><p>After Howard arrived and took Jason to rehearsals Mark let out an audible sigh, rolling onto his back and looking up to the ceiling. He thought about the night before and that strange episode he had, seeing his final moments on earth flickering before him, alternating between the grey sky and his first moments in the underworld; that dreary cave that caused him so much pain and misery.</p><p>He could see it even now, although he wasn't too sure if he was glad about that or not. He wanted to go back there, to see his parents once more and feel like it was real, not just his imagination... yet he was terrified to see them. He didn't understand why he felt so conflicted inside. It was his family: he should be glad to see them in any form... but he wasn't.</p><p>What he truly didn't understand was the why. <em>Why</em> was he seeing such visions now? Why now after nearly three hundred years of nothing? Was he finally just going crazy from the long life he had lived? Was it because he knew his end was finally nearing and he was yearning for the day to come where he could see them once more.</p><p>Or was it something else entirely? Was it because he was finally learning to relax, to let go of his past and live in the present... but it wasn't letting go of him.</p><p>Unsure of what to do Mark turned to lie on his side, no longer facing the ceiling and instead closed his eyes, burying himself under the blankets. Jason probably knew what was wrong with him, he seemed to know everything. He could ask him when he came back, but for now he would lie there and try, just try to finally get some much needed sleep.</p><p>Sleep that still wouldn't come...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Medicine of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark hugs a T-rex, Jason tells his adopted demon son that he is proud of him and Gary says Mark is too dumb to understand the plot of a movie about space wizards.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mark? I'm home." Jason called out quietly as he opened his front door. He wasn't sure why he was keeping his voice down, he knew Mark wouldn't be asleep but he was still being respectful nonetheless. He peered his head into the bedroom only to find his bed was empty, Mark no longer lying in the spot he had left him. "Mark?" Worry started to rise in Jason's system, just until he went into the living room and found him curled up hugging his dinosaur plush he got from the museum.</p>
<p>Mark didn't make much movement. He was pale, dark circles around his eyes and he seemed to be shaking slightly. He opened his eyes just a little bit to greet Jason, forcing a smile before returning to burying his head in the soft fabric of the dinosaur, eyes closed once more.</p>
<p>"What are you doing out of bed?" Jason approached him, rubbing his shoulder gently before pulling the blankets he had from his long nights laying awake on the sofa over him. "You should be resting."</p>
<p>"Am..." Was all Mark muttered, Jason shaking his head at him and kissing the top of his head.</p>
<p>"I told you yesterday that you could sleep in my bed. I don't mind if that's why you moved." If anything Jason would rather Mark stay in once place, even if it was his bed. That way if any of his injuries were to start bleeding again it would only stain the one area, several spots that would be harder to clean - especially a sofa!</p>
<p>"Lonely... Rex." He squeezed his dinosaur a little tighter, Jason putting together what he had been doing.</p>
<p>"You felt lonely so you came in here for your T-Rex?" Mark just barely nodded.</p>
<p>"C-couldn't... get back."</p>
<p>"Well, I can see you've gone and exhausted yourself again. I hope you're not going to keep doing this, buddy. I want to see you get better before the year's up!" There was no way Jason could scold him properly, instead he simply gave him that small lecture and sat down on the floor in front of the sofa. He knew Mark liked company but didn't want to talk - or rather couldn't talk due to his lack of strength, so instead of making much conversation Jason did all the talking, picking out a book from Mark's collection and reading it to him.</p>
<p>They figured out a system very early on for when Mark didn't understand a certain word or phrase. He had his hand on Jason's shoulder and would give him a gentle squeeze every time something was mentioned that Mark didn't know the meaning to and Jason would explain it. Being a book for school age children meant none of the words were too difficult, but there were a few that even Jason had to stop and think what the word meant in a context Mark would understand before he could answer.</p>
<p>They managed to get through the entire book like that, Jason closing it and turning back to Mark who still looked just as ill. Looking at him he looked like he was suffering from some sort of fever or infection, not what should have been a fatal assault. It still baffled Jason to see Mark still breathing after such a scenario, but he was glad that he was. He really was going to miss him when he was gone and he knew the others would too, based on how they had reacted to his absence today.</p>
<p>"Everyone asked about you today. Howard's worried about you but Rob was freaking out when I told him you got hurt." Mark opened his eyes now, frowning at the thought.</p>
<p>"Freaking out?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. He's gonna come visit tomorrow. I told everyone - well, Nigel, Kim and Robbie that you're in hospital and that you should be out soon. They seemed to buy it." Jason explained, "Rob said he's gonna come visit you tomorrow so if he asks you only just got out of hospital, okay?"</p>
<p>"Mm." Mark closed his eyes again, a small smile on his face. "Can't wait."</p>
<p>"You've really grown to like him, haven't you? I noticed you were really close at the museum, and on breaks at rehearsals." Jason was glad Mark had finally made a proper friend - well, a friend he hadn't latched himself onto and was living with at least.</p>
<p>"Yeah... he's nice." Mark's smile grew even bigger at the thought of his friend. "Funny, but I don't... don't really get things."</p>
<p>"Rob's humour is very hit and miss anyway." Jason scoffed, Mark not really understanding the meaning of the words however.</p>
<p>"He never hits. I don't know if he misses or not... I misses sometimes, but only when I'm thinking about things."</p>
<p>"No, it's just an expression. It just means sometimes your jokes land and sometimes they don't." He explained, Mark nodded although he did attempt his own joke.</p>
<p>"Jokes don't land."</p>
<p>"Well, no but it's just a way-"</p>
<p>"It's just an expression." He added, a cheeky smile on his face which Jason couldn't help but laugh at.</p>
<p>"Uh... yeah, well, you've got the right idea." By that Jason meant Mark's humour was very hit and miss too, he wouldn't say that to Mark's face though as he didn't want to offend him. "Either way I'm glad you're making friends. Not just with him but with Gary too! I mean, before everything that happened last night the two of you would meet up most days to practice piano together... you were getting really good at it too."</p>
<p>"I was?" A sense of pride welled up in Mark at that.</p>
<p>"Yeah! I was really proud of you. You've properly adjusted to life here now... well, the simple life of being in a boyband anyway." He knew Mark would struggle if he had to get a real job, although with his power he could probably work as a paperboy and get things done quick and easy on a simple flight around the block. The more Jason thought about it that wasn't a bad idea, he could do with the extra money after all.</p>
<p>"Thanks to you." There weren't enough words to tell Jason just how thankful he was for letting him stay with him. "You and Howard... if you didn't help me out I'd... well, I don't know." Mark dreaded what would have happened if Howard hadn't offered him that lift home.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Howard's a great guy." It was Jason's turn to smile at his thoughts now. "He's probably the most thoughtful person I've ever met."</p>
<p>"You really like Howard, don't you." Mark's interest had risen slightly and he opened his eyes again, noticing Jason had turned that shade of red he always did whenever Howard was mentioned.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, he's a great guy, like I said." He shrugged it off.</p>
<p>"Howard said he likes you... although he didn't really want me saying so... oops." Mark wished he could backtrack his words so he didn't expose Howard's secret. Although in his defence saying you 'like someone' in Mark's eyes didn't mean the same thing that Howard had meant it to be.</p>
<p>"He likes me?" Jason turned back to face Mark properly now. "And he <em>didn't </em>want me to know?" It didn't take a genius to figure out what that meant - granted they were familiar with modern English in Mark's defence.</p>
<p>"No... but I'm sure he likes a lot of people." Mark looked down to his dinosaur. "Just how I like Clement!"</p>
<p>"Clement? Who's that? Your dinosaur?" Mark nodded.</p>
<p>"Had to call him something... he hugs like a Clement." Mark petted his plush, "It's a nice name too."</p>
<p>"It's a rare name these days, was it popular back in your day?" Mark's smiley expression dulled down now.</p>
<p>"I only knew one person called that... he was a friend. In fact, he reminds me a bit of Robbie." He must have been close to Mark, given his reaction. "I liked him a lot... but my grandma never did. Said he 'wasn't how the Lord intended'... though I suppose neither am I." He sighed at that, "She didn't like me getting close to the other boys anyway, but exceptionally him..."</p>
<p>"Really? Why not?" Mark shook his head, not giving the reason. "Alright..." A change of subject was needed. "Was getting your dinosaur all you did today, Mark? You look worse than when you first came back last night!" Jason suspected Mark had pushed himself further than just walking from the bedroom to the living room, especially since it was no more than twenty steps from his room in Jason's tiny apartment. </p>
<p>"Yes... well, I was going to make you some food for when you came home... and I was trying to see if I could use magic to make Clement talk but I couldn't get it right." So that was the reason he looked so drained.</p>
<p>"I thought I told you no magic while you're recovering!" Jason flicked Mark's pointy ear. "You're not doing yourself any favours."</p>
<p>"I know, but I was bored." It was incredibly easy for Mark to get bored when he was on his own, but even more so when he physically didn't feel strong enough to do anything about it.</p>
<p>"I'll leave you with some books tomorrow then." Mark closed his eyes again now. "And I'll let you get a bit more rest now. I'm here if you need to talk. I'll put the radio on quiet for you."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Jay..." Mark curled up into a tighter ball. "I'll be better soon, I promise... how soon I don't know but... yeah, <em>soon</em>."</p>
<p>Soon enough to be out of bed and back to rehearsals turned out to be five days. It was long and tedious for Mark, but after a few days of lying in bed reading and not using any magic Mark finally started to feel much better. He still wasn't very strong, able to stand and walk about but not for very long; but it was long enough for Mark to deem himself ready to go back to his friends.</p>
<p>He gave Gary and Robbie quite the shock when he walked into the rehearsal room with Howard and Jason, Gary spotting him first and giving him a sheepish smile but Robbie couldn't contain his excitement.</p>
<p>"Markie!" He rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you - well, I know I saw you last night but I mean out here like this! It's good to have you back!" Mark hugged him back, resting his head on his shoulder and watching as Gary approached them.</p>
<p>"You still look a bit unwell. Are you going to be okay?" He couldn't shake the guilt of running away from him.</p>
<p>"I still feel a bit slow, but I'm better than I have been since the incident." Mark just hoped the lethargic feeling would start to wear off soon. </p>
<p>"Maybe a few more days would have been better for you?" Howard shared as much concern as Jason did, especially after first hearing the news through a voicemail left by Jason the night it happened. He was scared for Mark's life and Jason's sanity as he simply had no idea how to help his roommate and it was clearly stressing him out. Howard had been to visit the most, stopping by every morning to say hello and entertain Mark before they left for rehearsals. </p>
<p>"Yeah, no kidding." Jason had already lost the battle of wills with Mark, unable to say no to his asking to return after about the millionth time. "I already spoke with Nigel about it last night. He's okay with him sitting on the sidelines and just watching what we've rehearsed these past few days, just until he's feeling well enough to join in."</p>
<p>"You're gonna love what we've done, Mark! We've got a proper dance routine and everything! Howard and Jay even helped choreograph it!" Robbie pulled out of the hug now but he still kept his body close to Mark's, his arm around his waist. He lead him further into the room and picked out one of the chairs for him to sit on so he could watch, making sure he had a good view.</p>
<p>"What's a choreograph?" Mark asked, Robbie laughing at him and nudging him gently with his elbow.</p>
<p>"Here he is! Back at it again! You're so cute when you make these little jokes you know." It was in that moment, after seeing everyone act rather awkwardly around Robbie's ignorance to Mark's situation that he realised he was the only one left out of his friends that didn't know. It didn't feel fair to keep it a secret but at the same time he didn't think he should outright tell him either.</p>
<p>It was too early for Mark to be using magic, the small demon worried he would set himself back to square one if he did and the last thing he wanted was to be feeling too weak to move again. Without his magic Mark couldn't really prove what he was saying was true. It would be pointless to tell him now... but if not now then when? Was there even going to be a right moment to tell him? Should he even tell him at all?</p>
<p>Telling someone that the entire purpose of being around them and being their friend was to make their life a misery wasn't exactly something that would go down well after all...</p>
<p>"Right you miserable lot, get in line!" Nigel's voice spoke from the doorway. He stepped into the room and spotted Mark sat on the chair, Mark giving him a smile but as was typical of Nigel he didn't return it. "Good to see you're back, Mark. Jason explained to me your situation... join in whenever you feel ready but for now I'm okay with you just watching."</p>
<p>Nigel took up a seat next to Mark, instructing the lads to start warming up before Kim arrived. Mark could feel Nigel looking at him, his gaze burning into his soul yet he didn't turn to face it, mostly because Nigel gave him an uneasy feeling. He was certainly formidable for a human, he would give the demon council a run for their money if he tried. He wasn't quite sure why Nigel was staring at him though, although he was used to stares due to his looks so he tried not to think anything of it.</p>
<p>Instead Mark watched the others warming up, noticing Robbie was looking over at him and smiling every few minutes. As soon as Kim arrived he tried to concentrate on the routine but he did break his focus every now and then to show off to Mark; which usually ended in him tripping over his own feet or someone else's. Mark found it quite funny but Nigel always called up to tell him to stop daydreaming and focus. When he wasn't looking Robbie would pull silly faces at him in response, although he did get caught once or twice... or maybe five or six times.</p>
<p>Once the lads were allowed a break Mark followed them downstairs, noting that Robbie was being closer to him than usual. He smiled at the thought, enjoying the close company and feeling warm inside over the fact that he was worried enough to look out for him, helping him down the stairs and even holding the door open for him and letting him pass; usually that was Mark's job as he always somehow ended up outside first on their breaks.</p>
<p>"Hey, I know! We should hang out some time - well, when you're feeling better anyway." Robbie suggested once he had lit up his cigarette, finally getting himself a lighter thanks to Howard taking pity on him and going into the store to buy one for him. "We could go to the cinema or something - if you want to that is!"</p>
<p>"Sure... what's 'cinema'?" Mark had never heard the term, unaware that Jason's apartment was just five minutes away from one.</p>
<p>"You've never been to a cinema?" Robbie could hardly believe that. "Then again, didn't you say you don't even have a TV?"</p>
<p>"Um, no, but Jason does... we don't watch it very often though. Howard uses it more than Jason on nights where Jay falls asleep on us so we watch some... theatre shows? They're very good."</p>
<p>"Theatre shows? Like what?" Robbie didn't take Mark for someone who was into theatre - the same went for Howard. Although given that Mark didn't know the term movie or TV show he had no other option but theatre show.</p>
<p>"Uh... well... there was one about some singing cats?" Mark hadn't really grasped the concept of movies, let alone animated ones that featured talking and singing cats but he found it entertaining nonetheless. "Oh, and this very long story about space wizards as Howard described it... honestly I have no idea what that one was about. Apparently there's some sequins but I've not seen them yet."</p>
<p>"Sequins... you mean sequels?" Robbie laughed, "And I'm assuming you're talking about Star Wars?"</p>
<p>"Yes! That's the one!" Mark remembered the big yellow writing that was at the opening.</p>
<p>"<em>Star Wars</em>?!" Gary piped up now, stepping closer to them although Mark had noticed he wasn't getting too close to him. "Are we talking about Star Wars 'cause I could be here for quite a while!" He seemed passionate about it to say the least. "Have you seen it Mark? I guess it's a lot for you to take in really all things considered but it's such a good movie - trilogy even! There's a massive plot twist in the second one that I won't spoil for you but you're gonna love it I swear!"</p>
<p>"You calling Mark too dumb to understand Star Wars? I mean he summed it up in one sentence: a very long story about space wizards." Robbie did in fact like Star Wars but he didn't appreciate Gary changing the conversation when he was trying to invite Mark out on a day out for just the two of them. "I think they're doing a whole re-run of it at the theatre soon, we could go to that... but to be honest with you I've been dying to see the new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie but none of my friends want to go, they all think they're too grown up for it now."</p>
<p>"You have friends?" Gary scoffed, meaning it as a joke but Robbie didn't take it too well.</p>
<p>"Yeah I do. You go watch your stupid space wizards movie with yours - if you even have any. How about that!?" He waved him off and blew smoke from his cigarette into his face before dragging Mark away so they could talk on their own.</p>
<p>"What's a... whatever you said?"</p>
<p>"You'll just have to wait and see." Robbie teased. "So, is it a date or not - er, not a date... but, yeah, wanna hang out anyway?" He turned the same shade of red Jason always did when he was around Howard, Mark observed with a smile.</p>
<p>"Sure!" He still had no idea what a cinema was or a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle but he was excited nonetheless. "It can be a date or not date whichever is okay with you." He didn't really understand why saying that made Robbie look away with rosy cheeks and a smile on his face, but he couldn't help but smile at him for doing so.</p>
<p>Mark was glad his friends wanted to spend time with him outside of rehearsals, especially Robbie. Mark was no longer interested in making him miserable after all, meaning he could relax around him and not have to feel pressured into putting a dampener on his day. With Robbie he felt like he could be a normal, modern day human being; something he didn't feel like he could be around any of his other friends anymore, not now that they all knew.</p>
<p>He would tell Robbie eventually, he was sure of that, but for now he was happy to spend time pretending to be a happy-go-lucky human that was just doing their best to blend in... because deep down that was all Mark wanted to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Glimpse of a Normal Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark discovers the joys of an arcade, Robbie has an unfair advantage at bowling and Mark makes another big oopsie.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after they had first planned to do so Mark and Robbie were setting out for the cinema, both excited for their day out and to spend some proper time to actually get to know each other outside of rehearsals... well, rehearsals and Robbie visiting Mark while he was still drained of all energy and unable to get out of bed. Robbie was quite good at entertaining Mark during these times, doing a bunch of impressions and winding up Jason which had managed to get a few laughs out of the struggling demon.</p>
<p>They hadn't timed their arrival to the cinema very well however, given that the movie they wanted to see (being Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) wasn't due on for another hour and roughly twenty minuets - well, an hour and roughly twenty minutes until the half an hour advertisements started anyway. The staff had told them it was because of some youths throwing drinks about in the theatre space it was supposed to be shown in and there weren't any spares. It was a slight inconvenience but luckily the cinema was part of a facility that had an arcade and bowling alley just next door.</p>
<p>Mark had absolutely no idea what either of the two were - nor did he really grasp the concept of a cinema so he was quite happy to follow Robbie into the building to find out, marvelling at the sights he saw. The arcade side of the building was definitely the most futuristic thing Mark had seen so far, the small demon in absolute awe at what he was seeing. Robbie noticed Mark's surprised look and smiled at him, nudging him and leading him towards the games.</p>
<p>"You never been in an arcade or something? You look like you've just stepped into a sweet store." He teased him, unaware what he was saying was factual.</p>
<p>"No... this place is very... I don't even know. Mind exploding!" Mark looked at the two player dance machine, fit with four panels on the floor to press in time with the commands on screen. </p>
<p>"Mind exploding?" Robbie assumed Mark meant mind blowing. "Wow... I can't believe you've never been to an arcade before though! You haven't lived! They're so much fun! I spent all my time as a kid in these, I'm practically the master!" He bragged, Mark not really paying much attention as he was captivated by the action on the demo screen of the dance machine. "We could play a few of these then have a game of bowling before the movie even starts if you want?" Mark nodded eagerly at that, excited to figure out another pass time the people of the modern world took part in.</p>
<p>"How do these work?" He looked to the console now, spying a few buttons and the panels on the floor but since the whole concept was foreign to him he couldn't piece together how it was supposed to function.</p>
<p>"You put some money in them, or tokens depending on where you are and then you get to play until you get a game over or the timer runs out... first round is on me if you want to see if you can beat me! If we're gonna be in a boyband I guess we can call these types of games extra rehearsals." Robbie challenged him, Mark accepting without hesitation. They stepped up onto the console, Robbie putting in his coins to start up the machine.</p>
<p>"Um, how do you do this?" Mark thought it was best to ask now rather than be terrible and both embarrass himself and waste Robbie's money.</p>
<p>"You press these buttons on the floor. The right direction comes up on the screen so you press the right one when it gets to this little orange bar here." Robbie explained, Mark nodding and looking to the panels to get his bearings.</p>
<p>It took Mark a few seconds to properly get the hang of what he was supposed to do, but once he understood the concept he was able to keep up with Robbie's score, staying close behind him the entire time. He had to admit: it was rather fun. He had a giddy smile on his face the whole time and once he was done he wished it would have lasted a little bit longer.</p>
<p>"I'm impressed! You did well to say that was your first time on one of these!" Robbie complimented Mark, slightly out of breath from the fast paced stomping he had done towards the final rush of the game. "How about we try a different one? This one's always fun, over here!" Robbie was already moving on to the next machine, Mark hurrying to keep up. "It's so intense! All these monsters come at you from all over and you use this to shoot them and keep them back!" Mark had a feeling he'd do better at this one, given that he could safely say he was more experienced with this one's concept...</p>
<p>Although he survived all but ten seconds.</p>
<p>Robbie couldn't help but laugh at him, Mark not even knowing where he went wrong. Robbie then proceeded to show him how it was done, bragging that he could do it with his eyes closed.</p>
<p>He survived all but five seconds.</p>
<p>"Wow. I don't think I've ever done that bad at the game before... I'm gonna blame you, your dorky little face put me off!" He nudged Mark with his elbow and moved on to the next game, settling down on one of the racer games.</p>
<p>Half an hour later the boys moved on to have a game of bowling. Mark had to take a peek inside his shoes to get his sizing for the bowling shoes, but that went mostly unnoticed by Robbie; although the cashier definitely noticed and smirked at Mark, giving him a wink as he left to go to their assigned alley. The clueless demon had no idea she was trying to flirt with him.</p>
<p>Robbie had to explain the rules to Mark before they started, picking out a ball for him that wouldn't be too heavy although Mark had insisted that wouldn't be an issue for him... he didn't realise Robbie was secretly just trying to get the lighter ball for himself so he could look a little bit stronger in front of Mark.</p>
<p>Mark was up first given that it was going in alphabetical order, Robbie having to demonstrate how to properly bowl before he was able to successfully get it down the lane. Robbie had taken the not-so-gentlemanly approach and not told Mark having barriers around the gutters was an option although he did have to admit he didn't expect Mark to accidentally sling the ball at near super sonic speeds down the lane and get a strike on his first try.</p>
<p>"Did I do it right?" Mark asked Robbie who was stood with his mouth agape. "Robbie?"</p>
<p>"Erm... yeah. I have a feeling I'm about to lose this match." He nervously laughed as he picked up the ball, aiming it dead centre but managing to get it nowhere but the gutter. "Dammit..." He was slightly embarrassed, trying to get through it and trying for the spare, managing to hit six pins. Mark applauded him, Robbie blushing and shrugging off his immediate disadvantage with a humble: "I'm just giving you a head start."</p>
<p>There was no real competition between the two, no matter how hard Robbie tried. Mark achieved a strike almost every single time, the two times he didn't were because Robbie was doing his best (and most desperate) attempts at distracting him. He couldn't compete with super human strength however, even if he didn't realise he was even going up against it.</p>
<p>"Well, you win hands down." Robbie sighed as the final scores and winner came up on the screen. "You should totally do this competitively! You'd win every time and be rich and famous... well, probably not, bowling isn't really a famous sport."</p>
<p>"You did well too! I couldn't aim it at the bit at the side like you kept doing. I did try though!" Hearing that didn't make Robbie feel any better.</p>
<p>"No one likes a bragger!" He grabbed Mark in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles against his head although Mark couldn't really feel what he was doing. "Oh well, let's go get our shoes back then go watch the movie. It should be starting in about five minutes... well, there's ads before it comes on but they open the theatre up in five minutes anyway."</p>
<p>Popcorn and frozen drinks in hand the two boys made their way into the theatre, sitting at the back in the empty room. "So what now?" Mark asked when he realised nothing was happening.</p>
<p>"It's not on yet. Just wait." Robbie took a handful of popcorn, stuffing it all in his mouth before offering Mark some. He declined politely and took a sip of the frozen drink that had fascinated him when he first saw it. He wondered what it tasted like, or just how cold it was, or even what it was. He hadn't ever seen ice like that before, only ever on the ground in winter and it certainly wasn't bright red and green. He could remember slipping on a patch as a child and sliding right into the gate to the field where they kept their sheep; he managed to get his head stuck and was out there for about half an hour in the snow before anyone noticed he was gone. Back in the day they didn't really have properly insulated clothing either, and all Mark's trousers had holes in them thanks to his field of work so he could remember getting so cold it had made him cry - he was only young after all.</p>
<p>Mark waited patiently for something to happen, in pure shock when the projection lit up the screen. He'd never seen a screen so big, barely even accustomed to TV let alone a giant one with such loud surround sounds. He leaned forward in his seat, eyes wide with wonder and an excited smile on his face.</p>
<p>Robbie looked at him with a smile too, although he did have to wonder why it was Mark always got so excited over things like this. It hadn't gone unnoticed by him that Mark seemed to be experiencing everything for the first time, like bowling, the arcade and now the cinema. As Robbie got closer and closer to Mark he was starting to get more and more curious, just as the other lads had before him.</p>
<p>Each advert impressed Mark, especially once the trailers for upcoming movies rolled around. He hadn't seen many cartoons before, so seeing trailers for animated movies impressed him the most. He asked Robbie how they made drawings move like that, Robbie shrugging and saying all he knew was that he wouldn't have the patience to draw every single frame like that. He couldn't draw that well anyway so didn't really have much interest in animation, even if he did enjoy watching the end products.</p>
<p>Once the movie started it was safe to say that Mark was officially invested. He had absolutely no idea what was going on throughout the entirety of the movie, not knowing what a ninja was - or even a turtle was for that matter but he was intrigued to see where the plot progressed to nonetheless. Mark and Jason never really watched the television at home so movie watching and that type of entertainment was new to him; such an exciting movie with action and adventure was a welcomed experience.</p>
<p>He left the cinema buzzing with excitement, relaying the plot (or what he understood of it) and giving his commentary on it based on how thrilling it was. He did admit that the talking segments of the plot that gave all the exposition went right over his head so he didn't really get why they were doing what they were, but he still found it fun.</p>
<p>"I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did!" Mark turned his focus on Robbie instead, wishing to get better insight of his experience. He'd had fun throughout the whole day out, that much was obvious but it would all be for nothing if Robbie hadn't had fun too.</p>
<p>"I did... although I was a bit distracted by your dopey reactions to things." He laughed, "You've seriously never been to a cinema before?"</p>
<p>"No, I didn't even know screens could go that big! It was incredible! I've watched a few movies with Howard and once with Jason but he said it was more of a doc... uh... it wasn't a movie I don't think."</p>
<p>"A documentary?"</p>
<p>"That's the one!" Mark would get used to the different words and terms eventually, he was sure of it... even if there were a <em>lot</em> of them to get used to. "It was about these really big things in the water called whales. They eat little things which is funny because they're so big, although I suppose it's hard for them to find things as big as they are. That would be like humans eating those little lots-of-legs fellas that run along the floor."</p>
<p>"You mean bugs?" Robbie hadn't really realised until now just how often it was that Mark forgot the names of things or just straight up didn't know what they were called. It was strange, worrying too. Robbie wasn't the type of person to beat around the bush however so he just decided it was best to be blunt about the whole thing.</p>
<p>"Be honest with me, Mark," He started, catching Mark's attention who immediately looked nervous. "Why don't you know much about... well, anything. You've never been out to places like these and you apparently don't know what an ant is, or a spider or any other bug. I overheard Jay and Howard talking about you too when you were resting at home, Jay said something about you practicing your reading and that you're getting better at it - so you couldn't read either? What's really going on, Mark. This isn't normal."</p>
<p>Mark froze up. He didn't have anyone around to bail him out, to answer questions for him and save him from looking either a fool or revealing all of his secrets by slip of the tongue. "Um..." He didn't even know how to respond. He looked around at the few people that were on the car park. They weren't paying much attention to them but even so he knew better than to reveal to Robbie what he truly was right there and then. If he started to freak out and cause a scene it would cause unwanted attention to him and that was the last thing he needed.</p>
<p>Yet at the same time Robbie was the last of the lads to figure out what Mark really was. It wasn't fair to keep it hidden from him. He didn't have to tell him about his mission, he could always just make something up on the spot. He had to tell him at some point... Mark supposed now was that moment.</p>
<p>"Okay... but I can't tell you out here. Can we go somewhere where there's no one around?" Mark knew that sounded suspicious, Robbie also picking up on how dodgy it sounded but he had no other choice. He didn't know if Robbie was going to freak out or not after all.</p>
<p>"Um, alright." Robbie was certainly intrigued by Mark's sudden change in attitude, wary almost, but he still followed him behind the cinema and bowling complex, into the bushes and away from any one who could potentially be listening.</p>
<p>"I... I don't know where to start." Mark twiddled his thumbs nervously. "I guess I could show you but..." Mark shook his head and looked down as he recalled Gary's reaction to seeing what he truly was: running away in fear. He didn't want to scare Robbie, not like he had with Gary. He could still sense the fear in him, even after he'd come to the realisation that Mark was a friend not a foe. It didn't change the fact that he was a monster.</p>
<p>"But?" Robbie pressed, moving closer to Mark and placing his hand on his shoulder, his other hand cupping Mark's cheek and tilting his head back up to face him. "It's okay. You can tell me." Robbie could tell that Mark was uncomfortable with his secrets, the shame he felt over them written all over his face. "I'm not going to judge you... I really like you, Mark, y'know? You don't have to be ashamed."</p>
<p>Mark paused, mulling over just what to say in his head before taking in a deep breath, being brave and facing the fear of losing one of his friends.</p>
<p>"Rob I'm... I'm actually..." Mark stopped, feeling strange all of a sudden. "I - ow!" He could feel his collar growing tighter around his neck, a shock flowing into his skin. It wasn't often Mark felt things anymore, much less pain like that, so it came as quite the surprise.</p>
<p>Before he could even comprehend what was happening Mark felt himself collapsing, Robbie catching him and trying to hold him up, although he could tell Mark was struggling to keep his feet firmly on the ground. "Woah! Hey, are you alright!?" Mark shook his head, watching his vision swim in and out of focus.</p>
<p>"I don't know what's happening...  but, I'll be okay." Robbie scoffed at that, the sight of Mark unable to stand on his own two feet was all the convincing that Mark wasn't okay that he needed. "I... I'm fine because... Rob, I'm not actually hu-" Mark couldn't finish his sentence, another shock zipping through his body and before he knew it everything cut to black, his strength giving out just as quickly and he fully collapsed on the ground.</p>
<p>"Mark!?" He didn't respond. "Mark!? Mark can you hear me!? Come on, buddy! You can't go passing out on me in the bushes like this, people are gonna talk! I'm not sure what about but there's always a story to be told." He tried to make a joke to feel less stressed although it didn't work.</p>
<p>He pulled Mark into his lap as he sat down, moving him so he was facing upwards instead of having his face pressing right into his crotch. "Hey, come on buddy... you're freaking me out here." As he waited in the silence he noticed that Mark was barely even breathing, Robbie panicking even more and he felt at his neck for a heartbeat, Mark's incredibly slow pulse freaking him out when it took him longer than ten seconds to feel a beat.</p>
<p>"Mark?" Robbie called him again, giving him a little shake. He didn't know what to do. Mark's irregular pulse had terrified him and he knew he needed to call an ambulance, but he was in the middle of nowhere, on his own with no one to help him. His uncertainty was what caused him to panic the most and before he knew it his stress had caused him to start crying.</p>
<p>Mark remained unresponsive. His body not moving an inch, barely functioning and his consciousness resided elsewhere...</p>
<p>That elsewhere being somewhere Mark had dreaded returning to... and he knew he was in for one hell of a lecture.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Truth And Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark receives a lecture about his behaviour, Robbie is told the truth... sort of, and Mark discovers the joys of fast food.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark had felt himself falling down in the bushes when he was with Robbie, he knew where he was, what was happening but he didn't know the why. Not until he hit the ground that was. When he stopped falling, his body slumped down on the ground he found it was no longer made from the dirt behind the cinema, bugs and all sorts rummaging through the soil. Instead it was the familiar rusty red he had come to know from so many years of living there: he was back in the underworld.</p>
<p>Yet he wasn't just in any old spot in the underworld: he was in the middle of the council room; a place where only those who have either broken the laws of the underworld go to for severe punishments or those who had served their sentences go to for a hearing on whether they deserved to be set free or live down in the underworld as a demon. This room also had magic within it, a spell that would cause anyone who was summoned by the council to feel nothing but the pain they cast upon them. It was a rather effective method into scaring anyone who misbehaves into falling in line.</p>
<p>"We knew it would be too much for you." A disembodied voice spoke up, Mark struggling to stand as he looked around to find the source. He was alone... or so it seemed. He knew they were just using cloaking magic to seem more intimidating but given that Mark had been in that room more times than he could count he wasn't too intimidated by them anymore. That didn't mean he liked the repercussions they dealt among those who dared cross them or break their laws however - understandably, of course.</p>
<p>"A simple mission, as easy as we could assign you." Another voice spoke, once again no body to accompany it. "And still you're having trouble with it."</p>
<p>"We thought you would be done by now." A third voice. "We thought we could get rid of you by now."</p>
<p>"Yet here you are, still causing us trouble." The four demons that oversaw the ins and outs of the underworld appeared in front of him, their cloaking gone and revealing their humongous forms towering over Mark. Grey skin, black clawed fingers, long sweeping thick tails, long horns and bared fangs... everything Mark was supposed to be.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry... I just-"</p>
<p>"We don't want to hear your excuses!" Mark was interrupted, being knocked down to the ground and held there by a heavy fist. It winded him, his back able to feel the weight as clear as day too, Mark whimpering and squeezing his eyes shut as he was pushed further into the stone. "You should know not to tell the one person who's been set to your mission what you are! Are you really that stupid?"</p>
<p>"I know..." Mark's voice was strained from the pressure, "I'm sorry!"</p>
<p>"We saw a different side of you up there, Mark." The heavy fist was lifted now, Mark pulling himself up onto his hands and knees as he tried to recover. "We know you lashed out at those men that tried to steal from that musician boy. You put on quite the performance... you have untold potential in you. Just let it out."</p>
<p>"No... I'm not like you! You know I'm not!" Mark would never succumb to what he was. "And I'll never be like you either! I've got a pure soul as you keep reminding-" Mark was silenced by being picked up by the tail, dangled in front of one of the demon's faces like bait on a fishing line.</p>
<p>"You could be." The demon tapped Mark's collar. "Don't forget that."</p>
<p>"I... I know..." Mark avoided eye contact now. He knew they were capable of changing him further and not just physically either. They could alter his entire personality at a simple command and he would never know any different. It was just more fun to watch Mark have to live like he was... although their patience with him was wearing thin.</p>
<p>"We're aware you've told the others you hang around with. They're not a problem... we can easily get rid of them if they do become a thorn in our side." Mark was dropped to the floor, unable to catch himself with his wings in time and landed with a thud. He groaned and could barely pull himself up again, choosing to lay still and just endure anything that would come his way. "But if you do tell that boy what you are then you will forfeit your mission and cease to exist immediately. Do you understand?" Mark nodded weakly.</p>
<p>"Good." He was picked up in a large strong fist, the grip suffocating. "You have been warned. Now, get out of our sight."</p>
<p>Mark was thrown upwards, flinching as he very quickly approached the roof of the cave. As he braced for impact he found himself losing the aches caused by the demons and he could see light filtering in beyond his eyelids.</p>
<p>When he blinked his eyes open he found himself lying down slumped in Robbie's arms, the young boy crying and shaking slightly but looking immensely relieved to see Mark with his eyes open.</p>
<p>"Oh thank God!" He exclaimed, "Are you okay? You just passed out on me! You scared me half to death!" Mark struggled to sit up, leaning against Robbie who held him close.</p>
<p>"I..." Mark stopped and sighed. He couldn't tell Robbie what had really happened, not if he wanted to disappear there and then. While Mark was tired and ready to finally rest, he at least wanted a shot at a proper afterlife, not one filled with the misery of being a monster. Disappearing entirely before getting to experience eternal peace wasn't something he was sure he really wanted - that and doing so would probably terrify Robbie even more; he couldn't do that to him. "I don't know..."</p>
<p>"Okay... it's okay." Robbie wasn't sure if he was reminding himself of that or if he was telling Mark he would be fine; probably both now that he thought about it. "Do you know why you passed out? You started to look a bit ill just before it happened. Have you been feeling sick at all today?"</p>
<p>"No... well... I don't know." Mark was still a bit groggy and couldn't think clearly just yet, but he still tried to sound inconclusive. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and end up giving away his secret. He was scared to disappear.</p>
<p>"Maybe... well, I mean you got stabbed how many times the other week and you're still not one hundred percent from that, I can tell. Maybe you being out like this just... I don't know, maybe you just pushed yourself too much today." Robbie had written Mark out the perfect excuse so he decided to roll with it.</p>
<p>"That might be it... I think it's mostly like anyway." Robbie smiled and brushed the bit of dirt from Mark's cheek off from when he collapsed.</p>
<p>"You mean most likely?" Mark nodded, closing his eyes and resting against Robbie. "Okay... I'm gonna get you home. Jay's place isn't that far from here so I'll just carry you if you want."</p>
<p>"I'll be fine. I can walk." Mark wasn't so sure he could. The aches and pains from his assault had vanished in an instant but he still felt just as weak as he did when he was down in the council chamber. He'd recover soon enough, much sooner than from his stab wounds, but for the moment he lacked even the strength to properly lift his head.</p>
<p>"Sure you can..." Robbie scoffed, moving to pick Mark up and held him bridal style, close to his chest and keeping him comfortable. "Let's get going."</p>
<p>There was a comfortable silence between the two, Mark dwelling over what he was going to say to Robbie to worm his way out of telling him his secret. He thought about excuses, getting slightly stressed when he couldn't think of one... just until he remembered the obvious.</p>
<p>"Wait, Rob... I still need to tell you something." Mark was glad saying that didn't make him have another run in with the council. "I... um... I don't really know how to start. It's not something that's easy to say but if we're going to get to know each other better it's probably better if you know."</p>
<p>"It's okay. Take your time." Robbie knew it was something serious, not sure just how serious Mark's little lie would be until he heard the words himself.</p>
<p>"I'm... uh... the farm? You know the one I mentioned?" Robbie nodded, "It's - I mean, I worked there and grew up there and all but it was... um... I wasn't... I don't really know the word." Mark sighed as his lack of language got in his way. "Howard used a word when he spoke to me about it... um... kidcapped? I don't know if that's right... I don't really know what it means though, if I'm honest. I think it's just a word for saying I grew up somewhere that wasn't... life was different there that's all."</p>
<p>Robbie froze as his mind began to process what he was hearing.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?" He looked down to Mark who was avoiding eye contact. "You... you're being serious?" Mark nodded. He hated lying to Robbie but he didn't have a choice. He didn't want to disappear but he was in too deep to just not say anything.</p>
<p>"It's why I have to look like I do." Mark moved his hand up to his collar, "I'm serious when I say I can't take them off, they're a part of me. The horns and... well, um... some other things - well, thing. This collar too. I'm belonging to them... but I'm not belonging anymore, if that makes sense. That's why I'm staying with Jason. I don't have anyone or anywhere else to go to." Robbie had thought it was weird why Mark was staying with Jason when he thought he met Mark's mum outside the club the day they met. Now that he thought about it, Mark did have an odd look in his eye when he looked at her. He didn't realise that look was grief, but instead mistook it for fear when put into his own assumed context.</p>
<p>"So you're a run away?" Mark nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes... I'm safe though. They're only keeping watch, they can't do anything to me as long as I'm not doing anything they don't want me to." Robbie felt a rush of fear down his spine at that.</p>
<p>"You mean they're watching now? Who are?"</p>
<p>"Um... the demons." Howard connected Mark's appearance to that name when he had a similar conversation with him. "They made me look like this to suit that name too."</p>
<p>"Shit..." Robbie was looking around with a rather paranoid expression.</p>
<p>"When I said they can't do anything I meant it. You're safe around me... please don't think you're not." Mark didn't want to lose Robbie because of his lie.</p>
<p>"What do you have a restraining order on them or something? Have you even been to the police?"</p>
<p>"What's a restraining order?" Robbie stayed quiet for a moment, shaking his head at his thoughts.</p>
<p>"It all makes sense now! Why you don't know anything and why you're so impressed by technology and stuff!" He came to his own conclusion. He was right in a way, just under the wrong context. "I used to think you were joking but this whole time... it's because you were being kept by some sick bastards?! Fucking hell, Mark!" Robbie put Mark down purely so he could hug him, Mark hugging back and resting his head against his shoulder.</p>
<p>"It's okay-"</p>
<p>"How is that okay?!" Robbie squeezed Mark even tighter. "Did they hurt you? When you get stressed out over things you don't know - don't deny it I've seen you have this look on your face... or when people question you about your appearance and how secretive you are... it's because of them isn't it? What have they done to you? <em>This</em>?" Robbie pulled back and moved to touch the scarring on Mark's neck. If he was honest he had noticed it the first day they met and was curious about it even then, he'd just never found the right moment to ask him how he got such a nasty looking scar.</p>
<p>Mark grabbed Robbie's hand before he could get too close, shaking his head to warn him not to touch him. Robbie felt his eyes start to water at the very thought of Mark being hurt. He had only known him about a month yet couldn't bare the thought of him being in pain at the hands of others. He'd grown close to Mark very quickly, closer to him than he was with anyone else in the band. He knew him well enough by now to know that Mark wouldn't hurt a fly and he was proud to call someone like him his friend. Mark was polite, docile by nature and always tried his best to make people happy; he couldn't bare letting people down.</p>
<p>"Don't cry! I'm okay now, I promise!" Mark let go of Robbie's hand now. "It's just... not a nice memory from when that happened. I don't really have any happy ones left of... um, that place but that one is probably the worst one." Now that Mark thought about it all the memories he thought of about his old life either were soured with depressing retrospect on how things turned out, be it people he knew leaving him or were just moments that were down sides. He didn't remember the good things anymore.</p>
<p>He only remembered the long journeys to the market square on the days he got mugged or the long hours of standing out in the freezing cold not earning enough for his family to get by. He only remembered the days on the farm when it would be raining and he ended up cold and wet, catching a cold the day after and feeling sick in bed. His house: he remembered the broken roof, the embarrassing back porch where he would have cold buckets of water thrown on him for a bath. His parents... he only remembered the disappointed looks they would give when he returned with his earnings, only to tell him it wasn't his fault even though Mark knew it was... he remembered the yelling and stress they had from <em>that</em> day. His grandmother... he only remembered the curse she laid upon him and the endless lectures on how he needed to be a better child in the eyes of God.</p>
<p>Even his best (and only) friend: Clement. All he remembered of him was the day he had to leave him alone for fear of being too close; the hug goodbye and a warning not to come near him again for fear the two would be caught out by someone who could see past just how close they really were...</p>
<p>It hadn't really occurred to Mark before but now that he thought about it he only remembered the bad. Nothing about his life made him smile as he thought about it... but why? It wasn't all bad, he knew that much, but why couldn't he think of the good? Those good memories were the ones he had tried to hold on to the most, why were they now gone?</p>
<p>"Is there anything I can do?" Robbie asked, wiping his eyes of the tears that had formed. "I want to help!"</p>
<p>"You're already doing all you can." Mark was the one to hug Robbie now, "Today was so much fun. I've been making so many happy memories with you - and with the rest of the guys too! You know, it's been so long since I've had people like you in my life... I just... all I wanted was to have some friends."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you had fun, even if it's ended up like this: me crying in the bushes." Robbie sniffed back more of his tears as he rested his head against Mark's, trying his best to make a light joke to try and overthrow his emotions.</p>
<p>"Well, it doesn't have to end like this. We can go do something else if you want?" Mark offered. If he was honest he didn't want days like these to end, he wanted to make the most of his short time on earth in new, exciting ways that he could have never dreamed of back in his day. "We could go back to the bowling? I'll even let you win if you want!" Robbie laughed at that.</p>
<p>"I'd love to buddy but I've only got a fiver left." Mark thought about that for a moment, sighing as he knew what he was about to do next was wrong but... well, screw it, he didn't care. He wanted to spend time with his friend.</p>
<p>"Let me see it for a second! I'll show you a magic trick!" Robbie wasn't quite sure what Mark had planned but he still dug into his pocket and pulled out his single five pound note. "Okay... one second. I just need to get a, uh, proper look." Mark observed the note, taking in it's size, shape and patterns. He couldn't get feel for the texture due to the condition his body was in but he hoped his magic would do the leg work for him. "Okay." Mark covered the note with both his hands, closing his eyes too as he knew they began to glow when he used his magic and he didn't think he could quite explain that one away without help from Jason; he always knew what to say.</p>
<p>Mark weaved his magic and with a slight of his hand he revealed not just one five pound note but rather ten of them, Robbie's eyes lighting up at the sight. "Tah dah!" Mark grinned, clearly seeing he had impressed his friend... even if he had technically just committed fraud.</p>
<p>"Woah! How did you do that?" Robbie asked, curious why Mark didn't know basic English but knew advanced magic tricks. Mark shrugged and tapped his nose.</p>
<p>"That means a secret." He winked and handed Robbie the money, leading him out the bushes and back towards the bowling complex.</p>
<p>"Wait... you're seriously okay with paying for me too?" Robbie asked, feeling guilty that his friend would be paying him. "I don't mind if we do something a bit cheaper? We could just go grab a bite to eat or something? It's getting late anyway and popcorn isn't all that filling - well, you didn't even have any so you must be starving too!" He tried to worm his way out of having someone pay for him, Mark unsure as to what to do.</p>
<p>"Um... I don't... food isn't... I can't really... I... um..." He stumbled over his words trying to think of an excuse to not eat. He had only experienced that uncomfortable feeling once, not wanting a repeat.</p>
<p>"Oh... <em>oh</em>!" Robbie clicked onto what Mark was trying to say... sort of. "Oh my god, sorry! I didn't realise you... shit, Mark I'm sorry! I should have realised! If you've got some sort of eating disorder or something I didn't mean to stress you out about it!"</p>
<p>"What's that?" Mark had never heard the term before, although he'd already jotted it down in his memory as a decent excuse the next time someone asked him to eat something - although with everyone else knowing his secret he didn't think that would be much of an issue anymore.</p>
<p>"Of course you don't know... sorry." Robbie sighed and tried to think of a simpler way to explain it to Mark. "Uh, is there a reason you're not very keen on food? It's not because of those demon people is it?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it gives me uncomfortable." Mark gestured to his stomach, "I don't really know how to explain it... just whenever I eat things I get this feeling right here. I don't like it." Robbie nodded, relieved it wasn't something that he would have just triggered Mark over. "It's okay though, it doesn't do anything more than just that feeling... I don't think. I don't really need to eat anyway, so if you want to go get some food I'll happily tag along - was that the right say thing?"</p>
<p>"Right..." Robbie was still a bit put off by Mark saying he didn't 'need' to eat, having a feeling there was more to it than he was letting on but decided he shouldn't question him more than he was. He knew how much it made him uncomfortable after all. "Still, I'd feel weird getting stuff if you're not-"</p>
<p>"It's okay, Robbie. Honest. If you're hungry then get something to eat, don't let me stop you. I don't want you feeling ill because of me." Mark insisted, Robbie sighing and finally giving in.</p>
<p>"Alright... you're good with drinks, right? You practically downed that slush puppy so I'd say so! If we go McDonald's then you can at least get a good milkshake or something." He noticed the confused look on Mark's face, "You've heard of McDonald's, surely? The places with the big yellow 'm' signs?" Mark hadn't ever been in one, nor did he really know the name of the brand, but he had spotted more than one neon 'm' sign on his night flights.</p>
<p>"Um, I don't really know what it is but I've seen the signs. Jay just told me they're not good places." He admitted, Robbie nodding and slinging his arm around Mark's shoulders, walking him down the street to the nearest restaurant, which just happened to be a five minute walk from the cinema.</p>
<p>"Of course he did... well, they're not great for your health but the food is decent enough!" Being with Mark certainly made Robbie look into other perspectives of life. He hadn't really thought what life would be like for someone who wasn't used to society like Mark was, but now that he was putting himself in Mark's shoes he was beginning to feel much more grateful for what he had. He couldn't imagine just what his friend was going through. "I bet Jay's the kinda guy that only eats healthy shit, right?"</p>
<p>"I don't really know what 'healthy shit' is, to be honest." Robbie snickered at that. "What?"</p>
<p>"Nothing... it's just weird to hear you swear." Mark noticed Robbie getting slightly closer to him. "It's dead cute!"</p>
<p>"Well, if I'm one thing it's certainly not dead." Mark laughed nervously, trying to remove that accurate thought from Robbie's head. "I am about and moving, see? Not dead in the slightest!"</p>
<p>"Okay, weirdo... it's just an expression."</p>
<p>"I knew that." He didn't.</p>
<p>Mark followed Robbie into the McDonald's once they finally arrived, letting him order for him as he didn't understand half the words on the menu. He hadn't even seen a burger like that before, let alone one with a special name that wasn't just 'meat and a bun', nor did he know what a chicken nugget (or rather McNugget) was. He didn't even know what the strawberry milkshake was that Robbie had ordered him. He knew what a strawberry was though, remembering that they used to grow them on his farm; he'd gotten in trouble for stealing some seeds from a rival business with his brother but they always did quite well on the markets in the summer.</p>
<p>They sat down at the booth, Robbie tucking into his meal while Mark indulged in the milkshake which he was sure tasted nice, he just couldn't taste it. Robbie did his best to refrain from asking Mark any questions, not wanting him to feel awkward in such a busy place; the time would come for questions, he was sure of that. For now he would just have to stay curious.</p>
<p>Sitting there, the amber light from the sunset filtering in from the window Robbie couldn't help but stare at Mark. His mind couldn't comprehend how someone so sweet and sensitive and just down right beautiful inside and out could have such a tragic past. Mark noticed him staring, smiling at him before looking down to the paper cup containing his milkshake. He was starting to regret telling him anything - much less a lie. He <em>knew</em> he shouldn't have told him what he was yet he still attempted it anyway.</p>
<p>Robbie blushed when he was caught staring, going back to his meal and looking out the window instead, a smile spreading on his face from his thoughts. He looked back to Mark now, the small demon eager to figure out what was on his mind.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you told me, Mark." He moved his hands to Mark's, not caring if people would notice two teenage (well... one was still technically a teenager) boys holding hands. "And let me tell you, you're gonna have so many days like these with me, I promise! Any time you want to see what real life is like, I'll always be here to show you... just as long as you promise to teach me some of your magic tricks, deal?"</p>
<p>If he was still capable Mark could have burst into tears of joy there and then.</p>
<p>"Deal!" Mark didn't even hesitate. "Thank you so much! I've always wanted someone who I can properly hang around with without..." Mark stopped himself, shaking away his thoughts of Clement away. "I'm just glad to have someone like you back in my life."</p>
<p>"You mean you had someone like me before?" Mark clearly didn't look comfortable with answering that. He let go of Robbie's hands now and moved them back to his cup, chewing his lip as he debated telling Robbie about the boy his grandmother hated so much... the boy who reminded Mark of him so much.</p>
<p>"I did... but he's gone now." Robbie dreaded to think what he meant by that, given his assumed context. "You remind me of him, actually... he was just as kind and thoughtful as you, but we got separating a long time ago and I never saw him again."</p>
<p>"You think I'm kind and thoughtful?" Robbie tried to lighten Mark's mood a little. "That's sweet of you." Mark smiled now, looking down again and sighing. "I'm sorry about your friend, Mark. Don't worry though, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Robbie." Mark couldn't appreciate that sentiment however. "That means a lot." Mark would be the one that would disappear from his friend's lives this time. He knew the heartache that it had caused and he didn't want to cause those feelings to anyone, much less four people who hadn't judged him or mocked him and actually took the time to get to know him and help him out. He supposed he shouldn't assume that people would really be that upset over him leaving, but he knew the closer he bonded with people the more it would impact them when he finally did kick the bucket.</p>
<p>Not only that, but it hadn't really dawned on him that he would be losing another family when he disappeared in a year's time... and that was something he was <em>sure </em>he didn't want to experience ever again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Fun Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason gets Mark a job, Mark shows Gary everything in a local park and Robbie assures Mark his first audience isn't going to eat him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anticipating just how quickly time would pass up on the surface wasn't something Mark had really taken into consideration, he didn't concern himself with time anymore given that he had no real way to accurately measure it down in the underworld. He wasn't ever sure how he would adjust to life up a future he shouldn't have ever had a part in however, four months closer to his deadline it was safe to say he was finally part of society. It was already summer, the days longer, the weather warmer and it was still raining just as much as it usually did. That didn't stop Mark from living his best life though, he could endure monsters on a regular basis and hadn't seen the sun for near-three hundred years... nothing would stop him from getting the chance to bask in a few rays.</p>
<p>Jason had managed to get him a paper round, just in the local area which gave him a little bit of pocket money for spending when he went out with the lads, which he had noticed was becoming more and more frequent as time went on. He had also observed that Mark and Robbie were particularly close and were the ones who hung out the most within the band - well, aside from Jason, and Howard who was always visiting Jason for one excuse or another. Gary usually third-wheeled as they liked to tease, but he still did have a strong relationship with the others too. That relationship had built quite quickly with Mark too as he grew ever more curious over what he could really do as a supernatural being.</p>
<p>Mark had taken Gary to a local park one evening and showed him the full extent of his powers, Gary completely blown away with his magic. He hadn't expected the being that had terrified him to his very core to have powers that held such beauty in them, much less being harmless. He liked to joke that Mark was some sort of chosen one and would be going on a grand quest into space to confront an evil empire and save the galaxy, although those jokes mostly went over Mark's head as (try as he might) Gary could never quite get Mark to understand the concept of Star Wars.</p>
<p>Jason was willing to let Mark get on with bonding with his bandmates as he knew Mark was trying to make the most of his time left, but he couldn't help but worry about him. He knew as well as Mark that the closer he got to the people around him the harder it would be to say goodbye in eight months time... eight months which were feeling shorter and shorter as each one progressed.</p>
<p>There <em>was</em> something Mark and the other's were glad to say goodbye to, however, and that was the bootcamp phase of their rehearsals.</p>
<p>As they entered their second phase as a band things started to get more serious. Nigel had the lads taking proper singing lessons as well as dance classes too. They knew that soon their hard work in training would pay off, and it certainly felt like that the moment they finally came up with a name. Take That... well, Take That And Party but they shortened it to Take That just to make things simpler.</p>
<p>As soon as they had a name they began marketing, having logos designed and everything! Nigel had the lads work on the streets handing out flyers and doing short performances of a few choice songs they'd been working on during the bootcamp sessions so even Mark knew the lyrics to them. Those songs were soon added to a set-list and before they knew it they had their first ever gig.</p>
<p>It was to be in Nigel's club, the club they all auditioned and met in which felt quite fitting. Excitement began building as it grew closer and closer, but they were far from prepared at first. They still needed outfits, an <em>image</em>. So Nigel decided to send Jason and Howard off one rehearsal session to buy them some clothes that would help them stand out. As a joke Jason and Howard managed to get the kinkiest looking clothing you could imagine, leather pants fit with cod pieces, leather jackets to match with studs and tassels and even some very short cycling shorts for Gary who had warned them not to get him anything too revealing. He soon cast them aside for some baggy joggers with a belt.</p>
<p>At first Nigel was surprised at their choices, almost mad at them until he thought about what he asked them to get: he wanted them to get attention... the clubs they'd be performing at would just eat those outfits up too. In the end, he loved it.</p>
<p>The day their first gig came all the lads were nervous. They'd done a bit of a rehearsal in the club that day just for soundcheck and to make sure they all had the choreography down. Once satisfied with the results Nigel sent them all to the staff room upstairs, letting them unwind a little before the club opened for the evening.</p>
<p>"I've never been in a club when it's open before." Mark admitted as he sat at the table, taking a sip of his orange juice.</p>
<p>"Me either... I technically shouldn't be here either. I'm still underage!" Robbie laughed, "And you are, Markie."</p>
<p>"Underage?" Back in his day they didn't really care about what ages you were drinking... well, not in a little settlement like Mark's anyway. It was frowned upon for sure, but the local tavern didn't turn down any customer no matter the age - as long as there were no members of authority snooping around of course.</p>
<p>"Yeah. You have to be eighteen to be let into a club, buddy. You can't drink unless you're eighteen either." Robbie explained, holding back a smile when Mark put down his glass of orange juice and held his hands up.</p>
<p>"I didn't realise! I've been drinking a lot recently... am I going to get in trouble?" He seemed worried about it just until Jason shook his head and started to laugh.</p>
<p>"No, Mark, he means alcoholic drinks. Orange juice isn't going to get you drunk." Howard explained, sharing a smile with Jason who only blushed and avoided eye contact. Mark muttered a quiet 'oh' before going back to his drink, finishing it up and washing up the glass in the sink.</p>
<p>"Anyone worried about tonight?" Gary asked out of the blue, "Nervous, I mean? Anyone nervous?"</p>
<p>"Not really, I'm more excited!" Robbie was eager to finally get out there and show the world what he could do. "I reckon you are though!" It was easy to see Gary was probably the most nervous out of all of them.</p>
<p>"I am not!" He denied.</p>
<p>"Really? 'Cause you've been drumming a hole into the table for the past ten minutes!" Robbie had observed that little nervous tick Gary seemed to have. "I suppose you should be nervous though, you'll be doing most the singing tonight anyway... it's shit how they can't afford more than two bloody mics here!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, Gaz, you'll be fine." Howard gave his words of encouragement, "Well... just don't forget the dance moves and you'll be fine!" Gary flipped him off now, knowing he was the weakest at the dancing and had been struggling with remembering what to do and when.</p>
<p>The other lads (aside from Mark who didn't like to insult anyone) liked to tease him about that, in turn Gary liked to tease them and gloat when they couldn't get the right notes at the singing. It was all just harmless banter they'd quickly picked up and it had helped build morale amongst them in a strange way. Being teased about their weak points like that didn't discourage them much, instead it inspired them to work harder and be able to further themselves as performers.</p>
<p>"Well you best not-" Gary stopped as the booming sound of music started up, indicating that the club was now open and that they were just half an hour away from their performance. "Ah shit!" His heart dropped right down to his stomach and he paled slightly.</p>
<p>"Calm down, Gary, it's okay." Mark assured him as he dried the empty glass up and placed it back in the cupboard before making his way back to his seat, "This is what you've been working towards since you picked up that piano as a child, right? Tonight is tonight!" He didn't quite nail the saying but the sentiment was there at least.</p>
<p>"It's tonight's the night, you bloody lummox, but close enough." Howard nudged him with a laugh. It wasn't really fair use a word he didn't know the meaning to, but he knew Mark wouldn't take offence to being called an idiot to his face. He wasn't really an idiot after all, just uncultured and uneducated. He was probably the most intelligent out of all of them thanks to his experiences and much longer lifespan. "But he's got a point, Gaz. Try not to be too nervous, just relax. We'll all be there shitting ourselves with you, don't you worry."</p>
<p>"All I'm nervous about is those outfits... I don't know what possessed us to pick them." Jason voiced his concerns with a nervous laugh. "I didn't think Nigel would actually go through with it!"</p>
<p>"Ah, it's all part of the fun!" Robbie was a bit worried about the outfits too, but he could at least see the funnier side of things. "Speaking of, we should probably start getting dressed."</p>
<p>"All in here together?" Mark was the one to sound nervous now, more worried about taking off his shirt in front of others or revealing his tail to Robbie than he was about performing in a club of strangers.</p>
<p>"Um, you can go to the bathroom if you want?" Jason gave him the choice, Mark nodding and accepting the suggestion without hesitation, picking up his bag of clothes and heading out straight away.</p>
<p>"He's still shy around us when it comes to getting his kit off... I'd have thought after knowing us nearly half a year he'd be more comfortable with it." Robbie didn't like seeing the shyer side of Mark, not after getting to know someone who was so outgoing and bubbly.</p>
<p>"He's got a pretty big scar on his chest he doesn't like people seeing." Jason explained, Robbie frowning and shaking his head.</p>
<p>"It's not right, that, all he's been through." The three other lads exchanged a look with each other; if only Robbie really knew...</p>
<p>Mark returned five minutes later, looking uncomfortable in a leather jacket but no shirt underneath. He was clearly trying to pull it over his body as much as he could, the lads giving him a subtle look of pity as he walked in.</p>
<p>"Looking proper sexy, mate!" Howard spoke up first, trying to give him some positive reinforcement, Mark just giving him a weak smile and sitting back down in his seat. Robbie shuffled closer to him, his chair squeaking against the floor as he did. He moved his arm around Mark's shoulders and rested his head against him.</p>
<p>"It's only going to be twenty minutes. You'll be okay... twenty minutes then you can put that cute little bunny hoodie back on and we can go get some milkshakes! Would you like that?" Mark took a moment but he eventually nodded, leaning into Robbie and sighing.</p>
<p>"That sounds nice." He looked down to his bare chest and bit his lip. "Do you think it looks bad?" He asked Robbie quietly, the younger of the two hesitating as he thought of what to say without insulting Mark or making him feel even more self conscious</p>
<p>"It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be." Robbie hadn't seen the scar on Mark's body before, only hearing a few choice words to describe it by Jason. "But it's doesn't look bad. I thought it was going to be worse."</p>
<p>"That's good to hear." Mark sounded relieved, "I was worried people were going to stare." Mark was certainly used to stares by now, having to deal with them on a daily basis, but that was only towards his demonic features, never towards the scars that got him in the mess he was in in the first place. "Well, more than usual."</p>
<p>"Part of the job is going to be people staring at us anyway, Mark. They're going to be watching us perform... hopefully." Jason thought it would be best to bring that up now. "But that's a good thing! They'll be watching and staring because they're interested in us, not because they're judging us... well, again, hopefully."</p>
<p>"Oh... so we're not just going to be doing performances in the dance studio?" Mark hadn't really thought ahead in the band, no further than wanting to write his own music anyway - something Gary was slowly coaxing him to do, even if he knew Nigel was only going to be taking songs form him, not someone as inexperienced as Mark.</p>
<p>"What? Don't you know how a band works?" Robbie shouldn't have been as surprised as he was.</p>
<p>"Um... not really." Mark admitted with a slight nervous laugh, "I just know what we've done so far. I didn't really know there was another step."</p>
<p>"You remember the songs on the radio, Mark?" Jason thought of the easiest way to explain it to Mark.</p>
<p>"The one's that we listen to on a night?" Jason nodded.</p>
<p>"That's right. Well, bands and artists write those songs and perform them live for people - er, live just means you're not doing it through a radio and it's in front of people. Like how tonight we're going to be performing live for the first time." Mark didn't quite follow but he had a slight grasp on the concept.</p>
<p>"So it's a lot socialising than I thought it would be."</p>
<p>"Yeah... way more lot socialising." Robbie nudged him with a smile. "But with a pretty face and talent like you have... well, I reckon they're gonna eat you right up!"</p>
<p>"Eat me!?" That alerted Mark, Robbie immediately trying to backtrack.</p>
<p>"No, it's just an expression! I mean they're going to love you, like you... uh... help me out here guys!"</p>
<p>"What he means is people would want to be your fan. Remember ages ago when I talked about being famous?" Mark took a moment to recall the word, vaguely remembering Jason wasn't too keen on being it. "Well, it's precisely that!"</p>
<p>"Oh, I see... so no one's going to be eating me tonight?" Robbie couldn't help but laugh at him now, hugging him from the side to show his overwhelming endearment towards him.</p>
<p>"No, Mark... no one's gonna eat you."</p>
<p>Eating wasn't something the lads expected to happen... then again they didn't really know what to expect. By the time they were downstairs and waiting for their cue they began to realise just what Nigel had set them up for. They were aware it was a gay bar they were performing in, but hadn't quite anticipated the reactions they would receive based on their outfits.</p>
<p>As they ran through the club to get to the stage they found they were grabbed in quite a few inappropriate places; bum, crotch... well, anywhere they could grab really. When Mark noticed people reacting to touching his bum he realised very quickly they had felt his tail beneath his clothes. They kept grabbing his horns too, Mark feeling claustrophobic with all the hands coming at him from all angles but he managed to hold onto Jason's arm and managed to let him drag him through the crowd, making onto the stage just in time for their cue to start their dance routine.</p>
<p>In terms of performance they managed to pull off the show without any hitches, even if it was clear the five boys were quite uncomfortable. It was just as much hassle to go off stage was it was to get on, Mark keeping close to the group so he wouldn't get left behind, holding onto Jason's arm once more to ensure he could get through the crowd properly.</p>
<p>"Jesus... that was weird, wasn't it?" Howard commented as soon as they reached the staff room, already beginning to get dressed. "I mean, don't get me wrong it was great to finally perform like that but... I don't know... I think the attention we had was a bit much. I'd rather have built up to something like that."</p>
<p>"What, not used to the attention of other men, Howard?" Robbie nudged him, "And here I thought you and Jay had already started shagging! You take me as a guy who moves in pretty fast."</p>
<p>"We're not shagging!" Both Howard and Jason defended themselves in sync, both red in the face as they exchanged a glance and smile with each other.</p>
<p>"Right." Both Gary and Robbie teased them, giggling like school girls when Howard and Jason both swatted at them, Howard taking Robbie into a headlock and grinding his fist into his head. Jason was laughing at the scene, trying to get over his embarrassment although he soon quietened down when he noticed Mark stood by the door with his arms folded across his body, hiding his scar and looking rather uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"You want to go get dressed, buddy?" He asked him, Mark nodding and grabbing his things.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna go get some fresh air I think, I'll meet you outside." He left for the bathroom rather quickly, leaving the room in silence as the boys all exchanged worried looks with each other.</p>
<p>"Is he okay?" Howard soon calmed down and instead felt concern for his friend.</p>
<p>"I don't know... maybe tonight was a bit much of a first step for him? I mean, he does get claustrophobic in crowds so everyone reaching for us like they did must have got to him a bit more than it did us." Gary concluded.</p>
<p>"I'll go see if he's alright." Robbie volunteered, shoving on his jeans quickly and throwing his t-shirt over his head as he approached the door.</p>
<p>"Hang on." Jason grabbed his arm before he could leave and held him in place. "I think it's best to just give him some space for a bit. He's off getting dressed too and you know he doesn't like doing that around others." He didn't want Robbie to walk in on Mark half naked and expose what he really was.</p>
<p>"I guess..." Robbie didn't seem too thrilled about leaving Mark to be on his own.</p>
<p>Mark finished getting dressed quickly, shoving his stage outfit in his backpack (a pale blue rucksack with little cartoon dogs in a repeating pattern) and stepping out of the bathroom. He sighed and looked down the corridor towards the staff room, knowing his friends were probably worried about him but he wanted some time on his own to think: he had a lot to mull over.</p>
<p>Without saying a word to his friends Mark slipped out the fire exit at the back of the club, taking in an unnecessary deep breath and leaning against the wall, looking up to the stars that were trying their best to break through the clouds.</p>
<p>It was safe to say Mark was having second thoughts about being in the band, but not for the reasons he should have actually been worried about. He could deal with looking the way he did, he was by far used to the stares at that point... but that wasn't the only concern running through his mind.</p>
<p>Those hands reaching out to him, grabbing him in the way they did - even if he couldn't feel it he knew it had still happened. He couldn't help but think about why those men were grabbing him like that and what his overly strict grandmother would have said about it. That woman had already closed all contact Mark had with his best friend because she thought the two of them were too close... maybe they were. Maybe Mark didn't just see Clement as a friend... but it wasn't ever meant to be. Not back then.</p>
<p>Mark would have been either arrested, hanged or publicly shamed if they ever found out back then so he had no choice to go along with it. Places like this would never have existed back in his day... or if they did he had no idea and would most likely be places in secret.</p>
<p>Yet they existed now... did that mean it was okay for Mark to have the feelings he had now? Was he <em>allowed</em> to feel the way he felt?</p>
<p>Mark didn't think so, not after looking up to the stars. He'd always been told his loved ones were up there with the stars in the heavens; they were always looking down at him in more ways than one: he was a disgrace to them. If they could have seen what Mark had just been through he would have been disowned right there and then, banned from being in the band and sent to church to confess his sins and beg for forgiveness.</p>
<p>"Mark?" Jason's voice called through the still and slightly chilly night air, Mark was slightly startled at the sudden sound cutting through the faint blaring of music coming from inside and turned back towards the source of the voice with a jump. Jason was still inside for now, he hadn't seen him. "You here, buddy?"</p>
<p>Mark hesitantly opened his mouth, ready to respond but his voice didn't reach his lips. Instead he backed away from the door, cloaking himself from view and flying upwards and away from the club. He felt bad for leaving him like that, especially because he knew Jason (and the rest of his friends) were worried about him, but he knew for the moment he couldn't be around them.</p>
<p>For now he just needed to get away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Finally Letting Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark's shirt has holes in it, he ponders the taste of the colour blue and he ends the night covered in glitter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You would think being able to fly around the city, taking in the bird's eye view of the gleam streetlights and headlights from cars would be enough to help clear your mind, or at the very least distract you from your troubles even if it was just for a little while... yet for Mark his thoughts only built up and built up before it was almost unbearable.</p>
<p>He made his way through the skies, weaving in and out of buildings as he thought of where it was he should go. He didn't really have anywhere in mind, although the thought of trying to build up the courage to go and visit his family's grave had crossed his mind. He needed to speak with his grandmother... but he wasn't feeling all too confident in that. He knew what he wanted to do: he wanted to live life how <em>he</em> wanted, but there was no way he couldn't do that with her still present tyranny looming over him.</p>
<p>Mark hadn't realised that if only he could just get her out of his mind and find acceptance in what happened he might find he was able to start doing that.</p>
<p>Mark tried to put his thoughts far away from her, instead focusing onto thoughts of the night he'd been experiencing. He thought back to the club, to the people in there having a good time, laughing and joking and even enjoying their performance. The more he thought about it the more he wanted to experience what that was like... although he knew the others had felt uncomfortable in the club surrounded by people like that. He didn't want them to feel uncomfortable at his behalf if he asked them to come with him.</p>
<p>Mark stopped his travels, landing on a nearby building and looking back in the direction he had flew, then forward towards where his family were buried. He knew getting upset in an old cemetery wasn't going to help his current situation. What he needed to do was act - distract himself. He could do with a de-stress session after over two hundred years of torment.</p>
<p>After making up his mind with determination, Mark flew back towards Jason's apartment at much quicker speeds. The lights were off meaning no one was home, something Mark didn't usually like to see but for now he could do with a bit of company that didn't know him. He didn't want people worrying over him, or feeling stress over making stupid mistakes and exposing himself to Robbie, he wanted to have <em>fun</em>. Not to say that Mark didn't have fun with his friends, quite the opposite actually, but there was always a pressure for him to get things right around them, be it speech or the way he acted or presented himself.</p>
<p>Seeing how they were in the club, the clothes they wore - accessories and all, Mark knew he didn't have to worry about his presentation anymore. Not there at least...</p>
<p>Mark made his way into the bedroom, opening up the wardrobe and picking out a selection of clothes that he thought would match the concept of a 'fancy night out' even if going to a grotty little club in Manchester was anything but. He found out his fishnet crop-top, something Jason was hesitant to purchase for Mark, but seeing how intrigued he was about an article of clothing that was (as he put it) 'made to be a big hole that had a shape' he didn't really have a choice; constantly caving in to Mark's cuteness was sure to be the death of what was left of his finances.</p>
<p>He slipped on some tight fitting black jeans with holes in the knees and his pink off-brand converse, assessing his outfit in the mirror. He wasn't too sure about it, given that he wasn't that used to the modern era's fashion, but he supposed anything modern was bound to look weird to him so he didn't need to worry. Mark wasn't even that worried about the fact he had decided to leave his tail out on show, given that he decided not to hide anything about himself. He didn't want to expose himself but he had seen people wearing weird accessories there (some even glowing!) so he hoped he wouldn't look too suspicious, but if he was honest he knew no one was really going to suspect him... or at least he hoped so.</p>
<p>There was only one way to find out...</p>
<p>Mark tidied up his mess and closed the wardrobe again, taking a ten pound note with him from his own money and turning off the light and leaving a note for Jason in the kitchen, sticking it to the fridge with the little crab shaped magnet that both confused and amazed him. He hoped his writing was neat enough to read, he'd been getting better at it but hadn't practised for a week or so, so his memory of how certain letters should look was a bit off... there was no way Jason would make out the word 'night'.</p>
<p>Feeling satisfied that Jason wouldn't worry too much about him Mark took off into the night, navigating the streets to find his way back to the club, cloaking himself just in case his friends were still around and saw him. He walked into the club through the back entrance as he had noticed the people in the front were handing cards to the guards. He wasn't sure what one of those cards was so couldn't fake it, so he decided sneaking through the hallways was the best option.</p>
<p>He passed Nigel on the way, the smug looking man holding a wad of money and counting it with a smile on his face. He paused as he passed by Mark, turning around with a frown on his face and inspecting the corridor. Mark froze, hoping he wasn't about to be discovered sneaking about - even if he was invisible. He must have heard his shoes against the floor as he walked, or felt the breeze brush past him as they crossed paths. Nigel was quite the formidable man, Mark didn't want to get in trouble with him.</p>
<p>An uncomfortable five seconds passed, not a word spoken between the two. Nigel eventually just narrowed his eyes, giving up on his inspection and going back to counting his money, starting from the beginning of the pile. Mark relaxed a little but still tip toed his way towards the main area, opening the door and peering around to make sure no one could see him before he dropped his camouflage and stepped out into the slowly filling club.</p>
<p>People were dancing and not paying him much attention which he assumed was a good thing, although he wasn't sure how much fun he could have by himself. Looking around he spotted the bar, seeing that people were ordering drinks, an activity Mark could hopefully take part in without looking like he had no idea what he was doing. He approached the bar and looked at all the bottles of various drinks, unsure of what any of them were or how to pronounce the brand names. Once it was his turn to order Mark just pointed to a random bottle because he liked the colour, ending up with some blue WKD.</p>
<p>"Hey! You were doing the show just now!" Someone Mark had never met before tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. "I'd remember those horns any day! You've got confidence, I'll give you that." Mark smiled at that, accepting the compliment.</p>
<p>"Thank you... I like your shirt." It was a black shirt with music notes dotted around: simple yet effective. "My shirt has holes in it!" He proudly showed off his fishnet crop top to the guy who just laughed and shook his head at him.</p>
<p>"It sure does... here, this one's on me." The guy placed a ten pound note on the bar and pointed to one of the drinks behind the bar. Mark thanked him and watched as the barista mixed the clear liquid with the black fizzy stuff Mark couldn't remember the name of. "Will all of you guys be performing here again? Well, aside from the obvious one."</p>
<p>"Obvious one?" Mark wasn't sure if that was a saying or just a reference to something he wasn't aware of.</p>
<p>Much to his surprise the guy pointed to a large elevated desk, wires and machinery stacked on top of it. The marvel in technology was impressive enough, however what surprised him the most was finding Howard stood behind it bopping his head to the sound of the music, a practice Gary had taught Mark to help him with learning time signatures when performing. Mark managed to put two and two together and realised he must have been making the blaring music that was assaulting his heightened hearing.</p>
<p>"Oh! I know him!" Mark gleefully remarked, the guy next to him just laughing at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I know that much. He's here most weekends doing the DJing. There's another guy who's in your band that hangs out with him a lot too." He informed him, Mark assuming that it must be where he and Jason go on a weekend when Mark is either learning music with Gary or out with Robbie.</p>
<p>"That must be Jason." He confirmed a with a sip of his drink. "They like each other and because of it they turn really red whenever I point it out." Mark was probably oversharing but in his defence he wasn't used to talking to someone that wasn't either one of his friends or Nigel or Kim, he'd almost forgotten how to introduce himself to someone new or even socialise.</p>
<p>"I had a feeling they were a thing, they've just got that look about them." The guy looked around the club now, scanning to try and find someone or something. "There was another guy talking to him earlier about something, although I'm pretty sure that's the manger of this place."</p>
<p>"That must be Nigel." Mark took another sip of his drink, pondering just what the colour blue tasted like. "He's our manager too."</p>
<p>"Oh really?" The guy looked back to Mark now, "Well then I guess that means we'll definitely be seeing you guys again." Mark still wasn't sure about performing in the club again, he didn't really like the attention in that way. "I'm Ben, by the way, Ben Mark."</p>
<p>"How did you know my name?" Mark had never come across someone with a double barrel name before - well, aside from Nigel but even then his was his surname.</p>
<p>"You name is Ben too?"</p>
<p>"No, it's Mark, like you said." Mark corrected him, confusing Ben a little until it clicked.</p>
<p>"Oh, no, my name is Ben Mark, like both names... erm, just call me Ben." He settled with a laugh, "Anyways, I should be heading back to my mates... you want to join us?" Mark pondered that for just a few seconds before eagerly nodding and following his new acquaintance to the dance floor.</p>
<p>Despite not being able to taste the soon piled up drinks Mark sampled (having to eventually make a bit more money for himself with his magic - something he felt guilty over but soon decided if he started buying for others he wouldn't feel so bad about it) the young demon very quickly began to feel it's effects. Being a half-dead, half-demon didn't mean he was immune to the alcohol he wasn't aware he was drinking, in fact quite the opposite was true. Mark had lived a very Christian lifestyle when he was - well, <em>living</em>; his Grandmother banning him from taverns and other such places, meaning he had never had a drop of alcohol in his life.</p>
<p>So going from never drinking in his life to three cups of WKD, four vodka-cokes, a bottle of beer, two glasses of rum and coke as well as several glasses of Gin and Tonic... well, it was safe to say Mark was fairly inebriated.</p>
<p>He was having a fantastic time though, and to him that was all that mattered. Soon after his first few drinks Mark stopped caring if his dancing seemed old fashioned or not and just allowed himself to let go. It was the most fun he'd had since bowling with Robbie, he only wished he'd invited him along now - although he did vaguely remember him saying he wasn't legally allowed in clubs when they were open. He was pretty sure he wasn't allowed in either, but he didn't care.</p>
<p>By the time the night was coming to a close and the club became emptier by the minute Mark had officially decided that going out to his family would have been a bad move, that he had made the right decision in deciding to let go of his past - at least somewhat. The confidence the drink in his system gave him allowed him to think only one thought about his late Grandmother: 'Fuck her, the old hag'. It was a horrible thought, even Mark knew that, but he meant it despite his sentiment warning him that he didn't.</p>
<p>When Ben Mark and his friends decided to call it a night Mark decided he should probably start heading home too, but he at least wanted to say hello to Howard first. His new acquaintances headed home first, wishing him good luck with his band and hoped to see him again. After saying his goodbyes Mark made his way over to the DJ booth, standing at the side and watching as Howard was still very much lost in the moment, pressing buttons and bopping his head. It was all very foreign to Mark but it looked fun at least.</p>
<p>Howard noticed someone standing next to him eventually, glancing up at Mark briefly before going back to his work, then a few seconds later whipped his head back up at Mark just to check it was really him that he was seeing. He looked him up and down, unsure what was causing more of a reaction of shock: his outfit, the fact that he was covered in glitter or that he was even there in the first place.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing here?!" He spoke before saying any hellos.</p>
<p>"I was doing a dance for four hours!" Mark responded, Howard clearly able to tell he was drunk just from the way he was slurring his words slightly. That and he was gripping onto the wall so hard Howard was worried there would be claw marks in the paint for years to come.</p>
<p>"We were worried sick about you!" He snapped at him, Mark too drunk to really take in the words he was saying. "You should have told us where you were really going!"</p>
<p>"I left Jason a note in his apartment." Mark hadn't been <em>entirely</em> thoughtless when it came to his friends. "Speaking of which, I should probably start to going back there now, I was just saying hello because not saying hello would have been rude so... hello."</p>
<p>"Wait!" Howard stopped him. "Don't tell Jay I'm here working for Nigel! He's never seen me DJ here before, we've only ever come out here just for a night out."</p>
<p>"Oh that's what you're doing. Looks fun!" Mark looked over the machine, "Good job, you pressed a lot of... a lot of buttons... yeah, anyways, bye!"</p>
<p>Before Howard could even retaliate Mark gave him a dorky wave and headed off, leaving Howard dumbfounded at a side of Mark he'd never really seen before. He'd always known Mark to be a little bit shy, reserved and a little bit naive, not someone who was willing to go out <em>on his own</em> to a gay club and get himself absolutely smashed. He had to wonder just what was going through his mind after he had performed earlier that lead him to that... he'd certainly be having a chat once he saw him again - hopefully when he was sober.</p>
<p>Mark left the club and looked around the street, sneaking off to a side alley before cloaking himself and flying off. He was completely uncoordinated however, managing to not only fly into a few buildings on his way home, as well as a tree, but it also took him several attempts to even get off the ground in the first place. He couldn't help but laugh every time he messed up though, giddy from his experience and still riding the buzz of his first night out.</p>
<p>It hadn't worn off at all by the time he made it home to Jason, who was asleep in bed, barely stirring despite Mark falling off the kitchen counter on his way back in. Mark bumbled his way into the bedroom, climbing on the bed and nudging Jason to see if the two of them could figure out why Mark had seemingly lost all of his coordination.</p>
<p>"Jason! Jason, wake up!" He called, not compensating his volume for the sleeping Jason either, who was very startled when Mark woke him up to say the least. "I can't see straight!"</p>
<p>"What?" He fought through his sleep quickly, "What happened? Are you alright?" He fretted, watching as Mark seemed to sway from side to side.</p>
<p>"I don't know! I was drinking these things called G and... T's? Yeah, those and some other things... now I'm all over places." Jason very quickly figured out the problem, although he was a little bit surprised. He just assumed he was dreaming, not really believing that Mark had gone out and gotten himself completely and utterly inebriated.</p>
<p>"It's all over the place." He sighed, sitting up in bed slightly and rubbing his eyes. "And you're just drunk."</p>
<p>"Drunk? What's that?" Mark wasn't really aware of his condition until he had attempted to fly, not able to remember the many drunkards of his old little village either. "Am I going to die!?"</p>
<p>"Mark." Jason spoke calmly, putting his hands on Mark's shoulders. "You're already dead." Well, sort of dead, but Jason was too tired to go into the specifics of Mark's complicated living status.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Sleep it off, you'll feel better in the morning." Jason snuggled back down into bed.</p>
<p>"I don't have the ability to sleep." Mark reminded him, "Can I just cuddle with you instead?" He asked with such puppy dog eyes Jason couldn't resist. He was beginning to think Mark's list of powers also included persuasion.</p>
<p>"Do what you want." He eventually gave in. Mark smiled and stripped off all his clothing except for his underwear, climbing under the covers a second afterwards and snuggling up to Jason. Jason didn't really mind the contact: it was the first night he had spent alone in his apartment since Mark first arrived in his life, he was beginning to feel a bit lonely even if at first he did enjoy the peace and quiet.</p>
<p>There was silence now, Mark having his eyes closed with a smile on his face but Jason couldn't go back to sleep just yet: there was one glaring question on his mind and oddly enough it wasn't 'why didn't you say you were going off on your own to get drunk?'</p>
<p>"Also... why are you covered in glitter?" He was definitely going to cause Jason to go to a trip to the dry cleaners with his bed sheets in the morning.</p>
<p>"Oh, some people I met had it! They were very eager to help me get it on." Mark recalled his strange brief meeting with another group at the club. "I don't know why but they said they wanted to get a full coverage."</p>
<p>"Huh... I'll have to take Howard some time when they're there." Jason joked although he was, deep down, being quite serious. "He likes glitter..."</p>
<p>"He was there, actually!" Mark was still surprised to see Howard working that strange machine. "Although he didn't want me to tell you I saw him there for some reason... oops... oh well, I'm sure it's fine! I wasn't going to tell anyone I saw him anyway."</p>
<p>"You... you literally just told me." Jason shook his head at him, unable to stop a small breathy laugh coming from his lips at the expense of the drunk demon curled up beside him.</p>
<p>"Oh yeah... do you think he's going to be mad?" Mark only now grew concerned. "Do you think he didn't want me there watching him press buttons all night?"</p>
<p>"Buttons?" That took Jason off guard, assuming Mark meant Howard had been dancing in the club with him. "Oh..." He figured out what Mark meant pretty quickly, "No, he won't be mad at you." Jason reassured him, "But... to make sure you'll need to remind me next time we're in town to pick up some body glitter."</p>
<p>"Okay!" Mark promised, "Is that for another one of your wrestling nights?" Mark pondered, Jason's cheeks flushing red.</p>
<p>"Yes... another wrestling night." Jason ruffled Mark's hair up. "Oh well, goodnight Mark."</p>
<p>"G'night Jay." Mark closed his eyes to try and stop his vision from spinning. He couldn't quite feel the room spinning around him but seeing it was rather disorientating for him. Eventually he managed to settle, lying half over Jason who was still petting him gently as he slowly drifted off to sleep.</p>
<p>It was certainly an odd night filled with many events with highs and lows... but oddly enough during those highs it was the first time Mark had truly felt at peace for a long, long time.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but wonder if moving on from his family was such a bad thing to do after all...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Crimes of Being Yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark admits something he's never said outloud before, realises the reason he got cursed was actually the reason he got cursed and exchanges being a demon for playing cupid.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn arrived all too quickly for the small demon who had only just managed to get the world from spinning around him. He didn't remember much of the night before so he was confused as to why he was lying with his head under the covers, his face pressing against Jason's belly. He hadn't realised he was completely blackout drunk, that the night he spent lying with Jason had gone by in the blink of an eye for him. If he didn't know better he would have just assumed he had fell asleep. </p>
<p>Mark moved out from under the covers slowly, finding Jason to already be awake and looking at him with an expression that showed that he wasn't very amused. "Oh, morning." Mark smiled to him, Jason just folding his arms and looking Mark up and down.</p>
<p>"What the hell were you doing last night? I was half asleep so I barely questioned it before but you really had me worried!" Jason scolded him, Mark shrinking back slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh... um... I went back to the club." He confessed, Jason narrowing his eyes at him.</p>
<p>"What the hell were you doing at a gay bar - how did you even get in? You might be two hundred and eighty bloody three but physically you're still seventeen! You're underage!" Mark bit his lip, trying to think of what he could say that would stop Jason's ranting - the sounds going through him as he experienced his first ever hangover.</p>
<p>"I was... um... well, when I was there I was dancing and-"</p>
<p>"No, I mean why did you go out there?" Jason interrupted him. "You told me all about your little night out when you woke me up three hours ago! I just want to know the <em>why</em>."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, I don't really remember coming back to be honest." He admitted sheepishly, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I just wanted to have some fun and... forget about her for a little while."</p>
<p>"Her?" That piqued Jason's interest, setting aside his annoyance for a moment.</p>
<p>"My grandmother." Mark hadn't really spoken to many people about her, just a few throw away lines every now and then. "She wouldn't have liked what I did last night... then again she never approved of me anyway."</p>
<p>"So you got yourself shitfaced just to forget about your gran?" Jason was trying to piece together Mark's logic.</p>
<p>"Shitfaced? What does that mean?" Mark innocently asked, although he did hope him asking would change the subject.</p>
<p>"Means you got yourself drunk as a skunk mate." Jason smiled for the first time that morning, letting out a small chuckle under his breath. "I didn't even know you<em> could</em> get drunk!"</p>
<p>"I don't know what that means either to be honest..."</p>
<p>"You're hopeless, you know that?" Jason leaned forward now and ruffled Mark's hair up before patting the space next to him, Mark shuffling over so he was sat beside him rather than facing him, leaning against the headrest with a sigh. "So, wasn't your gran... she wasn't that nice to you, was she? You've mentioned her before but it's never been many happy memories."</p>
<p>"We had a massively fall out, she hated me ever since." Jason let slip Mark's little error as he could clearly see he was upset. "It's a funny thing even though it's not a funny thing, she always said I was bound for hell... even before she cursed me. I guess she was right about me in the end."</p>
<p>"You're not like those demons, Mark. You're the nicest person I've ever met! You don't deserve this." Jason placed his hand on Mark's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "You still honestly believe you're like them? After all you've been through and you're still just <em>you, </em>you still think you're a monster?"</p>
<p>"No... I don't know... I don't really know what to think anymore... but I still deserve to be down there because..." He shook his head, "I can't say... people get hanged for this."</p>
<p>"<em>Hanged</em>?" Jason didn't believe Mark had committed a crime so heinous that he deserved death, not for once second. "Mark no one's been hanged since... well, I don't know, but not for a long time that's for sure! Not in this country anyway..." Mark found a bit of comfort in that, "What did you even do anyway?"</p>
<p>"Physics? Nothing, well nothing that would have given it away... I don't think. If I did I don't remember it." It took Jason a moment to process what Mark actually meant. "But you won't want me near you if I tell you." Mark had built up many walls surrounding his past, even if he did wear his heart on his sleeve. "I'd be disowned by my family if they knew, although I think they already did knew... know? Whichever."</p>
<p>"Times have changed, Mark." Jason wouldn't force Mark into a confession, but wanted him to know he wasn't going to judge him. "Unless you - I don't know, murdered someone or have some... <em>questionable </em>interests that go against laws, but even then you wouldn't be bloody hanged over it!"</p>
<p>"It's still wrong." Mark bit his lip as he built himself up to say the one thing he had never admitted to out loud, even if he knew it to be a definite truth. "Jason I... well... I like boys. In the wrong way..."</p>
<p>Jason's mouth was slightly agape at Mark's confession as he tried to figure out how to react. If he was honest he had figured that out by now, he had seen the way Mark looked at Robbie and had likened it to the very same way he'd been teased about looking at Howard. He'd also manged to piece together little snippets of what Mark had mentioned about his old friend and how he always likened him to Robbie too. He knew by now Mark had a certain type, that was for sure and their common denominator was that they were both guys. He never wanted to assume anything though so never casually mentioned it, it wasn't his place to do so after all.</p>
<p>"My grandmother knew, even if I had never telled - no, told her... she always saw me with Clement - even if any sorts of things never happened between us." He continued, "But I liked him more than I should have... I had, as you future people say, feelings for him. It was wrong of me, I know... but he meant the world to me. So when <em>she</em> forbade me from seeing him we had a massive shouting at each other. It wasn't long after that when I was late for church, she had another shouting at me for that too... then just like that," He clicked his fingers, a small puff of smoke appearing at the motion, "She was gone and she left me with this curse."</p>
<p>"Mark, one person's opinion of what's right and wrong over something like that doesn't mean you're some embodiment of evil." Jason finally gathered his own thoughts and courage to speak up. "Heck, if it did then I'd be thrown down in hell with you." Mark didn't register what that meant for a few seconds, his head whipping up when it finally did.</p>
<p>"You mean you're..."</p>
<p>"You seriously hadn't figured it out? Me and Howard have been... well, you don't need to know the details." Jason blushed at that, "We're not together or anything! We just flirt every now and then and every so often we... um... again you don't need to know that-"</p>
<p>"You really are!?" Mark seemed relieved, "You mean it!? You're not going to tell anyone! Please! I don't want to get in trouble - or get you in trouble! I'd never do that to you! If I ever would have told someone back in my day I would have ruined my family business and everything - well, I mean I guess I kind of did after... yeah, but I mean... yeah... I don't want to get hanged, even if it wouldn't really matter now. It would for you though as you need to not be hanged to breathe!"</p>
<p>"Mark, no one's going to bloody hang us for it! You went to a gay club last night - everyone in that building was probably gay too!" Jason placed his hand back on Mark's shoulder, glad that it wasn't shrugged off again. "Sure, there are many people who don't think highly of it, but a lot more people are accepting of it now... and to be honest with you? The way some people who follow religion think that it's wrong is total bullshit too! I mean, love thy neighbour and all that, right?"</p>
<p>"So... it really was just me being late that got me sent to hell?" Mark hadn't really taken much of what Jason had said in, he was more preoccupied with coming to a rather depressing conclusion to a two hundred year long mental debate. He had always worried that in reality it was his feelings towards men that had sent him down to hell. If he was still able to he probably would have burst into tears there and then when he finally had the conformation that he could be himself without believing it to be a massive sin.</p>
<p>"I guess so... that's proper shit luck, isn't it?" Jason tried to lighten the mood but Mark didn't smile at his rather terrible excuse at a joke.</p>
<p>"So... I really did suffer through all of this because I was late<em> one</em> time!" He raised his voice slightly. "She really made me suffer all this time for<em> that</em>!?" Jason watched on in shock as Mark grew angry, something he had never seen from him before. He couldn't help but notice his skin had dulled slightly, confusing Jason as he wasn't quite sure what it meant.</p>
<p>"Hey, I know that it's been rough but-"</p>
<p>"But what? Look on the bright side?" Mark scoffed, "Which bright is the side, hm? The bright where I lived in hell for two hundred years, too scared to leave a tiny, dark cave and trying not to be going insane by talking to only myself? No? Maybe the bright where I slowly turned into a monster and was never allowed to go home until it was too late and everything I had ever loved was gone!? Is that the side that's bright?"</p>
<p>Jason didn't know what to say, worried Mark would snap at him again. He still attempted to get through to him though, more for Mark's sake than anything. "Calm down, getting worked up about it isn't going to help."</p>
<p>"Worked up? <em>Worked up</em>!? Jason look at me! She made me like this all because I was stuck helping our dying trade one morning! I was trying to do the right thing and she completely ruined my life for it!" He ranted, "I swear, when all of this is over I'll be glad to just fade away! I hope I never get to see her again! I hate her!"</p>
<p>"You really want to just fade away without any closure?" Jason questioned him, trying to get him to think rationally about what he was saying.</p>
<p>"I don't need clothe... clo... whatever you said!" Mark was too mad to bother getting his pronunciations right. "She ruined my life and now she's dead. I'd say that's fair play, wouldn't you?" Jason shook his head and looked down to Mark's hand, noticing that his dulled down skin was turning grey at his fingertips, slowly spreading up his hand.</p>
<p>"Mark look at-"</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear it!" He interrupted before Jason could even point out what was happening.</p>
<p>"No seriously-"</p>
<p>"Jason I don't-" Jason took hold of Mark's hand and showed it to him, Mark's fierce expression immediately turning to one of shock. "Oh..." He blinked a few times and looked down to his hands, unsure of what to make of them.</p>
<p>"You've gone cold - well, <em>colder</em>..." Jason observed, rubbing his thumb over Mark's grey skin. "It feels like stone."</p>
<p>"Stone?" Mark slowly shook his head. "No! No, I'm not like them! I didn't mean it I was just angry!" He panicked shaking his hands as if that would make it go away.</p>
<p>"What's happening to you? What does this mean?" Jason held one of Mark's hands tightly, clasping his own hands over them to give him comfort.</p>
<p>"They all look like this. Giants made out of stone..."</p>
<p>"The other demons?" Mark nodded.</p>
<p>"I don't want to be like them!" Mark sounded terrified, Jason moving to give him a hug.</p>
<p>"It's gonna be okay. You need to calm down, yeah?" Mark nodded and moved his arms around Jason, his head atop his shoulder as he took in a few deep breaths. Jason rubbed Mark's bare back, hoping it would give him a bit of comfort even if he knew he couldn't feel it. "I know you didn't mean it, Mark... you have every right to be upset over her. It's okay for you to be angry, it's probably healthy for you to get a bit of your pent up emotions out... but not to the point where you're saying you're glad she's dead. I can understand if you meant it Mark, but that's a horrible thing to say about your own grandmother."</p>
<p>"I know... but I really did mean it." Mark sighed, hugging Jason a bit tighter, "Does that make me a demon? If I'm horrible like that?"</p>
<p>"No... that just makes you human." Jason pulled out of the hug now and looked Mark in his deep red eyes, giving him a small smile that was filled with sympathy. "I think you just need to keep those negative emotions in check though, given that despite everything you're... well, you're <em>not</em> human."</p>
<p>Mark looked down to his hands, his skin no longer grey just slightly dulled down. He was relieved to see it, but he knew that he had to be careful from now on. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous... but you know what? That just proved my point!" Jason decided to loop it around to turn it into a bit of a pep talk.</p>
<p>"Point?"</p>
<p>"Yeah... I mean, if you've been able to turn into a proper demon this whole time but you haven't then... well, I guess that really does mean you've still got a pure soul like you say you do." Mark hadn't thought about it that way, the fact clearly taking him off guard, "Besides, if being who you are is really such a bad thing then last night would have been a completely different night. You would have come back here some big giant thing, right?"</p>
<p>"I doubt I'd grow much more than this... they already made me a bit taller than I was when I was living." That fact made Jason smile a little, given that Mark was tiny anyway. He smiled as Mark looked down to his hands, seemingly lost in thought for a moment or so. He rubbed his thumb against the palm of his hand before looking down to Jason's hand.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" Jason tried to get an insight into Mark's mind... although he had to admit: he certainly wasn't expecting the response.</p>
<p>"What does your skin feel like?"</p>
<p>"What?" Jason couldn't help letting out a breathy and slightly confused laugh at Mark's completely out of nowhere question.</p>
<p>"I've forgotten what it feels like... or even what I feel like. You said I feel cold? Do you feel cold too? Is your skin as smooth feeling as it looks?" He took Jason's hand in his own now, Jason just sitting back and letting him get on with it, even if the situation was a bit weird... all situations with Mark were bound to end up being a little weird anyway.</p>
<p>"Um... I guess? Your hands are very smooth too, and soft."</p>
<p>"Soft..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, although you're always cold, it was nice with you having your head on my belly last night though, the weather's getting warmer and you're a great way to beat the heat." Mark didn't seem to paying much attention.</p>
<p>"Howard must know how your hands feel like too... does Howard like the feel of your skin?" Jason blushed at that, taking his hands from Mark's as he shifted some hair from his eyes.</p>
<p>"Uh... that's between us, kiddo." He was smiling despite his shyness. "I really hope you haven't spent your nights listening in on us, you little weirdo."</p>
<p>"No, sometimes I hear loud creaking sometimes but it doesn't last all that long."</p>
<p>"Ouch!"</p>
<p>"Did I hurt you?" Mark seemed worried despite not actually doing anything.</p>
<p>"Nah, you just wounded Howard's pride a bit... and mine." Jason coughed awkwardly as he moved to get up. "Oh well, we've got a band meeting soon, we should probably start getting ready. I gave you a bit of a lie in since you needed to work that drink off. Howard's gonna be here in just under an hour."</p>
<p>Mark stayed put a moment, watching as Jason picked out some clothes from his side of the wardrobe. "Howard..." He murmured, Jason narrowing his eyes at him as he tried to figure out his plotting. "You say you two aren't together?"</p>
<p>"No... well... uh... it's complicated." He concluded in a rather awkward manner.</p>
<p>"Do you want to be?"</p>
<p>"Do... do I want to be with him?" He had to make sure he was getting the question right - Mark didn't always have a the best track record with making sense after all.</p>
<p>"Yep. Do you and him want to be a couple? You said it's allowed now, right?"</p>
<p>"Well... sorta, we can't get married or anything but legally we can be in a relationship." Jason didn't have to ponder Mark's initial question, he already knew his answer, although he was a little bit shy to finally admit it. "I don't know if he does too or if he's fine just having fun but... yeah... I do."</p>
<p>"Perfect!" Mark clapped his hands together with a wide grin on his face. "I can help you!"</p>
<p>"Help? What do you mean? Howard told me about that time you invited him into a three-way by the way, I don't think he was all that excited about it if that's what you mean by help." Jason had been in absolute hysterics when Howard told him that story.</p>
<p>"Um... no... I don't know what that means." Jason thought as much, "But I can help you two get together! Me and Clement must have done all sorts of things together, I'm sure of it! I can't remember much of the times we spent together, only the time we got split apart but I know deep down we had a lot of fun! I could help you plan a day out together and you can ask him to be your lover at the end of it!" It baffled Jason how Mark had managed to forget so many important things about his life. He couldn't help but wonder if there was more to his memory loss than he was letting on.</p>
<p>"So... you want to help set me and Howard up on a date?" Jason had no idea the demon he was living with also spent his time playing cupid. It was a whole other side to him he had never seen before.</p>
<p>"We can work out that date thing later for now we need to plan the day out!" Jason wasn't sure he could trust dating advice from someone who didn't really know what the word date means. "What do you both like doing together? I could fly you out somewhere romantic! Do you know any places you could go? I could uh... disappear for a little bit and leave you to it then pick you up after you've finished your nice time. Maybe you could go get some nice food or a... um... well, whatever it is you modern living people do. I had a fun day out at the cinema with Robbie once you could do something similar!" Mark gave out a few ideas, clearly invested in getting his two mates together.</p>
<p>"Well, I know Howard's really into cars... uh... he likes to DJ and do dancing... he's so much more interesting than me, all I do is strawberry picking and meditation." Jason sighed, although it wasn't entirely through self-deprecation, it was also a somewhat dreamy sigh as he thought about just how interesting he found Howard. "Sometimes I wonder if he's even really interested in me."</p>
<p>"He is." Mark had finally figured out what Howard meant when he said he liked Jason. "Trust me! He said so himself!" Mark stood up now, half undressed with messy hair and glitter still covering parts of his body. "He really does find you interesting too! He thinks the world of you!"</p>
<p>"You really think so?" Mark nodded, "Um... okay. I mean, it can't hurt to try, right?" Mark cheered now, Jason laughing at his excitable little friend who only a mere five minutes ago was falling into a near uncontrollable rage.</p>
<p>"You can go to that curry place you mentioned! The one where the owner calls you king... uh... bread? Or it's a type of bread..."</p>
<p>"King Naan, that's me." Jason proudly informed Mark before looking over to the alarm clock. "Either way you don't have time to plan us a date, get your glittery ass in the shower, go on! You can pay my dry cleaning bill for this too!"</p>
<p>"Oh don't worry, I know how to make money now, it's easy!" Mark waved his hand and a flurry of ten pound notes appeared, falling onto the carpet.</p>
<p>"Hey, I told you not to do that, it's bloody fraud that is!" Jason remembered Mark confessing to doing the same thing when he was out with Robbie. He was a little surprised the good christian boy had perfected the art of faking money to get what he wanted in life... he certainly did have the makings of a demon deep down and that was slightly worrying - especially after finding out Mark had the potential to transform into a monster at any given moment.</p>
<p>Despite knowing Mark for almost half a year he was still finding him to be full of surprises, some worrying and some just humorous. Jason couldn't see much harm in letting him plan a date with him, so long as he didn't accidentally cause an awkward situation between them.</p>
<p>The more he thought about it the more he realised that the guy who had been in a forbidden relationship for years but didn't remember much about it probably wasn't the smartest idea...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Being Watched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark gets shouted at for planning a date instead of dancing, has a shocking revelation that he immediately forgets and Jason discovers the magic of Mark's fashion accessory.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you think? Does it sound like fun?" Mark asked Howard in the middle of their dance rehearsal, more preoccupied with trying to set Jason up with him on a date. Mark had managed to convince Jason to let him make the money to rent an expensive sports car of Howard's choosing for the day and the two of them could go cruising around in it, then to finish the evening they could go dining in Jason's favourite Indian restaurant. Jason loved taking in the sights on a car journey and Howard loved cars - and they both loved Indian food! It seemed like the perfect idea in Mark's mind.</p>
<p>"Rent a car with him?" Howard was trying to concentrate on his timing, almost put off by Mark's bizarre, out of nowhere question. "Why?"</p>
<p>"Why not! He likes you a lot and thinks you'll have fun!" Howard completely lost his timing at that, almost falling over in the process.</p>
<p>"Will you two concentrate!?" Nigel scolded them, Howard ducking his head down to hide his rosy red cheeks.</p>
<p>"Sorry Nige." They both muttered, Howard glancing to Jason who was narrowing his eyes at Mark. He knew from that they had been talking about it in detail and explained their somewhat awkward car journey, especially when Mark let slip that he was being quiet during the journey as 'Jason had told me I'm not allowed to speak in the car today' to which Jason had hurriedly tried to defend himself saying that it wasn't quite what he meant. Howard had assumed they'd had an argument that morning or something, so kept quiet too.</p>
<p>"Alright. Take a break." Nigel huffed, looking rather annoyed. "Come back when you can actually concentrate for more than five minutes." With that he walked off, glaring at Mark who had been the main distraction for the entire band-meeting-turned-rehearsal-session.</p>
<p>"I don't think he's forgiven you for sneaking off last night." Robbie pointed out, his arms folded as he glared at the back of Nigel's head. "Although... suppose it would have been nice to know you were going to do a runner." He muttered, Mark feeling guilty about not inviting his friends to his rather fun night out.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry for sneaking off..." Mark sighed as they made their way downstairs and out into the little alley behind the dance studio. "I was going to say something, honest I was!"</p>
<p>"But you didn't and I spent the whole night worrying about you." Mark bit his lip at that, trying to figure out what to say; Gary got there first.</p>
<p>"Christ, you and Rob are having a lover's tiff, Jay and Howard are being set up on a date... anyone going to take me out for a nice romantic meal one time?" He joked, Jason and Howard blushing. "We'll go out for a nice Italian or something, something fancy! Mark's always loaded with cash, right? How about it? We could go out for a... <em>magical </em>evening." He winked, nudging Mark with his elbow.</p>
<p>"I am not loaded with cash, per say, Jay told me I'm not allowed to do that." Mark shoved his hands in his pockets. "But that sounds like fun actually."</p>
<p>"Hey, don't go stealing my Markie!" Robbie moved his arms around Mark, pulling him closer so that he was pressed against his body.</p>
<p>"I thought you two were arguing?" Gary tried to remind Robbie of that fact.</p>
<p>"Well, I forgive him. Look at his little face!" Mark could only watch as Robbie pinched his cheeks, unable to feel his skin being pulled at. "I don't know if Nigel is gonna forgive you though, he was proper pissed off last night at you! He practically threw your pay packet at Jason before just storming off!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, he's been glaring at you all morning." Howard had noticed that, mostly because Mark had been distracting him all morning. He figured Nigel was angry with him too for being distracted, but it wasn't too difficult to figure out that the vicious looks were directed at Mark, not him.</p>
<p>"Ooh! Markie's in the dog house!" Robbie shook him back and forth slightly, giving him a squeeze as he rested his head atop his. "You have glitter in your hair by the way."</p>
<p>"I'm not in a dog house I'm outside." Mark ignored the comment about the glitter, opting not to tell Robbie (the guy he sorta liked) that he spent the night before with a group of random men playing with glitter and drinking until the sun came up.</p>
<p>"Well... yeah, but I meant... oh forget it." Robbie dusted off the remains of the glitter that was in Mark's hair. "You better be on your best behaviour when we go back in."</p>
<p>"I will, I've already got Howard convinced to go out with Jay anyway, so I can concentrate now!" Mark grinned, Howard quirking his eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"Hey, I never agreed to anything!" Howard was quick to shut that rumour down before it began.</p>
<p>"You didn't want to?" Jason spoke now, Howard caught off guard.</p>
<p>"Oh, er, no... I mean... yeah? Maybe, it's a maybe... depends on the car I think." He tried to spin it into a joke, but his flustered face spoke otherwise.</p>
<p>"I'll take that as a yes." Jason whispered, subtly squeezing his hand.</p>
<p>Robbie had noticed the little hand squeeze and looked down to Mark's hand which was still in his pocket. He wouldn't admit he was a little bit jealous but his face gave it away. In fact, he was beginning to think that Mark didn't really see any romantic connection with him at all. He wasn't even sure if someone with a past like Mark's (or at least the past he assumed to be true) was even capable of romantic attachments. With all he believed Mark to have been through he didn't even think Mark knew what a relationship was... and that gave him such an ache in his heart that he couldn't quite describe.</p>
<p>"I'm just going for a piss, I'll meet you back in rehearsals." Robbie made a hasty exit, Mark watching him scuttle off with a rather baffled expression on his face.</p>
<p>"Did I say something wrong?" Mark turned to the others who also looked rather confused about Robbie's sudden departure.</p>
<p>"I don't think so," Jason ruffled up Mark's hair. "Don't worry about it. Maybe you should talk to him a bit instead of trying to shove me and Howard together, yeah?" He placed his hand on Mark's shoulder now, Mark looking down to it before looking down to his own hands as he pulled them out of his pockets. "Please promise me though, Mark... don't go all weird on him and ask him what his skin feels like."</p>
<p>"What?" Gary and Howard both questioned, making sure they'd heard that right.</p>
<p>"It's a long story..." Jason waved it off, taking a sip of his water. "Mark can't feel anything and I think he's got a... uh, sexy thing for skin." He laughed, Mark looking back over to him with a frown.</p>
<p>"If that's a rude joke it's not very true!" He folded his arms, pouting at him. "I don't have a sexy thing for skin! I was just curious what it feels like, I've forgotten."</p>
<p>"You forgot what it feels like?" Gary took Mark's hand and pressed his fingers down into the skin. "You really can't feel that? Even when I press harder?"</p>
<p>"It just feels like... I don't know, like there's something there but isn't at the same time." Mark badly explained.</p>
<p>"So, you're constantly numb?" Gary poked at him, "Did you feel that?"</p>
<p>"No." Mark backed away a little from Gary's prodding.</p>
<p>"Leave him be, Gaz." Jason scolded him.</p>
<p>"Sorry, I'm just curious, that's all." Gary took a sip of his water, looking Mark up and down as he did. "Don't you remember any feelings then? Nothing at all?" Mark moved his hand up to his neck, seemingly subconsciously. Jason remembered Mark telling him he only remembered painful feelings, the feeling of being transformed; he could still remember the feeling of dying.</p>
<p>"No..." Mark responded on instinct, looking around awkwardly to try and think of a way to get out of the awkward exchange. "Should we go back inside?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, we wouldn't want Nigel to get his knickers in a twist." Howard scoffed, "He's already mad at you, wouldn't want to make him worse."</p>
<p>The four of them made their way back upstairs, finding Robbie sat against the wall, he smiled at them as they walked in, standing up and dusting off his backside. Mark figured it wasn't quite the appropriate time to have a heart to heart with Robbie and get to bottom of why he just walked off like that; he really hoped he hadn't offended him.</p>
<p>"Right you lot, get in line!" Nigel spoke from behind them, making Gary jump. They scurried into place, ready to begin their dance rehearsals again. "And no distractions this time." He glared at Mark as he spoke, the small demon shrinking down and making himself seem even smaller. "Right, Kim's gone home - family matter or something, he didn't really explain, so lucky for you lot I'll be in charge."</p>
<p>Nigel started a count down, the lads all breaking out into their choreography. Mark managed to focus this time, not distracting his friends in the slightest, but despite his focus on movement his mind kept wandering back to Robbie and what was going though <em>his</em> mind. He kept glancing at Robbie, only subtly but it was enough to get a good idea of what was going on: he was being completely ignored - purposely. Mark had to wonder if it was just because he was trying to concentrate on the dancing or if it was because of the exchange outside. In all likelihood it was probably because of Nigel being in his usual authoritarian state, but that doubt was at the back of his mind constantly and that wasn't a very pleasant doubt to have running through his mind.</p>
<p>One hour later the lads were all sweaty and out of breath - well, all except that was. They were all finally dismissed after Nigel seemed satisfied with their progress, sending them off to go shower... once again, all except Mark.</p>
<p>"You can stay, I need to talk to you." He grabbed Mark's arm just before he could walk out the door. It tarnished his plans of talking with Robbie, who even gave him a worried look as he walked out the room; he was still concerned about him which was a good thing in Mark's eyes.</p>
<p>Mark waved off his friends off, closing the door to the studio and turning around to face Nigel... only to be met with Nigel standing far too close to him for his liking. "You're not doing a good job at all, are you?" </p>
<p>"I'm trying my best!" Mark couldn't excuse his disruptive behaviour, but he wasn't lying when he said he was trying his best. He loved being in a band and only now was he finally seeing what it truly meant to be in one. "Please, don't kick me out the band! I'll try even harder, I promise!"</p>
<p>Nigel shook his head and smirked at Mark. "I'm not talking about the band..." His eye's flashed the same deep red colour as Mark's, the small demon feeling dread flush into his system as he realised what was happening: Nigel had been sent to watch over him. "I'm disappointed in you." He started, sneering at him, "After all those years down there, Mark, I assumed you would have at least tried for us. We're your family now, after all." Mark shook his head at that.</p>
<p>"You're not, you never will be! You all hate me anyway!" He backed away towards the door slightly, Nigel acting quickly and pulling him into the centre of the room, standing in between him and the only way out.</p>
<p>"Really? Well, I don't agree with that." He smirked at Mark, that smirk dropping to his usual deadpan expression a second later. "Now, I'm warning you for your own sake: don't get too close to these humans. Nothing good has ever come of a demon who became exposed." Mark was slightly surprised that Nigel was giving him safety advice. "Have you told them what you are?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not." Mark was a terrible liar.</p>
<p>"Step closer." Nigel spoke in a lower tone, Mark doing as he asked. He placed his hand around the tag on Mark's collar, grinning with a dark gleam in his eye. "You may act like a good little boy... but you can't fight what you are, Mark." He told him, looking him up and down, "And even if you do fight it, you know we can easily take away what free will you have left... I could do it right now if you wanted me to. Do you want me to?"</p>
<p>"No, Nigel." Mark could barely look him in the eye out of fear.</p>
<p>"I can take all these choices away and have you complete your mission in a day... I could do that right now." Mark swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more but to run and hide. "I could take it all away... just like we took your feelings away. Just like we took your memories." Mark's eyes widened at that, not knowing his memories had been stolen away, simply thinking they had been lost to time.</p>
<p>"You... you took my memories?!" He spoke in utter disbelief.</p>
<p>"Not me personally, of course... but we took them not long after catching you helping some poor lost souls escape. I don't trust you'd remember that, of course."</p>
<p>"How could you!" Mark was angry with him, his fists balled at his sides which only made Nigel laugh.</p>
<p>"I never knew you had a temper. This will be fun!" He was clearly enjoying Mark's torment. "Go on then, do your worst!"</p>
<p>Mark felt like unleashing some sort of attack on him. He felt like burning him where he stood or dropping the roof on him or... or doing nothing at all. He wasn't like them. He never would be. He was a coward in their eyes but that meant he wasn't one of them in Mark's eyes.</p>
<p>"No." </p>
<p>"You're denying my orders?" Nigel raised his eyebrow at him, another smirk settling onto his face which stayed just a little bit longer than the last. "Don't forget who you belong to." He gripped the collar tightly, Mark staying quiet before ducking his head and nodding. "One last thing..."</p>
<p>Nigel hooked his fingers around the metal loop, Mark unable to move all of a sudden. He had experienced that feeling before, it being one of the many he unfortunately couldn't forget. He was tensed up, his body quivering slightly as the magic flowed through him; the magic that put him completely in a trance - and completely under Nigel's control.</p>
<p>"You're going to forget what I truly am the second you leave this room." Nigel commanded.</p>
<p>"I'm going to forget what you truly are the second I leave this room." Mark repeated with no expression or tone in his voice whatsoever.</p>
<p>"Good lad." Nigel took his fingers out of the ring, Mark able to move again to his relief. He groaned as his mind became his own again, the feeling like his mind had just been crushed inside his head. His first move was to back away, getting further from the door but at least he was further away from Nigel. "Now shoo, get out of my sight." He ordered, the small demon retreating with his tail (literally) between his legs and bolting out the room, slamming the door behind him in a panic.</p>
<p>Then the spell kicked in.</p>
<p>Mark didn't know why he was panicking all of a sudden. He looked back into the room that had somehow caused him stress, not even finding anyone to be stood in there. He was on his own. He opened the door just to be sure, looking around but found it to be completely empty.</p>
<p>Confused and slightly dazed, Mark made his way down to the locker room, opening the door and finding all four lads sat around waiting for him. They could tell Mark was a bit shaken, all of them assuming it was just because he had been shouted at by Nigel - not a single one of them even considered the possibility of Nigel being a far deadlier demon than Mark could ever hope to be, why would they? They had no reason to suspect him.</p>
<p>"Christ, what did he say to you?" Howard spoke first, Mark frowning as he was suddenly unable to remember what he was even doing in the first place.</p>
<p>"Um... I don't know." He admitted Jason standing up and patting his back.</p>
<p>"You didn't understand? That's fine, we can talk about it when we get back. I'll help you translate." He offered his help, Mark unable to even thank him for the offer as he was just as confused as he had been when he stepped out of that room.</p>
<p>"Let's get you home, yeah?" Howard could see Mark was still rattled and decided to take action.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah..." Mark followed them out the room, not paying much attention to the concerned looks he was receiving.</p>
<p>As Jason, Howard and Mark made their way home, driving past the studio Mark spotted Nigel stood outside, watching them drive past with a smile on his face. There was a swell of fear in the pit of Mark's stomach as he laid eyes on him, the small demon unsure as to why. He wasn't sure why Nigel would give him such fear all of a sudden, but no matter how he tried to focus on the streets passing him and the world flowing passed him he couldn't shake the feeling of dread.</p>
<p>All he knew was that something wasn't right.</p>
<p>Howard dropped Jason and Mark off at the apartment, waving them with a quick honk of his car's horn. Jason lead the way, Mark staying quiet as he was trying to think of why he felt so strange, Jason not mentioning anything until they were inside and the door was shut; the last thing he needed was one of his neighbours figuring out he was living with a demon.</p>
<p>"So what did Nigel say to you then? I don't think I've ever seen you so quiet and that's saying something!" Jason had experienced Mark going through the heartbreak of finding his family in the present. He'd needed time to come to terms with everything and spent a lot of time in his own head.</p>
<p>"Something's not right, Jason..." He admitted, Jason taken off guard. He had just expected Mark to be upset about being lectured at by someone as formidable as Nigel. "There's gaps in my memory, but I don't know why."</p>
<p>"So when you said you didn't know what he said you meant you didn't remember?" Mark nodded.</p>
<p>"It can't be the case though. I've only ever had this happen when..." Mark took hold of his collar, "When... no, it couldn't be..."</p>
<p>"Couldn't be what?"</p>
<p>"This collar isn't just for showing off or saying I am owned by them. Those demons used to use it to... well, to do anything to me." Mark explained, "It can make me do anything."</p>
<p>"Anything? What do you mean?" Jason had noticed Mark's habit of holding his collar when he was lost in negative thoughts so had assumed there was more to it than he let on, he had to admit he was a bit surprised to hear the truth behind it.</p>
<p>"Whoever puts something through this little loop here, like a rope or even just their fingers... well, they can control my actions. My thoughts, emotions... I am whatever they want me to be." Mark held the loop, resting against his palm. "But most of the time I don't have remembering of what I do in that time between being controlled and not being controlled... they used to do it to make paranoid over what I've done. So, maybe it was this... but it couldn't be. There wasn't anyone in the room with me when I checked!"</p>
<p>"I thought you were talking with Nigel." Jason was starting to get a sick feeling that somehow Mark's memory loss was to do with their sly manager.</p>
<p>"I was... this must have been after because he was gone when I checked." Mark concluded, he didn't know how much time had passed during the gaps in his memory after all. "I don't know what happened or what I did. What if I did something bad!? What if I hurt someone!?"</p>
<p>"Calm down, we can figure this out." Jason was sure they would get to the bottom of it eventually. "When we go for rehearsals tomorrow we can see if you remember anything. There might be some clues. Plus if someone was walking you around by your collar then someone was bound to see, right?"</p>
<p>"I suppose." Mark didn't seem any less nervous about what he could have potentially done.</p>
<p>"It'll be alright, don't worry. You weren't up there long, five minutes at most. That's not enough time to do anything bad." Jason was starting to gain a talent in calming Mark down. If he wasn't already caught up in a boyband he probably would have considered a job in demon therapy.</p>
<p>"Okay... thanks Jason." Mark smiled at him now, looking down to the loop on his collar. "Do you want to see what it's like? That might help us figure something out?"</p>
<p>"Do you think I could make you remember?" Mark bit his lip, thinking over the possibility.</p>
<p>"I don't know to be honest. It's a strong magic but I don't really know how it works." He admitted, "But it can't hurt to try right?" He sounded rather nervous to have Jason control him, but he also trusted him wholly. </p>
<p>"Alright, what do I do?" Jason wanted to make sure he was getting it right, the last thing he wanted was to accidentally hurt Mark.</p>
<p>"I guess you just hold it though here, that's where the spell is." Mark tensed up as Jason held his collar, unable to move and feeling somehow even more numb than before.</p>
<p>"Okay, now what?" Mark didn't respond - he couldn't. "Mark? Hello? Speak to me buddy."</p>
<p>"I will speak to you." Mark spoke in a trance like state, Jason a little bit freaked out by it.</p>
<p>"Uh, you don't have to repeat what I say."</p>
<p>"I don't have to repeat what you say."</p>
<p>"Okay... um... can you remember what happened to you today?"</p>
<p>"I remember what happened today." That wasn't quite as helpful as Jason hoped for, but he figured he could probably work around it in some way with the right questions.</p>
<p>"Great, what happened then? Can you tell me?" Jason pushed, hoping to get answers quite easily; that wasn't a result he was used to getting with Mark.</p>
<p>"I can tell you..." Mark started, Jason hoping he wasn't just going to leave it at that but luckily he started listing off the morning. "I was with you in the morning, talking about my grandmother where I turned grey, then I showered, then we drove with Howard to the studio, then I got shouted at for trying to get you and Howard on a day out, then we went on a break, then Robbie walked away from us, then we went back up, then we finished rehearsals, then we came home."</p>
<p>That long-winded recap didn't bring any answers, much to Jason's disappointment; it did make him rather curious about why Mark didn't remember it though, perhaps something was blocking his memory entirely? Perhaps whatever had happened made him forget about it and locked away the memory?</p>
<p>Unable to get any answers from him Jason sighed and decided it was best to give up, letting go of Mark's collar and giving him back his control. Mark staggered to the side and gripped his head tightly, Jason moving to support him quickly.</p>
<p>"Are you alright? I didn't do it wrong did I?" He fretted, Mark shaking his head and leaning against him for support.</p>
<p>"It's fine, it always feels like this." He sighed, "I suppose having it so close to the last one makes it a bit more hurt... if the last time even was a time that happened." Mark was beginning to think he was just being paranoid, but he also worried that it was how they wanted him to feel. He was so conflicted and confused.</p>
<p>"Here, sit down." Jason guided him a few paces back so that he could sit on the sofa, Mark groaning and holding his head in his hands. "Sorry, if I would have known you'd have this sort of reaction to it I wouldn't have done it."</p>
<p>"It's okay. I'm fine." Mark waved it off, recovering slightly from his headache just enough to sit up properly. "Did I say anything?"</p>
<p>"You don't remember that either?" Mark shrugged, waving his hand about to motion 'sort of'. "You remembered everything that happened today except for what you wanted to remember."</p>
<p>"Great... I suppose the magic doesn't work both ways." He grumbled, pulling at his collar in frustration. "This stupid thing is useless."</p>
<p>"It might have some uses... I guess for now we have to keep you in our sight around Nigel, I don't trust him." Jason was weary of what could potentially happen if the wrong person got their hands on Mark's collar. Mark had power that even he didn't understand fully. He was dangerous in the wrong hands... but Jason had faith Mark wouldn't be persuaded so easily without being under total control. He'd spent so long down with demons and monsters with the potential to become one based purely by emotions.</p>
<p>To Jason: Mark was somewhat of a role model, even if he didn't think himself worthy of that.</p>
<p>That night Mark lay next to Jason in bed, lying on his side so that it didn't give him horrid flashbacks to his last moments alive. He lay playing with his collar, trying to figure out what had happened and getting more and more frustrated when his memories evaded him. He couldn't help but wonder about his other forgotten memories; about why he could only remember the darker times of his life when he was alive.</p>
<p>He knew he had happy memories, he knew he did. There were times with his family that weren't all just stressing about losing the farm or arguing with his siblings - there<em> had</em> to be. There were many wonderful times with Clement that Mark had forgotten about, only able to recall that horrid day he was pulled away from him, or the times where they were scared they were going to get found out and hanged for it. Even his grandmother must have had her fair share of happy memories, she couldn't be entirely cruel... could she?</p>
<p>Mark had always thought highly of his time on earth, given that the alternative was his time in hell, but he was beginning to wonder if he was any better of still being alive. Perhaps he hadn't had his memory wiped, perhaps it was all terrible. Did he really want to go back to a place filled with the constant fear of being hanged for being himself and hard, constant work that never had any sort of pay off? </p>
<p>He looked to Jason now, sound asleep with his mouth open ever-so-slightly. There was a horrid thought in the back of his mind that was slowly getting louder and louder. What if Mark forgot about his friends? What if he forgot all the happy memories that had soothed the heartache of his past? He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost them too, they were all he was clinging on to to give him hope that one day, maybe, just maybe things would get better.</p>
<p>Deep down Mark knew in real life there weren't any happily ever afters, he was the un-dead proof of that... yet his story wasn't quite over. He had been given a second chance and no demon in that underworld was going to take that from him, not again...</p>
<p>Little did Mark know it wasn't the ones in the underworld that he should be watching out for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark gets invited into a sleepover, thinks Howard has a beak and gets a nosebleed after things get a bit too intense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Words could not quite describe the tension in the rehearsal room the following morning. The band had been weary of Nigel, all keeping their eye on him whilst also trying to keep Mark away from him as much as possible. Mark couldn't shake the same feeling of pure terror he had felt when he laid eyes on him yesterday, it lingering in his stomach from the moment he stepped foot in the door. He didn't seem to have much luck in remembering anything that had happened to him either, being very discrete when telling Jason as he didn't want Nigel to yell at him for distracting the band as they rehearsed again.</p>
<p>While most of the band were definitely in suspicion of Nigel, the same couldn't be said about Robbie. Since he had no idea what Mark truly was he had no reason to suspect his manager of some sort of heinous magic, and since he wasn't part of their conversation (as they couldn't let him find out what Mark was - if he did then it would mean Mark would disappear right there and then) it meant he was being rather left out of current events and that didn't quite sit right with him.</p>
<p>Since he was being left out of most conversations that morning he was feeling rather jealous; especially since he wanted to have a bit of time alone with Mark to talk with him properly. Mark still hadn't had the chance to ask him why he just walked off so suddenly, the question hot on his mind, but luckily the solution to the awkward tension was also hot on Robbie's mind. He had the intention of approaching Mark as soon as he saw him, but Jason had made sure to bring him over to Gary and away from Robbie to let him know the situation and to keep an eye out on Nigel.</p>
<p>Robbie was a little bit curious however, he had overheard them talking - missing the start of the conversation luckily for Mark, but he managed to hear about Mark's collar and what effect that had on him. He didn't quite understand at first, but managed to make up a few theories as he listened in: he assumed Mark had been conditioned to behave that way by the demons he assumed were his kidnappers. To be fair to him his theory wasn't all that off base, in fact it was rather accurate; the only difference was that magic was involved rather than psychological conditioning.</p>
<p>Curiosity kept building within him around Mark and he was determined to get to the bottom of it eventually... but he was more determined to get to know him better and figure out just how he truly felt about the mysterious boy who always seemed to brighten up any room he walked in.</p>
<p>It wasn't until their well deserved break that Robbie finally plucked up the courage to put a plan he'd been building up into action. He approached the group sheepishly, fidgeting with his hands as he looked to Mark. The young demon smiled at him like he always did, that smile faltering only slightly when Robbie spoke in an awkwardly shy voice.</p>
<p>"Um... can I talk with you a sec?" Mark glanced to the others almost for approval before smiling again, he wasn't sure if he should just walk away during their investigation into Mark's missing memories. Jason gave him a subtle look that told him it was okay, Mark's smile returning quickly.</p>
<p>"Sure! I like talking to you for seconds!" Robbie didn't say much to correct him and instead pulled Mark along by his arm away from the rest of the group, Mark following obediently. Once they were out of hearing range Robbie took in a deep breath, summoning the bravery he needed for the following conversation.</p>
<p>"So, um... I was thinking about some things last night." He started, rubbing at the back of his neck out of nerves. "And... well... I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come round mind tonight to... um... to - to stop overnight."</p>
<p>"You want me to stop in your house at night?" Mark didn't quite understand what he was being asked, not aware of the concept of a sleepover. "Doing what?"</p>
<p>"Well... you know how you stay at Jay's apartment?" Mark nodded, "Well, how about you stay at mine?"</p>
<p>"You mean move out of Jason's and live with you?"</p>
<p>"Not permanently! Just for a night!" Robbie was blushing, Mark completely baffled as to why. "I mean, if you want to... I just thought it might be fun. It's called a sleepover by the way, have you heard of that before?"</p>
<p>"A sleep...over?" Mark pondered on that for a moment. "No... I don't think so, or if I have I don't think I've understood what it meant."</p>
<p>"Well, it basically means that you stay around someone's house for a night." Mark silently mimed an 'oh' as he tried to wrap his head around that concept.</p>
<p>"Why would they do that? Most people already have houses!" Robbie felt like screaming at that, sometimes it was like talking to a brick wall. Could he seriously not tell Robbie was very subtly trying to ask him to spend the night in his bed with him and possibly cuddle for a bit? He'd thought it before, but now he'd all but confirmed that Mark was hopeless with romantic attachments. He didn't even know why he was bothering with him, but he just couldn't seem to resist.</p>
<p>"Well, staying over night isn't <em>all</em> they do at a sleepover. We can play games, watch a movie... my mum's a pretty good cook, she can make us a nice dinner or we could just order take away." Mark's confused look turned into one of worry, Robbie suddenly remembering that Mark had some sort of issue surrounding eating and mentally kicked himself. He'd probably just ruined his chances of getting him to stay altogether based on that alone. "You don't have to if you don't want to..." He sighed in defeat, feeling as though he could cry. He'd already told his mum about his plans too, he'd be embarrassed to go home alone.</p>
<p>"Oh..." Mark didn't know what to say. He still didn't understand the concept and was slightly deterred by the thought of having to eat. Staying with Jason he at least knew his situation: he didn't have to hide who he was and could be comfortable around him. Without anyone around he would be on edge that he would say the wrong thing constantly, he wouldn't be able to relax... but he would be with Robbie. There was something about him where Mark felt like he could be himself without being himself, it was a strange complex.</p>
<p>"Okay... well, I'm gonna go-"</p>
<p>"Wait! I never said no!" Mark did think spending time with Robbie was fun after all, the positives surely outweighed the negatives. "I mean, I'm not really sure on what this whole sleepover thing is, but I do like spending time with you! I'd like to... if that's okay?"</p>
<p>Robbie's smile was one that Mark had never seen from him before. It wasn't like his usual smile, instead it was more one of relief mixed with pure excitement. He hugged Mark, forgetting himself for a moment before pulling away and coughing awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Cool... so um, you'll probably want to tell Jay. You'll need your pyjamas and all that after all." Robbie almost added 'unless you sleep naked', but knew Mark well enough to not open that can of worms. "And um, I've already told my mum about you, she's aware of your... appearance. She's not going to judge you."</p>
<p>"That's okay. I don't really mind when people do it, I'm used to getting looks off strangers." That was one of the sad truths Mark had come to learn during his time back on Earth: people were still judgemental no matter how much time had passed and society had evolved. "When Howard stays over at Jay's they go in the bedroom and play wresting, do we get to do that? Is that what a sleepover is?"</p>
<p>"Uh... what?" Robbie's smile turned more into a pure, childish grin. "They do <em>what</em>?" </p>
<p>"Wr... er, wr... wrestle. Sorry, I'm not very good at saying the 'r' letter." Mark had quite a habit of focusing on literally anything else other than the focus everyone else seemed to have on their conversation.</p>
<p>"Oh, they're not gonna hear the end of that..." He chuckled, patting Mark on the back. "You're so innocent, bless your little cotton socks!"</p>
<p>"Are they cotton?" Mark looked down to his white rabbit socks sticking out of his shoes that matched his hoodie. "I forget fabrics and things like that, I don't really need to know that sort of thing... I used to make my own clothes back on the farm though! It was very tedious from what I can remember, but I suppose they kept me clothed for... um, a lot of years. They did get pretty ripped after a while though."</p>
<p>"Yeah..." Robbie's smile diminished at the thought of Mark's farm, "You have your fancy little hoodie now though, it suits you."</p>
<p>"I do really like it!" Mark put the hood up, showing off the ears on the hood with a look of childish wonder on his face. "Look! It's like I have rabbit ears!" He was able to bring back Robbie's smile at that, the taller of the two shaking his head at him with a laugh.</p>
<p>"You'd think you were seven, not seventeen!" He looked back over to the rest of the band, Gary looking away quickly as though he had been trying to listen in; Howard and Jason were stood mulling around which gave away that they had just managed to look away quicker than Gary had. "Come on, let's go tell Jay he can have the place to himself tonight."</p>
<p>"What place?" Mark had almost forgotten about the sleepover with his distraction of nothing but his own clothes.</p>
<p>"You're bloody hopeless, come on." He went to take Mark's hand to lead him back, stopping at the last minute and instead blushing and walking on ahead, Mark catching up to him quickly. "Hey, Jay! Markie's coming to stop at mine tonight so you and Howard can have your, er... wresting night." He winked at them, Howard blushing and Jason looking like a thief caught robbing a bank.</p>
<p>"What have you been telling him?!" Jason knew deep down that Mark couldn't really help exposing their secret, but his embarrassment came across more like irritation than anything. They'd deliberately been discreet around him and used words he wouldn't really understand to mask what they got up to in bed; but to a twentieth century tease like Robbie their code was crystal clear.</p>
<p>"Um, not much, I promise! Sorry, have I said something wrong?" Mark sheepishly fretted, ducking his head down slightly. "I didn't mean to if I did."</p>
<p>"I know you don't mean to, Mark..." Jason sighed, glancing at Howard who was facing the opposite direction, waiting until he had calmed down from the embarrassment of his friends finding out he was hooking up with their fellow band mate. "Just... forget about it. It's fine."</p>
<p>"So..." Gary spoke up awkwardly as he cleared his throat, "Should um... should we go back inside?" Thankfully he managed to be just awkward enough to break the tense atmosphere. They made their way back towards the rehearsal room, waiting around for Nigel to come back from whatever it was he got up to during breaks.</p>
<p>"Wait, so you're really going for a sleepover?" Jason had almost glanced over that little detail.</p>
<p>"Yes, Robbie said it's basically what Howard does when he comes over to stay." Mark explained, still not entirely sure about the concept.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe not <em>that</em>." Robbie chuckled, Jason shooting a glare at him, "But we will be having a way better time than you two old farts ever could."</p>
<p>"Right." Howard nodded, "And what exactly do we get up to Robert?"</p>
<p>"Well..." Robbie was suddenly rather awkward, Gary trying not to laugh as he watched him get more and more flustered. "Y'know... uh, stuff." He wasn't the kind of guy to get embarrassed very often, but it seemed when he got called out and was the centre of attention he soon crawled back into his shell.</p>
<p>Nigel returned not so long after, the boys getting back into the flow of the last hour of their new dance routine that they were learning. They were mostly quick to pick it up, Jason and Howard easily managing to get into it, Mark also managing to copy the movements as per usual. Gary and Robbie took a little bit longer to pick up on the movements, taking them a few run-throughs before they managed to get it into their heads.</p>
<p>Finally their long and somewhat awkward rehearsal session ended, the lads taking a shower as their little demon friend waited patiently outside the locker room. He was still trying to figure out what had happened to him twenty four hours ago, feeling more unsettled with each passing minute. There was something strange going on that he couldn't just ignore, but he also knew it wasn't something he could easily figure out; his mind wouldn't let him remember no matter what he tried.</p>
<p>For now he would have no choice but to keep a low profile and hope some sort of clue came across his path.</p>
<p>Robbie tagged along with Jason and Mark in Howard's car, having a laugh with the three of them as the youngest teased the sort-of-couple in the front seats. Mark didn't quite understand what Robbie was hinting at but he still politely smiled as the conversation advanced, occasionally nodding or giving a small hum of agreement to a statement he didn't understand but was still asked to agree with anyway. Jason was relieved when Howard pulled up on the side of the street, joining the others in Jason's apartment instead of heading home; he was kind enough to offer Robbie and Mark a lift to Robbie's house, given that Mark couldn't just fly him over there.</p>
<p>Truth be told Howard and Jason had planned to go out that night anyway, now they didn't have to bring Mark along with them they could plan to go out somewhere a little bit more romantic - perhaps a fancy restaurant in the nicer side of town. Not that either of them could really afford to go out and eat at a posh place, but the thought that they <em>could</em> potentially do that was a warming one.</p>
<p>"So... you sleep in here with them?" Robbie had been to Jason's apartment a few times, the dull grey walls staying the same, the living room remaining both clustered with books and trinkets and yet spotless at the same time. Mark was very good at arranging things on shelves that made even the biggest of messes look like they had a place in the world - a sentiment he could relate to in a way. "Only... there's only one bed in here and the other room is just a room of... well, stuff. There isn't a bed in there though, that's for sure."</p>
<p>"Me and Howard take it in turns sleeping with Jason." Mark explained, rifling through his side of the wardrobe and shoving a change of clothes into his red and black patchwork backpack, not giving a second thought for creases. "Whenever Howard comes to visit I usually stay on the sofa and wrap myself up until I get stuck, it's quite fun."</p>
<p>"Right..." Robbie nodded as he watched Mark shoving in his pyjamas (blue with flying saucers on the trousers with a little alien on the t-shirt) into his bag. "So, definitely not together... I mean, during uh... wrestling nights?"</p>
<p>"Oh, no, I'm not allowed in usually." It was fascinating to watch Mark stuff his bag full of things he thought were necessary for a sleep over: he managed to click on that he would need pyjamas and a change clothes would be necessary, as well as his toothbrush, but Robbie was a little bit baffled to find Mark was now trying to stuff his giant dinosaur plush, giving up after figuring it wouldn't fit (and he couldn't use magic in front of Robbie to make the bag bigger on the inside) and moving on to putting in a collection of children's activity books and crayons.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I should hope not." Robbie shook his head at Mark as he picked up a small snow globe he found in a gizmo store at the shopping centre. He didn't stop him from bringing it, of course, the smile of pure wonder on his face as he shook it a little before putting it in his bag was enough to convince him to just let Mark bring along whatever he wanted.</p>
<p>"Okay, I don't know what else I should bring. There's so many things! I'll have to carry Clement I guess, but I'm not sure what sleepovers need to be sleepovers." Mark finally admitted to spending the past five minutes not having a clue what he was doing.</p>
<p>"Clement?" Robbie was half expecting Mark to pull someone out from under the bed and try and stuff them in his bag but instead the small demon picked up his dinosaur and hugged it against his chest. "Oh, you named him Clement..." That name rang a bell, it took Robbie a moment to figure out where he had heard it before. "After your friend?" Mark nodded with a melancholic smile on his face, looking down to his dinosaur as his smile slowly faded.</p>
<p>"Yeah... still, he's gone now." Mark put the dinosaur down gently, propping it against the pillow so it was sitting comfortably. "Maybe I shouldn't bring him."</p>
<p>"You can if you want to." Robbie stepped closer to Mark and placed his hand on his shoulder. Mark looked down to his hand, tracing his eyes up Robbie's arm until he eventually worked his way up to making eye contact. Mark still couldn't shake the comparisons of Clement away from his mind whenever he was with Robbie: the kind yet playful gleam in his eyes, the way he towered over him in height, the floppy dark hair; Mark wouldn't be surprised if he was a distant relative to him in some way. Maybe Clement moved on with his life, maintained a proper image and settled down with a woman... he hoped he'd named one of his children after Mark in his honour.</p>
<p>"No, he can stay here." Mark smiled through his emotions and slung his bag over his shoulders, "I'm spending the night with you, not him! Come on, Howard will take us to your house and he's useless with the directions from those squares that tell you where to go! It'll take forever!"</p>
<p>"Oi, you cheeky little shit, I heard that!" Howard called from the living room, Mark shrinking back as he apologised, however there was a small grin on his face to show that he was only teasing. "Right, let's get you tiddlywinks out the way so the real men can go on our date, shall we?"</p>
<p>"Ah ha! I knew it!" Robbie pointed an accusatory finger at Jason and Howard who both just rolled their eyes at him.</p>
<p>"It's called a joke, Robert... besides, aren't you and Markie having your own special date night tonight?" Howard figured two could play at Robbie's game.</p>
<p>"Date night?" Mark questioned, Robbie's face suddenly paling to a shade of almost-green.</p>
<p>"Uh..."</p>
<p>"I thought the day and the night fell under the same date? How can the night have a date?" Thankfully it had gone right over his head. Robbie felt like he could breathe again and just laughed it off.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Howard doesn't know what he's talking about." He ruffled Mark's hair up and approached the front door.</p>
<p>"See, what did I tell you, Jay?" Jason just shook his head at Howard with a slight smile on his face. "He can dish it out but he can't take it." Howard had been proving a point to get back at Robbie for embarrassing Jason earlier, it was certainly working. "Come on then, let's get these two off on their first date. I hope you remembered protection, Rob."</p>
<p>"On the first date? No way, you must have been pretty desperate to get your beak wet if that's what you did with Jay!" Robbie was over his embarrassment now that Mark was clueless and managed to think of a witty retort.</p>
<p>"You have a beak!?" Mark turned to Howard now, inspecting him closely. "Like the little pointy thing on a pigeon?" he mimed a beak, Howard sighing and patting Mark's back.</p>
<p>"No... he means something very rude. We'll tell you when you're older."</p>
<p>"But I'm-"</p>
<p>"We should be going!" Jason interrupted Mark before he blurted out that he was in fact older than all of them combined and doubled!</p>
<p>There wasn't anymore banter on the way to Robbie's house, Howard and Robbie (the two main culprits for teasing and crude jokes) were too busy with directions whilst Mark watched the world pass him by from the window. Jason sat back in his chair with his eyes closed, getting in a bit of energy for his and Howard's evening out; he wasn't nervous about going out with him - he'd done it before after all, but for some reason their date that evening felt very real to him, like he wasn't just out having a bit too much fun with a mate.</p>
<p>After taking the wrong turn only once Howard pulled up in front of Robbie's drive, Mark leaning over the backseat to get a better view of the house. "Wow! You have a very nice green circles!" Mark referred to the hanging plants either side of the door. "And your door has red in the windows! Wow!"</p>
<p>"Trust you to get excited about a door." Jason laughed under his breath, opening his eyes now and glancing over at the house. "You two have fun tonight - but not <em>too</em> much fun!"</p>
<p>"We will!" Mark waited patiently for Jason to climb out the car and move his seat forward so the two could get out. "Thanks for the lift Howard! Have fun on your evening too." Mark followed Robbie as he, too, thanked Howard for the lift, the two of them making their way up the driveway as Howard drove off.</p>
<p>Robbie tried the door handle but found that it was locked, causing him to dig around in his pocket for his key only to have the door be unlocked from the inside just as soon as he was about to open it.</p>
<p>Robbie's mum stood at the door, a smile on her deep red-painted lips. She had a warm smile similar to her sons and they had the same eyes and nose. He definitely had enough of his mother's features for Mark to wonder what his father could possibly look like. He assumed his father must have darker hair given that his mum's was more towards blonde then the almost-black that Robbie's was.</p>
<p>"You're back earlier than I thought you'd be!" She started, rather than introducing herself, "I haven't started dinner yet!"</p>
<p>"I though't I'd show Mark around first since he's never been here before." Robbie shrugged, turning to Mark now. "Uh, Mark, this is my mum, mum this is Mark."</p>
<p>"Hello!" Mark gave his cheeriest hello, smiling shyly to her as he tried to ignore her somewhat judging eyes.</p>
<p>"You could have just said he was the one I met outside your audition instead of trying to say he's the little one in the pink hoodie." Robbie's mum shook her head playfully at her son. "You can call me Janet, nice to properly meet you. Come in, come on." She moved out the way so the two boys could step inside.</p>
<p>Robbie's house was much bigger than Jason's apartment - as to be expected when you have an extra floor and two bathrooms! The decor was completely different to Jason's too. While Jason kept his decorating to the minimum Robbie's house seemed flush with personality. There were all sorts of trinkets and collectables on the wall of the hallway, a giant mirror taking up most of one wall and an abundance of family photos hung in matching picture frames.</p>
<p>"Ignore this one!" Robbie covered his hand half over his least favourite photo on the wall: one of him as a baby covered in chocolate being held by his mum. "I keep taking it down but she keeps putting it back up." he groaned, although Mark couldn't really see what was so wrong with the photo that it needed taking down.</p>
<p>"It's a nice photo. You look very happy to be covered in filth!" He commented, Robbie turning a deep shade of red.</p>
<p>"Yes,<em> thank you</em>!" Janet seemed pleased with Mark's comment, "I like him, he can come again!"</p>
<p>Robbie groaned and took Mark by the arm, "Come on, let me show you my room." Mark followed Robbie, taking in more details of his home as he progressed: the upstairs of the home being just as well decorated with memories and thingamabobs; Mark had to admit he was very impressed. he didn't expect Robbie to live in such a fancy home - then again he wasn't very well accustomed to modern homes. His experience stopped at Jason's apartment and Gary's home. All three homes he had been in were completely different in style and atmosphere and none of them even vaguely captured the atmosphere of Mark's old home from two hundred years ago.</p>
<p>Mark's old home was a sorry looking building. The roof was constantly leaking and there were drafts from every crevice and crack in the bricks, it was always cold even when the fire was roaring in the hearth. Winters were especially cruel to his family, snow always finding it's way in through that mockingly small yet effective hole in the roof above Mark's bed. No matter how many winters passed (well, seventeen to be precise) he never failed to be woken up by a huge dollop of snow falling straight down onto his face.</p>
<p>Robbie's room had a totally different vibe to the rest of the house. While the hallways and what Mark had glanced at of the living room were somewhat regal and tidy Robbie's room was cluttered and what Mark could only describe as 'very lived in'. There were football posters on the wall (Mark recognising the uniform the man was wearing as it was the same shirt Robbie sometimes rehearsed in) and the floor was cluttered with shoes and magazines.</p>
<p>"I uh... I was supposed to tidy up last night but I was shattered from rehearsing." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll at least make the bed before we go to sleep."</p>
<p>"This room is very... <em>you</em>." Mark looked around some more, spying an open wardrobe with half the clothes on the floor as well as a few stickers he had put on the open door as a child that he never scraped off.</p>
<p>"You calling me a slob?" Robbie nudged Mark with a laugh, Mark shaking his head at him.</p>
<p>"No! I didn't mean it as an insult!" He insisted.</p>
<p>"Relax, I'm just messing with you." Robbie sat down on his bed, patting the space next to him for Mark to sit down. "You can pop your bag down anywhere."</p>
<p>"Pop... my bag?" The simple phrase had managed to go over the simple demon's head.</p>
<p>"It just means to put it down." Mark muttered a small 'oh' and took his bag off his shoulders before looking for a suitable place to 'pop' it down. He decided on the edge of the bed, leaning it neatly against the wall. "So, um... you like my room?"</p>
<p>"I do! It's very..." Mark didn't have the words in his vocabulary to precisely describe the room, not wanting to say it was 'very you' again since as even though Robbie had said he was joking he didn't want to offend him. "Uh... I'm not going to lie I don't know how to describe it." He laughed it off, Robbie smiling too.</p>
<p>"I guess it's a bit different from what you're used to, eh?" Mark nodded, "Well, you'll get used to it I suppose, 'specially if you're staying the night here." Mark assumed he would, given that he would most likely be spending the night staring out the window or taking in each little detail of the ceiling as he often did at Jason's. Mark figured it would be quite rude of him to go out on an evening flight given that he couldn't bring Robbie with him, there was no way he could pin that one on magic or a tragic backstory.</p>
<p>"There's a lot to look at in here, I can't focus on just one thing!" Mark was now looking at the little action figures in the corner of the room that looked like they had been half hidden from view on purpose.</p>
<p>"Yeah, that's one way of putting it. Mum usually just says I live in a pigsty!" Robbie joked about it, but he did get into a few rows with her over it, liking to defend himself by saying no one ever came into his room anyway, so it didn't really matter if it was a mess.</p>
<p> "A pigsty can be quite roomy, you know, especially if you clean them every day! The one we had back on our farm was small, but we could get quite a few in there and still have room to spare!" Mark recalled, Robbie looking a little bit awkward at the mention of Mark's old farm.</p>
<p>"Right, was it a big farm?" He wanted to know more about Mark's past but didn't want to overstep any boundaries.</p>
<p>"Um, not really. It was big, don't get me wrong but it wasn't massive compared to the bigger farms out further north." Mark didn't question that detail as he spoke it but Robbie's smile dropped completely as he heard the words coming out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"There's <em>more</em> farms?" He suddenly felt very unsafe. Mark had mentioned that the demons were keeping a close eye on him, there could be one watching him right now! What Robbie didn't know was that the only demon that was really paying any attention to Mark was Nigel, had he known that he probably wouldn't always be so eager to get to rehearsals on time - or even turn up at all!</p>
<p>"There's plenty!" Mark responded, only afterwards remembering the story he had told Robbie. "But, um... it's okay. No one from there would bother you, you're safe." Robbie was still very sceptical but he still took Mark's word for it.</p>
<p>"Anyways... should we do something while we wait for dinner?" Mark was glad for the conversation change. "We could play a bit of footie in the garden!"</p>
<p>"Foot... e?" Mark looked down to his feet. "How do you play that?"</p>
<p>"Footie... as in football. Have you played that before?" Mark shook his head, Robbie had explained football to Mark before but the lost expression on his face told him that the clueless demon hadn't really taken any of it in. "Oh, right... um, well basically you have two goals at either side of the pitch and two teams compete to kick a ball into those goals. The team with the most goals at the end of the match wins."</p>
<p>"What's a goal? I thought it was just something you aimed for in life? Gary told me his goal was to be as successful as someone named... um, Albert Tom?"</p>
<p>"Albert Tom?" Robbie repeated that over and over in his head for a moment before it clicked. "You mean Elton John?"</p>
<p>"Maybe him too, I'm not sure." That brought back Robbie's smitten smile, he knew Mark couldn't help it but he found it ever-so cute how he always mixed up words or names.</p>
<p>"Of course he wants to be as big as Elton. Y'know, I reckon he could!" Robbie couldn't deny Gary had a natural talent for singing, one that he hoped would rub off on him at some point. He also hoped Howard and Jason's natural talent for dancing would rub off on him too... or Mark's ability to adapt. "Anyway, goals are just a place you shoot at." Robbie climbed off the bed and knelt down on the floor, digging around under his bed until he found a rather muddy looking football.</p>
<p>"That's the same ball on your poster! It's a bit muddy though." Mark pointed out the mess.</p>
<p>"Yeah, dad got it me for Christmas." He threw it up in the air and caught it. "What'ya say then, fancy a game? I've still got to get my payback for that complete and utter thrashing you gave me at bowling!" Mark stood up to join him, excited to take part in something new to him.</p>
<p>"Sounds fun! I have no idea what to do but I'm sure I can beat you!" He challenged, Robbie smirking and backing off to the door.</p>
<p>"You're on!"</p>
<p>Natural talent for football was no match for supernatural agility and strength. It turns out, while not actually knowing what to do (and shooting his first shot towards his own goal) Mark was easily out manoeuvring Robbie and pelting the ball over to the goal before he had chance to react.</p>
<p>"Oh come on!" Robbie huffed as Mark scored his sixth goal in a matter of minutes. "You're cheating, surely!"</p>
<p>"Am I? Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing... I don't know the rules." Mark innocently tried to give himself a defence.</p>
<p>"Yeah, don't remind me..." Robbie was a bit embarrassed to lose in a sport he considered himself good at to someone who didn't know what they were doing. "You'd do great on a proper team if you had the right training."</p>
<p>"You could train me!" Mark was always looking for excuses to hang out with his friends, football training was a perfect excuse. "You seemed to be doing good at first! Do you play regularly?"</p>
<p>"I play at school, but I'm missing my PE lessons by coming out early to rehearsals... not that I really give a shit, I bloody hate school." Robbie shrugged, trying to seem cool in front of his friend but Mark didn't see what was cool about hating the fact that he was getting an education. He would have loved to be able to afford to go to school back in his day, maybe if he had he could have made a difference to his struggling family.</p>
<p>"I didn't go to school, what's it like?" Robbie was taken off guard for a second before putting into context Mark's tall tale.</p>
<p>"Boring as hell! You just sit there for ages while some teacher tells you a bunch of shit you don't care about. You have to <em>ask</em> to go to the toilet! I almost pissed myself once to protest against it but I thought better of it." Mark could see from Robbie's point of view that it wasn't as interesting as he thought it would have been, but he would still like to try it out for himself, even if it was just a day.</p>
<p>"Do you think I could go to school? How much is it to go?" Mark could easily just make the tuition fee out of thin air.</p>
<p>"How old are you again?" Robbie asked the question that always made Mark rethink his answer.</p>
<p>"Um..." He knew now he was two hundred and eight six, but if he remembered correctly the age he died at was: "Seventeen."</p>
<p>"Yeah, you're too old for proper school I'm afraid. Maybe college though, or sixth form! You can learn all the proper stuff there!"</p>
<p>"What's a sixth form?" Mark had never come across the concept.</p>
<p>"It's basically school again but you do the subjects you actually want to do! You get these things called A-Levels which basically means you're a smart-arse." Robbie explained, not having much interest in following up on his education, especially not now that he had the chance to become rich and famous... or at the very least have a job.</p>
<p>"I don't think I am a smart... um, smart-arse, I didn't get any education at all, see... I'd like to see what it's like."</p>
<p>"You really wouldn't kiddo." Robbie scoffed, looking over Mark's shoulder as Janet opened the back door.</p>
<p>"Boys, dinner is ready." She called over to them, Robbie shouting back that they'd be a minute. Mark's wonder about school faded instantly at the idea of eating food. He gave a shy look to Robbie who understood immediately, placing his hands on Mark's shoulders.</p>
<p>"You don't have to eat all of it if you don't want to, mum won't be mad at you." Mark hadn't eaten anything since the day he revealed everything to Jason, the day after he arrived on earth. Months had flown by since then, yet it some how felt like mere days ago. He still remembered the uncomfortable feeling that he didn't want to relive, yet he didn't want to bring attention to himself, especially not in front of Robbie's mum.</p>
<p>"Okay." Mark's voice was quiet, barely audible unless you were straining your hearing. Robbie patted Mark's back and gave him that warm smile he had come to know and love.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, if you're uncomfortable you can just stop, yeah?" Mark nodded, following Robbie indoors and to the dining room where Janet had just finished dishing up rather appetising looking rice-stuffed peppers.</p>
<p>"Mum thinks she's a chef, she's only busting out the posher food because she knew you were coming." Robbie joked, Janet lightly smacking the back of his head with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Don't show off just because your friend is here!" Robbie rolled his eyes at her, "Don't mind him, I hope you like them."</p>
<p>"I've never tried these before but they look nice." Mark sat down at the table, hoping his voice sounded convincing enough.</p>
<p>"Tell me what you think, then." She smiled, backing out the room, "Anyway, I've got to take a call for work, I'll be back down later." and with that she was off.</p>
<p>"They <em>do</em> look nice..." Mark just wished she hadn't put in so much effort for someone who couldn't taste a thing, let alone even eat them. "Um... how do you eat them?" He wasn't sure if he should just pick them up with his bare hands or eat them with a knife and fork.</p>
<p>"It's just a messy operation no matter how you go for it. I just like to pick 'em up and ram 'em in." Robbie joked, demonstrating by shoving half of one of the peppers in his mouth before promptly pulling it back out and fanning near his mouth. "That was fucking warm!" He hadn't expected them to be so hot.</p>
<p>Mark tried to do the same now, not putting in half the pepper but still enough to have a proper mouthful. There was a small glimmer of hope when he first swallowed that maybe things would be okay, but alas the food fell like a stone into his stomach, the mild cramps he remembered from so long ago returning.</p>
<p>Robbie could tell Mark wasn't feeling right, watching as the fragile looking boy subtly held his hand over his stomach. Mark continued to eat however, forcing down the rest of the pepper within a few minutes. There was no doubt in Robbie's mind that Mark was braver than he would ever be, Robbie would have given up eating if it was causing him pain by the first bite!</p>
<p>Mark managed to finish the plate off, taking a subtle deep breath after he was finished and leaning back in his chair. Robbie had finished his a while ago and had taken to making light conversation with Mark to try and take his mind off his task a little bit. It had worked only slightly, Mark grateful for that.</p>
<p>"You okay?" Robbie eventually asked as the two boys went back into Robbie's room, sitting down on the bed again.</p>
<p>"Mmhmm." Mark hummed, only now taking off his shoes for the first time he had been in the house. Luckily for Janet, Mark had already placed a spell on his shoes that meant no matter what they never carried dirt in, something he had always been conscious of at Jason's place after doing it only once. He was rather proud of his clever thinking to jinx his shoes like he had, doing it to the two pairs that he owned, as well as Jason's shoes too!</p>
<p>"You sure?" Robbie leaned a bit closer to Mark, closer than he should have and placed his arm around his shoulders.</p>
<p>"No... but I'll be okay." He appreciated the honesty. "It will go away soon." Or so Mark hoped. That meal was the most he had eaten in a long, long time. He hoped his impossibly-somehow-still-alive-yet-dead-body would cope with it.</p>
<p>"Okay, how about we just relax for a bit? We can watch a movie!" Mark did enjoy watching films, they always fascinated him. "You can pick which one, if you want."</p>
<p>"I don't know many movies - none of them by name." Mark admitted, "You can choose, you probably know which are good or not." He then added, "I've only seen about ten movies anyway, so I'll watch anything new!"</p>
<p>"Okay, let's have a look at my cult classic list..." Robbie looked down his collection of VHS tapes. He didn't want to pick anything too scary, just in case Mark reacted badly to it. He wasn't too sure about action movies either, worried the violence in them might cause some sort of trigger in his friend.</p>
<p>"That one looks interesting." Mark pointed to one of the cases, Robbie having to suppress a giggle because, of course, the innocent idiot who's barely seen any movies or even barely familiar with the concept would point out The Rocky Horror Picture Show.</p>
<p>"This one... might go over your head a bit, but it's a bloody good film." He took the tape out of the box and shuffled over to his TV, putting the tape in the player and telling Mark to close his eyes as he had to rewind it back to the beginning; he didn't want Mark to see any spoilers, not that he would probably understand much of what was going on anyway.</p>
<p>Robbie climbed back on the bed and sat against the wall, patting the space next to him for Mark. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but lips taking up the whole screen certainly wasn't it - especially when those lips started to sing.</p>
<p>"Okay... I'm already lost." Mark laughed, leaning forward a little to try and getting a better understanding - not that leaning forward was going to do him much good anyway, it didn't help his stomach feel any more comfortable either. He spent the entire movie completely confused, barely following the plot but at the same time enjoying when every so often they burst out into song. Robbie was mostly focused on Mark, watching his reactions to things and smiling to himself, completely entranced by the small boy who always managed to brighten his day.</p>
<p>Once the movie had finished the evening sky was dark, the stars staring to shine down upon them and the moon was shimmering in full display. Robbie turned off his TV and stretched out, spying the time to be just turning nine o'clock.</p>
<p>"We should probably get dressed into our pyjamas." He said as he stretched, tired from his day of rehearsing and getting thrashed at football, the movie was what finally finished him off. If he was honest: all Robbie wanted to do was lie in bed next to Mark and maybe - just maybe get to cuddle him... only a little bit.</p>
<p>"Oh right, sure." Mark was mostly distracted by the movie he had just witnessed, still trying to wrap his head around the plot. The modern era was so foreign to him, he was almost out of time but there was so much he was yet to understand. The thought had occurred to him more than once that he didn't want to leave, it getting more and more prominent with each passing day. He would happily spend his time on earth with his friends if it meant watching movies and dancing all day. It was a life he never expected to live... and he was surprisingly surprised with just how much he was enjoying pretending to be alive.</p>
<p>Mark opened his bag up and pulled out his pyjamas, Robbie getting his own from off the edge of the bed and pulling them on quickly. Mark tried not to stare, giving lazer focus to pulling his shorts off and putting on his alien pyjama bottoms.</p>
<p>Mark heard a gasp from his right, the small demon glancing up and noticing a look of pure shock on Robbie's face. In all his confusion about the movie Mark had almost forgotten that he was hiding his tail from Robbie, and that he was the only one of his friends who had no idea about it. He had a lot of explaining to do.</p>
<p>"Um..." His explanation didn't come to his mind very quickly. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. I've always had it! Since I was... um, since I was younger." Mark very quickly slid on the trousers, about to tuck in his tail when Robbie stepped forward.</p>
<p>"Can... can I touch it?" He asked shyly, Mark hesitant for a moment, but he supposed he hadn't faded out of existence yet, so Robbie hadn't figured out the real reason he had a tail. It couldn't hurt to let him know about it, surely?</p>
<p>"Okay..." Mark let him, watching but not feeling as Robbie stroked through the silky, short fur.</p>
<p>"It's so soft..." Robbie hadn't expected it to be so silky smooth, then again Mark hadn't expected himself to spend five minutes dousing it in conditioner every time he showered but it became part of his routine quite quickly. "But... how?"</p>
<p>"It was those kidcap people, of course... I've just always had it." Robbie latched onto Mark now, hugging him tightly and pressing a kiss to the side of Mark's head.</p>
<p>"It's all gonna be okay now." He soothed, even though Mark was already aware of that fact. "If you want I can help you get help? You could have it removed." Mark was grateful for the offer but he shook his head nonetheless.</p>
<p>"I can't." It wasn't just a part of his body, it was a curse caused by that damn collar he had stuck to his neck. He couldn't remove it even if he wanted to, although he had to admit he'd feel rather weird without it after all those years.</p>
<p>"It's okay, you don't have to be scared." Robbie pressed, thinking that Mark was worried someone would come after him if he dared to get it removed. "Me, Jay and the others will all look after you, we've promised."</p>
<p>"After having it for so long, most my life really, I've gotten used to it." Mark wasn't lying about that, only meaning 'most his life' as the time he spent not being alive. "I'm okay with it, really."</p>
<p>Robbie pulled out of the hug and looked down to Mark's tail, then up to his eyes, then down to his tail again. "Okay..." He eventually and reluctantly gave up. They finished getting dressed into their pyjamas and lay down in bed, a somewhat awkward silence filling the room.</p>
<p>As Robbie lay there he thought about what he had heard about Mark earlier, about his collar and what effects that apparently had on him. He wondered if he had been conditioned to be okay with looking the way he did. He couldn't imagine someone being as positive as Mark was whilst constantly being judged every time he walked passed someone.</p>
<p>"So... about this then." Robbie moved his fingers around the loop of Mark's collar, the small demon tensing up as magic flowed through his veins. Robbie assumed that it was some sort of psychological reaction, a defence mechanism almost, even so he didn't let go. "I heard the others talking earlier, they said you have to do whatever you're told whenever someone's holding it, is that true?"</p>
<p>"I have to do what I'm told." Mark repeated in an unwavering tone.</p>
<p>"Really?" Robbie wanted to bring back the positive mood in the room, deciding to see if Mark would play along and have a bit of fun, unaware he had no choice in the matter. "Okay... um... squawk like a chicken!" He commanded, Mark doing precisely that.</p>
<p>Robbie burst out laughing, thinking Mark was just being a good sport. "You're so funny sometimes, y'know?" Mark didn't respond to that, he simply couldn't unless he was repeating a command.</p>
<p>"Ooh! Do an impression of me!" Robbie thought of next, eager to see what Mark came up with.</p>
<p>"I'll do an impression of you..." Mark paused before speaking up in a tone similar to the one Robbie had just used, "Ooh! Do an impression of me!"</p>
<p>"Very good... now do one of Jay!"</p>
<p>"I'll do an impression of Jay." Another pause, "Seeds are very good for you, you know."</p>
<p>"Perfect!" Robbie laughed, listing off more impressions of the band, going from Howard, to Gary then to Nigel - that one was mostly just shouting to get in line. Robbie couldn't think of any more impressions so his mind wandered a bit, thinking of what it was he wanted Mark to do. Then it hit him: he wanted to see what Mark really thought of him.</p>
<p>Unaware that Mark couldn't have just refused the command if it was too far, Robbie jokingly asked him to: "Kiss me like you mean it." and from there things began to get much more intense.</p>
<p>Without even truly knowing he was doing it Mark leaned forward and kissed Robbie, long and passionate and before Robbie knew it, Mark was straddled atop him. Robbie was surprised to say the least as he didn't expect Mark to actually do it, let alone be <em>this</em> good at it! He couldn't resist more.</p>
<p>Using the collar to pull him down closer the two kissed again, Robbie leading but Mark very quickly showed a more dominant side and took over. Robbie moved his free hand to grip Mark's back, holding him in place as his hand slowly travelled downwards. It met with the fluffy tail at the base of Mark's spine, Robbie's fingers dancing through the fur as he let out a quiet moan into the kiss.</p>
<p>Robbie managed to get Mark from off of him now, the two lying close together as they made out, Mark's hand even working it's way down to Robbie's cock, his claws sending shivers through his body as they glided over the thin material of his pyjamas. Robbie was as hard as his bedpost and was certainly enjoying himself but he did have to stop when Mark held him there, not quite uncomfortable but he was scared things were moving too fast.</p>
<p>"Woah, hey stop!" Robbie commanded, Mark moving his arm to his side and stopped kissing Robbie. He lay completely still, all motion paused.</p>
<p>"I'll stop." Spoke Mark.</p>
<p>When Mark didn't make any more movements at all Robbie became slightly confused. "What are you doing?" Mark didn't respond. "Hey... hello? Do something!"</p>
<p>"I'll do something."</p>
<p>"Okay you're being weird now," Robbie awkwardly laughed, "Stop being all weird."</p>
<p>"I'll stop being weird." Mark couldn't help but respond that way, his body still tense.</p>
<p>"Stop copying me!" Robbie was slightly creeped out.</p>
<p>"I'll stop copying you."</p>
<p>"Mark, stop it!"</p>
<p>"I'll stop it."</p>
<p>"Stop repeating things that I say!" The way Robbie worded that was just enough to find a loophole in the magic.</p>
<p>"I'll stop repeating things." Mark repeated, the magic flowing through his veins as the command became his gospel.</p>
<p>"Why do you have to say everything I tell you to do out loud?" Robbie questioned, "Is it part of what they told you to do?" Mark didn't respond. "Well? Hello? Talk to me."</p>
<p>Mark had been told not to repeat his questions, leading the small demon to be stuck. He needed to respond as it was an order, but Robbie had caused him to stop repeating things he had said. The magic wouldn't work unless Mark said it out loud himself, he was completely stuck.</p>
<p>As if to counter the magic going wrong within his veins Mark had started shaking, his body trying it's best to figure it's own way out of the situation. Robbie noticed this instantly and his concern rose greatly.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" He asked, Mark still unable to talk to him. Instead of words Mark's nose began to bleed from the magic going wrong, Robbie gasping and immediately letting go of the collar. Mark gasped as he came back to himself, unaware of what had just happened. The several commands that acted against each other had confused him so much and put so much pressure on him he didn't even remember them!</p>
<p>Robbie stood up to grab Mark some tissues, ending up with toilet paper instead. He rushed back into the room and helped Mark to sit up, wiping at the blood and instructing Mark to lean his head back. After a few minutes of the blood not stopping they ended up in the bathroom where there were no sheets to stain.</p>
<p>Mark had barely said a thing in this time, still coming back to his senses and getting the magic out of his system. His head was pounding and he was in a complete daze, worrying Robbie who was blaming himself for the whole thing - which in fairness, it <em>was</em> his fault. He might not have been aware of the magic but he still pushed Mark to do the things he did, knowing (magically or not) he was conditioned to obey the commands. He knew now it was wrong of him, he only wished he could take it all back.</p>
<p>Once Mark's nose finally stopped bleeding Robbie took Mark back into the bedroom, climbing into bed and watching as his friend stood in the middle of the room like a zombie. "You can get in, you know." Robbie patted the mattress.</p>
<p>"Oh... right." Mark spoke for the first time since his trance, "Sorry, I'm just a bit... I don't know... I feel off." He admitted, unaware of what had been going on for the past ten minutes.</p>
<p>"Off?" Mark climbed into bed now, "What do you mean off?"</p>
<p>"I don't... I can't explain it." Mark didn't dare tell Robbie of the magic he knew deep down he had running through his mind. "I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"Don't be sorry, this is all my fault." Robbie insisted, "Be honest with me, Mark... why do you act like that when someone holds your collar? Is it to do with the people that put it on you?" It was an innocent enough question, valid too after everything Robbie had just seen and experienced. It also helped to confirm to Mark that Robbie really had been messing around with his collar and he felt a little bit betrayed by that; he knew it was curiosity but he couldn't help feel like this friend had made a fool out of him without him even knowing.</p>
<p>"Yes, I have to do as I'm told whenever something is put through the loop." Mark explained, holding his collar. "That's just how it's always been."</p>
<p>"Always been?" Robbie shook his head in disbelief, "Mark, you've been conditioned to think like that, don't you see that?"</p>
<p>"Conditioned?" Mark assumed Robbie didn't mean the slimy stuff he used in the shower.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sorta like Pavlov's dog. You know the..." He could see by Mark's expression that he had no idea what he was talking about. "Of course you don't know... I'm so sorry, Mark. I shouldn't have - oh my god! I asked you to... oh my god I'm so sorry!" Mark was curious about what Robbie had asked him to do, but he couldn't just ask him without it being suspicious.</p>
<p>"It's okay..." Mark settled with, Robbie sighing and looking up the ceiling.</p>
<p>"Maybe we should just get to sleep, hm? Just forget this whole thing happened." Robbie didn't understand the irony in his words.</p>
<p>"But I <em>can't</em> sleep... um, I mean, uh... never mind." Mark accidentally let that slip out, not meaning to expose the fact he physically couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Robbie lay on his side to face Mark, his cheeks tinted red as he thought about the last time he was lying so close to him, Mark kissing him with a fiery passion. "You have trouble sleeping?" He was hesitant to, but eventually Mark nodded. Robbie having an idea spring up in his mind.</p>
<p>"If you don't mind can I try one last thing with your collar?" He at least asked permission this time, "It won't be anything bad, I promise."</p>
<p>"Okay." Mark agreed nervously.</p>
<p>"Right, now, come here a sec." Robbie instructed without the use of magic, Mark shuffling closer to him. Mark rested his head against Robbie's shoulder and Robbie held him loosely around the waist. "Comfy?" Mark nodded despite not being able to feel anything, prepared to let the magic wash over him as Robbie took hold of the collar once more, his body becoming tense and rigid.</p>
<p>"I want you to go to sleep, to have a nice, peaceful sleep and wake up feeling refreshed when my alarm goes off at half seven." His command was far more vanilla than the last few he had given.</p>
<p>"I'll fall asleep and wake up feeling refreshed when your alarm goes off." Mark repeated, not able to take in the words that he had said, even if that command was one of the few things he wanted to experience again. Robbie slipped his fingers out of the collar and kissed the top of Mark's head, still guilt ridden but hoping he had done the right thing.</p>
<p>Before Mark even knew what was going on his body relaxed, his eyes drooped shut and finally - <em>finally, </em>Mark had drifted off, falling sound asleep on Robbie's shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Rollerskates and Heartaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark discovers the art of putting wheels on shoes, fails miserably at the art of balance and Robbie gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>There was a sense of calm when Robbie woke up the next morning, a complete juxtaposition to the events of the night before. Mark was still sound asleep beside him, his breathing sounding rather hoarse and staggered as though he was struggling to get in oxygen. Mark hadn't ever shown signs of his body being rather past it's sell by date on the inside so-to-speak, not functioning like a normal human meant he didn't feel the aches in his bones, the still present pains from torture in the underworld... nor did he show the effects of dying in such a gruesome way that he did.</p><p>The scars on Mark's neck and chest were deep rooted, healed only by the demons forcing the wounds shut to keep him awake during the horrors they put him through. The scar tissue was layers upon layers deep, given that Mark had been near impaled upon his death. He could barely remember the event clearly, even if it haunted him, but he still remembered that feeling when his mother held her hand over Mark's wounds to try and keep him alive just a little bit longer to tell him that she loved him.</p><p>What Mark didn't know as he tried in vain to stop her hurting him further was that holding her hand over his wounds kept him breathing for just a few seconds longer. Mark didn't stand a chance from the start however, his throat was cut and his lung had been punctured, making for quite a horrid combination. Yet Mark, to this day, had no idea what had really happened to him besides the flashes of memories from that first impact. He didn't know what state it had left his body in.</p><p>Nearly three hundred years down the line Mark's body was still animated, walking about as though he hadn't been through such a terrifying ordeal. He could no longer feel the pain from that day, nor feel his body to know it was still suffering from the experience. His body, for however long it had been, had technically died. It had stopped. That meant it had given up on trying to heal itself naturally a long time ago.</p><p>What Robbie could hear in the laboured breathing coming from the sleeping demon (a demon who had bypassed much of the magic in his veins preventing him from suffering constantly) was the sounds of Mark breathing normally for the first time in a long time. Of course Mark hadn't realised the breathing he still found himself doing wasn't right, he had no idea how his body worked and couldn't feel a thing. He didn't know that his breathing took in no oxygen at all, or that he simply couldn't feel the reaction that would cause him to cough and choke on the air that wouldn't circulate properly through his long-dead body.</p><p>Mark was already dead, he couldn't die again that's just not how it works! His body had spent the night in a sort of limbo, feeling on the verge of a death he had already lived through. It started off quiet, like a slight rasping at the back of his throat Robbie could have mistaken for snores and eventually progressed as the hours ticked away to the sounds of someone sounding as though they were about to give their last breath.</p><p>The calm in the air began to fade as Robbie slowly became more and more aware of the sound of Mark struggling to breathe. The small demon was lying comfortably leaning against Robbie, his head on his shoulder and hand over his chest; had Mark still been able to feel he would have spent the night comforted by the beating of Robbie's heart. Robbie's chin was resting in between the horns on Mark's head, Robbie holding him against him loosely and Mark's tail had wrapped itself around Robbie's thigh - which Robbie hadn't minded at all.</p><p>"Markie?" Robbie's groggy tone started off at just that: groggy, but the second time he spoke his voice was far more filled with concern. "Mark? Are you alright? Wake up, buddy... come on."</p><p>The time was 7:28 AM, two minutes before Robbie's alarm would ring and snap Mark out of the magic that had been placed on him. Robbie had specifically said Mark would only wake up when the alarm went off, meaning there was nothing Robbie could do until then. Mark would stay sleeping peacefully, not disturbed by nightmares or the feeling of his own body failing to perform a basic task.</p><p>"Hey, Mark?" Robbie gave him a redundant nudge, even if Mark wasn't under a spell he wouldn't have felt the touch anyway. "Mark?" Robbie shook him again, moving to sit up and leaning over him. Now that he could see his face properly he noted that Mark was even paler than he usually was, a slight shade of blue tinting his cheeks. Robbie had every reason to believe he was suffocating, perhaps choking on something.</p><p>The thought had crossed his mind that it was something to do with eating yesterday, given that he seemed to be in pain with it right up until he went to sleep; he felt guilty over coaxing him into eating that whole meal, especially since he didn't really know what effects it would have had on him. Mark had only ever said it made him feel uncomfortable, he hadn't gone into detail.</p><p>"Mark-" Robbie jumped at the sound of his alarm ringing through the room, shutting it off quickly and turning his attention back to Mark who's expression had changed. His brow was furrowed and his slightly open mouth had closed into a thin line. His dreadful sounding breathing had suddenly stopped.</p><p>Mark slowly blinked his eyes open, unsure of what was going on. He certainly felt odd, not used to sleeping after all those years of constant consciousness. He noticed Robbie was giving him a concerned look, although he had no idea what he could have possibly done to receive such a stare.</p><p>He sat up slightly, leaning against his elbow as he struggled to get back into motion again. Robbie moved his hand to Mark's back, rubbing to try and ease the breathing that was still dysfunctional despite there being no sounds to indicate that. Mark gave him a smile and looked around the room, noticing it was now morning rather than the late evening it had been when he was last talking to Robbie.</p><p>"Wh... what?" Mark sat up properly now, Robbie blushing as he felt Mark's tail moving against his thigh, the fur tickling his skin through is pyjamas. "It's morning." Mark spoke the obvious, looking rather dumbstruck.</p><p>"You fell asleep, remember?" The whole incident with Mark's collar, be it the control beforehand or the instruction to fall asleep had slipped entirely from his mind. While he already didn't remember much of the night that had passed them by, he had forgotten the last half an hour of it completely.</p><p>"Sleep?" That took Mark off guard. "But I can't... that's... what?" He didn't understand what had happened at all.</p><p>"You were sounding like you were struggling to breathe a bit just - and you've gone a bit blue!" Robbie thought he would make sure Mark was definitely okay before he explained everything. "Are you feeling alright?"</p><p>"I'm fine... I didn't hear you, I must think, or don't think, or just think... I don't know..." Mark did feel 'fine', he wasn't lying about that, however there was a strange feeling in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place. It was the feeling of waking up, one unfamiliar to him yet almost nostalgic. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I... I can't... I can't falling to sleep usually. I lie there for many hours."</p><p>"I asked you to do it with your collar and you just sorta nodded off straight away. It was kinda cute." Robbie recalled, Mark pausing at that and looking down to his collar, holding the small loop in his hands.</p><p>"I... fell to sleep..." The secret to getting a break from his never-ending consciousness had really been, quite literally, with him the whole time... he couldn't believe that it was really that simple. "I don't remember doing it."</p><p>"Yeah, people don't usually remember the exact moment they fall <em>a</em>sleep." Robbie worded 'asleep' to try and get Mark to take a hint that he was slipping up his wording. In Mark's defence he had just woke up and clearly wasn't concentrating on getting his words right. "Did you sleep okay?"</p><p>"I don't know... I think so." Mark didn't remember how sleep felt so couldn't judge whether it was of high standard or not. "Did... did you?"</p><p>"Yeah, it's been nice having someone to cuddle with." Robbie smiled to himself, Mark feeling a bit miffed that he hadn't managed to have the same experience, although the idea of him actually managing to fall asleep certainly helped him from feeling too disappointed. Mark had been somewhat nervous to do so, but he had enjoyed himself from what he remembered: playing football in the garden and watching a movie that had baffled yet fascinated him.</p><p>"I'm glad you asked me to this, this was fun." Mark watched Robbie stretching out his arms, copying him to try and seem a little more natural in the situation, although he knew he didn't really have to around him, Robbie just thought he was a little bit weird - but he was perfectly okay with that! Mark still at least tried to not necessarily seem natural, but rather <em>human</em>. He didn't have anyone around him to dig him out of trouble after all.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm glad you said yes even though you had no idea what this whole thing was!" Robbie nudged him, Mark laughing through his slight embarrassment.</p><p>There was a silence now, neither of the two knowing what to say next. Robbie looked down to his thigh, looking down to Mark's tail that was still tickling the skin of his inner thigh. Mark hadn't noticed he was touching him like he was, startled and moving his tail quickly once he noticed the reason Robbie was blushing to quite the degree: it was almost in his crotch!</p><p>"Um... we should probably start getting ready if we want to get to rehearsals on time." Robbie coughed to clear the air, shuffling over to the edge of the bed as Mark watched him curiously. "I'm gonna go wash and all that if you want to get dressed." With that he was gone.</p><p>Mark dug into his bag and pulled out his change of clothes, being a navy blue jumper with one red sleeve and one yellow sleeve as well as some dark blue jeans that he had accidentally torn the knees of during an evening flight - he had promised to be much more careful when it came to getting close to trees from that moment on. After getting dressed he looked around Robbie's room as he waited for him to return from the bathroom.</p><p>The room was certainly more cluttered than Jason's room was so it was harder for Mark to properly focus on anything before getting interested in something else. Mark eventually settled his interests on a pair of shoes that had small wheels on them, Mark completely baffled by the concept. He picked them up and spun one of the wheels on the bottom, his head tilting as he watched it go round and round before slowing to a halt.</p><p>Robbie walked back into the room now, Mark not even paying him much attention as he was more fascinated in his new discovery. "They're called rollerskates." Robbie pointed out, Mark jumping in surprise and almost dropping the heavy shoe on the floor. "Sorry, I thought you heard me come in."</p><p>"Why do they have wheels on them?" Mark flicked the wheel again, "Did you put them on yourself?"</p><p>"Nah, if I'd have invented them I'd be a billionaire by now!" Robbie only wished he had come up with such a creative idea.</p><p>"Oh... what's a billy-one-hair?" Mark assumed that was some sort of phrase he'd never heard of - Robbie seemed to be very good at dishing them out.</p><p>"Billy-one-hair?" Robbie couldn't help but laugh at that, Mark patiently waiting for his answer as he observed the shoe." "It's a billionaire; billion-aire." His words were much clearer that time for Mark's sake. "It just basically means you have more money than you'll ever need in life."</p><p>"Ah." Mark put the rollerskate down now, still rather baffled by it.</p><p>"You can try them on if you want? They do take a bit of getting used to though... and I have a feeling you're not the same shoe size as me 'cause you're so small." Robbie figured seeing Mark struggle in skates would be rather funny, and a great way to distract his mind from only being able to think about the passionate and - quite frankly rather professional way Mark had kissed him last night.</p><p>"Um, okay." Mark slid his feet into the skates, Robbie being right when he assumed they would be too big for him - although Mark couldn't really tell. "Now what?"</p><p>"You're gonna want to lace them up otherwise you'll fall out of them and break your ankles." Robbie laughed although Mark seemed to look rather hesitant. It was only then when Robbie seemed to remember Mark never tied his laces, always just assuming they were undone or he seemingly chose them to be that way... he hadn't realised Mark didn't know how. Well... Mark did know how, Jason had shown him plenty of times, but he had never managed to remember how to do it properly.</p><p>"Here." Robbie knelt down in front of Mark and tied the laces for him, Mark watching to try and memorise the way he did it. "There we go, now then... try not to fall." Mark nodded and stood up, rolling forward just slightly which was a strange feeling for him. He couldn't feel that he was moving but he could see the wall edging just slightly closer to him. It was incredibly disorientating.</p><p>Mark only moved to take one step and his feet seemed to slip from beneath him, Robbie catching him quickly and holding him up ever so slightly off the ground. It was like a scene from a cheesy romantic movie and that only made Robbie blush even more. Their faces were so close to one another's, the two looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>"I fell." Mark spoke the obvious, a talent he had mastered.</p><p>"You did..." Robbie stayed quiet for a few seconds before breaking his eye contact and helping Mark to his feet again. "Okay, let's try-" Before Robbie could even say to try again Mark had fallen right on his backside, the small demon giggling at the motion.</p><p>"I'm bad at this..." He was trying to get back up again, looking like a new born deer trying to stand up for the very first time. This time Robbie left Mark too it, watching him with a love-struck smile on his face. Mark ended up thrusting his knee under his chin which knocked him flat on the floor in turn, yet he was still laughing at the situation. "Okay, I'm <em>very</em> bad at this."</p><p>"You are a bit, aren't you." Robbie stepped closer to him, careful to not tread on Mark's tail as he reached his hand down towards him. "Come on, I'll try and support you this time."</p><p>He struggled to get Mark up again, holding him by the waist as Mark gripped him by the shoulder. "I'm almost as tall as you in these!" He observed, feeling tall for once in his life.</p><p>With Robbie's help they managed to do a few laps of the bedroom before he tripped again and landed face first on the bed, his backside sticking up in the air as his face buried itself in the mattress.</p><p>"Alright, let's get these off you before you break your neck." Robbie untied the skates and freed Mark from them, sitting down on the bed next to him and fluffing up his hair. Mark slowly rolled over, bumping into Robbie as he was half way over; he hadn't expected him to be so close given that he had no real clue he was even next to him aside from the mattress creaking. Mark laughed again, Robbie shaking his head at him and watching as his tail swished side to side, knocking against Robbie's calf.</p><p>"You're in a silly mood this morning, that sleep must have done you some good." Robbie continued to stroke through Mark's hair as he lay next to him; Robbie knew they needed to finish getting ready but if he was honest he could have stayed like that with him forever.</p><p>"It's been a long time since I've fell to sleep." It appeared Robbie's emphasis on the correct way to say asleep was pointless, it had gone right over his head. "I didn't know I could even do it anymore."</p><p>"When was the last time you actually had a full night's sleep Mark?" Robbie was curious about that.</p><p>"Um, last night." Mark didn't quite give the answer he was hoping for, even if it was the truth. Mark knew he couldn't say when the last time he slept truly was: he would disappear forever if he did!</p><p>"I know that, silly." Robbie flicked Mark's nose, "I mean before last night." Mark couldn't quite escape the answer after all.</p><p>"Um... I don't know." He usually settled on, "Many... many ago."</p><p>"Many ago?" Robbie just pushed that aside as one of Mark's little slip ups and decided not to question him much more on it. "Right... well, I should probably start getting dressed." Despite saying that Robbie didn't move anywhere.</p><p>"And I should probably go have a wash." Mark didn't make much of an effort to move either.</p><p>"Yeah..." There was a silence between them now, a still in the air that wasn't awkward per-say but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Mark knew there was something on Robbie's mind, but had no idea what and Robbie was desperate to ask Mark if he truly meant that kiss last night - even if Mark didn't remember it.</p><p>Eventually Robbie took initiative and stood up again, grabbing a t-shirt from his floor and a pair of jeans from his drawers. Mark sat up and looked around the room once more, wishing to take in a few more details but he knew it wasn't fair to keep Robbie's mum, Janet, waiting if she was going to give them a lift to the studio.</p><p>Janet worked as a florist, running her own store which Robbie liked to help at on the weekends. She was always on the phone with clients, booking christenings, weddings, funerals and every event in between so didn't have the time to be late, even for just one morning. She was always telling Robbie her business would be over if she had a bad reputation, and that he could learn a lesson or two from that, even if he was an overall gentlemanly boy - if a little bit cheeky.</p><p>After getting ready the two boys made their way downstairs to the smell of toast and the sound of butter scraping across the freshly cooked bread. Mark could have sworn he would have felt his heart skip a beat through nerves if he could still feel - not that he was entirely convinced his heart was still beating like Jason insisted it was. Robbie took a quick glance at Mark and knew instantly he wouldn't want anything to eat, he was still shaken slightly by Mark near suffocating in his sleep and theorising it was to do with his reluctance to eat.</p><p>"Morning boys, toast is all made up, help yourselves." Janet greeted them, her face dropping when she looked to Mark...</p><p>He had forgotten to tuck in his tail.</p><p>"Oh my word!" Her whispers sounded surprised, Mark confused for a second before he looked to where her eyes were pointing. He panicked and rushed to tuck it in, hoping it wouldn't lead to him getting thrown out of her home for being a monster. He knew Jason had instantly deduced what he was from the sight, although he also knew Robbie hadn't. The uncertainty was killing him... well, he was already dead, but the expression still stands.</p><p>Instead of being thrown out onto the street and being called a freak, Janet stood up and stopped Mark as he panicked at hiding his demon-ly feature. She instead hugged him which caused Robbie to groan and tell her she was being too clingy on him.</p><p>"Oh come off it, Rob. You're just jealous because you want to hug him instead!" She teased him, pulling out the hug and looking down to Mark. "I know you're staying with your friend but... you've always got a place here if you find yourself in any trouble, okay?"</p><p>"I..." Mark didn't know what to say, not sure how to react to someone he had only properly been introduced to yesterday telling him he had a home with he. He supposed he should have been used to that given that the current record for such a thing was held by Jason who only took a few hours. Back then he was desperate for a home, a place to stay with someone who would teach him the ways of the new world. He didn't need that anymore, didn't have the same desperation, so the reaction he had wasn't one of relief it was... well, he didn't quite know.</p><p>"Don't coddle him, mum!" Robbie scolded, "He's shy about this sort of thing."</p><p>"It's okay, Robbie... um, thank you." Mark eventually settled on his reply, Janet giving a light touch to his cheek before backing away and fetching one of the plates of toast.</p><p>"Here, I made you two some breakfast - don't get used to it Rob, it's only for this morning, you're a big boy now you make your own breakfast." She handed Mark the plate, the small demon taking it politely but his face gave away his nerves.</p><p>"Um, mum? Mark... uh, he doesn't... he's got a bit of problem with food he's just to polite to say anything about it." Robbie admitted on Mark's behalf. "He was in pain all last night after having dinner but he kept saying he didn't want to waste it."</p><p>"Oh my gosh, is that true?" Mark's hesitation gave it all away. "Oh, you should have said, sweetheart! I'm so sorry, I didn't realise... I thought you were a bit thin-"</p><p>"<em>Mum</em>!" Robbie scolded her again.</p><p>"It's okay... I'll eat this, I don't like to waste food." Mark knew from his previous life the struggles of having barely enough food to fill your belly, he made sure back then to never waste a scrap and to be grateful of each individual crumb.</p><p>"If it hurts you I don't want to force you into eating it." Janet insisted, "Would you rather just have a drink of something?"</p><p>"Um..." Mark felt very awkward, but he eventually caved in, "Yes please." Robbie felt proud to hear Mark finally give in, "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude."</p><p>"It's okay, don't worry!" Janet seemed to be tiptoeing around him, scared in case she accidentally insulted him or made him feel any more uncomfortable than he already was. "Here, I haven't had anything to eat yet so I'll have that one and I'll get you some orange juice. Do you like orange juice?" Flavours didn't really matter to Mark.</p><p>"Anything is fine." Mark took the opportunity while Janet had her back to him to tuck his tail into his jeans, still feeling awkward about having it on display. She noticed instantly when she turned back around to him but didn't say anything, instead giving him a warm smile.</p><p>One awkward breakfast later Mark and Robbie were being driven out, ready for a busy day of push ups, stretches, dancing, sit ups, singing and jumping jacks (not necessarily in this order) at the dance studio. There wasn't much said on the journey, Mark keeping his gaze out the window watching the world flow past him and Robbie glancing at Mark every so often out of what was now habit. He liked making sure he was okay... but he did also just enjoy looking at Mark's pretty little face.</p><p>Janet said her goodbyes to Mark, telling him he was welcome to visit them any time and that she promised she'll be more careful next time. Mark thanked her once again for letting him stay over and he promised to be more open next time, flashing his signature smile before following Robbie into the building.</p><p>"Sorry about my mum, she tries her best to try and... y'know, not offend anyone." Robbie felt like he had to apologise on her behalf. "It's usually me she's accidentally offending because of... uh, I'm, <em>y'know</em>, but I guess you're a bit more intense than me being me."</p><p>"You're 'y'know'?" Mark didn't understand what that meant, Robbie just waving it off.</p><p>"I figured you would have figured that out after what we did last night..." Robbie was subtly trying to properly come out to Mark; he should have known Mark wouldn't have understood.</p><p>"Last night? Um... I don't remember much of last night to be honest." Mark spoke truthfully, although that wasn't quite the answer Robbie expected.</p><p>"Really?" Robbie smiled as he looked around to see if they were alone. "Well, let me remind you." He stepped closer to Mark and cupped his cheek, leaning down and was about to press a kiss to Mark's lips but he didn't quite make it.</p><p>Mark could see his grandmother in his mind yelling at him for being too close with the boys in town, for being around Clement too much. He could remember her telling him he was a disgrace to the family and if she ever found out the rumours were true she wouldn't hesitate to have him hung.</p><p>Those sort of comments can scar a person, terrify someone. He didn't even realise he was pushing Robbie back with enough effort to knock him onto his backside until he was already falling down. Mark slapped his hands over his mouth, in shock of what he just did, but he was more in shock over the fact Robbie had just kissed him - or rather tried to.</p><p>"Robbie I... I can't! My grandmother... I-I can't!" He tried but Robbie had already formed his own opinion on the situation.</p><p>"You don't remember... okay, <em>I get it</em>." He stood up and turned to face Mark. "I'm here trying to tell you that I - that I'm... you know, what it doesn't matter. You clearly want to forget what we did so why bother pouring my heart out to you... I guess I just misjudged you." Robbie walked off, leaving Mark stood alone trying to cope with what had just happened.</p><p>He felt panicked, claustrophobic even. He closed in on himself, folding his arms over his body and backing against the wall, trying to get the threats he received in the past out of his head, but no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't stop haunting him.</p><p>His grandmother was still right in Mark's mind, despite what Jason had truthfully told him. Mark being the way he was, was a huge sin - even if it hadn't mattered to any of the demons in hell. He always knew deep down that it was the reason he ended up the way he was, he never could believe it was just him being late. It was because he was himself. He was the problem. He couldn't let Robbie be dragged down with him, that wasn't fair on him, but he also knew deep down that Robbie could be who he wanted to be... it was a horrid dilemma he was faced with: save his best friend or let him be dragged down with him, but in turn he would be happy and be himself - something Mark never truly got to experience when he was alive.</p><p>"Mark?" Gary's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "You alright, mate?"</p><p>"I can't!" Was all Mark whimpered, holding his head in his hands.</p><p>"Can't what? What's happened?" Gary stood in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. It reminded him of the first time the two met up for music lessons, Gary meeting Mark outside the studio only to find him panicking at the crowd of people that passed him by. Mark had slowly adjusted to the busy streets of Manchester, but he still didn't venture out on his own to go shopping or anything of the like. </p><p>"Hey, look at me, look here..." Gary coaxed Mark gently, "That's it. Everything's okay. I'm here, you're with me, it's okay. It's all okay... you need to calm down, alright?" Mark nodded his head and moved his hands from his head, instead going back to folding his arms over his body. "What's going on, hm?"</p><p>"I... can't say." There was no way Mark was about to out Robbie, even if he'd been told time and time again that it was wrong he would never expose anyone like that. "I can't - I... I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"Hey, shh, it's alright." Gary hugged Mark despite knowing he couldn't feel it. "You don't have to explain it if you don't want to... just promise me if you're scared or in trouble you'll at least give us a sign?"</p><p>"I'm not in trouble... I just... I don't know what to do..." Mark nervously edged around telling Gary what was wrong. "There's someone I really like but... I can't... my grandmother she..." Mark shook his head and closed his eyes, curling in on himself again.</p><p>"Hey, hey, look at me! Look here, Mark." Gary coaxed him again, "She's gone now, right? She's gone... she can't do anything to you."</p><p>"I... I suppose..." Mark still had her in his mind, that was enough to keep the fear alive. "Sorry, I have to... do a thing." With that Mark blinked out of sight, becoming completely invisible in a matter of milliseconds. Gary was a bit baffled when he watched the door leading back to the streets open seemingly by itself but he knew he was already running a bit late with rehearsals - and now he had to cover for Mark too! He was bound to get in trouble with Nigel.</p><p>Gary rushed upstairs to their rehearsal space, opening the door to find Robbie, Jason and Howard all inside, a seemingly intense conversation taking place just before he barged in. Jason had straightened up, looking startled and Howard looked worried; Robbie on the other hand looked, quite frankly, pissed off.</p><p>"Isn't Mark with you?" Jason asked before even saying hello.</p><p>"No," Gary made sure Nigel definitely wasn't in the room before finishing his sentence, "He was by the door having a panic attack or something like that then he just sorta took off..." He avoided the invisible part to compensate for Robbie being in the room, the youngest of the group glancing over at the mention of Mark's panicked state although he seemed to shake it off quickly. "Did something happen between you two?" He asked Robbie who just shrugged and looked away.</p><p>"Did he say where he was going?" Jason was worried about Mark, especially after Robbie had told him everything in a heat of the moment rant. He was angry with Robbie for not taking the time to understand why Mark had started to freak out like he had, but he also hadn't been told everything. Robbie had left out the part where Mark had kissed him (be it under a spell or not) last night, making it one of the best nights of Robbie's life. Now he just felt rejected and betrayed.</p><p>"Nah, he mentioned his gran so maybe he's gone to see her?" It was the most plausible possibility - and the correct one; Mark had taken flight and was currently soaring over Manchester, making his way to little old Oldham to finally face his grandmother again. He needed to talk with her properly, to tell her he was sorry for everything and that he wouldn't be tempted by Robbie: he wanted her forgiveness.</p><p>"Maybe... Howard can we go-"</p><p>"Go where?" Nigel walked into the room, "Where's Mark?"</p><p>"He's um... he's not coming today." Gary spoke on his behalf, assuming Mark was too preoccupied with his personal business to endure work out regimes and dance routines.</p><p>"Oh." Nigel seemed to mull it over in his mind before huffing and walking further into the room. "Great, I was going to speak with you all about an opportunity for a music video... never mind then, get into line all of you." The lads (all but Robbie) glanced at each other before taking their spots, the room not feeling the same without Mark in it. He always brought an aura with him that seemed to bring a smile to anyone's face, the world seemed a lot more dreary without him.</p><p>The rehearsal session seemed to drag, the atmosphere soured by Robbie's foul mood and Nigel's constant reminder that they were lacking chemistry that morning. He kept telling them they'd never be famous if they couldn't get along and warned them that by the time they came back from their break that they should be in a better mood or else they needn't bother coming back at all.</p><p>"I hope Mark's alright..." Howard sighed as he opened the back door of the dance studio, stepping out into the cool early autumn air. The rest of the lads followed him out, Robbie grunting at his comment and lighting up a cigarette and leaning against the wall as he took a long drag, puffing it out towards the sky nonchalantly.</p><p>"You could have been a bit less impulsive, Rob." Jason scolded, Robbie just narrowing his eyes at him. "Mark's... <em>different</em> to other guys, you should know that! He's been through a lot."</p><p>"He kissed me first though." Robbie spoke for the first time since he told them what had happened. He had originally left out that detail, only ranting about what had happened in the lobby. Jason frowned, looking to Howard who was equally as surprised. "Yeah, don't go blaming me when he's off giving me mixed signals!"</p><p>"Wait... wait... what happened?" Jason knew how Mark felt about his feelings towards the way he liked men, he didn't think he would be so willing to kiss one even if he had slowly come to resent his grandmother's ideology.</p><p>"We were messing around with his collar. He was doing all these impressions of me and you and Nigel and... then I asked him to kiss me and he just fucking did! He did and it was amazing! He didn't even bat an eyelid at it but the second I try to kiss him this morning he pushed me back like I'm riddled with disease or something!"</p><p>"Shit..." Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "He had to with you, Rob. He's just... conditioned to think that way when someone holds his collar. He's not even aware he's doing it!"</p><p>"Yeah right." Robbie scoffed, "You can't be <em>that</em> into a kiss then the next morning be scared for me to even get near him."</p><p>"Let me guess, he doesn't remember what happened last night?" Howard spoke up now, taking Robbie off guard. He hadn't specifically told them Mark didn't remember, he had simply told them he just rejected him as if nothing had happened between them.</p><p>"Yeah, so?"</p><p>"So, Jay's right! He's not even aware what he did with you last night." It seemed to be settling into Robbie's mind now, only slightly however; he was still furious at Mark rejecting him like he did. "He's been through so much, Rob, he's been brought up in a place that was completely different to us. He's been brought up to react that way to you trying to kiss him... he thinks something bad will happen to him."</p><p>"Or to you." Jason knew Mark wanted to not only protect his own reputation back in his day, but Clement's too. He didn't want anything to happen to the people he cared about. "He might not always show it, Rob, but Mark's more afraid of his past than you would think." Jason thought back to when Mark was talking to him about his grandmother; about what he had confessed and how he felt about himself for feeling that way. Jason knew he was close with Robbie, very close, it was probably tearing him up inside dealing with how to feel.</p><p>Robbie stayed quiet now, taking another drag of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomping it out. Without a peep he walked passed the others and made his way back inside, leaving the group behind him anxious as to what their little social circle would be like going forward.</p><p>"Do you think Mark's alright? He was really shaken up earlier." Gary bit his lip as Robbie slammed the door behind him.</p><p>"He'll be fine, Gaz." Howard was rather optimistic when it came to other people's emotions, liking to believe they were okay rather than dwelling on his friends being upset. Jason couldn't share the same sentiment however.</p><p>"I was talking to him about his grandmother not so long ago... he was furious at her." He started, taking the attention of the others, "I'd never seen him so angry before, he couldn't calm down and then his skin started turning all grey and cold - colder than he usually is. It was like he was turning to stone."</p><p>"Stone?" Gary had been curious when he first found out about what Mark was, spending time sitting with him while he was recovering from he wounds he received for defending Gary from those thugs. he had asked him many questions about what the other demons were like, as well as what the underworld looked like and how it functioned. "Mark told me demons all have skin made of stone... you don't think if he loses control he'll become like them do you?"</p><p>"I've been thinking about this for a while... I think it's a possibility." That was a terrifying thought for all of them, but for none more than Mark.</p><p>Graveyards weren't the most pleasant places to spend the entire day in, thankfully for Mark, however, the one his family had come to rest in was rather small, decrepit and lonely. He had originally arrived with fear coursing through his core, that anger soon turning to rage as he ranted about how much his grandmother was still ruling his life and how it wasn't fair.</p><p>Mark cared deeply for Robbie, he had since he'd gotten to know him. He was the first person he had met in the modern world, their friendship had blossomed into one that he was proud to tell his parents about. When Robbie had tried to kiss him Mark had freaked out, his mind warning him against it. He had regretted pushing Robbie away like he had, but more so than that he had regretted not letting Robbie kiss him.</p><p>Deep down, Mark had <em>wanted</em> Robbie to kiss him. All he knew was he shouldn't want that, that it was wrong... but that didn't stop him from feeling regret.</p><p>He wanted to be free to be himself, just as he had thought about for the first time when he spoke about his sexuality with Jason. He had never admitted it out loud before and he felt hurt in his heart that finally telling someone didn't feel as relieving as he thought it would; he instead felt dirty and ashamed.</p><p>Jason had never judged him, even admitted to having feelings for men himself. He had always felt a kinship with Jason, but never felt as close to him as he had in that moment. It had opened his eyes to the modern world and how it wasn't as terrifyingly judgemental as the place he knew before his death. It had been a comfort to him to hear he wasn't as horrible of a person as his grandmother had made him out to be.</p><p>No minced words were spoken when Mark ranted about his thoughts. He had imagined his grandmother in front of him and had told her that she wouldn't rule his life any longer, that she had no control over his thoughts and feelings.</p><p>That being said after getting everything off his chest, curse words and all Mark couldn't bring himself to go back. Going back meant facing Robbie and telling him that he was scared to be with him, which wasn't something he wanted to admit to. Mark eventually settled in front of his parents grave, continuing to ramble and rant about his grandmother until evening rolled around.</p><p>Jason, Howard and Gary had all gone to Jason's apartment, hoping to find Mark sat bundled up on the sofa hugging his dinosaur plush toy, but that wasn't the case. It was Gary who suggested they all go to the graveyard to see if he was there, Jason glad he wouldn't have to give Mark a therapy session all on his own, as much as he enjoyed Mark being a part of his life he did get emotionally exhausting sometimes.</p><p>They arrived at the graveyard just as the sky turned a dusty pink, the sun slowly starting to set. As Autumn began to take place the evenings became ever colder, that particular night being no exception. It had been the coldest it had been in a long time, something that would have worried Jason if Mark was human and could feel the cold; the last thing he needed was Mark getting sick due to staying outside all day.</p><p>Jason spotted Mark first, the small demon was sat with his back against his parent's grave, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms folded around them. His head was resting atop his knees, his eyes fixed on a patch of daisies in front of him.</p><p>"Um... can you give us a few minutes? I need to speak with him about something." Jason requested, Howard and Gary agreeing and backing off to wait by the car. Jason approached Mark slowly, Mark aware of his presence but didn't move to look up at him.</p><p>"Hey buddy... have you been here all day?" Jason started with, Mark nodding and glancing at him out the corner of his eye as he sat down beside him. The wind blew between them, Jason shivering and curling in on himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry for not coming to rehearsals." Were the first words Mark had spoken, his voice as quiet as a mouse. "I needed to get my chest out of my thoughts."</p><p>"Your... chest out?" Mark just shrugged, not in the mood to bother figuring out what he actually meant. He thought he was getting much better at modern sayings, but it turned out in times of stress he couldn't communicate as well as he hoped he could. "What's been on your mind?" Jason figured it was better to move on rather than lecture Mark over his language.</p><p>"Did Robbie tell you what I did?" Mark sounded timid.</p><p>"Yeah..." Mark curled up even tighter at that.</p><p>"Does he hate me for it?" Jason didn't really know the answer to that. Robbie was certainly angry with him, furious about mixed signals and sudden rejection, but he also knew Robbie cared deeply for Mark too. No one could really stay mad at the dorky demon for long.</p><p>"He is upset, but he doesn't hate you." Mark seemed to relax a little bit at that. "He doesn't know the full story though. He told us what he did, with your collar. You don't remember, do you?"</p><p>"No... he told me he made me go to sleep but didn't tell me what I had done before that." That morning had been so perfect in Mark's eyes; he had finally had some sleep, he woke up next to someone he had feelings for and had even had fun with him discovering rollerskates... how could it have gone so wrong?</p><p>"He made you kiss him, Mark." Mark's head slowly rose at that before sharply turning towards Jason, eyes wide.</p><p>"What?!" Mark couldn't believe the words he had just heard. <em>He</em> had kissed Robbie? "But... I didn't know! I didn't remember!" Mark could understand Robbie's reaction now, he knew that Mark freaking out in the way he had just confused him.</p><p>"I know you didn't... I told him you wouldn't remember it too, I don't know whether he's calmed down or not yet, but he's hardly said a word all day." Jason informed him, Mark nodding and sighing. "Did you speak with your grandmother about everything?"</p><p>"Speak? More like shout... I got angry with her again." Mark moved his hands so they were visible to Jason, displaying his fingers which were now grey starting from his fingertips down to the middle where the joints were, the greyness fading slightly as it reached his knuckles. "It hasn't faded since the sun was at it's highest."</p><p>"That's okay, we can focus on that later." Jason knew that wasn't the biggest issue on Mark's mind at the moment. "I think right now you need to think about how you feel about Robbie. Do you regret kissing him last night?"</p><p>"I regret pushing him away this morning." Mark looked down to his hands, a glum expression playing on his features. "I spoke with my grandmother earlier and... and I told her how I feel about Robbie - about other boys... I was honest. I told her she couldn't control me any longer and I thought that would make me feel better but... now I feel even more terrified."</p><p>"It's okay to be afraid, Mark." Jason shuffled closer to him, moving his arm around his shoulders. "You're going against everything you've ever been taught. It's normal for you to feel the way you do, but you should know that it's okay for you to feel the way you do, about everything. About her, about Robbie... even how you feel about being here in the twentieth century."</p><p>"I feel like... I don't really know." He bit his lip, running his thoughts and feelings through his mind before he finally settled on a verdict. "It's not fair..." Mark sighed, his tone less venomous than the last time he had complained about the situation he was in being fair.</p><p>"No, it isn't... but you have to keep making the effort to fight those instincts they put in you back in your old life." Jason tried his best to inspire him. "It's going to be tough, no one can deny that, but we're all here for you. Not just me, look: Howard and Gary are here for you too." He gestured over to them, the two giving an awkward smile and wave to Mark as he looked to them before looking back down at his hands.</p><p>"Thank you." There was a glimmer of a smile on his face, "We should probably go home... I'm sorry to drag you out here for me."</p><p>"Don't be sorry, I've told you: I'm always here for you." Jason stood up and dusted off the dirt from his jeans, holding his hand out to pull Mark up. Mark looked to Jason's hand and thought of Robbie's from that morning, back when he was helping him up after he had fallen in those rollerskates.</p><p>Mark took Jason's hand and stood up, pausing for a moment before hugging Jason and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Jason hugged him back, resting his chin against his head and closing his eyes, gently rubbing Mark's back for un-felt comfort.</p><p>"Thank you." Mark spoke again, his words sounding much more certain now. "I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p>"Me neither, little buddy... come on, let's get you home."</p><p><em>Home</em>. That was a place Mark had once believed he had lost, but he knew now that his home wasn't really a place, not anymore. Home to Mark was a feeling. It was the feeling in his heart when Jason hugged him, when Howard explained his jokes to him, when Gary rambled for hours about his favourite sci-fi shows and movies. Home was the feeling Mark had felt when he was lying on that bed next to Robbie, giddy from a full night's rest in someone's arms.</p><p>Mark had once thought he had lost his home, but now he realised he had only just found it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>